Symbolism
by Andrea P. Lancer
Summary: En su afán por detener a Jinx de volar todo el museo de la ciudad, Vi y Caitlyn despiertan el antiguo poder de un despiadado aparato Hextech que tomara a las tres por sorpresas y cambiara el rumbo de sus vidas, acabando con la de una de ellas para siempre.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y nada, llovía y a este proyecto lo tengo desde que Oro y Sangre iba por la mitad así que ¿Por qué no?

* * *

 _Prologo_

* * *

De entre todos los sonidos que había estado escuchando en esa oscura celda, los pasos de esas botas le eran por mucho lo más diferente que sus oídos captaron en días.

Jinx pegaba su espalda al suelo, con las piernas hacia arriba apoyada en la pared, podía ver uno de sus cordones desatados ¿pero con que los ataría? El chaleco de fuerza hacía imposible cualquier cosa que requiriera sus brazos o manos.

Finalmente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

La figura de la sheriff apareció dada vuelta para ella, la luz de afuera, aunque poca, delineaba su silueta escondiendo su rostro.

Jinx sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando por las palabras de la otra chica que aún no salían.

—Te tengo una propuesta— habló finalmente la oficial.

—¿Eh? ¿Una indecente?— preguntó con gracia mientras giraba en su propio cuerpo hasta lograr sentarse cruzando las piernas— Es decir… tu sabes, eres linda… pero no tan linda, temo que deberé rechaz…

—Por supuesto que no se trata de eso— interrumpió sin inmutarse.

—Mmm ¿Vas a proponerme matrimonio? ¿Así que así ibas a pedírmelo?… de nuevo, perdón, la verdad que muy romántico todo pero me temo que deberé decir que no… no eres mi tipo ¿Sabes?— comentó perdiendo el interés y tratando de tocar su cara con una de sus botas, sin éxito.

—Tampoco vine a eso.

—Sea lo que sea, me da igual— admitió bufando frustrada al tratar ahora con la otra pierna de llegar a su cara— no me interesa ninguna propuesta ¡Guardia! ¡¿Guardia?!— Llamó mirando por el hombro de Caitlyn— La señorita ya se va…

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.

— ¡Guardias! Me están molestando aquí ¿No ven?— volvió a pedir— Ok, está bien, mate unos cientos de sus ciudadanos y seguramente a amigos suyos y familiares ¿Pero que no tengo derecho a podrirme en mi celda en paz?

—No hay nadie Jinx, son las 3 de la mañana— explicó la sheriff cruzándose de hombros— este lugar no necesita realmente muchas personas para funcionar, la tecnología mantiene a raya a sus prisioneros, y las pocas personas que están, las mande a hacer encargos en otros sectores… todo este piso esta vacío. Hablas en vano.

—Agh…— exclamó dejándose caer de lado— ¿Qué quieres?... y habla rápido, tengo cosas importante que hacer.

—… ¿Ah sí?

—Sí… para tu información tengo una cita muy importante con ese ladrillo de por allá— explicó mirando a la pared— dentro de 10 minutos, no creo que funcione en realidad, pero decidí darle una oportunidad ¿Quién sabe? Y quizás dentro de nueve meses pueda dar a luz a un terroncito de… polvo.

—Si me escuchas ahora… puede que no tengas que pasar más de nueve minutos aquí— comentó creyendo que con eso obtendría de una buena vez la atención de la chica.

Para su suerte la de pelo celeste dejó de mirar a la pared y se le quedó viendo en silencio, suspiro una vez frustrada pero no volvió a agregar nada más.

—Han pasado muchas cosas extrañas desde el incidente en el museo… con el artefacto yordles enviándonos a diferentes…

—Me aburres…— interrumpió aun mirándola.

— ¿Sabes? Puedo conseguirte un bozal.

Jinx rio ante esto, pero luego puso atención nuevamente.

—Ya te gustaría ponerme un bozal— comentó aun divertida— ve al grano, de verdad. Ya sé lo que paso en todos estos días, estuve allí, así que ahórrate la aburrida introducción y di lo que quieres.

—Vi morirá en un futuro no muy lejano ¿No es así?— soltó inmediatamente, haciendo caso al pedido de la otra chica, la cual suspiró y volvió a balancearse hasta sentarse— he pensado en todo lo que vi en este tiempo, y aunque sé que es un caso cerrado, recuperando el artefacto e incluso logrando ponerte en custodia… aun así, estoy intranquila, todo este tiempo lo he estado. Llegue a una hipótesis…

—Dios… que aburrida eres…

—Si no logre ver a Vi, no fue porque ella estuviera en otro lado o no lográramos coincidir, inclusive las personas parecían querer ocultarlo… era porque estaba muerta…

—Yep, manotas morirá pronto ¿Y que con eso? Todos moriremos, ella solo se adelantara un poquito, te estará esperando del otro lado con una fiesta de bienvenida o algo.

Caitlyn se le quedo viendo nuevamente, Jinx parecía saber a dónde iba la conversación y con aburrimiento nuevamente, trató de llegar a tocar su propio rostro con la bota.

—Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar eso.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con obviedad— si no quieres esperar a que manotas te de una fiesta en el otro mundo, yo misma te la daré aquí, con un enorme pastel rosa que te recordara a su cabello, aunque claro la fiesta será porque de verdad estoy feliz de que esos guantes están bien colgados ahora.

—Las dos estuvimos dentro de esa cosa, pero eres la única que pudo ver lo que pasa luego, tiempo después. Tú sabes la verdad, y sabes cómo buscar más.

—No es muy difícil ¿Sabes? Solo te metes y la puedes buscar por tu cuenta. Puedes encontrar cualquier imbécil oficial y preguntarle "Oye señor ¿No sabe usted como murió esa chica enorme con guantes casi tan duros como su cabeza?" Y listo.

—Necesito de dos personas. Una que salte al "después" y la otra que este en el presente para traerla de vuelta.

—Pídele ayuda entonces a cualquiera de tus subordinados ¡Dah!

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ambas, en el cual Jinx trató esta vez tirándose sobre su pie que este alcanzara su cara.

— ¿Por qué tan empecinada en no ayudarme?

—Encanto ¿Crees que me faltan razones?— preguntó sin mirarla— vamos a ver, si, en primer lugar, me caes mal, eres linda, sí, pero me caes mal. Eres terriblemente aburrida y "aburridísimamente" correcta, sin mencionar que me quieres muerta, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo. En segundo lugar, Vi me cae peor de lo que tú me caes, y si, se va a morir, que triste, que suplicio, que horror, pero lo único que deseo es tener palomitas y un buen asiento cuando eso ocurra. En tercer lugar… ¿No escuchaste las dos primeras razones? ¿Por qué necesitaría una tercera?

—Actúas extraño desde el incidente con el artefacto…— comentó y Jinx le dio una mirada de hastió— más de lo habitual quiero decir… como si de verdad quisieras dejarlo atrás y no tener nada más que ver con eso. ¿Qué estas ocultando?

—Nada.

Caitlyn volvió a darle una mirada contemplativa antes de seguir.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Están pensando en matarte allá afuera… así que… lo que sea que se te vaya a ocurrir, que sea rápido.

Jinx rio sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Ese es el plan "b"?— preguntó aun con gracia— ¿Recurrir a la amenaza?

—No es una amenaza, yo no pedí tu cabeza… pero tampoco voy a hacer nada para que no te la arranquen.

— ¿Y qué harás pastelito? ¿Ponerme en libertad con la condición de que te ayude?— preguntó pero ya había visto el gesto en la cara de la otra chica— Oh… perdón "Pastelito" es como ella te llama ¿No? Vas a tener que desacostumbrarte a eso… o siempre puedes adoptar y entrenar a alguien nuevo para que lo diga.

—Mira— volvió a pedir, adentrándose más a la celda y cerrando la puerta detrás, haciendo más oscura la estancia— lo que te estoy por pedir rompe como mínimo 14 reglas, por la mitad de ellas pueden condenar a cualquiera, incluida yo… y no me importa.

—Oh… que chica tan mala resultaste ser— comentó con sarcasmo.

—No te aburriré diciéndote lo importante que esto es para mí, y lo poco que me importa las consecuencias de las que nos habló el científico yordle. Ni siquiera me importan los años que pase detrás de ti para tenerte así justo como estas ahora. No me importa… Todo a cambio de que me ayudes a cambiar el destino de Vi.

—Hermosa palabras lésbicas… debiste casarte con ella… aun tienes tiempo… algo de tiempo… una boda exprés y una fiesta pequeña, quizás puedan ir de luna de miel a la esquina.

Caitlyn sonrió ante las palabras, pero volvió a su postura calmada.

—Tú me ayudas a descubrir cómo fue la muerte de Vi, para poder evitarlo, y yo te liberó ahora mismo.

—Quiero mis armas de vuelta.

—No.

—… eres pésima negociando.

—No necesitas tus armas y me es más fácil controlarte si estas indefensa, aparte necesitas mi ayuda para volver, cualquier intento "listo" de tu parte te condenaran de nuevo.

—Quiero mis armas porque las extraño, idiota, no porque planee volarte en mil pesados… ahora… quizás más tarde.

—Te devolveré tus armas luego de que me hayas ayudado, y te liberare lejos de aquí… lo que ocurra luego no es mi problema, si te volvemos a atrapar tampoco lo es, escapa a este trato.

Jinx volvió a suspirar, por incontable vez trató de llegar a su cara pero le fue imposible.

—Déjame ver si entendí— habló con aburrimiento— quieres que vuelva a saltar en el tiempo, sola, con peligro de desintegrarme si me tardo, y mi único salvavidas serás tú, que siempre me quisiste muerta, que estará en el presente con mis armas, esperando que te pase el chisme de cómo se murió el amor de tu vida para evitarlo, la cual también me quiere muerta, pese a que nos dijeron que algo así sería peligroso para todos, eso me incluye y a toda la ciudad.

—A cambio de que no mueras ejecutada… sí.

—Mmm… hay mucho que pensar, tantos detalles… y estaría necesitando un escribano para que revise el contrato.

—El tiempo apremia— terminó de decir la sheriff luego de que el silencio se apoderara de ambas por unos segundos.

—Una cosa más— comentó mirando a la otra chica con seriedad— me pica la mejilla ¿Sabes?

Caitlyn vio como la chica ponía su cara de costado, dejando ver la mugre en su rostro, pero exponiendo una de sus mejillas.

No lo dudó mucho y se acercó a esta, estirando una de sus manos y apoyando sus dedos en la piel, moviéndolos, raspando a penas con sus uñas.

—Supongo que si sabes lo que le paso a uno de tus guardias el otro día.

—Le arrancaste el dedo con los dientes cuanto te acercaron comida, sí— comentó sin inmutarse, aun tocando a la de pelo celeste.

Inclusive cuando Jinx volvió a sonreír ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes y lo afilado de sus colmillos, la sheriff siguió tocándole el rostro hasta que la tiradora quedo satisfecha.

—Eres un encanto— comentó en agradecimiento— un valiente, frio, y por demás estúpido… encanto.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Puse esto para presentar el fic, el siguiente cap ya comienza con el inicio de los eventos que las chicas hablan, pero esta es más o menos la idea.

¿Qué tal? ¿Le ven futuro? ¿Jinx x Caitlyn? hice cosas más random en mi vida :P

Y si, aun quiero terminar el fic de Diana y el de Soraka, tengo planes prontos para ambos.

Este prologo es solo la primicia de algo… espero.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… ya extrañaba escribir así, no es bueno dejarse estar, uno olvida cosas, como… que muchas de las mejores historias aun no han sido contadas.

* * *

 _-Capítulo 1-_

* * *

 _ **-El comienzo-**_

* * *

El museo central del Piltover es uno de los lugares, si no es "el" lugar, mas importante, controlado y resguardado de la ciudad.

Sus pasillos brillan de lo pulido y cuidado, en un tono dorado cálido y los portales que conectan cada habitación son de más de 4 metros de altura, blancos. La armoniosa construcción cuenta con 5 pisos donde algunas habitaciones inclusive abarcan más que esa altura. Los techos de cristales y otros materiales terminan con la construcción, ofreciéndole por día una increíble iluminación natural.

El lugar está lleno de cuadros, esculturas antiguas que marcaron la historia de Piltover y otras regiones de Runaterra, como artefactos antiguos ya estudiados y por estudiar. También con varios inventos recientes y no tan reciente que supusieron un cambio en la sociedad.

Ese día, una colección de objetos antiguos se trasladaban una de las salas. En los periódicos de toda la ciudad se hablaba de los "Tesoros" encontrados que irían a parar a la más prestigiosas de la habitación del museo, por lo que la concurrencia de gente por el evento era alta.

En sencillas palabras, no había un mejor aquí y ahora para Jinx para probar su nueva adquisición.

La explosión en cadena de las primeras 5 habitaciones, incluyendo la entrada, fue música para sus oídos, junto con las alarmas y los gritos de las personas que se empujaban para salir del lugar.

Podía verlo todo desde uno de los balcones interno.

—Te lo dije Carapescado, primera fila— comentó con cierto orgullo poniendo a su arma al lado de ella, para que pudiera ver el desastre que organizaba.

Comenzó a tararear una canción, que seguramente solo ella podía escuchar debido al sonido de sirenas y gritos, mientras sacaba una especie de control remoto, demasiado grande para sostenerlo en una mano, lleno de cinta negra y maches que trataban de mantenerlo en una pieza.

— ¿Listo para el segundo acto? — le preguntó a su arma moviéndola un poco para que mirara ahora al museo del lado izquierdo— ¿Y…? — comenzó a anunciar antes de apretar exageradamente uno de los botones rojos que tenía el control.

Pero nada pasó.

—¿Eh? — se preguntó desilusionada mirando sin comprender el mando y luego la zona donde se suponía que debía haber una explosión.

Comenzó a darle unos golpes pero seguía sin pasar nada.

—¡Oh bueno! — exclamo luego de rascarse la cabeza y tomar a su arma, poniéndosela sobre su hombro.

Cerró uno de sus ojos, apuntando bien y disparó un misil que hizo explotar la habitación señalada, haciendo caer a pedazos su portal.

—¡Ay!— suspiró encantada— El encanto de los misiles que a veces no pueden superar las sexys bombas con cableados detonantes.

Su embelesamiento el duro poco, un sonido mecánico comenzó a rodearla, de izquierda a derecha. Las ventanas y puertas, juntos con los cuadros que aun quedaban, comenzaban a cubrirse de un blindaje metálico haciendo que el sonido de las sirenas sea aun más fuerte y molesto.

Jinx hizo una mueca con la boca que dejaba ver como sus neuronas comenzaban a agolparse pensando cómo era posible que el sistema de seguridad de las esculturas y salidas funcionaran cuando ella personalmente se había encargado de tirarle un enorme cubo de acido… al sistema y al hombre que lo cuidaba.

Terminó rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros, y puso su arma en el suelo.

—Me vine preparada, no se preocupen chicos. Ya tenía ganas de probar este nuevo bebé— comentó mientras comenzaba a montar una extensión a su lanzamisiles, cargándolo nuevamente sobre su hombro y apuntando ahora a una enorme pared blindada.

El disparo salió con su estruendoso ruido habitual, pero al impactar fue como si una enorme mancha de pintura rosa salpicara la pared.

—Espera… espera…— comenzó a decir Jinx, expectante, luego comenzó a mover sus pies emocionada a ver como la pintura desintegraba el metal de protección, como si lo derritiera, y dejaba a la vista una enorme pintura— ¡Y eso no es todo!

Sacó ahora su pistola de bolsillo y lanzando una rápida chispa hacia allí, la pintura comenzó a arder.

—Altamente inflamable… como la naturaleza manda— comentó satisfecha viendo como todo el cuadro ardía.

Volvió a apuntar sobre uno de los portales, ahora cubierto con ese blindaje, e hizo lo mismo, la pintura derritió el metal sin oponer mucha resistencia.

Los gritos del otro lado se escucharon, dejándola saber que aún había más pánico que sembrar de ese lado del museo.

Se puso sus armas al hombro y sacó de uno de sus pequeños bolsillo un pequeño papel bien doblado, comenzó a descubrirlo, hasta que el mapa del lugar, un folleto publicitario, la dejo ver a donde se dirigía.

—Veamos, a la derecha tenemos fósiles bla bla, piedras… bla bla… a la derecha, pasando por la habitación centrar tenemos tecnología Yordle… bla bla… inventos náuticos… ¡Aquí esta! ¡Tesoros rúnicos recientes!— exclamó con júbilo viendo aun el folleto— la mejor sala para el mejor espectáculo que… ¿Eh?

Se interrumpió en su monologo cuando vio una pequeña lucecita roja encima de su folleto, lo dio vuelta un par de veces por si encontraba algo detrás, pero no había nada, lo volvió a examinar y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa pequeña luz brillante.

Cubrió con su mano el punto que señalaba y notó que ahora la luz estaba arriba del dorso de su mano, la retiró y nuevamente aparecía en el mapa.

Solo unos segundos más de contemplación y un agujero apareció en el mapa, justo donde antes estaba el punto, atravesándolo por completo, perforando el suelo siguiendo la misma línea.

—Claro… — exclamó con una enorme sonrisa mientras se volteaba y miraba en dirección de donde creía salió el tiro— todo buen espectáculo necesita a sus payasos.

Podía ver a Cailtlyn apuntándola nuevamente con su rifle. La tiradora se encontraba en uno de los balcones más altos del lugar, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas y apuntándole con gran concentración a su objetivo.

Jinx comenzó a correr, atrás suyo podía sentir los disparos, que a veces inclusive le cortaban el camino justo delante suyo.

Tuvo que lanzarse a cuerpo para pasar el portal a la siguiente habitación.

Los gritos de los ciudadanos aun encerrados en el museo con ella, la recibieron al verla entrar. No les prestó mucha atención, sintiendo la amenaza de la tiradora sobre ella.

Sabía exactamente a donde tenía que ir para poder escapar del lugar, pero aun tenía muchas ganas de seguir explotando cosas, y sabia que otra oportunidad como esta no la tendría en mucho tiempo.

Tenía que admitir que llevaba semanas tratando de hacer volar el museo, y que la sheriff había hecho hasta el día un buen trabajo para impedirlo.

Paso a gran velocidad otro portal, los disparos aun la seguían.

Tomó a una mujer que gritaba por sorpresa y se cubrió con ella, dándosela la vuelta para encarar a la oficial.

Por unos segundos pudo tomar aire de la carreara, y los disparos cesaron.

—El payaso siempre cuidando de su público— comentó al sentir como la amenaza bajaba. Sabía que la chica no iría a disparar si eso suponía poner en peligro la vida de algún civil inocente.

Volvió a tomar aire y dio una mirada rápida a su entorno. No veía por ningún lado a Cailtlyn o a alguien que tratara de tomar el control de la situación.

Vio el pasillo que debía tomar y dándole unas pequeñas nalgadas a la mujer acompañado de un sarcástico cumplido, volvió a tomar carrera hacia esa dirección.

Ya estaba en mitad del pasillo, cuando sintió que las paredes temblaban.

Bajó su velocidad un poco y en efectos, las cosas colgadas en las paredes, los objetos no blindados, se caían.

— ¿Mmm?— alcanzó a cuestionar con duda antes de que algo destruyera toda la pared y la tirara con fuerza contra el otro lado.

—¡¿Pero adonde crees que vas?!

—Agh… payaso numero dos entrando a escena…

Vi tomó con brusquedad uno de los delgados brazos de Jinx mientras esta arañaba como podía su rostro y luego su traje. Finalmente comenzó a golpear el enorme guante de metal, hasta morderlo en su último intento.

—Infeliz… si llegas a hacer que se oxide por tu baba juro que te arrepentirás.

—¡Vi!

—¡Tranquila! — gritó a Caitlyn sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jinx— ¡La tengo controlada!

—Sha quishierash…

Vi trató de parar a Jinx, quien se las ingeniaba aun por permanecer en una posición muy incómoda para ella en el suelo.

—¡No te confíes!

—¡No lo hago! — comentó con molestia, esta vez sí buscando a Cailtlyn por las conexiones de los balcones del techo

—Shi manotash… mo te comfiesh

Vi no pudo ignorar esta vez la extraña manera de hablar de la otra chica, y tomando su otro brazo, apresándola lo mas que pudo, la miró a la cara. Jinx parecía masticar algo.

—¿Que tienes en la boca? — preguntó, pero la tiradora se encogió de hombros como pudo, fingiendo poner una cara inocente— ¡¿Qué tienes en la boca?! ¡Dime!

Jinx comenzó a negar caprichosamente con la cabeza. No fue hasta que Vi apretó sus puños que sus brazos dolieron lo suficiente para que contemplar cooperar.

La oficial pudo ver que la chica jugaba con su lengua y aproximaba algo a sus labios para que esto saliera, agarrándolo con los dientes luego.

Podía ver un dispositivo pequeño, oscuro, con una pequeña luz naranja titilando, cada vez más rápido.

En paralelo escuchó un constante "beep beep" pero no del artefacto de Jinx, sino uno de sus guantes, en sintonía con en parpadeo.

Para cuando descifro de que se trataba el "beep" y la luz, ya no titilaban, era una constante.

—¡Oh mier…!

La explosión tiro su brazo hacia atrás con violencia y sintió que le pegaba de lleno en la cara. Por unos segundos su cabeza retumbo con dolor y era incapaz siquiera de despegarse del suelo.

—¡Vi!

Se esforzó por enfocar su vista y lo único que pudo distinguir apenas fue ese cabello de un celeste chillón que desaparecía por uno de los portales.

—¡¿Caitlyn?!— gritó sin saber a donde su compañera estaba— ¡Se dirige a la sala principal! ¡Apúrate!

—¡¿Estas b…?!

—¡Estoy bien! — la interrumpió con enojo, dando un puñetazo al suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie con dificultad—¡Solo ve por ella!

* * *

La sala principal de museo era todo el sueño que un pirómano adicto a los explosivos podía pedir.

Era enorme. El techo era un solo ventanal, una maravilla de cristal que hacía de cúpula. Las paredes, a juego con el resto del museo, eran de un blanco impecable con adornos en oro. El suelo estaba compuesto por azules, bien lustrados, de un marrón brillante y un color natural.

La mayoría de las esculturas ya estaban cubiertas por el blindaje de seguridad, pero la del centro, la más importante y que se exponía, había quedado aun a vista de todos.

Los encargados del lugar pecaron de inocentes al pensar que la seguridad humana sería suficiente para cubrir la mayor atracción.

Jinx ahora caminaba en esa sala.

Las personas trataban de esconderse de ella en los costados y detrás de cualquier mueble. Nadie le importaba.

El centro era demasiado llamativo.

Una escultura, con forma de portal de dos metros, se erguía en el medio. Parecía que un unas rocas gigantes se habían chocados entre ellas por una fuerza descomunal para darle forma.

¿Lo llamativo? Toda la escultura, de pies a cabeza, parecía ser de oro.

Salvo por algunas gemas que salían, de color purpura, y unos hilos que parecía de cristal que cruzaban lo que sería la apertura, todo era dorado.

—¡Oh por Dios! — exclamó apurando sus pasos hasta quedar en frente del portal y descuidadamente tocarlo con sus manos— ¡Te verías hermoso hecho pedacitos!

—¡A-alto a-ahí!

Jinx dejó de imaginarse a la escultura dorada en pequeños trozos, y se giró para ver a quien le hablaba.

Un oficial le apuntaba. Sus dos manos sostenían una diminuta pistola, la cual temblaba al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

La de pelo celeste solo enarcó una ceja, pero pronto al guardia otros sonidos de armas comenzaron a sumarse. Otros dos oficiales le apuntaban, acercándose hombro a hombro con el primero, no temblaban tanto como este pero se los veía nerviosos igual.

—Agh…— exclamó con hastió, sacando nuevamente el control que había traído en un principio, y calculando cual era el botón que correspondía ahora.

—¡No-no te muevas! ¡Lo di-digo en serio! ¡Voy a disparar!

—Sí, sí, dame solo un segundo— exclamó levantando su dedo índice, pidiendo tiempo.

Finalmente presionó sin previo aviso uno de los botones y sus cabellos se movieron con fuerza cuando la explosión se sintió en el lado donde estaban los hombres.

—Sí, gracias— comentó ya no viendo nada en ese lugar más que unos escombros y fuego— ahora…

Inclinó su cabeza un poco, recordando los explosivos que había plantado en el lugar. Se debatía si era mejor así o destruirlo con su lanzamisiles.

Ya casi lo tenía resuelto cuando algo golpeo con fuerza el mando, haciéndolo volar y provocándole una herida en su muñeca por la brusquedad.

—¡Auch!— se quejó, buscando con odio hacia arriba, el humo del rifle recién disparado de Cailtlyn fue lo primero que diviso y luego a la sheriff en su totalidad.

Parecía que la tiradora ya no se resguardaba en los balcones más altos, sino en una estructura de construcción de hierro y madera.

—¡Muy mal sombrerotes, muy mal!— exclamó aun enojada, ya imaginándose a la sheriff cayendo junto con la estructura, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo volvieron a dispararle.

Se vio obligada a correr y esconderse de nuevo entre las esculturas.

La gente comenzó a correr en pánico y las sirenas aun se sentían, toda la situación complicaba demasiado un buen tiro para Caitlyn.

Sabía que Jinx estaba detrás de una escultura cubierta, estaba atenta a ese sector, pero la otra chica fue más rápida.

Apenas salió a un lado de su escondite ya tenía su lanza misil preparado y apunto directamente a donde estaba.

Caitlyn apenas pudo esquivar el disparo saltando a un lado. El misil paso por poco de la estructura, y atravesó el techo de vidrio, haciendo que varios pedazos cayeran sobre donde estaba.

—Agh…— se quejó Jinx, sabiendo que había fallado. Podía ver el cuerpo de la oficial moviéndose en lo alto de la estructura.

Apunto para disparara de nuevo pero un "click" sin nada que la empujara hacia atrás le hizo saber que se había quedado sin nada.

—¿En serio Carapescado? ¡¿En serio?!— criticó mientras volteaba el lanza misil y lo miraba con reproche— ¡Auch!— se quejó al recibir más disparos, moviéndose rápidamente.

Volvió a esconderse detrás de otra escultura mientras trataba de cargar municiones. Miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo mas que pudiera ayudarla, y entonces lo vio: Su control detonador, cerca del portal del centro.

Jinx recordaba que había explosivos en la parte superior de la sala, solo apretar un botón y el sombrero de Caitlyn quedaría reducido a cenizas.

Se estiró lo mas que pudo y tronó sus dedos, se puso en posición de carrera y contó mentalmente.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo y le llamó la atención no escuchar los disparos. Miró hacia arriba, donde se suponía debía estar la oficial y la vio apuntando, se dio cuenta de su error en ese mismo momento.

—No, no... no no no no— comenzó a decir, moviendo los brazos en dirección a Caitlyn pero ya una red hacia sobre sobre ella, atrapando la mitad de su cuerpo, combinando con la carrera que ella misma traía, dio como resultado que cayera cayendo torpemente varios metros adelante.

Caitlyn dejó de apuntar para ver con sus propios ojos si todo había salido según sus cálculos. Jinx estaba inmóvil en el suelo, pero eso no significaba que había acabado, menos que estaba muerta.

Cargó su rifle con una bala esta vez, lista para lo peor que pudiera pasar, pero la otra chica se le adelantó, y para cuando se fijo en su mira, vio la sonrisa de Jinx, aun tendida en el suelo, apuntándole con su lanza misil.

Esta vez el tiró dio directo en la estructura.

Las improvisadas tablas de construcción temblaron en sus pies y la estructura se inclinó, Caitlyn apenas pudo agarrarse de una delgada baranda de hierro ante que todo cayera a un costado.

Uno de los palos que hacía de soporte golpeó con una columna alta, manteniendo la estructura inclinada hacia al centro, a punto de caer.

Jinx veía a la sheriff colgando con una sola mano, un objetivo más que sencillo y próximo, le divertía la idea, pero su sonrisa se borró al instante cuando observó como la oficial, aun a punto de caer a una muerte segura, se las ingenió para apuntarle con la otra mano que aun sostenía su rifle.

—¡Y después la loca soy yo! — exclamó recibiendo más disparos, estos más erráticos que nunca, pero igual de peligrosos.

La red aun en su cuerpo le impedía moverse, pero al intentar encontrar refugio se dio cuenta que se encontraba cerca del portal.

"¡El mando!" pensó viendo el suelo cercano y encontrando lo que buscaba de inmediato.

Se arrastró, pero cuando uno de los disparos paso muy cerca suyo, volteo hacia la sheriff y con su aturdidor comenzó a disparar también.

Siguió arrastrándose solo que, de espalda, su mano sobre su cabeza, tanteando el suelo, disparando con la otra sin éxito, pero debilitando así la voluntad de Caitlyn de atacarla.

—¡Lo tengo! — exclamó con júbilo cuando su mano tocó el mando—¡ha, ha!

De inmediato, llevándose el mando a su pecho, presionó el botón.

Pero nada paso.

Las preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza de inmediato.

"Este no es mi control" "Este no es un botón" "Esto no hace explotar nada" "¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Jinx tenia una especie de caja pequeña, dorada, lo que sea que había presionado se asemejaba mas a una tecla que a un botón, de color purpura y detalles con cristales.

—¿Y mi control? — se preguntó tirando el artefacto a un lado sin reparar más en él, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, buscando por el mando de los explosivos, pero en vez de eso su cara se ilumino por una resplandeciente luz azul clara.

Comenzaba como una pequeña bola de haz en el centro del portal, creciendo lentamente de forma circular. Parecía tratar de robar la luz que el rodeaba en un remolino mientras se hacía más grande, como alimentándose de esto.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…— alcanzó a decir antes que la esfera se volviera lo suficientemente grande para cubrir la zona donde estaba.

Caitlyn a su vez vio la esfera y soltó finalmente su rifle, trató de que su otra mano tomara la baranda para poder tener mas apoyó, pero la misma fuerza que absorbía la luz del lugar tiraba de ella.

Sea lo que sea que pasaba en ese portal, trataba de absorberla, como un agujero negro, arrasando todo hacia el vacío.

Se sostuvo con fuerza, pero ante sus ojos sus dedos se deslizaban de la vara, hasta finalmente soltarse.

El ultimo pensamiento que cruzó su cabeza fue el temor de que la esfera pudiera destruir Piltover.

* * *

—No puedo creer que prefieras comprar unas donas antes que estar en la inauguración de una sala donde se exhibe justamente uno de tus descubrimientos.

Ezreal se llevó una de las mencionadas donas a la boca sin hacer caso a lo que se le decía.

—El dueño del museo inclusive puso una foto tuya en el periódico más famoso— seguía comentando Jayce sin saber que el rubio no ponía ni la más mínima de sus atenciones en el reproche— quería que le contaras a todos como descubriste el tesoro, las aventuras que pasaste…

—Pero… tenia hambre— habló finalmente el chico.

—Por lo menos estás vestido acorde— se conformó el héroe, viendo, mientras caminaban, como el joven vestía de traje. Aunque aun llevando sus antiparras.

Trató de quitárselas, pero el rubio fue mas veloz y se adelantó unos pasos.

Iba a tratar de convencerlo de quitárselas, pero varios patrulleros pasaron por la calle donde caminaban, dejando a los dos hombres pesando.

—Creo que cambie de opinión— comentó el rubio, terminando de un gran bocado la dona que tenía en la mano.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Jayce, pero el rubio comenzó a correr por la calle siguiendo a los patrulleros—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡Al museo!

—¡¿Corriendo?! ¡Pero si esta del otro lado de la ciudad!

El rubio vio como un nuevo patrullero pasaba a gran velocidad al lado suyo y, valiéndose de su artefacto de muñeca, se trasporto arriba de su techo, agarrándose de las luces superiores.

—¡Entonces será mejor que tomes un taxi!

* * *

Ya solo a un par de cuadras Ezreal se podía dar una de idea de todo lo que había pasado.

Las ambulancias, los periodistas, la policía cerrándolo todo.

Apenas vio el museo con un enorme cráter en un lado de su domo superior un nombre surgió en su cabeza, pero debía estar seguro.

Los oficiales lo dejaron pasar. Trató de rodear sin ser visto el área donde el director del museo, un hombre bastante bajito y panzón, lloraba sobre las pérdidas millonarias.

Se adentró al lugar y vio aun a algunos bomberos trabajando, aunque ya nada estaba en llamas.

Se podían ver varios lugares destruidos y quemados, agujeros de balas y todo el lugar tenia un olor indescifrable, como a pólvora y componentes inflamables.

Un sonoro silbido salió de él al ver como el metal, que blindaba una pintura de dos metros, había sido derretido y lo que cubría, quemado.

—Esa pintura era un retrato del segundo rey de Demacia.

Ni siquiera se giró al escuchar la voz de Jayce.

—Estaba valuada en 3000000 de piezas de oro, una de las cosas más cotizadas del museo.

—Lo sé— comentó el rubio— aquí entre nos… me parecía una horrible pintura.

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando guiados por la cantidad de oficiales, finalmente llegaron a la sala principal.

—El portal— exclamó Jayce viendo como un cuerpo de agente investigaban la zona.

Rápidamente su atención se desvió al sentir como una de las paredes se rompía a un costado.

Una chica de cabello rosas parecía enfocar su frustración en destruir.

—¡Esa… maldita… plaga!

Ezreal ahora podía asegurar el nombre que antes suponía.

—Parece que le explotó uno de los guantes.

—Sí, puedo verlo— concordó el buscador, dejando de lado a Vi y acercándose al portal.

Un Yordle trabajaba en la escena, histéricamente le decía a los demás oficiales que no tocaran nada.

—¡Hey, Doc.! — saludó el chico, Heimerdinger simplemente lo miró unos momentos y volvió a su labor— ¿Paso algo interesante por aquí?

—¡Jinx lo destruyo todo! — exclamó entre histérico y enojado— ¡les dije que era una mala idea exponer los artefactos aquí! ¡Les dije que era peligroso! ¡Les dije! ¡Les dije!

—Nos dijo, nos dijo, es verdad— concordó el chico— de hecho… yo estaba de acuerdo con usted…— siguió hablando vagamente mientras miraba ahora el resto de la sala.

Hacia dos semanas que había regresado de su travesía. Apenas anuncio el descubrimiento del portal, varios expertos trataron de estudiarlo, él inclusive con su familia. No fue hasta que la codicia del dueño del museo llevó a todo un equipo a sacarlo de la caverna donde investigaban, directo al museo y foco de toda la ciudad.

Ezreal sabia que era peligroso, y que ese tipo de artefactos eran impredecibles, pero hay pocas cosas que uno puede hacer en contra de un buen manojo de dinero.

—¿Y…?— comenzó de nuevo el muchacho— aparte de un ataque de Jinx… todo parece estar bien… bueno… lo bien que se puede estar luego de un ataque como estos supongo…

—El portal se tragó a Jinx y Caitlyn.

—... disculpe ¿Qué?

—Según los testigos— comenzó el Yordle— el portal genero una esfera de luz, de colores celestes al parecer, y absorbió a Jinx y Caitlyn, que se encontraban relativamente cerca de él.

—¿Cómo que absorbió?

—No lo sé, chico, no soy cientifi… oh no, espera… justamente por eso lo estoy investigando.

—Evitamos que Jinx atacara el museo un par de veces el mes anterior.

Ezreal miró a Vi, quien se acercaba con Jayce, la oficial ya no llevaba ninguno de sus guates. Tenia el rostro y uno de los brazos bastante lastimados y lleno de polvo, pero se mantenía en pie con una postura de estar enojada más que otra cosa.

—Triplicamos la seguridad esta semana por lo que sabíamos de la exposición nueva y demás… aun no entiendo como Jinx se las ingenio para plantar tantas bombas y trampas… ni siquiera sé cómo logró entrar.

—Es una chica lista— comentó descuidadamente el rubio, recibiendo una fría mirada de la de pelo rosa que lo hizo encoger— perdón…

—Según alguno de los civiles que luchaban por salir, Jinx disparaba a Caitlyn, y de repente el portal comenzó a absorberlo todo… lo que no tiene mucho sentido porque…

Vi tomó de uno de los otros agentes un arma. Ezreal la reconoció de inmediato, el rifle de Caitlyn.

—También están las armas de Jinx… de hecho no hay algo que haya desaparecido del lugar.

—¿Salvo ellas?

—Exacto.

—También… esto…

Vi le pasó a Ezreal una pequeña caja de oro, sobresalía lo que parecía una gema purpura y algunos cristales.

El chico lo miró por unos momentos y luego, inequívocamente con su índice presionó lo que parecía ser una tecla.

Un sonido extraño comenzó a salir del portal y una pequeña esfera se comenzó a formar el él.

Heimerdinger se apresuró a arrebatarle la caja, y presionando no solo la tela purpura, sino también los cristales, logro hacer desaparecer la luz.

Todos quedaron en silencio a la expectativa de que algo más sucediera, pero no fue así.

Lo único que quebró la quietud, fue el sonido de una pequeña llave inglesa chocando contra la cabeza del rubio.

—¡Agh! ¡Ah! ¡Agh!

—¡No. Toques. eso!— repetía el yordle mientras seguía golpeando a Ezreal aun cuando este se cubría.

—¿Esa caja estaba antes? — preguntó Jayce, no recordando haberla visto entre los artefactos traídos.

—No, en efecto no— explicó el científico— hay un 97% de posibilidad que se haya despegado del portal cuando Jinx atacó con sus explosivos.

—¿Por qué le llaman portal a esa cosa? — quiso saber Vi.

—Porque lo es— siguió explicando— no hemos tenido la oportunidad de investigarlo a fondo, pero, aunque posea una forma extraña, es un portal.

—¿Conecta a algún lado?

—No lo sé… y cruzarlo cuando esta activado, aun sin haber hecho el más mínimo de los experimentos o pruebas, es igual de arriesgado que cruzar un campo de minas explosivas.

—Quiere decir que… ¿Caitlyn está muerta? — preguntó sin dar mas vuelta la otra oficial.

Esa pregunta la estaba matando a ella, y seguir postergando la respuesta solo lo hacía peor.

—Imposible saber, pero es una posibilidad— cercioró el científico.

—Todos los portales conducen a alguna parte— trató esperanzado Jayce.

—Debatible, pero aun de ser cierto, supongamos que el portal lleva a algún lugar de Runaterra, como la Isla de las Sombras, la posibilidad de sobrevivir allí es nulas; supongamos que da directamente a los mares, un humano atlético y saludable solo sobreviviría un par de día si no es devorado por algo antes; supongamos que no lleva a Runaterra, sino al espacio, muerte instantánea…

—Ya entendimos— lo interrumpió Ezreal. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de pensar que estaban ante la presencia del fin de Caitlyn—¿… y que haremos?

El Yordle dejo de mirarlos y se concentró en el artefacto.

—Debo… debo estudiarlo.

* * *

Jayce llevaba varios vasos de café mientras caminaba por los pasillos del museo.

El lugar estaba ahora desierto, salvo por la seguridad a las afueras.

La orden había sido clara. "Dejar trabajar al científico"

Muchos discutieron, y ya inclusive se hablaba de la suma millonaria por los daños. Solo se tuvo que convencer al director del lugar sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones y como todo podría cerrarse bajo su responsabilidad.

"—Inclusive hay celdas con nombres de gente acomodada en la cárcel de la ciudad, eso claro no evita que los demás convictos interactúen entre ellos… y en las duchas… todos dejan caer el jabón."

Jayce aun recodaba como el pequeño hombre temblaba luego de escuchar esas palabras de Vi.

El resto de los hombres se dedicaron a rodear el área y dejar el interior del museo.

En la sala principal solo quedaron Ezreal, Vi, Heimerdinger y él.

Se llamó a otros expertos más, pero al no estar por la ciudad su llegada demoraría.

Puso los vasos de café sobre una mesa cerca del portal, ahora lleno de pizarras y papeles. Era impresionante como el Yordle trasformó el lugar en su zona de trabajo.

—Ten— le ofreció a Ezreal que no despegaba su vista de un libro, cuya escritura en su interior era indescifrable para Jayce.

El rubio agradeció el gesto con la cabeza y el mayor dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

Prefirió no ofrecerle el que le correspondía al Yordle por miedo a distraerlo, y también simplemente se lo acercó.

Terminó por sentarse al lado de Vi, que se apoyaba en una de las paredes del lugar, también con algunos papeles esparcidos en su zona, pero la chica parecía más bien resignada y solo miraba a los otros dos trabajar.

—Las runas no son mi área— terminó diciendo, para aceptar luego el café— así que hasta aquí es donde puedo ayudarle.

—Lo sé, tampoco lo es la mía— compartió el héroe y se dedicó a mirar a los otros dos.

La noche caía sobre ellos y el cielo nocturno se podía ver claramente a través del domo de cristal superior.

—… ¿A dónde estarán? — preguntó finalmente al cabo de varios minutos.

Jayce pudo notar por el tono de voz el cansancio que la chica llevaba.

Decir que "estaban en algún lugar" era concluir que estaban vivas, ambas, Caitlyn y Jinx, y él también prefería pensar de ese modo.

—Vamos a averiguarlo…— concluyó con seguridad, también sintiéndose cansado— y cuando lo sepamos… las buscaremos… y las traeremos de vuelta.

—Matare a Jinx…

—Sí… lo sé…— comentó el chico, aun mirando como ni Ezreal ni Heimerdinger habían tocado su café.

"Si es que ya no está muerta de por sí"

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

* * *

Estoy de vacaciones, asi que tengo por dos semanas más tiempo para escribir.

Terminare el fic de Soraka en breve, y si, seguire el fic de Leona y Diana tambien.

Este proyecto será "El" proyecto, y buscare que sea mejor que Oro y Sangre… tiene que superar Oro y sangre… va a superar a Oro y Sangre… de hecho va a ser lo mejor que voy a escribir.

¡Y va a ser genial!

No, en serio, ustedes no tienen idea de lo genial que esto va a ser.

Tengo enormes y buenas ideas para este fic, que va a comenzar re raro, con una introducción muy rara ¡Pero luego! Va a ver de todo, desde sangre, lagrimas, sexo duro con strap-on hasta mas sangre, cosas random, corrupción y drogas.

¡Va a ser genial!

La pareja es muy muy muy… muy poco shipeable supongo yo XD porque lo común es encontrar que Vi esta con Cailtyn… pues a mí me gusta el crack :v

Este fic es un proyecto que esta destinado a actualizarse todos los viernes/sábados. Es una meta que me quiero poner para mejorar como escritora y la voy a cumplir.

Ojalá les guste y le den una oportunidad.

Ya saben que sus comentarios me animan un montón y los invito a dejarme uno, yo los leo a todos y siempre me motivan, aun cuando me critican me sirve.

Y nada, ojalá tengan un hermoso fin de semana.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y ya es viernes a la noche :3

* * *

 _Capítulo 2_

* * *

 _ **El futuro de Caitlyn**_

* * *

Jinx se giraba en su lugar sin intención de abrir los ojos aun. Sentía su cuerpo cansado con su cabeza y cuello un tanto entumecido.

Tenía la intención de seguir durmiendo cuando una fresca brisa le golpeo todo el cuerpo.

Abrió de inmediato uno de sus ojos y con lo primero que se encontró, al estar de costado, fue con su mano en el césped, un prado que se extendida a lo lejos.

Ahora abriendo ambos ojos y sentándose de un tirón podía ver mejor el panorama.

Estaba en el medio de la nada, solo el césped, uno muy irregular la rodeaba. Era de noche y la brillante luz de la luna iluminaba todo lo que podía ver.

Volvió a tirarse por completo boca arriba en el suelo, mirando detenidamente un cielo tan estrellado como nunca en su vida vio.

—Ok… no es Zaun… tampoco estoy en Piltover… imposible… a menos que esos gordos millonarios hayan creado un cielo artificial… nah…

Se encogió un poco, buscando acomodarse mejor para dormir, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de estirar su mano y buscar, al no encontrarlo volvió a sentarse rápidamente.

Comenzó a tantear todo el suelo cercano, luego se puso de pie y miró alarmada todo el césped que la rodeaba.

Dio vueltas en círculo, pasando una y otra vez por donde había estado hace un momento… y finalmente se rindo.

—Genial… perdí mis armas.

Se dejó caer sobre sus bruces y cruzó sus brazos caprichosamente, ahora si era importante pensar como había llegado allí.

Poco a poco los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, pero de forma desordenada y para nada clara.

Recordaba lo previó al día del museo, como se había preparado, como había burlado la seguridad, el armado de sus bombas, recordó que había pizza, luego de robársela a uno de los guardias.

—El par de tontas— mencionó recordando el rostro de Caitlyn, pero no sabiendo en que circunstancia, aunque recordaba haber explotado uno de los guantes de Vi— ¿Y luego…?

No podía recordar mas allá de eso, creía que había estado acostada por mucho tiempo, algo le había cegado casi por completo.

Trató de concentrarse un poco más cuando un olor peculiar le llamó la atención. Lo conocía bien.

Reparó en uno de sus brazos, donde un profundo corte y del cual la sangre ya parecía ir coagulándose, también noto que tenia la pierna derecha lastimada, uno que otro corte en su cuerpo pero nada que consideraba "grave" en ese momento.

Finalmente llevo sus dedos al rostro, apenas acercarlo a la nariz estos se humedecieron, al mirarlos notó el liquido rojo intenso.

Se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su brazo y hecho otro vistazo al lugar.

Era desalentador para ella, no había mucho, a lo lejos parecía haber pinos muy altos que contrastaba con el cielo despejado, era difícil decir si había alguna ruta cerca, de verlo el pasto no la dejaría notarla.

Puso finalmente un poco de atención a uno de sus costados, a lo lejos creyó distinguir, aunque apenas, unas luces amarillas, podría estar casi segura de que era algo artificial.

"Quizás una casa… ¿Aquí? ¿Quién querría vivir en el medio de la nada aquí? Si pides una pizza tardarían tanto tiempo en traerla que estaría fría"

Su cuerpo escarmentó pensando en el estado de la comida.

—Bueno…— se animó, finalmente poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia esas luces— uno siempre puede usar el microondas.

* * *

Esperaba encontrarse con una casa pequeña, rustica, quizás una seguidilla de casas iguales, co alguna calle de tierra olvidada de la civilización.

No podía estar más sorprendida entonces de lo que veía.

La mansión se erguía detrás de una entrada con barrotes y tapia. Debía tener por lo que Jinx apreciaba, unos 3 pisos y su frente era tan amplio con un jardín que la tiradora ya se lamentaba de saber que tendría que seguir caminando por aun más tiempo.

El lugar de todos modos le parecía extraño.

—Quizás… quizás si estamos en Piltover— razonó viendo el lugar con más detenimiento.

No había ninguna otra casa cerca del lugar, un camino amplio a varios metros hacia de ruta, pero era difícil saber si realmente iba a algún lado. Lo que si era seguro era que se trataba de una casa peculiar. Por mas que los ventanales y la entrada daban indicio de una mansión antigua, los demás aspectos se combinaban con una extraña tecnología en varios sectores, como ser un curioso observatorio en uno de los costados con sus cristales y metal brillante y otros artefactos los cuales Jinx no pudo adivinar su utilidad.

—No parece que haya nadie…— comentó apoyando su cuidado ambas manos en los barrotes de la gigantesca puerta posterior.

Su hábil mirada tampoco pudo dar con algún mecanismo de seguridad o cámaras.

—Es ridículo…— comentó luego riendo para sí— ¿Por qué alguien tendría una mansión en medio de la nada, la dejaría totalmente abandonada… sin una sola alarma en todo el lugar? Ha ha… ha… Dios, debo entrar a averiguar quién es el imbécil que vive aquí.

Sin mas miramientos se trepo a las rejas y salto al otro lado.

—Y claro… buscar provisiones y algún medio de trasporte para salir de… donde sea que me encuentre—siguió hablando sola, tratando de justificar para ella misma la curiosidad que tenía— quizás esta embrujada… y por eso nadie la habita… o quizás… el dueño del lugar le paga a los fantasma para que la cuiden… yo haría eso… le daría armas por supuesto… y lo grabaría… Dios, que frente tan amplio, también pagaría para que los fantasma me cargaran cada vez que ingreso… y que me cocine… tal vez…

Llegó finalmente a la entrada de la casa y se desvió rápidamente para explorar por la primera ventana a la izquierda.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero podía distinguir algunos muebles, parecía una sala de estar acorde a la extraña dualidad que se veía a lo lejos. Muebles ostentosos combinados con la peculiar tecnología.

Jinx distinguí unas luces pequeñas, típica de algún electrodoméstico o algún medio de entretenimiento con electricidad, era difícil para ella adivinarlo desde donde se encontraba.

Por más desierto que parecía todo, le resultaba imposible pensar que la puerta se encontraría abierta, así que ni se molesto en tratar. En vez de eso comenzó a buscar algo que le facilitara el ingresó.

Solo un par de segundos tocándose la quijada, viendo de arriba abajo una ventana próxima, igual a todas las demás del primer pisó.

Levantó un dedo, humedeciéndolo antes con su lengua, sintió la velocidad del viendo.

—De este a oeste…—murmuró para sí, luego midió con su pulgar como referencia la altura hasta el segundo piso— paredes desiguales con respecto al primero y segundo piso, 3 metros para el primero… 2 metros y un poco mas en el segundo…

Se inclinó un poco, como tratando de tener una mejor vista de todo, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos más, calculando todo con cuidado.

Tomó una piedra y la arrojó contra la ventana.

El vidrio se quebró como cristal de forma ruidosa.

Jinx acercó la cabeza, ahora ya en el interior. Todo seguía igual. No escuchaba ni gritos ni sonidos de alarma, nada. Entró pisando sin cuidado el vidrio en el suelo.

Como había contemplado desde afuera, se trataba de una sala que hacia de living. Su mirada se posó rápidamente en un estante llenó de cuadros a lo lejos.

Se mordió el labio sintiendo la curiosidad en su sangre y como esta estaba pronta a ser resuelta.

Le importaba poco no conocer a las personas que vivían allí, pero ya se había dado unas ideas y moría por saber si había acertado.

Caminó pasando un enorme sofá, pisando la gran alfombra que cubría esa sala, sin prestar atención a la mesa ratona y las luces pequeñas, que a cada paso que daba su cabeza le exigía ponerle más atención.

No lo hizo.

—Agh… tengo esa sensación…—comentó con desdén sin dejar de caminar, sabiendo que inalterablemente se había metido en problemas.

Se detuvo solo cuando sintió que sus pies habían roto algo, no supo bien que era, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en ello cuando algo elástico golpeo con fuerza sus tobillos.

De repente algo la tiraba del pie, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se arrastrara por el suelo chocando y tirando todos los muebles de la sala.

Comenzó a manotear frenéticamente todo, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta solo podía sentir que golpeaba la nada.

Dejo de sacudirse y moverse y sus brazos cayeron por arriba de su cabeza.

—Genial— exclamó sin ganas. Veía todo de cabeza. Estaba colgada de arriba abajo en el medio de la sala.

Trato de mirar a sus pies, pero lo que le amarraba ambos tobillos y la mantenía adherida al techo no le parecía nada que haya visto antes.

Era como una especie de soga de color rojo brillante, casi como si fuera una sustancia con una consistencia extraña, pero sin lugar a duda firme.

—Ok… quizás me confié un poquito, no demasiado… solo lo suficiente…— trató de consolarse— y si, quizás el dueño de este lugar no sea tan idiota como imagine… y…— siguió diciendo ahora si poniendo atención a las pequeñas luces rojas ocultas en los rincones del lugar como en los muebles— definitivamente no son fantasmas.

Desde las luces comenzaron a salir disparos que al no saber de que se trataban, Jinx se cubrió con sus brazos el cuerpo lo más que pudo.

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos se encontró que ahora la envolvía la misma sustancia de la soga en sus pies, solo que en forma de redes que aprisionaban mas su cuerpo.

—Ay, esto es genial… estoy ansiosa de ver que salga un lanzallamas de ese pasillo y…— se interrumpió de repente, porque justamente de ese lugar, más oscuro que el resto de la sala, una mira de color rojo le comenzaba a apuntar la frente— ¡Era un chiste! ¡¿No tienen sentido del humor aquí o qué?! ¡No era en serio lo del lanzallamas! ¡No estoy ansiosa!... Bueno, sí, sí que lo estoy ¡Pero no de ser quemada viva!... aunque siempre me he preguntado a que sabe la carne humana rostizada… ¡Pero no la mía!

Comenzó a moverse enérgicamente de un lado a otro, tratando de zafarse del estado en que se encontraba, pero mientras mas fuerte trataba mas se daba cuenta de que sería imposible.

Dejo de sacudirse al cabo de un rato y ahora su cuerpo solo se movía de un lado a otro como un péndulo.

Ya se sentía algo mareada cuando su vista comenzó a enfocar nuevamente el lugar de donde salía el puntero laser, acompañado de su arma, con su portador caminando lentamente hasta quedar cerca de ella.

—¿Quizás no fantasma, pero si duendes?

Jinx podía observar, aun de colgada, que quien le apuntaba era alguien realmente pequeño de estatura. Poniendo mas atención notó también el largo cabello, que, aunque era oscuro, brillaba de limpio y lacio por la luz que se filtraba de la ventana rota.

Tardó un poco en visualizar mejor la expresión, pues el laser hacia que las cosas detrás de este se vieran realmente poco, pero cuando pudo vio la expresión mas seria que una niña podría tener.

"Una niña"

—Hola— saludó Jinx sonriendo con mucha fuerza, dejando ver todos sus dientes en una expresión que ella sabia debía asustar mas que alegrar a alguien, pero la niña ni se inmutó, seguía apuntándole y llevaba la misma expresión— eso… no es una pistola de verdad ¿No es cierto? — indagó con humor, pero no hubo respuesta.

Suspiró lo más que pudo, tenía la impresión de que las redes estaban tratando de oprimirla más, lanzó un comentario de lo mucho que odiaba a los niños y se dedico por unos segundos a estar suspendida sin hacer nada.

Volvió a mirar a la niña, seguía igual, aun apuntándole con firmeza. Estaba segura que por mas que se tratara de un arma de juguete la posición debería cansarla en algún momento y con eso en mente se dedico a una pequeña batalla de mirada con la más chica.

"No que tenga algo mejor que hacer como… pagar las cuentas en este preciso instante" pensó mientras ya la miraba hasta aburrida, pero al cabo de unos minutos tuvo que admitir para ella misma la fuerza de voluntad de su acompañante.

—¿Oye?... ¿Sabes? — comenzó Jinx ya cansada de esperar— puede que no lo parezca, pero… soy un hada de los dientes— confesó de la forma mas seria que pudo— y vengo por… un reembolso, resulta que el diente que retire de aquí no estaba completo, muchas caries, mitad diente de hecho, y yo pague por un diente completo ¿Si me entiendes? No es personal, son negocios… y… cuando iba… "volando" hasta aquí… recordé que olvide llenar mis alas de… gasolina mágica… y dejaron de funcionar, choque con esa ventana de allá— comentó moviendo la cabeza para señalar la ventana por donde había entrado, la niña ni siquiera pestaño— y bueno… iba a pedir perdón ¿Tu sabes? Pero estas trampas no me dejaron explicar bien… así que te diré que… tu… me ayudas a salir de aquí y yo… olvidare que eres una maldita estafadora de hadas de los dientes… quedara entre nosotras, no le diremos nada a mamá y papá ¿Qué dices?

Jinx dejó de sonreír al cabo de un rato de no recibir respuesta, ahora solo volvían a mirarse aburrida.

Su cabeza comenzó a crear los posibles escenarios futuros. No había sido capaz de librarse por su cuenta, que una niña le apuntara con un arma de juguete, o no, no era realmente el problema. Mas le preocupaba la existencia de la niña misma, lo que implicaba casi por seguro que había adultos cerca ¿Dónde estaban y cuanto tardarían en dar con Jinx en esa posición? Imposible de saber, pero creía que no tardaría tanto.

"¿Y luego?" se preguntó aun mirando con aburrimiento a sus acompañantes "Bueno, soy bastante famosa, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente no me soltaría, llamaran a la policía, me atraparan, explotaran luego… me liberare… no es la gran cosa, supongo…"

Sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y sentía sus oídos tapados.

—Oye… "encanto"— volvió a hablar buscando mas atención, si era posible, de su acompañante— ¿Sabias que si una persona esta mucho tiempo boca abajo, digamos… como estoy yo ahora mismo, puede provocar graves consecuencias en su salud, inclusive la muerte?

Nuevo intercambio de miradas en silencio, pero Jinx ya comenzaba a sentir mucha presión en su cabeza como para intentar otra cosa.

—Me estoy lastimando mucho ¿Sabes? — comentó, aunque poniendo una sádica y enorme sonrisa al finalizar.

Por primera vez la niña cambio la expresión de su rostro, no mucho, solo levantó una de sus cejas, dando la impresión que analizaba esa posibilidad y algo en la cabeza de Jinx la alarmó de repente, como si la expresión resultara terriblemente familiar para ella.

Lo siguiente que vio fue como la niña, aunque trataba de no quitarla la mirada de encima, se las ingeniaba para apuntarle con la pistola en una mano y buscar algo en lo que quedaba de la mesa ratona cerca de ella.

Solo le tomó un momento y ya sacaba una pequeña Tablet, poniéndola en el suelo.

—Lo estas googleando ¿No es cierto?— preguntó Jinx con aburrimiento y burla, la expresión de fastidio de la mas chica contestaron por ella y la tiradora podría jurar que se su rostro enrojeció— perdón, perdón… tomate tu tiempo… para cuando acabes ya estaré muerta y no importara mucho realmente… quedara en tu conciencia… por el resto de tus días… seré un fantasma que ronde cerca de ti… espantare a tu gato… cuando te compres uno… te destapare por las noches y…

Jinx dejó de hablar cuando vio que la niña cambiaba de postura. Parecía haber terminado con la Tablet y ahora la volvía a dejar de lado, solo que esta vez también dejaba su pistola. Ya no la miraba, sino que parecía buscar algo en la sala.

Se perdió de la vista de la tiradora y volvió al poco tiempo, llevaba algo en las manos, alguna especie de dispositivo que Jinx no supo interpretar bien que era, pero casi tan grande como la tablet de hace unos momentos.

La niña parecía contar con la vista algo en la habitación, y luego revisar en la pantalla del artefacto. Finalmente presionó la pantalla unas cuantas veces y miró a Jinx.

—Oye, espera, si me vas a liberar, lo cual es excelente, la mejor opción que nunca has tomado en tu vida, créeme, primero libera mis manos, porque de lo contrario no tendré como…— pero sus tobillos se liberaron tan rápidamente como su cara chocó contra el suelo.

Se le ocurrieron mil y una manera de insultar a su improvisada ayudante pero luego de que su cuerpo terminara de caer por completo y quedara boca abajó, solo largo un profundo suspiró.

—Gracias… no, de verdad, hasta siento que se me acomodaron las ideas— comentó cuando sintió los pasos de la menor acercándose a ella.

Levantó la vista finalmente y vio sobre ella nuevamente el puntero laser. La niña volvía a adoptar la postura firme y seria con el arma.

Aun estaba amarrada con las redes en todo su cuerpo y no veía una solución para ello, por lo que con gran esfuerzo y arrastrándose, imitando el avance de los gusanos, logró apoyarse en el sofá, el cual estaba tirado hacia atrás por culpa de la trampa, y sentarse en este.

—Ok, esto va a ser algo así como… retroalimentación para ti ¿De acuerdo? así que pon atención, quizás aprendes algo— comentó mientras inútilmente hacia un esfuerzo por librarse de las redes— En primer lugar, esa arma que llevas no es de verdad. El modelo es de una Beretta 92, su cartucho es de 9mm, su peso varia entre los 900g y los 950g. Tu apenas pasas el metro de altura y tu peso debe rondar los 18kg, no tienes masa muscular y eres bastante delgada. De ninguna forma en este mundo es posible que "tu" sostengas "ese" tipo de pistola en "esa" posición por mas de un minuto… y lo mantuviste por casi 10. La pistola no es de verdad.

Terminada con esa explicación notó con el rostro le picaba y elevando lo mas que pudo su hombro derecho trató de rascarse, no satisfaciéndose por completo.

—En segundo lugar— volvió a hablar sin mirarla realmente— yo "se" que no vas a disparar. No te animaste a disparar cuando un completo desconocido e intruso irrumpió en tu casa y cayó en las trampas, aun mas allá de eso, cuando te dije que podría lastimarme o morir, lo buscaste y apenas lo confirmaste dejaste el arma y todo, estúpidamente, para ayudarme. Si me vas a salvar significa que no me vas a matar. ¿Qué sentido tendría dispararme ahora? Ya demostraste que no tienes las agallas para tomar una vida.

Ahora Jinx volvía a mirar a la niña y sonrió ampliamente al notar que aún le apuntaba.

—Mie-do-si-ta— se burló con gracia, pero al momento la niña presionó el gatillo.

No le hizo ninguna gracia cuando un chorro de agua le mojó toda la cara hasta el cuello.

—Es por esto que ninguna hada viene a dejarte dinero… dientes cariados…

Iba a agregar algo mas cuando un sonido familiar justo al lado de su cara, acompañado de un frio y pesado metal, se apoyaba a un costado de su cabeza.

—Y ese, niña… es el sonido de un arma de verdad— dijo convencida sin necesidad de voltear a ver quién le amenazaba ahora.

—¿Jinx?

Reconocía la voz, pero eso solo significaban más problemas para ella, miró de costado, sin moverse mucho de su posición para comprobar sus sospechas.

—El payaso "sombrerudo" … aunque sin el sombrero… aun así igual de payaso— comentó viendo a Caitlyn sosteniendo un arma, aunque no su típico rifle, sino un arma pequeña. "Real" según podía percibir.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno… seria más fácil de contestar "¿Qué no hago aquí?" obviamente no te estoy organizando una fiesta de té…— comentó y pudo ver a la oficial reparando ahora en el estado de la sala— tampoco estoy jugando un partido de tenis… o de ajedrez… y si, adivinaste, tampoco estoy cocinando mariscos.

—¿Por qué rompiste la ventana?

—Yo no rompí la ventana— se defendió imitando estar indignada por la acusación— ¡Ella rompió la ventana! — acusó señalando a la niña con la cabeza.

Caitlyn miró a la niña la cual simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces sin darle más importancia al asunto.

—Y… ¿ella te obligó a pisar las trampas en el suelo y pasar por los sensores para caer, ser colgada y luego ametrallada por las pistolas de redes también? — indagó con humor mientras dejaba descansar la pistola en el suelo y se acercaba a Jinx para observarla más de cerca.

—Que graciosa eres, tienes suerte de que este… oye… ¿Qué haces?

No pudo ocultar su confusión mientras la oficial parecía limpiarle el rostro con un pañuelo que había sacado de sus bolsillos, también parecía ver con cuidado las heridas en su rostro, y ya notaba como las redes se manchaban de sangre en el sector de su pierna y brazo.

—¿Todo esto te hiciste por la trampa en el suelo…? — indagó Caitlyn tratando de ver más allá de las redes— es decir, claro, seguro te golpeabas, pero cortarte así…

—No toques— se quejó la otra tiradora alejándose de las manos de la oficial como pudo.

Era tiempo de analizar un par de cosas que en su cabeza comenzaban a molestarle.

Lo que mas le molestaba era el tema del sombrero ausente, pero eso lo podía solucionar solo con pensar que lo dejo en algún lugar por comodidad, lo que la llevaba a la siguiente interrogante, pues Caitlyn parecía vestir rompas cómodas, demasiado, lo que le decía que no se encontraba de servicio, pero lo tercero más alarmante…

—¿Por qué no me estas apuntando? — preguntó dándole una mirada a la pequeña arma, que parecía haber quedado en el olvido.

—¿Eh? — preguntó dejándose ver confundida.

—Es decir— trató de explicarse ahora haciendo un esfuerzo por librarse de las redes de su cuerpo— es verdad que sea lo que sea esto me tiene bastante controlada, voy a admitirlo ¿De acuerdo? Pero aun así…

—"Sea lo que sea esto"— repitió Caitlyn— ¿… te sientes bien?

—…

Jinx parpadeo estúpidamente deprisa, como si con eso sus ojos y oídos se limpiaran y pudieran percibir mejor lo que pasaba.

La sheriff parecía, según podía apreciar, verdaderamente interesada en su estado, lo decía la forma en la que trataba de ver sus heridas y el sutil, casi imperceptible pero existente, tono de preocupación en su voz.

—Tu… te ves algo diferente— inquirió Jinx luego de verla con detenimiento, era evidente que se trataba de la misma oficial que por tanto tiempo buscaba capturarla, pero le parecía diferente en algún sentido que aun no entendía— aparte de estar comportándote extraño…

—Tu te ves diferente… y te comportas extraño…

—Comportarme extraño es parte de mi vida… no es un punto valido.

—Probablemente… pero eso no explica que estés aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Quieres sacarme la verdad… ¿Solo preguntando? ¿No armas? ¿No tortura? — indagó y por alguna razón que no comprendido, la sheriff sonrió.

La vio levantarse y desaparecer de su vista, cuando regreso lo hizo con una especie de arma en su mano.

—Yo y me bocotá— se quejó tratando de zafarse por incontable vez esa noche, sin lograr nuevamente nada.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió a la oficial cerca de ella, pero nada más paso, inclusive sentía el agarre cerca de sus piernas más ligero, menos apretado.

Abrió los ojos y vio como Caitlyn, ayudada de la curiosa arma, que ahora que la podía ver mejor parecía un instrumento quirúrgico, esparcía un gel de un color verdoso arriba de la red, desintegrándola y liberándola por donde pasaba.

—¡No me liberes! — se escandalizó, dando un brinco con las piernas ya libre, aun las redes la dominaban en todo el dorso y la obligaban a tener los brazos pegados, pero lo prefería así—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

—¿No…quieres… que te libere?

—¡Por supuesto que no quiero! — se exaltó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo— es decir, claro, quiero estar libre de esto y salir de aquí, pero no lo quiero si tú me ayudas ¡Dah!

—¿Qué? — preguntó la oficial, irguiéndose y caminando un par de pasos hacia ella, pero Jinx levanto una pierna y le marcaba distancia de forma amenazante para que se quedara en su lugar.

—¡No te acerques!... ¡Loca!

—Ok, no me acerco… pero… eso definitivamente no te lo hiciste aquí— señalaba ahora la pierna lastimada que podía ver.

—¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! ¡¿Y cómo que "Ok, no me acerco" ?!— repitió imitando de forma exagerada la voz de la otra chica— ¡¿Ahora me haces caso?! ¡Pues aléjate de mí!... ¡No, no, espera! Tengo hambre ¡Ve y hazme un sándwich!

Ante el pedido ninguna de las 3 se movió.

—¡Que conveniente! El sándwich no…— se quejó la tiradora mientras se alejaba de espalda de la sala.

Estaba tan concentrada en alejarse de la bizarra escena, aun tratando de mantener la pierna estirada, y saltando con la otra, que tropezó sin cuidado con algo en el suelo y cayó de espalda, golpeando un mueblo, haciendo que este hiciera lo propio, golpeando otros estantes y tirando lo poco que quedaba de pie en esa sala.

—¡No te acerques! — le gritó a Caitlyn aun cuando sentía que cosas pesadas la habían golpeado y aun estaban arriba de su cuerpo— ¡Te lo advierto! ¡No te acerques!

Trató de reincorporarse y lo primero que vio fue a las dos chicas, como dijo ninguna pareció tratar de moverse del lugar y se limitaban a verla sin hacer ningún sonido.

—Bien…— comentó no estando seguro si eso le daba gusto o no.

Planeaba salir por la misma ventana que había estado, no le importaba, el descampado solitario le parecía ahora un mejor lugar para estar.

Ya caminaba torpemente para salir cuando en el suelo notó algo que para ella seria imposible de confundir.

—¿Pum Pum?— indagó, pero estaba segura que se trataba de su metralleta.

El arma estaba tirada junto a trozos de vidrio, entre los restos de los estantes que acaba de tirar

—¡Pum Pum! ¡¿Qué te hicieron?!— se lamentó de manera escandalosa mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaba su arma y se ponía de rodillas. Aun la red le apresaba las manos y le era imposible tomarla, pero valiéndose de su nariz y frente, giraba el arma en el suelo para poder verla mejor— ¡Háblame! ¡Di algo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldita loca?!

—Yo no le hice nada… tu acabas de tirarlas— se defendió la sheriff aun manteniendo la distancia.

—¡¿Cómo que no le hiciste nada?! ¡Algo les hiciste! ¡No responden!

—Jinx…— trató de llamarla, pero la chica seguía muy preocupada en su arma— Pum Pum… "murió" …

—¡¿Qué?!— se escandalizó aún más, ahora si viendo a la oficial, la cual simplemente levanto un dedo, indicando algo en la pared mas a lo alto. Jinx siguió lo señalado y su horror empeoró— ¡Carapescado!

La tiradora se puso de pie, y dando saltos torpes trataba de llegar a su lanzacohetes, el cual estaba firmemente colgado con unas pinzas que lo tenían sujeto a la pared.

—¡Háblame, amigo! ¡Di algo!

—Jinx…

—¡No! ¡No! Tu cállate— ordenó a Caitlyn, y por un tiempo no escuchó nada— ¡¿Por qué no me habla?

—Porque… también… "murió"

La de cabello celeste se dejó caer de rodillas, totalmente devastada por las noticias, sin animo a seguir discutiendo o escapar.

—¿Jinx? — volvió a indagar Caitlyn, y al no recibir ningún comentario se aventuro a acercarse un poco.

—¿En qué circunstancias espantosas murieron? — preguntó finalmente la tiradora y como no tuvo respuesta volteó a mirar a Caitlyn— dime, necesito saber ¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Ahora la Sheriff parecía desconcertada, pero terminó por pasarse una mano en sus cabellos, tocando luego su frente y tratando de encontrar las palabras justas comenzó.

—Bueno… no se porque me preguntas esto, pero… ella murió cuando…

—Espera, espera, espera— la interrumpió de inmediato y Caitlyn notó el peligroso brillo en los ojos de la otra chica— ¿Qué dijiste? — preguntó con mucho cuidado.

—Iba a explicarte como…

—No, no, no, no— volvió a interrumpirla, increíblemente seria para que la otra entendiera que no era momento de bromas— ¿Cómo comenzaste?

—"Ella murió cuando…"— repitió Caitlyn y ahí estaba de nuevo, el brillo amenazador acompañado ahora de una peligrosa sonrisa.

—Ha ha "Ella"— repitió Jinx, no logrando contener las risas— ¿Cómo sabes que es "ella"?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿A que te refieres con "ella"?

—A Pum Pum… ¿No me preguntaste como murió?

Caitlyn observó como Jinx comenzaba a reír de forma extraña mientras la miraba.

—¿Por qué ha ha… por qué, de todo en el mundo, pensarías que Pum Pum es una chica? Es un arma ha ha…

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero tus armas tienen genero ¿No es así? Aunque es muy fácil de saber cual es la de cada cual, las divides por especies, "tipo" si tengo que ser más específicas. Todas las pistolas son "chicas" y todos los revolver son "chicos" siguiendo ese razonamiento, todas las metralletas son "chicas" y todos los lanzamisiles son "chicos".

Jinx seguí observándola divertida pero ya no reía.

—Ay por favor ¿Por qué yo pensaría así?

—¿De verdad estas bien?

—Contéstame— demandó de una forma que, aunque sonreía, a Caitlyn le dio la impresión que algo terrible pasaría si no lo hacía.

—Porque sigue la misma lógica de los artículos que acompañan al sustantivo. "La" chica, "El" chico. "La" metralleta, "la" pistola. "El" revolver, "el" lanza-misil. Es algo estúpido y básico, pero si lo piensas un poco, tiene sentido.

Jinx quedó satisfecha con esa explicación y dejó de mirarla, volvía a tener la vista hacia abajo, pegada en su metralleta.

—¿Sabes? — habló finalmente en un tono calmado— ya me siento mejor, y me comienzan a doler los brazos un poco ¿Podrías liberarme de esto?

No sabia que esperar ante ese pedido, pero pronto escuchó los pasos de la sheriff acercándose a ella, podía adivinar que vertía el liquido en las redes de su espalda, y pronto vio como los restos caían al suelo.

Estaba libre de nuevo, sin que nadie le apuntara.

Giró un poco su rostro y pudo encontrar el de la otra chica, la chica ahora miraba con curiosidad la herida en su brazo, la cual antes no podía observar cómodamente.

Jinx simplemente paso una mano hasta llegar a la nuca de la oficial. Posicionando sus dedos de forma suave mientras lograba con eso que la observaran a los ojos.

Sonrió antes de decir un suave "gracias" y luego sin tiempo a que nada más pasara, envistió con su propia cabeza el rostro de Caitlyn, ayudándose con la mano que había pasado.

Sabía que había sido un buen golpe, pero no bastándole con eso, apoyó sus dos manos en los cabellos oscuros y se alejó, solo para poder golpear con mas fuerza el rostro que tenía en frente.

Se puso de pie y se aseguró de darle un buen puntapié en el estomago antes de comenzar a correr hacia adentro de la casa.

La sala continua parecía ser la cocina, Jinx se detuvo estrepitosamente allí al ver un refrigerador, Lo abrió mientras su vista se posó en varias cosas de allí, adentró no encontró nada que valiera la pena tomar de inmediato, y tan rápido como lo abrió lo cerró y siguió corriendo.

Pasó por unos pasillos donde nada realmente llamó su atención. Buscaba la salida, pero no al frente, había visto lo que podría ser un garaje, y si adentro había algún medio de trasporte, podía buscar rápidamente una llave.

Su improvisado plan tenía fallas, lo sabía, como ser el que las llaves la tengan el propietario del lugar, pero con lo que podía ir averiguando le parecía imposible.

Pronto se topó con la escalera principal, que suponía debía dar hacia el segundo piso. Subir era lo peor que podía hacer si consideraba que trataba de escapar.

Su cabeza le recordó la pistola de "verdad" con la que Caitlyn había aparecido en escena y se castigó dándose unos golpes en la frente por no tomarla en ese momento.

Se dio mas golpes cuando notó que todos sus pensamientos se entreveraban y cada vez los entendían menos, dificultando la sencilla tarea de salir de allí.

Comenzó a reír histérica mientras sus razonamientos la llevaban a conclusiones imposibles mientras aun corría.

Una puerta que no iba de acuerdo con la ambientación del lugar le llamó la atención y pensando en que quizás era lo que buscaba la cruzó.

Un pasillo largo la recibió, oscuro, pero pudo ver a tiempo las escaleras para no tropezar y comenzar a bajar por ellas.

Sabia que era una mala idea, meterse a un sótano era aun peor que subir, la encerraba aun mas, y volver ya no era opción si Caitlyn veía la puerta abierta.

Volvió a reír viéndose en aprietos con la única salida mientras seguía bajando.

De repente ya no hubo mas escaleras y el pasillo se amplió significativamente.

Unas pequeñas luces rojas que se iban prendiendo a medida de pasaba por el pasillo llamaron su atención, pero gracias a su experiencia previa con las trampas, esto solo hizo que apresurara su carrera.

Para su sorpresa las luces no la atacaban, parecían escanearlas y cada vez que avanzaba el pasillo comenzaba a iluminarse. Como un mecanismo que se encendía para dar la bienvenida.

Dejó de correr cuando las luces blancas la superaron y ya lo iluminaban todo.

—Pero… ¿Qué…?

Era lo mas alejado a un sótano que Jinx había visto.

Todo el lugar tenía paneles de luces que lo iluminaban todo, las paredes estaban llenas de pizarras azules con diagramas y cálculos, pero también con garabatos donde Jinx reconocía su firma.

Había paredes de vidrio que parecían proteger artefactos, con forma de armas en su mayoría, el centro era un desastre con metales y partes de armas, había muchas mesas también desordenadas, pero con lo claro y blanco del lugar solo hacía que contrastara más.

Podía ver portales que llevaban a otras habitaciones en algunos sectores, todos con un sistema de seguridad a forma de pantalla al lado de cada abertura.

Olvidándose totalmente de que corría o para que, se acercó a la pizarra más próxima en una de las paredes.

No tenia duda, era su letra o una caligrafía ridículamente parecida a la suya, también los dibujos de ella misma con los dientes afilados y podía ver algo mas que le llamaba la atención, muchos sombreros dibujados.

Antes que pudiera poner las manos encima de unos planos y papeles en la mesa continua unos ruidos horrendos de pasos se acercaron por su espalda.

Tuvo que levantar su vista unos metros cuando un enorme y deforme robot se quedó en frente suyo.

En el pecho se podía leer una leyenda en una letra impecable de computadora "Robot estúpido N° 24"

—Ha ha… te bautizaron robot estúpido numero 24… ¿En serio?

De un momento a otro Jinx notó que el robot, que al principio parecía solo haberse acercado, ahora adoptaba una forma amenazante, y pudo comprobarlo cuando de lo que ella suponía, eran manos, salieron dos armas las cuales el cañón ardía con una pequeña llama.

—De hecho… me parece un nombre muy original— agregó de inmediato levantando sus manos.

La posición de rendimiento no impidió que ahora mas sonidos metálicos se le acercaran, y para cuando grupo sobre su eje, pudo contar al menos 5 robot, de diferentes tamaños y formas, apuntándole con diferentes armas según cada cual. Lo único que tenían en común era la leyenda en con la letra computarizada, con el mismo comienzo "Robot estúpido N°…"

—Seguro son hermanos… su madre debe estar orgullosa— comentó viendo los números en cada uno— supongo que si hay un numero 31 es porque antes hubo un numero 1,2,3,4,5,6— comenzó a contar hasta llegar al numero mas alto de ese grupo— debió ser una mujer trabajadora… de la noche, mis respetos, de verdad, a su madre… parir tanta basura metálica seguro le provocó ulceras allí abajo.

Unos pasos, diferente a los torpes y estruendosos provocados por los robots, se hicieron sentir del lado de donde Jinx había salido.

No se sorprendió al ver como Caitlyn entraba en el lugar y se ponía al lado de uno de los robots.

La sheriff llevaba en una de sus manos una especie de celular, con la pantalla encendida, y la otra mano colgando a uno de sus lados. Jinx pudo notar la manga clara de su camisa manchada de sangre y supo que se había limpiado la herida del rostro con ella, aunque de forma poco eficiente porque aun podía ver un poco de sangre debajo de su nariz.

—¿Sabes… encanto? Cometí un error antes— comenzó a excusarse Jinx— me asuste por una araña que vi en tu rostro y quise matarla antes de que te hiciera daño… mi error, debí tener más cuidado.

Caitlyn hizo caso omiso a las paradas y, tocando uno de los robots cerca de la parte posterior de este, saco una pequeña arma blanca con detalles en negro.

—Vamos a hablar de forma mas calmada y arreglar este malentendido ¿De acuerdo? — propuso Jinx aun con las manos levantadas.

—A como yo lo veo…— contestó la sheriff apuntándole con el extraño artefacto— esa ya no es una opción ¿O sí?

Disparó y Jinx sintió como algo se le clavaba en la piel del abdomen, al bajar la mirada vio que se trataba de una especie de enchufe con un cable largo y fino que se conectaba a la pistola de la tiradora.

—Amm… yo puedo adivinar que hace eso…— comentó, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, aturdiéndola por completo y haciendo que su cuerpo se quejara y se contrajera.

Lo último que sintió fue como su cabeza conocía el piso y la iluminada habitación comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

* * *

Despertó en un lugar totalmente diferente. Su cara se apoyaba en algo suave al igual que todo su cuerpo, estaba apuntó de volverse a dormir cuando sintió sus muñecas aprisionadas a su espalda. Una nueva observación le hizo saber que sus tobillos y rodillas también lo estaban.

El sonido de un teléfono sonando cerca era lo que había ocasionado que comenzara a despertar, podía escucharlo aún.

—¿Sí?

El sonido desapareció el tiempo que la voz de Caitlyn entraba, lo que le decía que ella era la que había atendido.

Aun se sentía atontada, por lo que trató de desperezarse en el lugar y escuchar lo que podía mientras su vista enfocaba las cosas.

—¿Dónde estás…?... Lo sé… me refiero… no estas aquí… aquí… Ya veo…

Jinx aun sentía la cara soñolienta y con una pereza que solo la tiene alguien que se acaba de despertar y quería seguir durmiendo, comenzó a observar la habitación.

Aun era de noche, lo podía decir por las puertas a un costado, que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y llevaban a algún lugar que era difícil de asegurar desde donde estaba: Una justo en el medio, apoyada su cabecera en una de las paredes. Las mesas de luz a ambos lados tenia una lampara cada una, ambas encendida y de una débil luz amarillenta que invitaba a dormir más que otra cosa.

La habitación era grande, pero no tanto como se esperaría de una típica de una mansión. Estaba equipada con muebles que mantenían la armonía del lugar, con madera de un tono marrón oscuro y adornos de bronce opaco.

Una enorme alfombra azul oscura con detalles mas claro cubría casi la totalidad del suelo, y esta, junto con algunos cuadros, estantes y portarretratos terminaban la de decoración del lugar.

Le parecía ostentoso, pero no de la forma "odiosa" a la que estaba acostumbrada de ver esas cosas.

La puerta estaba abierta y Caitlyn no tardó mucho en aparecer por ella, acercándose a la cama donde Jinx ya estaba en una posición de sentada, apoyándose en la cabecera para mantenerse así.

—Bien…— comentó la oficial, alegrándose de verla ya despierta— voy a hacerte un par de preguntas…— anuncio y sacó la misma pistola blanca de antes en muestra de las consecuencias que traería no cooperar.

—La respuesta es no… este no es mi color original de pelo, pero si, es el "original" que tengo ahora y no, no necesito productos para cambiarlo.

—¿Quién eres? — preguntó directamente Caitlyn sin tener en cuenta la burla previa.

Jinx pensó en lo estúpida que era esa pregunta un millón de veces antes de ver con hastió a la otra chica.

—Yo… soy… Batman.

—Tratare de nuevo— insistió Caitlyn apuntándole esta vez con la pistola— ¿Quién eres?

—¿Eres idiota o ciega? Tu sabes bien quien soy, me has perseguidos por años y yo me encargue de frustrarse por el mismo tiempo, seguro que por mi culpa ya hasta te era imposible defecar sin estreñimientos de semanas.

—¿Quién…?

—¡Jinx!

—Eso es una mentira.

—¡¿Qué?!—preguntó de forma divertida— ¡Oh por Dios, tu de verdad estas mal de la cabeza! Conozco psiquiatras que pueden darte una mano. A mi no me ayudaron mucho, pero ten esperanzas.

—Es verdad que te pareces mucho…

—¡Porque lo soy Sherlock! No necesito parecerme.

—Si eso es verdad… di algo que solo la verdadera Jinx sabría.

—¿Y yo como porque haría algo así? Yo se que soy yo, si tu tienes dudas, eso me beneficia, es más, tienes razón, no soy Jinx, soy una pobre chica con problemas de autoestima, me creo única y diferente e imitó a Jinx, porque no tan secretamente la amo, tengo problemas para aceptar mi homosexualidad y la oculta en una capa de admiración hacia ella, mi padre abandono a mi madre cuando era pequeña y de verdad, de verdad, necesito atención, por eso me metí a la casa de la sheriff… ¿Qué otra manera de llamar la atención mejor que esta? No lo intenten, no hay, no existe. Pero le aseguro oficial que aprendí mi lección, ahora veo el camino de la verdad con más claridad que nunca. Deseo salir de aquí y teñirme el cabello de negro, comprar un traje con camisa y falda, larga, lo suficientemente larga para no ser sexualizada, y buscar un buen trabajo, quizás hacer una carrera superior en leyes, porque los criminales de ahora en mas me repugnan y quiero un mundo mejor. Claro que sí.

—Di algo que solo Jinx sabría o juro que te freiré viva.

—¡¿Y como vas a saber tú, idiota, que es verdad lo que digo?! Ok ¿Sabes qué? te lo diré. La verdadera Jinx… respira… ¡Por la nariz! ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Espera! ¡Espera! — se apuró al ver como la otra chica quitaba el seguro del arma— ¡La verdadera Jinx odia… cuando el propietario de la red inalámbrica, de la que estaba robando señal, cambia la contraseña!

El enchufe se clavo nuevamente en su piel y las palabras salieron junto con el escalofrió de sentir el contacto helado.

—¡Odio el café! — gritó y vio como la sheriff se quedaba quieta en su lugar— es decir, no lo odio, pero no lo tolero solo, pero siempre escuchaba decir que "el café es para personas inteligentes y maduras"— dijo imitando la voz de alguien refinado y aburrido— y obviamente yo no soy madura, soy brillante eso sí, pero no sabía que le veían a una bebida tan asquerosa lo inteligente y maduro, así que tome un montón de café preparado de muchas maneras, pero lo odiaba ¡Hasta que un buen y santo día! prepare el café poniéndole un frasco lleno de chocolate y ¡Wuala! Sabia a mierda de todas formas. Pero el chocolate lo hacia mejor, así que comencé a variar la cantidad un poco de café, un poco de chocolate, primero en iguales medidas, luego en medidas mas grandes para el chocolate, luego cambie el agua hervida por leche calentita, y luego elimine al café y solo le ponía chocolate ¡Así que si! Yo tomó café, aunque lo odie ¡Tomo café! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Tomo café, solo que con chocolate y leche y sin el café. ¡Pero lo tomo!

Caitlyn se acercó a Jinx y retiró de su abdomen el enchufe, dejó la pistola en una de las mesas de cama, y acercó un sillón hasta quedar al lado de ella. Se sentó y la contempló por varios segundos en silencio.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? — preguntó finalmente.

—Caminando.

—¿De dónde?

—Desde el descampado al frente de… este lugar.

—¿Cómo llegaste al descampado?

Jinx permaneció en silencio por unos momentos y luego admitió para ella misma.

—No lo sé…

—No lo sabes.

—Desperté ahí y caminé hacia aquí…

—¿Sabes en donde estas?

—Algo así…

—¿Algo así?

—Si bueno… es una casa/mansión al parecer.

—¿Sabes quién soy yo?

—"Sombrerotes"— contestó con contundencia y Caitlyn asintió.

—¿Qué mas…? — comenzó la sheriff con cuidado— ¿…sabes?

Jinx tomó aire ampliamente, reteniéndolo por unos segundos.

—Esta es tu casa/mansión, lo sé porque los sistemas de seguridad te reconocen y tú los conoces bien a ellos también, sabes cómo funciona cada trampa, desde la sala a la sótano, eso descarta que simplemente conozcas sobre el sistema de seguridad, no, no, va más allá de eso, es "tu" sistema de seguridad, por eso la facilidad en moverte y resolver cada uno— soltó de manera apresurada— también es la casa de la niña esa que vi en un principio, por las mismas razones, la cual es ridículamente parecida a ti, lo cual nos deja con dos hipótesis: A. La niña es un clon tuyo B. la niña es una hermana tuya C. La niña es tu hija. Las tres opciones quedan descartadas. Porque A. ¿Clones? B. no tienes hermana de esa edad, no tienes madre desde mucho antes que esa cosa naciera y tu padre es tan viejo que su esperma ya vendría en polvo y C. no tienes hijas a menos que lo hayas ocultado a todo Piltover, lo que queda descartado también porque ni te moléstate en ocultarla cuando la estaba viendo, y no me mataste sabiendo que la vi, no es un secreto entonces.

Jinx tomó una nueva bocanada de aire mientras observaba como Caitlyn parecía dispuesta a no interrumpirla.

—Vamos a rebatir este ultimo punto en unos momentos ¿De acuerdo? Pero volviendo a lo que se. Me molestaba no saber en donde estaba, porque no parecía Piltover, pero si, lo es, cuando fui a la cocina pude ver una boleta donde estaba la dirección de esta casa ¿Y que crees? Si, tiene residencia en Piltover. Los arboles que vi en un principio y el descampado, sumado a la ausencia del olor de la ciudad, la cual dependiendo de la ubicación huele a aceite y refinamiento, y acercándose a Zaun, a aceite y mierdas toxicas y no tan toxicas, significa que esta ubicado a las afuera de Piltover. Por el clima debemos estar más bien ubicados cerca de las montañas Ironspike muy cerca del estrecho que conecta con Flerjord. ¿Me equivoco?

Caitlyn simplemente sonrió de lado.

—Bien. Pero eso no es lo más sorprendente que vi en la boleta, no, lo más sorprenden es que la boleta vence, y escucha bien esto, 7 años después de no ser pagada ¡Es una locura! Ninguna empresa, ningún ente, espera tanto tiempo. Menos aun en Piltover donde todos enloquecen con un atraso de un mes sin pagos. ¡Pero luego! Tenemos el pequeño almanaque en la isla de la cocina, la cual nos señala que yo estaba equivocada, solo tienes unos 23 días para pagar esa boleta…— contestó convencida mientas asentía— y te diré lo loco de todo esto y es que no soy yo… o bueno quizás sí, porque según mis cálculos tomé una siesta y me desperté 7 años después aquí.

—¿Estas hablando de un… salto temporal?

—El termino correcto es salto "espacio/temporal" ya que no estoy en el mismo lugar que recuerdo… aunque… no recuerdo muy bien donde estaba antes… el museo… creo.

—¿El museo? — preguntó la otra chica y Jinx notó la sombra en sus ojos al mencionarlo— ¿Viajaste en el tiempo?

—Ammm es un pequeño detalle sin importancia realmente, aun estoy mas del lado de que todo esto es una horrible pesadilla… pero mira, con eso se explicaría que la criatura esa es tu hija, es decir, esa hipótesis vuelve a estar vigente… solo que aquí entre nos, el padre debe ser un pobre debilucho con los genes recesivos más pobres y lamentables de la historia… porque es igual a ti.

—No tiene ningún sentido…

—No, no, si lo tiene, ya sabia que eras bastante dominante, lo pareces, aunque tengas esa actitud de chica del bien, pero quien iba a pensar que tus genes matarían a cualquier otra célula dentro de tu vagina ¿Ah?

—¡Lo que estas diciendo, Jinx! De que saltaste 7 años… ¡Eso es lo que no tiene cabeza!

—No, encanto, eso ni siquiera me preocupa realmente ¿Sabes que es lo que no tiene cabeza de verdad?

Nuevamente Caitlyn pudo ver la amenazante mirada que había recibido en la sala más temprano.

—Primero, no tiene ningún sentido que ese ser, relacionado contigo, y tu misma, no me tengan miedo, como si estuvieran confiada ambas que no les volaría la cabeza de un tiro apenas tenga oportunidad, eso… eso no es tener cabeza, pero aun se pone peor, porque no me explicó como es que un laboratorio, lleno de explosivos y armas, este montado en un sótano, el cual pertenece a "tu" casa, y sea indiscutiblemente mío también, con mis firmas y adecuado cómodamente a como a mi me gustaría, hasta con nombres en las cosas que yo misma llamaría.

—Bueno… eso tiene su explicación también…

—Y juro que me la vas a dar— comentó de manera intimidante— pero nada de eso, nada de todo esto se compara a lo descabellado que son dos cosas que note. La primera, tú sabes cómo trato a mis armas y hasta el genero de cada una de ellas y no actuaste normalmente a mi comportamiento por eso, es más, parecías acostumbrada y hasta lo entendías. Y la segunda, cuando confesé lo del café, sabias que era como lo estaba diciendo, sabias que era verdad y por eso dejaste de apuntarme.

—Sí…— comentó la sheriff que parecía hasta divertida con esas observaciones.

—Eso… eso es lo que no tiene ningún sentido…porque significaría…

—¿Significaría? — la animó viendo como la otra chica no continuaba, pero en cambio de eso, Jinx comenzó a reír, primero disimuladamente y luego de forma sonora y molesta.

—Significaría que tu, encanto, y yo ha ha…

—¿Sí?

—Somos… ha ha ¿Qué? ¿Cómo cercanas? ¿La una de la otra?

—Mas o menos.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! — exclamó con fuerza riendo aun por todo.

Pero al ver que Caitlyn aun sonreía sin inmutarse de nada más, sintió que su sentido del humor bajaba drásticamente.

—¡Es una locura!

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Siempre he creido que Jinx, pese a estar toda loca y desquisiada, es también un genio. Así que me gusta retratarla así.

Esta capitulo, aunque descabellado y con un tantin de sentido del humor es lo mas light que van a tener, tengo pensando cosas mas… "menos alegres" para este fic, tirando a lo super "menos alegre" ya veremos cómo evoluciona.

Ojalá tengan un hermoso fin de semana :)


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_ Por favor lee, te tomara solo un minuto.

Cambie el nombre del Fic, antes se llamaba "Te volare el corazón si antes no me vuelas la cabeza" Lo cambie, no porque no me gustara el anterior nombre, sino porque me gusta más el nuevo.

"Symbolism" es una canción de Electro-ligh, forma parte de las NCS. No tiene letra así que no es algo que yo pueda decir que me "inspira" para escribir, pero me gustaba mucha esa canción, me hacía sentir comprendida, aunque la percibía triste y nostálgica. Hace pocos días, sacaron "Symbolism pt II" y es inclusive mejor que la primera, la escuche y nuevamente me sentí contenida de alguna forma.

No suelo poner nombres en ingles a mis fics, (De mis 35 historias, OMG YA SON 35, solo 5 tiene nombres que no están en español, inclusive una tiene nombre Quichua) porque me gusta que estén fuertemente ligados al habla hispana, siendo el español mi lengua natal y sintiendo muchas "ganas" de que esto se note.

Digo esto porque me he topado con personas… ammmm ¿Como definirlas? Con personas de mente muy cerradas, con muchos prejuicios, personas toxicas que me han atacado en algún momento inclusive. Estas personas tienen la idea de que los fics en español (desconozco también si hablaran de la literatura en general) son basura. Que no hay talento y que es en vano buscar cosas en español porque son malas. Una vez se me dijo "Es mejor usar el traductor de Google y traducir de él, que leer algo en español"

Supongo que por este constante pensamiento que varias veces leo, inclusive cuando se me trata de adular ("No leía cosas en español, pero las tuyas si porque son buenas" "El único fic en español que vale la pena leer" "No le tenía fe a este fic porque era en español pero que feliz estoy de haberle dado una oportunidad") es que me he encaprichado mucho en poner nombres en español y huirle un poco al ingles en una infantil forma de decir "Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer y lo voy a hacer en español para que vean todos que no es algo de idiomas"

No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de los otros idiomas, inclusive yo enseño inglés, me estoy especializando en eso, y quiero estudiar para el año que viene francés y coreano. También, como consumidor del siglo 21 promedio, reconozco la globalización y no lo considero malo.

Yo, simplemente, no soy tan estúpida de creerme un juez y juzgar el contenido, el trabajo de los demás solo por su región o nacionalidad.

Yo, a diferencia de estas personas con muy pocas luces y escaza capacidad de ver más allá de sus narices, creo que el arte no tiene "forma". No distingue entre lengua, genero, raza, religión, edad, clase social.

Y si, yo creo fervientemente que lo que hago es arte, como creo que los otros fanfic, fanart, covers, y otros medios en los que un artista se expresa, también lo son.

Definir que es arte sería algo muy difícil para mí, sería difícil inclusive llegar a un común acuerdo entre varios artistas. Pero estoy bastante segura que muchos estaríamos de acuerdo y usaríamos las palabras "Sentir" y "Trasmitir"

Y eso… eso no tendría nada que ver con discriminarnos los uno a los otros dependiendo de donde nacimos o donde estamos en el momento que escribimos, recitamos, dibujamos, creamos.

"El viento sopla donde quiere"

* * *

 _Capítulo 3_

* * *

 _ **El pasado de Jinx (Parte 1)**_

* * *

Apenas abrió un poco sus ojos y una potente luz la recibió de llenó, obligándola a cerrarlos de nuevo. Se sentía cansada.

Poco a poco comenzó a ser mas consiente de su cuerpo.

Su espalda estaba apoyada en algo frio, incomodo, pero al tratar de alejarse notó que no podía, sus brazos le dolían y algo la amarraba a la cama desde ellos.

Aunque sentía sus pies adormecidos al igual que sus piernas, algo le apretaba los muslos de tal forma que creía que su circulación se cortaría de un momento a otro.

Desesperada por la posición en la que estaba, Caitlyn volvió a abrir los ojos y se esforzó por ver pese a la molesta luz.

Descubrió que el resplandor venia de algún sector del techo, y ella estaba acostaba boca arriba, amarrada a una camilla, en una habitación grande, donde podía ver más camillas.

Lejos de parecer un pulcro hospital de Piltóver, todo a su alrededor parecía sucio y en cuestionables condiciones. La herrumbre se podía ver en algunas maquinas cuya función no podía adivinar, al igual que las camillas, con sabanas mugrientas y las paredes con mancha de humedad en diferentes sectores.

Levantó un poco su cabeza y fue cuando notó la tabla que tenia en la boca, sus dientes la sujetaban y una venda la mantenía en su sitio. Cuando habría la boca para, las mismas vendan tiraban de la tabla y le hacia doler la comisura de los labios, de modo que optó por morderla para que quedara en su lugar nuevamente.

Su mente se debatía ahora en recordar cómo había llegado allí o preocuparse de cómo salir.

Pronto esas cosas dejaron de importar.

Un sonido metálico, de una puerta pesada de metal abriéndose, la hizo enfocarse en eso, pero no podía ver nada.

Luego pasos, pero seguía sin ver sus dueños.

Finalmente, una cabeza apareció frente ella, cubriendo la luz. Era grande y estaba cubierta por anteojos, dos pares para ser exactos, y un cubrebocas verde.

—Despertó— anuncio el extraño hombre, y Caitlyn volvió a escuchar más pasos.

—Te lo dije, un espécimen saludable sin duda.

—Es verdad, no hay muchos de estos por aquí… menos a esa edad.

—¿Cuánto le calculas?

—Es difícil saber.

Ahora Caitlyn podía ver tres cabezas, todos con su respectivo cubrebocas, pero con aspectos más deformes entre ellos. Uno parecía no tener ojos y en vez de eso llevaba una especie de franja brillante en su lugar y la otra tenía unos ojos desiguales en color amarillo opaco. El color de su piel era oscura e irregular en los tres casos.

Una mano tomo si cuidado su rostro y la hizo voltear para poder apreciar mejor su perfil, luego el otro.

Caitlyn se quejó por primera vez, incapaz de poder hablar con propiedad por lo que tenia en la boca, trató de comunicar su incomodidad gruñendo y exclamando lo que pudiera de forma fuerte.

—Que molesto, pásame una V-16, es una mujer de contextura pequeña después de todo, no necesitara mas que eso— comentó uno y Caitlyn perdió de vista a uno de ellos, para luego verlo regresar con una gran jeringa en su mano.

Se sacudió comprendiendo que sea lo que sea se lo iban a inyectar, pero nada detuvo las manos de uno de los sujetos, que levantó la tela que cubría su cuerpo, haciendo notar que no llevaba su habitual traje morado, sino una bata sucia apenas atada, la cual no opuso resistencia, develando su abdomen y piernas por completo.

Sintió unos gruesos dedos en su abdomen y luego como la aguja penetraba dolorosamente en uno de sus costados.

El liquido le quemaba apenas ingresar en ella, se extendía como fuego por sus viseras y la hizo sentir descompuesta al instante.

Vomitó sin poder evitarlo, manchándose la cara con la venda y la tabla, sintiendo sucio sus cabellos y la camilla luego.

—Ácido clorhídrico… bilis… debe llevar un periodo sin comer, aunque corto… definitivamente muy saludable— anuncio uno tocando con sus dedos parte del líquido en su quijada— Bien… muy bien…

Ya no sentía la irritación por el líquido, ahora parecía que, desde su estómago, unos espasmos se expandían, haciéndole perder la sensibilidad de la zona, abarcando cada vez hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Ya no podía controlar su cuello y por esto su rostro se perfilo a un lado, quedándose así sin poder hacer nada.

Nuevamente las manos se adueñaron de su postura y la obligaron a ver hacia arriba, notando que sus parpados no le obedecieron cuando quiso cerrarlos producto de la molesta luz.

—Tiene mucho potencial, no deberíamos entreverarla con los demás.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, algo en tan buen estado cogiendo alguna infección… no, no, sería una perdida lamentable.

—Aislémosla en una de las celdas continuas. La inyección de cretofima y la nueva sustancia en la que trabajó el doctor Reft podrían ser unas buenas opciones en este caso. Su piel es muy pálida, podríamos notar los cambios como nunca antes.

—Si, es verdad, tómenle una muestra.

Desde esa posición pudo ver como uno de ellos tomaba un cuchillo quirúrgico y lo acercaban a algún sector de su brazo. Sintió el corte apenas, pero luego los mismos espasmos de antes volvieron y fue incapaz de percibir de nuevo.

—Bueno, nos reuniremos esta noche para decidirlo, no nos sirve ahora, tírala en la celda, alguna que esté desocupada, es cierto… lo inteligente seria conservarla lo más que se pueda.

—Y amárrale las manos. Seguro querrá luchar cuando los efectos pasen… no querría tener que golpearla mucho o someter el cuerpo demasiado.

Sin sentir del todo su cuerpo, solo viendo, Caitlyn dejo la camilla ayudada por uno de los hombres, quien la libero y la cargo en uno de sus hombros.

No pudo ver mucho en el trayecto, la salida de la sala donde estaba, un pasillo oscuro acorde, rejas, una nueva sala, barrotes que hacían de división.

Su cuerpo fue dejado en el suelo como quien tira una bolsa de desperdicios. Tuvo tiempo de mirar el suelo donde había caído, sucio y de piedra, antes que alguna puerta se cerrara y la dejara en la oscuridad absoluta.

* * *

Era realmente decir si era de día o de noche estando allí.

Se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad del lugar, pero le era difícil poder distinguir más allá de la extensión de sus manos en la oscuridad.

No sabía si había dormido, o si estaba despierta ahora. Sus sentidos estaban confundidos y la poca información del medio solo empeoraban la situación.

Sus manos se encontraban atadas y un ardor descomunal se expandía por su antebrazo, incapaz de tocar esa zona con sus manos se valió de su rostro para inspeccionarlo.

Era como si un buen trozó de piel le faltara y la sangre aun no lograba coagularse para empezar a curar.

La bata que llevaba no alcanzaba a cubrirle los muslos y apneas pasaban un poco sus hombros en el sector de los brazos.

Sentía frio mientras mas cerca estuviera del suelo, pero era extrañamente sofocante cuando se ponía de pie y su cabeza se estiraba.

Unas cuantas veces trató de acercarse a algunos de los costados, pero en las cuatro direcciones se encontró con rejas gruesas que le impedían el paso. Notó que la salida de la celda estaba en uno de esos costados, pero fuertemente cerrada.

Terminó resignándose y sentado en el medio de su "jaula". Allí, a la par suya estaba la tabla y la venda sucia que la sostenían en su boca.

Su cabeza repasó rápidamente lo poco que sabía.

Era consciente de quien era, que profesión tenia y los conocidos, amigos y familiares, que componían su círculo social.

Lo recordaba bien.

Lo que no recordaba.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?"

Se esforzó por recordar lo último que había vivido.

Se veía trabajando, hablaba con Vi, cuidaban del museo de la ciudad, en una de las cámaras con el sistema de seguridad… lo recordaba vagamente…

Luego todo se volvía confuso.

"Alguien nos atacó… o al museo…" se esforzó en seguir esa línea, lo que sea que haya pasado ese día "explosión… explosiones… ¿Jinx quizás?"

Tuvo que dejar de pensar cuando sintió una molestia presión en su cabeza, luego notó que su rostro se humedecía debajo de su nariz y cuando llevó las manos al lugar se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando.

Su preocupación pronto tomó como blanco el sonido de las cerraduras a un costado de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió iluminando el interior, pero Caitlyn solo tenía ojos para quien sea que entraba.

Ya lo había preguntado antes velozmente "¿Sabían ellos, quienes sean, quien era ella?" Si lo sabían y aun así la mantenían en ese estado, era malas noticias, y si no lo sabían ¿Sería peor informales?

Reconoció al hombre como el único que no llevaba gafas la vez anterior, ahora estaba sin el cubrebocas, y se podía ver una quijada puntiaguda y chueca, con una gran boca.

Caitlyn esperó en la posición de sentada sin moverse ni un centímetro, el tipo parecía sorprendido de encontrarla despierta, debatiéndose seguramente que hacer ahora con ella.

Se acercó y abrió la celda sin cuidado, se acercó de dos zancadas a Caitlyn y le apretó el brazo con fuerza levantándola de un tirón.

—¡Suéltame! — le gritó enojada tratando de zafarse, pero el hombre no le hizo el menor caso.

Le sorprendía la fuerza del agarre, como si se tratara de un brazo tres veces mas fuerte de lo que parecía. La arrastró sin ningún problema afuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

Caitlyn luchó por no ser arrastrada, pero nada detuvo al sujeto. Vio velozmente todo lo que pudo del pasillo, pero el lugar era de por si oscuro, vio un par de puestas al final de este y fue todo, ya entraban a la sala de las camillas que ella vio la primera vez.

Ahora solo otra persona estaba allí, un hombre con una gran capa, sin pelos, pero con unas antiparras oscuras que cubrían sus ojos.

—Bien, bien… esta despierta— exclamó este haciendo seña para que ambos se acercaran— agh… se quitó la tabla, ponle una de nuevo y amárrasela bien, no quiero que me muerda… o que se muerda a ella misma… seria problemático.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltame! — gritó mientras forcejeaba nuevamente con quien la apresaba, sin poder evitar que su espalda golpeara con el borde de la camilla, pero no permitió que la subieran en ella.

El hombre de bata le facilito la tarea a su compañero, trayéndole el mismo una pequeña tabla con unas vendas.

Caitlyn forcejeó un poco más y en cuanto le dejaron a su alcance los materiales de un rápido manotazo hizo que estos cruzaran la sala.

—Contrólala, bruto ¿No ves que está haciendo un desastre?

Tan pronto como el hombre le habló, el sujeto que la sostenía elevó su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo de Caitlyn prácticamente colgara de su brazo y, sin tiempo a poder reaccionar, el puño libre del hombre se hundió en su estomago con tanta velocidad que creyó que el tiempo se detuvo por unos segundos.

Al volver, cayó al suelo de rodillas, temblando, incapaz de respirar mientras el dolor por el golpe comenzaba a invadirla desde el sector agredido.

—Bien… pero trátala mejor, no queremos que se dañe mucho… ahora ponle la tabla…

Aun temblaba en una posición contrariada cuando sintió que se la obligaba a abrir la mandíbula y morder de nuevo la madera seca, le hicieron un nudo desde la nuca y ya no se pudo zafar de la tabla.

Luchó cuando sintió recuperar sus fuerzas, pero con ambos hombres luchando por amarrarla a la camilla, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Eso no le impidió gruñir y largar todas las exclamaciones que pudo desde su garganta y con todas sus fuerzas.

Los tipos parecían de momentos molestos por sus sonidos, pero a ella no podía importarle menos.

—De hecho, voy a confesarle, señorita, que el que sea tan expresiva es justamente lo que busco—comentó el sujeto con bata mientras parecía preparar una jeringa con un contenido trasparente— átale uno de los brazos y hazle presión, necesitamos encontrar la vena… esto va justo…— comentaba mientras el otro sujeto hacia lo que se le pedía— ahí.

Caitlyn trató de gritar cuando sintió el punzante dolor en uno de sus brazos, el liquido era frio y ligero y pronto dejo de sentirlo.

—Calma, calma, no fue nada ¿O sí? Un simple pinchazo…— comentó con cierta calma enfermiza viendo a Caitlyn con atención, observándola y quedando satisfecho— ahora… dejaremos que repose un par de minutos…

Se alejó en compañía de su subordinado a una mesa cercana mientras parecían preparar otro contenido en unos tubos de ensayo.

—Bien, ahora… mire, señorita— comentó el sujeto volviendo a ella, le mostraba un cartón rectangular, donde se podía ver dibujado una regla, en una de sus puntas de color verde y en la otra extrema de color rojo, pasaba de un color a otro gradualmente teniendo en el medio un color amarillo— el lado verde significa bienestar, el amarillo, el termino medio, cierto malestar, y el extremo rojo esta guardado para intenso dolor ¿Entiende?

Caitlyn ni siquiera miró por un segundo el indicador, solo miraba fijamente y de manera mordaz a quien le hablaba, no dejándose intimidar por lo que se le decía.

—Bien, bien ¿Seria tan amable ahora de mirar el indicador y decirme, mirando el lado de la regla, como se siente en estos momentos señorita? — preguntó el científico sosteniendo el cartón, pero sin lograr que Caitlyn le quitara la fría mirada de encima— bien, supondré que el sentido de lucha que lleva es un indicador de que se encuentra bien.

Se alejó con el cartón, dándole la espalda, volviendo a su trabajo en la mesa.

—Aparentemente la sustancia T1 neutral es eficiente, no se observan reacciones en la piel ni malestares en el sujeto, puede pasar desapercibida… bien… bien…—hablaba para si mismo, preparando una nueva jeringa, esta vez con un liquido verdoso— ya puedes desatarle el brazo, mucha presión podría ser perjudicial, aparte… esto no necesita ser intravenoso.

El científico clavó la jeringa de manera brusca en el muslo de Caitlyn y comenzó a inducir el contenido, sin importarle la sacudida del cuerpo de la chica y los gritos de quejas.

Esta vez pudo observar un comportamiento totalmente diferente al anterior. Sabía que decir "un simple pinchazo" no aplicaba esta vez.

Se alejó unos pasos para poder ver los resultados.

El cuerpo de Caitlyn, pese a estar amarrado a la camilla, se contraía con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento rompería las ataduras, temblaba y daba espasmos violentos.

Sonrió al escuchar los gritos ahogados de la chica, podía observar como abría los ojos enormemente para luego cerrarlos con fuerza, seguramente buscando una forma de contrarrestar el dolor que sentía.

—Bien bien…— comentó tomándose su tiempo para buscar el cartón nuevamente y acercarse a un lado de la camilla— ahora mira con atención la regla, en el sector que crees te sientes en este momento.

Pero Caitlyn no lo miraba, seguía sacudiéndose como podía. EL sujeto podía observar como de la boca sabia espuma, rabiaba y salivaba presa del dolor sin poder controlarse.

—Vamos, presta atención ¡Mira acá!

Ahora recibía la mirada de la chica, pero directamente a sus antiparras, como si tratara de ver a través de ellas y pudiera trasmitirle todo el odio que estaba sintiendo.

—Solo indícame como te sientes y juro que hare que pare.

Caitlyn cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, trataba de controlar su cuerpo, pero le era imposible, le ardía, sentía que la apretaban por dentro, que una fuerza inexplicable luchaba por comprimir sus órganos, como si tratara de entrar mas profundo en ella. Su color latía con dolor, como si cada latido significaba luchar contra una caja que quería encogerlo cada vez más.

Solo cuando sintió que se ahogaba, que sus pulmones no podían con tanta presión que olvidaron como llenarse, abrió los ojos y miró directamente la regla, la sección roja, y lucho por quedarse viéndola y no moverse cuando sintió que la quemaban por dentro.

—Bien… bien…— el científico se alejó nuevamente de la camilla y retomo con una jeringa ya preparada, de un liquido nuevamente trasparente y se la inyecto sin cuidado en su cuello.

El líquido viajo rápido por el cuerpo de Caitlyn, parecía apagar el ardor a su paso y eliminar lo que la comprimía.

Pasado un par de minutos ya no sentía nada.

—El T2 funciona correctamente también— comentó para si poniendo nuevamente el cartón en frente de Caitlyn— ¿Y ahora como te sientes?

Obedeció esta orden sintiéndose agotada y atontada luego de sufrir tanto dolor, traspiraba frio y su cuerpo aun temblaba. Miró el sector de la regla en medio, inclinándose un poco al verde.

—Un alivio ¿No es así? — comentó con gracia el científico y se acercó a su mesa— ahora bien… el T3 Noxiano… como su nombre lo indica, de Noxus, es algo nuevo para nosotros aun, pero creemos que el T1 neutral puede funcionar igual que como hace con el T2…

La sheriff lo vio acercarse con una nueva jeringa, esta notablemente mas grande que las demás, con un contenido oscuro.

—Lo sé, lo sé, parece agua sucia ¿No es así? — comentó entusiasmado con el material— pero créeme, es un producto muy difícil de conseguir, es de lo mejor de Noxus, difícilmente haya algo que lo supere… pero… tu podrás decírmelo mejor.

Clavó la aguja nuevamente en uno de sus muslos y dejo que el contenido se vaciara de manera lenta.

Caitlyn supo desde el momento que sintió el líquido que toda definición de veneno se borraría por completo para ser suplantada por lo que sentía ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando vio en la piel de su muslo como una estructura, no sabia si suya o nueva, se ramificaba en un color oscuro, era como sentir un material que se iba solidificando a medida que avanzaba, y lo hacía rápido.

Le dolía mientras veía como la sustancia subía, pero no fue hasta que llego a su estómago que todo empeoró.

Sea lo que sea era como si la sustancia se clavara en cada órgano y parte que alcanzara, como si lo traspasara con una lanza y quedara solidificado de esa forma, fusionándose con el tejido vivo que mandaba violentas y enormes olas de dolor a su medula.

El científico vio nuevamente, mientras asentía, como la chica comenzaba a retorcerse y él, mas que ella, podía ver el camino del veneno por su cuerpo. En el momento que la bata le impidió una mejor observación, la corto con unas tijeras para poder ver el abdomen, con las mismas oscuras ramificaciones.

—Es… increíble… fascinante… bien, bien…— comentó, aunque sus palabras eran tapadas ya por las exclamaciones de dolor de Caitlyn— oh si, si… la regla.

Busco de nuevo el cartón con el indicador y se posicionó a la par de la camilla.

—Lamentablemente hace unos momentos marcaste el punto mas fuerte de dolor… y no podre saber si esto es mas doloroso, igual de doloroso, o menos doloroso que el T2 así que te diré que haremos.

Caitlyn no escuchaba una sola palabra, el dolor le impedía pensar con normalidad, los sonidos a su alrededor se distorsionaban.

Sentía que la sustancia ya le había tomado el pecho, a diferencia de antes, cuando los pulmones se habían oprimido tanto que el aire no entraba, esta vez parecía lo contrario, sentía que iban a explotar, que no funcionaban como debía ser, que quería salirse de su propio cuerpo y que lo lograría en cualquier momento.

Gritaba y temblaba, forcejeando con todo lo que la sostuviera, pero no fue hasta que sintió el pesado material invadirle el cuello para llegar finalmente a su cabeza cuando comenzó a hacer sonidos que ni ella creyó nunca que pudieran salir de su boca.

—No estas escuchando ¡Mírame! — exigió el científico tomándola de la quijada, en vano ya que Caitlyn se sacudió inmediatamente, golpeándose ella misma contra la camilla.

Golpeaba su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, trataba de romperse. Ya no le quedaba ningún tipo de pensamiento que no sea el de morir.

Quería morir, quería que se acabara, no importaba como, y lo único que supo hacer era tratar de romperse la cabeza contra la camilla, por más que no resultara.

—¡Rojo dolor! — le gritó el científico tomándola mas firmemente para que mirara la regla— más allá del rojo, fuera de la regla, mucho dolor ¡¿Entiendes?!

Caitlyn solo se limitó a lamentarse mas sonoramente mientras sus ojos ardían, sin poder ver bien lo que la rodeaba.

—Si cooperas, te juro que hare que pare ¡Rojo, dolor! ¡Fuera de la regla, siguiendo el rojo, mucho dolor! — pero no podía hacer entrar en razón a la chica— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! O te juro que soy capaz de irme dormir y dejarte aquí así hasta mañana.

Caitlyn distinguió finalmente la regla y recordó vagamente como todo mejoró con la inyección de contenido trasparente.

Desesperada comenzó a indicar el punto rojo, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no moverse más, pero el científico parecía esperar más de ella.

Con desesperación indicó ese punto, inclusive su cuello se giraba de forma dolorosa para el sector derecho tratando de puntualizar el dolor que sentía.

Comenzó a llorar mientras su boca largaba amargos y ahogados lamentos, pero permaneció en esa posición, mirando con firmeza el indicador.

El científico distinguió la palabra "Por favor" entre los sonidos inhumanos de Caitlyn.

El sabía que el dolor era mas fuerte que la anterior sustancia, podía verlo en la expresión de la chica que demostraba lo destruida de su mente ahora, pero le molestaba en gran medida no poder trabajar con el indicador adecuadamente.

—Bien, bien…— comentó resignándose.

Se alejó nuevamente a la mesa y se sentó anotando unas cosas, ignorando las sacudidas y gritos de Caitlyn aun presa de la sustancia.

—Doctor…— lo llamó su subordinado, viendo como la chica volvía a golpear su cabeza contra la camilla, notando que de los sectores donde era amarrada, la piel se rompía y comenzaba a sangrar— nos conviene mantenerla, tiene mucha vitalidad… es muy útil…

—Esta bien, esta bien… dale la T1, en el cuello, cualquier sitio… sería imposible encontrar una vena con tanto escándalo.

Caitlyn sintió que le sujetaban la frente con fuerza contra la camilla, luego un intenso dolor en el cuello. Al sentir que se la liberaba volvió a forcejear con todo, pero a medida que los segundos pasaban el dolor comenzaba a disminuir.

Se dejó caer, mirando la luz en el techo. Respiraba agitadamente, sentía todo su cuerpo mojado y sucio, y aun con un estrés que nunca antes en su vida había sentido, sus ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Kruge era un tipo amargo, gordo y calvo, sin ninguna aspiración ya en su vida. Le molestaba tener que vigilar el experimento de turno, pero en cuento vio que el sujeto en cuestión era una hermosa chica, su actitud cambio un poco.

"Seguramente se despertará en medio de la noche, no le digas nada, no le hagas nada, solo obsérvala, si tiene convulsiones o un atípico comportamiento corporal, solo entonces llámame, de lo contrario déjala descansar. Mañana a primera hora nos haremos cargo de ella nuevamente ¿Está claro?"

Notaba desde un primer momento lo atípico de la muchacha pese a la oscuridad de la sala. Había dejado prendido una pequeña lampara de mesa en su escritorio al lado de la puerta y esta solo desprendía una débil luz amarillenta.

La chica era linda. Joven y de cuerpo esbelto, tenia sus curvas pronunciadas y un cabello largo, que pese a estar sucio por la mugre del entorno, no dejaba de tener su gracia.

La bata que le cubría el cuerpo estaba rota en varios sectores y apenas si la cubría, lo que había hecho viajar su imaginación mas de una vez en esa jornada.

Muchas cosas solían salir mal en su trabajo, y estaban acostumbrados a tomar las medidas necesarias para mantener al margen a los sujetos de los diferentes pabellones.

El solo tocar su arma, una pistola como muchas otras, le hacia sentir con el control sobre la situación, sobre esa chica en este caso.

No la vio moverse hasta entrada la noche. Ya había dentro de la celda un plato con comida, seguramente frio por las horas que pasaron allí. No podía importarle menos.

La chica se tomó su tiempo para sentarse en el lugar. Era evidente que había reparado en su presencia, pues no había nadie más, ni en las demás celdas ni en el cuarto en sí. Pudo sentir su mirada sobre él, unos ojos claros sin ninguna expresión en esos momentos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo que marcara su autoridad frente a la insistente mirada, la chica la desvió y comenzó a observar el lugar.

Podía verla allí, tomándose el tiempo de explorar cada rincón, pronto reparó en el plato de comida y la pequeña taza de metal cerca de la puerta de su celda, la miró por un largo momento, pero perdió interés luego.

La chica ahora estaba sentada, mirándose las vendas que apresaban sus manos y cuando creyó que se quedaría así para siempre, se puso de pie.

La boca de Kruge se abrió casi sin poder evitarlo, no siendo consciente de ello, ahora observándola mejor, notó que el cuerpo de su cautiva rozaba ridículamente lo perfecto.

En toda su vida jamás había estado tan cerca de una mujer como esa, y era muy consciente de ello. Aun cuando sabia que la estaba mirando sin reparos no se arrepintió en lo más mínimo y siguió observándola con descaro.

No le importa ¿Qué le iban a decir? ¿Quién podría juzgarlo?

Sintió la boca seca, y fue cuando notó que todo ese tiempo la tenia abierta, se llevó la botella a la boca y tomó un sorbo, luego siguió mirándola, como si hubiera recuperado sus fuerzas de concentración, para grabar en su memoria esa imagen.

Ahora la chica se movía en su celda, no mucho, caminó directamente hacia él, al sector más próximo de la celda, los barrotes que daban al frente del escritorio, pateando en un desliz la bandeja de comida.

El hombre vio que ponía una cara apenada ante su torpeza, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Pronto retomó sus movimientos y apoyó sus manos atadas en los barrotes horizontales, inclinándose, poniéndose cómoda para mirarlo.

—También tengo sed— confesó con una voz profunda mientras su cabeza se ladeaba, tocando con su frente uno de los barrotes.

La mirada azul que había permanecido de manera embelesada en su cara, ahora se dirigían hacia abajo mientras lanzaba un suspiro que acentuaba su necesidad.

Kruge siguió la mirada hasta debajo de su estómago, tenía entre sus manos la botella de ron barato que había comprado para hacer mas llevadera la noche, la sostenía entre medio de sus piernas y ya la llevaba hasta la mitad.

—Lo que haría… por un buen trago…— volvió a confesar la chica mientras deslizaba sus manos de abajo hacia arriba sobre uno de los barrotes— de verdad tengo tanta sed…

Kruge se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a mostrar una actitud soberbia ante la cautiva. Destapo la botella y le dio un buen sorbo, volviendo luego a ponerla entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos en la rodilla, para seguir viéndola descaradamente.

—No quiero causar problemas… solo quiero un trago… la estoy pasando realmente mal aquí…— siguió hablando la chica— pero si pudiera darle… un trago a esa botella… podría volver a dormir… más tranquila…

Kruge la miraba con curiosidad, si la chica tenía alguna oferta, sería interesante de escuchar con lo poco que le importaba darle de beber de su botella.

—¿Qué es? ¿Ron?... Oh Dios… hace tanto que no pruebo ron… ese tipo de bebidas… me calientan ¿Sabes? — siguió diciendo mientras jugaba con sus manos— podría quitarme esta mugrosa bata con el calor que me daría… un trago de esos… dormiría mas cómoda estando desnuda sin esto… eso de seguro…

El trato estaba dicho. No necesitaba nada más.

Se levantó de su silla, acomodando un poco su chamarra, y se acercó a la puerta de la sala, abriéndola y explorando el pasillo próximo.

Como lo sabía, nadie. El próximo en llegar seria uno de los subordinados del doctor, y aun faltaban algunas horas para eso, podría hacer lo que quisiera.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a ver a la chica, esta seguía en su posición apoyada contra las rejas, mirándolo con mucha atención.

Se aproximó a ella, con la botella entre sus manos, se la acercó, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla la alejó en un rápido movimiento.

La chica lo miró sin comprender, pero él con una expresión seria le hizo entender lo que quería. Volvió a acercar la botella, pero esta vez con el pico algo inclinado y sin la tapa.

"No soy idiota" pensó para sí mismo, creyendo que darle una botella a un sujeto sometido, era darle un arma. Podría romperla y tratar lo que fuera con el vidrio roto "No soy idiota"

Para su deleite personal, bajo demasiado la botella, obligando a la chica a inclinarse hasta la altura de su cintura para poder tomar de ella. Verla en esa posición hizo que su mente jugueteara con varias ideas, mientras también observaba como los labios de la chica se pegaban al pico del envase y absorbían su contenido.

No dejó que tomara realmente mucho, y se alejó un paso, viendo como la chica ahora se paraba y lo miraba seria.

Esperó que se lo agradeciera, con la misma simpatía que venia hablando, pero no lo hizo. Sus labios permanecieron sellados inclusive cuando le dio la espalda y se adentró a la celda nuevamente.

Ya estaba por protestar, porque aún no había cumplido su parte del trato, cuando, aun con las manos vendadas, la chica se la ingenio para sacarse la bata y colocarla en el suelo.

Kruge se sentó nuevamente detrás del escritorio, se sentía ansioso y sus manos varias veces pasaron por sus muslos mientras veía como la chica se acomodaba para dormir, ahora desnuda, sobre su bata.

También la vio reparar en la bandeja derramada con su plato y taza, las cuales acercó a donde había puesto su bata, pero pareció solo inspeccionarlas de cerca antes de dejarla nuevamente a su lado.

Finalmente se acomodó, encogiéndose, dándole la espalda, y no se volvió a mover.

* * *

Cuando el subordinado del doctor volvió por ella a la mañana siguiente, encontró al encargado de celda dormido de borracho en su silla.

Le golpeo el hombro lo que lo hizo despabilar.

Odiaba al tipo, pero más que bien, cumplía con su obligación. La chica nueva estaba aún en su celda, vestida con la bata y sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, lo miraba con atención.

Notó que no había cenado, el plato estaba con su contenido, aunque parecía sucio ahora, y la taza de metal estaba vacía.

—No cenó ¿No es así? — preguntó de mal humor.

—No, estúpidamente tiro la bandeja— contestó el encargado.

—Muy mal… quizás se desmaye de nuevo y no sirva para toda la jornada…

Internamente se preguntó ¿Por qué, si había volcado su comida, luego la recogió y la ubicó a su lado? Pero le pareció algo sin importancia.

Buscó la llave de la celda y se acercó, corroboró que aún tenía las manos vendadas y entonces abrió la puerta.

Le dio gusto ver que ahora cooperaba, pues se puso de pie, atajándose de ser arrastrada.

Sonrió pensando que la chica quizás creía que comportándose adecuadamente se la trataría mejor. No había porque romperles sus esperanzas tan pronto.

La agarró del brazo, igual como hizo ayer, solo que esta vez la chica ni abrió la boca.

"Bien" pensó mientras la sacaba con fuerza de nuevo.

—La llevaré a la sala de pruebas ahora, te puedes ir— comentó al encargado, y este le hizo un ademan con la mano, pero se notaba que se quedaría a dormitar un rato más sobre su escritorio.

No se quiso quedar más tiempo en compañía de un ser tan despreciable y se dirigió a la sala que le correspondía, arrastrando a la chica con él.

Entró y cerró la puerta cuando ambos estuvieron solo, esta vez el doctor aún no había llegado.

Dirigió con brusquedad a su acompañante hasta una de las camillas y la obligó a sentarse, nuevamente no opuso resistencia ni queja.

Buscó con su mano libre la venda y la tabla, que estaban aun cerca de la camilla de prueba, y se las mostró a Caitlyn.

—Ya sabes lo que pasara si no cooperas ¿Verdad? — preguntó este poniendo su cara cerca para corroborar que la chica comprendía, esta solo le sonrió de lado— Bien… parece que aprendiste bastante en un solo día aquí. Ahora… si fueras tan amable de abrir la boca…

El tipo esperó, pero la chica solo miraba con algo de gracia, le apretó el brazo amenazante pero no pudo cambiar la expresión.

—¿Acaso te volviste sorda? — le preguntó dejando que su aliento le pegara en la cara, comenzando a levantar la vos— ¡Dije que abrieras la boca!

Lo ultimo que vio fue como los ojos azules se clavaban en lo suyos al momento que se le escupía en la cara.

Lo que primero fue un corto pero potente chorro frio no tardo en volverse caliente y sus ojos comenzaron a arder con una intensidad tal que comenzó a arañarse la cara con ambas manos buscando frenar el ardor.

—¡Tu! ¡Maldita perra! — se quejó completamente ciego, golpeando todo a su alrededor—¡La pagaras! ¡Te matare! ¡Voy a matarte!

* * *

Caitlyn salió inmediatamente de la sala, ya con las muñecas libres, y se dirigió a la única otra habitación que conocía. Abrió la puerta sabiendo perfectamente la ubicación del escritorio y la silla, de modo que con tres pasos ya se encontraba clavando un par de jeringas en el cuerpo del guardia.

El tipo no supo que estaba pasando hasta que se vio despojado de su arma, quiso tomar a la chica, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar de manera extraña. Lo último que sintió fue la muy atinada patada en su miembro viril que recibió como despedida.

La sheriff se familiarizó con el arma de inmediato, abriendo el compartimiento de municiones, feliz de encontrarlo lleno.

Las únicas dos puertas eran la del final de ese pasillo, abrió una y vio que se trataba de otra sala, abrió la otra y vio que el camino seguía, no se lo pensó y comenzó a avanzar a pasos rápidos.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, pudo ver el cielo en un ventanal, y aun así era difícil de decir para ella que hora del día era, pero por lo menos tenía esa información de su lado, era de día.

Dos personas con batas se toparon con ella al cruzar la esquina, les disparó a ambos sin mediar palabra ni dar tiempo a más allá de sus razonamientos.

"Toda aquella cosa viva que anda libre por aquí es enemigo"

Los disparos parecieron alertar a las pocas personas que estaban en el edificio, pues escuchaba gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa en las salas continuas.

Vio el techo y notó el sistema anti-incendios mientras seguía avanzando a pasos acelerados. Advirtió en el tramo que cruzaba, por unos ventanales, otra sala. Adentro había algunas camillas y unos tanques pequeños, donde distinguió la insignia de inflamable.

Entró por la puerta, le disparó al único encargado de esa sala y tomó uno de los tanques, lo arrastró hacia afuera, pesado como era solo pudo llevarlo hasta la puerta. Lo tiró al suelo y con el pie lo hizo rodar hasta el otro extremo de la sala.

Vio al subordinado aparecer por el pasillo, con la cara roja de irritada y los ojos aun lagrimeando, traía a unos hombres detrás de él, todos mirando a Caitlyn y no reparando en el tanque hasta que fue muy tarde.

Tuvo que dispararle tres veces, pero cuando explotó, hasta su propio cuerpo fue expulsado hacia atrás.

El sistema anti-incendio hizo lo que esperaba y los rociadores mojaron todo lo que alcanzaban.

Se puso de pie sin perder mas tiempo y ya no caminaba apresurada, ahora corría.

Entendía que estaba en un primer o segundo piso, las señales de escaleras y salidas de emergencia la orientaban.

Esquivó a la mayoría del personal tomando las escaleras de emergencia a un costado, para su mala suerte se trataban de escaleras que no daban al exterior, sino a la planta baja.

Al llegar se asomó por una de las puertas y pudo ver una especie de recepción. Una gran entrada, compuesta de una puerta de hierro con un sistema de seguridad que a simple vista no veía.

Los rociadores no actuaban en ese nivel y mirando hacia arriba los encontró de nuevo, solo que no había ahora algo con lo que hacerlos reaccionar.

Pensó en dispararle directamente, pero sabia que corría el riesgo de delatar su ubicación y encima que no funcionara.

Su esfuerzo rápidamente se orientó a la puerta. Pudo ver el cableado del sistema de cierre y lo siguió con la vista, terminaba en una sala pequeña, con paneles de vidrios, donde pudo ver la caja de sistema de seguridad.

Salió de su escondite, valiéndose de que aún no veía a nadie cuando alguien apareció dentro de esa pequeña habitación.

El científico que la había tratado antes tomaba su café en una taza vieja blanca, ajeno aun a lo que pasaba cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar en el piso.

Caitlyn aun miraba la caja del sistema de seguridad cuando el hombre la vio.

—Tú… montón de…— le dijo, reconociéndola.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras. Caitlyn vacío todas las municiones en su cabeza.

Solo cuando sintió el "click, click" de la cámara vacía, dejó de apretarla.

Las balas habían atravesado la cabeza del científico y siguieron su trayecto a la caja de seguridad, de la cual las chispas y el humo comenzaban a salir.

La puerta se abrió de abajo hacia arriba sin ningún tipo de problema.

Tiró el arma y se apresuró a salir, pero justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta algo desde afuera le golpeó el rostro.

Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás y se sintió atontada y mareada.

Quiso ponerse de pie, pero entonces le pisaron el pecho y su espalda se pegó al suelo. Un enorme revolver le apuntaba la cara y con esto lograban que se quedara quieta.

—Como odio a los revoltosos.

Quien le hablaba era un enorme sujeto de tez pálida, calvo, con muchas cicatrices en la cabeza, una bandolera negra le cubría la boca y miraba a Caitlyn con aburrimiento con su único ojo amarillento.

En poco segundos la recepción se llenó con los científicos de turno. Rápidamente notaron a uno de sus camaradas muerto y llenos de odio por las molestias ocasionadas ese día pedían la cabeza de Caitlyn.

—Parece que te has divertido, pero ya sabes lo que dicen— comentó pisando ahora la cabeza de la chica— uno siempre debe pagar sus…

El hombre se interrumpió cuando al lado de su bota una especie de objeto pequeño y brillante pareció haber caído del techo.

Se agachó para levantarlo y tomándolo en su mano libre notó que se trataba de una pequeña botella de vinagre, aunque modificada.

Tenia una cara dibujada con marcador negro que asemejaban unos dientes y unos ojos triangulares y dentro de esta se mezclaban un liquido trasparente y uno blanco. Con mas detenimiento pudo ver que las sustancia en su interior empezaba a burbujear, dos segundos mas y su mano explotó haciendo que se tirara hacia atrás, adolorido.

Los demás en la sala vieron sorprendidos lo que pasaba, pero se hundieron en horror cuando mas de esos pequeños embaces cayeron desde el techo, llenando el piso.

Del conducto de ventilación cayó por último una figura pequeña, envuelta en una túnica vieja y mugrienta, quien les apuntó a los científicos con una cámara de fotos antigua, capturando el momento.

—Esta…— comentó la figura guardando la cámara en una pequeña bolsa que colgaba a su costado— esta seguramente será una de mis favoritas.

Caitlyn no pudo ver las explosiones, pues la figura se encargó de cubrirla con la misma capa que llevaba, pero pudo escucharlas junto con los gritos de los empleados y las alarmas de seguridad ya sonando en todo el lugar.

Todo se llenó de humo y los rociadores empezaron a actuar. Mientras tocia sintió que se le ayudaba a parar y se le jalaba de la dificultad comenzó a avanzar y notó que se la llevaba a la salida.

Llegó finalmente al exterior y por primera vez pudo ver en donde se encontraba.

Reconoció el lugar de inmediato, pero le costaba creer que estaba allí.

—No, no— escuchó que le decía la pequeña figura cuando Caitlyn dejó de avanzar— muévete, muévete.

Obedeció sin saber que mas hacer, agarrando con fuerza la mano que también envolvía la suya.

Corrió por las calles de piedras, irregulares y sucias, una inexplicable niebla amarillenta lo envolvía todo. Los edificios y casas mostraban un aspecto viejo y descuidado, algunos inclusive a la par de un sistema de acueductos parecidos a cloacas.

Comenzaron a chocar contra las personas que se cruzaban en la calle y a nadie parecía importarles.

Las calles se hicieron angostas y llegaron hasta debajo de un puente pequeño de piedra, donde el olor de las aguas que cruzaban por debajo de este descomponía a quien se acercara.

Caitlyn se asomó con cuidado cuando escuchó a un grupo de hombres chocar con los demás civiles en la calle, distinguió entre ellos al sujeto calvo tuerto e inmediatamente se volvió a esconder por completo.

Miró a su costado, donde la pequeña figura aun se cubría de pie a cabeza con la túnica sucia, igual de inmóvil que ella ahora.

Esperaron por minutos que le pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente solo se sentía el andar de las personas y las actividades típicas de las calles más bajas de Zaun.

Finalmente, la figura a su lado se movió, ya no sostenía su mano así que se comenzó a alejar con libertad de ella,

La sheriff extendió una de sus manos, tomando el hombro. Fue cuando sintió cierta presión en sus ojos y la visión que tenia comenzó a desvanecerse, una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo y luchó por permanecer así.

Agarró con fuerza la túnica y jaló de esta para poder ponerse de pie, pero en cambio la prenda abandonó a su portador y Caitlyn cayó al suelo con esta.

Se sentía muy cansada y atontada. Sabía lo que seguía y se lamentaba de la situación en la que estaba mientras se quedaba sin aliento.

Trató de mirar a su acompañante, pero su visión solo llegó hasta la cintura de este, notando los mechones largos de un celeste chillón, cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Viernes de actualización y será así hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y wattpad me trolea. No está mandando notificaciones de ningún tipo, ni a mi ni a mis subscritores ni a nada… sooo…

Aprovecho este espacio para hacérselos saber, y que este fic, en específico, se actualiza los viernes a las noches, en de seguro, y en wattpad… pues yo lo subo los viernes a la noche pero he notado que desde el móvil no aparece como actualizado y uno no puedo acceder a los nuevos capítulos hasta que es sábado a la mañana prácticamente tirando a mediodía prácticamente… lo que me molesta mucho de hecho… pero ya intente varias cosas y parece seguir con el mismo problema.

Estoy comenzando a actualizar este fic también en Ao3 así que lo encontraran allí también.

El verdadero problema va a ser que los usuarios de wattpad no se van a enterar cuando suba algún one-shot o actualice algún otro fic… lo que también me molesta de hecho. De las 3 páginas, tengo más subscritores en FF sin embargo la comunidad que mas apoyo me da y mas me comenta es wattpad… y me molesta no tener ese plus de ánimo que me dan cuando actualizo, pero bueno… con un poco de suerte y paciencia quizás la cosas se arreglen.

Love u all, ojalá disfruten el capítulo de hoy ;)

* * *

 _Capítulo 4_

* * *

 _ **El pasado de Jinx (Parte 2)**_

* * *

Se despertó en un lugar totalmente distinto a cualquier cosa que había visto en su vida.

Sus ojos se abrieron en dirección al techo, el cual era alto, ridículamente alto y parecía ennegrecido por el tiempo y la suciedad, no había ninguna especie de foco o lampara que lo adornara.

Eso fue lo siguiente que notó, sea donde sea que estaba, era un lugar iluminado.

Se sentó con lentitud y notó como todo su cuerpo se quejaba. Lo ignoró priorizando adivinar donde se encontraba.

La luz provenía de lo que parecían ser enormes portales que conectaban al exterior, aunque solo podía ver un cielo de un color verdoso y una que otra punta de edificios oscuros, lo que le daba el primer dato del reconocimiento, se encontraban en un lugar alto.

Las columnas que había en el lugar y sostenía el enorme techo eran gruesas y tenían formas como de enredaderas que adornaban cada una, pero también se las apreciaba sucias y viejas.

Había caños de bronces por todos lados, cruzaban esas columnas y a veces el suelo, también el techo. El piso parecía de un material de hierro y en algunos sectores de cemento, tenia huecos en varios sectores.

Lo que más llamaba la atención del lugar era una enorme campana en el centro de la habitación, le faltaba un pedazo muy grande en uno de los costados y, desde donde estaba ubicada, podía ver que no tenía badajo.

No podía ver a nadie en el lugar y, aparte de los ruidos que provenían de la ciudad, debajo de ella, no escuchaba nada más.

Sintiéndose en soledad comenzó a reparar en ella misma.

Caitlyn aun llevaba la bata arruinada, lo que le trajo recuerdos del lugar donde experimentaban con ella y como escapó. Rápidamente recordó a la figura pequeña con la que corrió fuera del edificio hasta llegar a los acueductos.

"¿Acaso me trajo hasta aquí?"

Volvió a dar un nuevo reconocimiento por el lugar.

Se encontraba sentada ahora en lo que parecía un colchón viejo, pero tenia desparramado varias almohadas de colores, no necesariamente iguales, y frazadas, como tres, de forma desordenada también, aunque menos sucias.

Podía apreciar cosas que no iban acorde al lugar. Como un armario de madera celesta que resaltaba horriblemente con todo, o mesas de diferentes tamaños, había sillas, ninguna a juego con su compañera, y un sofá viejo también, de color bordó manchado por una tinta negra en su respaldo.

Trató de levantarse de donde estaba, pero apenas hacerlo sintió náuseas y el lugar pareció tambalearse frente a sus ojos.

Luchó por no rendirse y caer de nuevo al colchón, valiéndose de uno de los postes se dirigió con cautela a uno de los portales. Finalmente, allí, se apoyó con ambas manos y vio el exterior.

Una ciudad con edificios altos e irregulares, el humo salía de varios sectores, como fábricas, y todo el cielo se teñía de un color putrefacto por estos.

Mirar hacia abajo solo significaba ver una nube mas espesa que cubría de modo que era imposible llegar a mirar las calles.

Aunque era de día, Caitlyn podía ver luces abajo, que cubiertas por ese humo parecían más débiles, todo de un color verdoso también.

—Zaun… no tengo dudas…— comentó para ella misma reconociéndolo— ¿Cómo demonios lleguen a Zaun?

Por mas que se trataban de sectores vecinos, ella, como sheriff, no era necesariamente bienvenida a los lugares mas bajo de Zaun. Existía las fronteras, sí, pero eso era una historia aparte. Imposible saber en donde se encontraba con exactitud en esos momentos.

Su primer objetivo entonces quedaba marcado: Regresar a Piltover.

Recordó entonces los sujetos que la habían apresado y como pretendían mantener así. Se dio que de repente tenia enemigos que desconocía hasta la fecha y que seguramente se movían mejor que ella en Zaun.

Pensando en la nueva dificultad decidió alejarse del portal y adentrarse en la enorme sala. Vio el sofá y no lo pensó dos veces, termino sentando casi cayendo, respirando profundamente por el esfuerzo que eso le significo.

Reparo en uno de sus brazos, donde le habían sacado una muestra de piel sin ningún tipo de cuidado, tenia mal aspecto, la herida no había curado bien y se podía ver unas líneas negras y verdes, parecía infectado.

También notó los moretones en sus piernas y brazos, donde las diversas agujas vertieron sus contenidos de manera brusca.

El recuerdo la estreso por unos momentos y fue cuando decidió distraerse de ello.

Miró hacia el frente, pero algo cayó frente sus ojos: una cascada de cabellos celeste. Siguió la mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver un rostro, con unos enormes ojos lilas que la miraba con atención. Le sonreían enormemente mientras la niña estaba de cabeza colgada de una soga negra, que gracias a la mugre se perdía.

Caitlyn no se inmuto pese a sorprenderse por la presencia. Años entrenando y viendo cosas inesperadas la habían hecho prácticamente inmune a los sobresaltos.

Si la tarea de la niña era asustar, se llevaría una gran desilusión.

Pero no parecía el caso. Seguía sonriendo, inclusive cuando se soltó y cayó frente a ella, con sus pies, como si columpiarse y caer fuera natural para ella.

—¡Tu. Eres!— comenzó la niña mientras señalaba a Caitlyn totalmente entusiasmada—¡Lo. mas. genialquehevistoenmivida!

Caitlyn vio como la niña parecía encogerse con sus manos incapaz de contener su emoción mientras las palabras salían de forma apresurada de ella.

—Lo vi todo. Primeró ¡Bang bang! Y eliminaste a esos dos locos y luego ¡Push! Y volaste ese frasco gigante en el pasillo y luego ¡Bang! Le volaste los sesos al doc y luego ¡Ugh! Te metieron un puñetazo en la cara, eso seguro dolió, y luego ¡Push! Al suelo y esa mole te pisaba la cara, pero tú lo veías con cara de "¿Quién te crees, zorra? Aun así, te pateare el calvo trasero que hace juego con tu calva cabeza" no se como ibas a hacer eso, aunque lo mirabas con esa cara. Fue muy genial. Fue mas que genial. ¡Fue asombroso!

Caitlyn podía notar un par de cosas, una más desequilibrada e imposible que la otra.

La niña que tenia en frente tenia una playera de un negro gastado, cabello suelto, celeste, y ojos igual de atípicos en un color violáceo brillante. Le recordaba horriblemente a cierto criminal que disfrutaba volando las cosas. No, más allá del aspecto, la ridícula forma de expresarse, escandalosa y desenfrenada, acompañada de la enorme sonrisa con los caninos mas desarrollados que el resto y ver como disfrutaba de una escena llena de muertos como si fuera parte del chiste, solo empeoraba la familiaridad que percibía.

—No voy a mentirte, iba a dejar que te explotara la oreja en la bota, pero… me caíste bien— siguió hablando sin importarle la seriedad en el rostro de la otra chica— es decir, tómemelo con que ahora estamos a manos ¿Bien? Llevaba, días ¡Días! Escondida en los túneles de ventilación, y aun no sabía cómo salir del pabellón. La primera vez que me escape solo tuve que recorrer esos tubos y ¡push! De repente caí a un contenedor de basura, pero afuera… adentro también es basura, pero ahora estaba afuera. Y ahora resulta que esos idiotas fueron un poco menos idiotas y sellaron gran parte de esos conductos. La única salida entonces era la puerta principal, pero te imaginaras, uno no puede simplemente ir y decirle al guardia "Eh, disculpe buen hombre, ya es mi turno de salida, nos vemos mañana, Joe" porque no, te meterán una aguja tan grande en la nachas que no necesitaran anestesiarte para meterte de nuevo en la celda.

Caitlyn seguía el alocado relato no porque le interesara, sino en buscas de pistas que le corroboraran que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—¡Ya se habían dado cuenta que faltaba! ¡O sea, por supuesto! ¿Quién no extraña a este amor de criatura? — se preguntó mientras se señalaba el cuerpo— pero también notaban que faltaban cosas en su cocina y las salas que saquee… ¡Y eso era malo! ¡Muy malo! Comenzaron a estar mas atento… ya me estaba muriendo de hambre y pensé que tendría que entregarme cuando de repente ¡Bang! Apareciste con tu cara de chica que sabe lo que esta haciendo y ¡Bum! Le disparaste al sistema de seguridad de la puerta, y a mi no me engañas, no es que "¡Oh, quería disparar ahí y justo tu cabeza se me atravesó!" ¡No, no! Tu te moviste unos pasos al costado, para que la cabeza del Doc. y el panel estén alineados y le disparaste 4 veces ¡Todas justo en el blanco y las balas atravesaron sus ojos y le dio al panel y ¡Shuish! Se abrió la puerta y ¡Brag! voló la sangre ¡Fue increíble!

La niña parecía no poder controlar bien la emoción, se despeinaba el cabello solo recordar la anécdota.

—Pero a que no viste venir el puñetazo del matón desde afuera… yo tampoco lo vi… seguramente ni él lo vio venir… o si ¿Quién sabe? — siguió en su monologo— y pensé "La puerta está abierta ¡Gg! Lo único que tenía que hacer era correr, porque todos te veían a ti y al gran lio que hiciste ¡Y por Dios! Que lio hiciste, sonaban las alarmas, todos corrían ¡Intenso! Pero entonces volvía a pensar "¿Y que hago con todos los explosivos que arme mientras trataba de salir?" ¡¿Cómo podría desperdiciar tanto potencial?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡No podría! Y tire todo lo que tenia en esos momentos, y seguramente no viste sus caras, pero no te preocupes, mira.

La niña corrió hasta una de las mesas y volvió con un papel, el cual se lo ofreció a Caitlyn de inmediato, pero esta no lo tomó. Sin desmotivarse y aun sonriendo, lo extendió a modo de exponérselo.

—¡¿Dime si no es una obra de arte?!

La sheriff vio que se trataba de una fotografía, de esas que salen de las maquinas instantáneas, con sus marcos blancos, en ella podía ver a varios científicos con sus rostros desfigurados del horror, mientras bombas improvisadas de diferentes tamaños comenzaban a mezclar su contenido para explotar pronto.

Lo recordaba. Sin duda estaba frente a la misma persona que la había ayudado a salir, aunque parecía, por su relato, que mas bien Caitlyn la había ayudado a salir a ella.

—Y como dije, me caíste bien… es decir… eres como genial y parece que tampoco te simpatizaban mucho esos tipos, objetivos en común como salir de ese lugar… creo que sí, sí, me caíste bien— finalizó guardando la foto y volviendo a su único acompañante— ¿Y de qué sector del pabellón eras? No te vi nunca… de hecho es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tu… eres muy blanca ¿Eras siempre así o te pusieron algo en la piel? ¡Oh! ¿Es verdad? ¿Para que tipo de experimentos estabas? ¿Te inyectaron algo interesante? ¿Cuántas veces pasaste por la cámara de gas? ¿Tenías celda propia o compartías? ¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que eras del sector 8, dicen que los de ahí comenzaron a quemarse a la luz y luego todo olía a carne quemada por un tiempo ¿Te quemas a la luz?

Caitlyn permaneció en silencio aun observándola, pero luego de tan solo unos segundos de contestar nada la chica volvió a impacientarse.

—¿No hablas? ¿Te cortaron la lengua? Escuche que le arrancaban la lengua a algunos sujetos que no cooperaban bien, pero pensé que era una mentira, es decir yo me la paso hablando, como de verdad, todo el tiempo, y soy consciente que desquiciaba a todo el mundo, y aun así no em arrancaron la lengua… bueno si, me castigaban cada tanto, pero nunca le paso nada a mi lengua, así que pensé que era mentira, pero a ti te la arrancaron, así que supongo que debe ser verdad ¡Ya se! Nos comunicaremos por golpes, debes conocer la clave, en el pabellón nos manejamos de esa forma. Un golpe para sí, dos golpes para no…

—Yo puedo hablar.

Por primera vez desde que la niña apareció, Caitlyn noto que se quedo sin palabras, la miraba ya sin sonreír y hasta pudo jurar que sus mejillas tomaron mas color, nuevamente mostro una enorme sonrisa.

—Waho, hasta suenas… suenas como alguien que no se… ya en serio ¿De qué sector del pabellón eras? ¿Todas las personas de allí son como tú? Es decir… se ven… ¿Así? ¿Como tú? O sea, no voy a decirte que te ves bien, porque parece que fuiste arrollada por algo, pero si… te ves… bien a comparación de los demás… tienes el cabello muy largo ¿Por qué?

Caitlyn enarcó una ceja, la persona que le hablaba también llevaba el pelo largo, no entendía entonces porque se sorprendía.

—Oh, si, ya, yo también tengo el cabello largo, pero eso tiene una razón ¿Ves que es celeste? Bueno, no es que me hice algo para que sea así, me sale de raíz así ¿Lo ves? —comentó, poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza y dibujando una línea, acercándose a Caitlyn para que la vea y compruebe que es verdad— así que también estudian eso de mí, a veces me arrancan mechones por lo mismo, pero parece que prefieren que lo lleve largo para que puedan observarlo mejor… pero a todo los demás le cortan el pelo, molesta cuando deben revisarlo o controlarlos ¿Tu cabello es especial también? Es bonito, eso sin duda, aunque lo tienes sucio, pero es bonito, me gusta…

—¿Cómo te llamas? — la interrumpió abruptamente, notando que la niña era capaz de seguir hablando sin importarle nada.

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo te llamas? — insistió sin poner ninguna especie de expresión.

—Oh… bueno… mmm— la chica volvió a alejarse y trajo con ella un pequeño papel forrado en plástico.

"Una tarjeta de identificación" pensó Caitlyn, esta vez si tomando en su mano lo que se le ofrecía.

Había una foto de perfil de la niña, podía concluir que tomada recientemente. Un código de barra y 4 reglones más.

Serie: J  
1° generación  
Sección: Niños  
Sector: X

—Para términos generales, cuando esos tipos hablan me llaman: J-1 — mencionó haciendo una voz mucho más grave, tratando de imitar a los mayores— así que todo el cuento largo es que soy J-1 del sector 10, el ultimo de todos, ese que queda el final y en el segundo piso, de la sección niños, que también hay adultos, aunque creo que ya se murieron todos… de hecho quedan realmente pocos del sector diez… puedes llamarme J-1 o…— siguió, haciendo una pausa dramática para captar la atención de Caitlyn que aun miraba con curiosidad la identificación— puedes decirme con el fabuloso y pegadizo nombre que cree juntando las iniciales de esa cosa y convirtiendo el numero uno con una increíble imaginación a solo letras y el 10 ese en…

—Jinx.

—… eres un poco aguafiestas ¿Sabias? Te llevaste la mejor parte, suena incluso mejor cuando lo demás lo dicen ¡Dios! Trate de enseñarle a esos tipos como se dice, pero siempre me ignoraban, y los demás sujetos la verdad que estaban mas muertos que vivos como para entender la genialidad de mi creación— creo que es la segunda vez que lo escucho ¡Es genial! ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

—¿Cómo es posible…?

—Ay, no me digas que tampoco tu entiendes, mira te lo voy a explicar con un boligrafo y… ¡Esta hoja! Tomas la "J" de aquí, y el 1 ¿ves que es como un palito? Bueno, puede pasar por una "i"… mayuscula, sigue siendo una "i" A que estas sorprendida de como se leer tan bien. Bueno, historia graciosa, una vez un sujeto bajito cayó en el mismo sector del pabellón ¡Estaba loco! Pero sabia leer, de hecho, dijo que era un científico. Lo torturaban bastante y la mayor parte del tiempo lloraba o enloquecía aun peor… pero cuando estaba relativamente sobrio me enseñó muchas cosas. Se llamaba Tinkel, Doc. Tinkel. Tenia unas orejas raras y una nariz también rara, y mucho pelo… no parecía humano, pero era suavecito. Creo que le caí bien, y en el año que estuve con el me enseño a leer. No tenia mucho por leer en el pabellón. Pero me escribía en la tierra o en las paredes y yo repetía. Luego lo ayude a leer las etiquetas de las sustancias y escribirlas, parecía muy interesado en ellas, y entendía que era importantes que yo las interpretara bien, así que me enseñó lo mejor que pudo…

Caitlyn notó la abrupta pausa de la niña, su sonrisa flaqueo un momento, pero luego siguió hablando como si nada.

—En fin, que luego tenemos la "N" porque pertenezco a la parte infantil de ese sector, y por ultimo el numero romano 10, también me enseñó eso.

La niña siguió hablando, pero Caitlyn ya no la escuchaba tan atentamente. Su mente la obligaba a razonar lo que estaba pasando.

Era verdad que la niña era extremadamente parecía a Jinx, era justamente eso para ella, una versión de Jinx, sin trenzas ni lanzamisiles, junior.

Pero no era posible que de la nada se volviera una niña.

Tampoco entendía porque, si era Jinx, la misma de siempre, no la reconocía.

Claro que tampoco sabia que hacia en Zaun o como terminó en ese pabellón atada a una camilla.

—Tu… ¿Sabes quién soy?

—Mm-mm— exclamó con ánimo, negando con la cabeza, y sentándose en el suelo cruzando las piernas, poniendo mucha atención ahora— ¿Me vas a contar? Vamos, vamos, tengo mucha curiosidad.

Caitlyn se la quedó viendo, sentía la necesidad de hacer mas preguntas, pero le parecía lo justo contestar por lo menos quien era a alguien que le había contado tanto.

—Mi nombre es Caitlyn— contestó, creyendo que lo demás no era necesario decir o incluso que lo mejor era reservarse cierta información de momento.

—Keilin.

—Cai-t-tlyn— repitió su nombre, puntualizando la t para que se pudiera pronunciar de forma correcta.

—Keilin— repitió sin cambiar en nada el nombre, aunque parecía repetírselo varias veces para ella misma— Keiliiiinnnn.

—Caitlyn.

—Keilin.

—No estas pronunciando la… no importa.

—Keilin… ¿De que sector del pabellón eres? ¿Tienes una serie? ¿Hay niños? ¿Son como tú?

—Ni siquiera sabia que estaba en un pabellón, o que este estaba dividido en sectores, desconozco si se me puso en una serie, y no, no vi niños, estaba sola, solo vi científicos conmigo.

—¿Eh? Eso es raro. ¿Cómo sola? ¿Siempre estuviste sola? ¿Nunca conociste a otros sujetos? ¿Siempre estuviste en el pabellón? ¿Acaso eres del exterior?

—Estaba sola en la habitación de experimentos o como sea que se llame, y estuve sola en mi celda, no había nadie con la misma condición que yo o bata, solo los científicos y un guardia. Así que no, no conocí a otros "sujetos" pero si a otras personas en mi vida si es a lo que te refieres. Solo estuve dos días allí, antes… vivía en el exterior.

—Oh… bueno, escuche que a veces traían personas del exterior, el Doc. Tinkel era del exterior, decía que tenia familia y todo fuera del pabellón ¿Tu también tienes familia?

Nuevamente Caitlyn enarcó la ceja sin entender, le parecía una pregunta básica, pero quizás se refería a si tenía familiares vivos.

—Sí.

—Ah… mmm… bueno, entiendo que había un total de 11 niños de la 1° generación, o sea la mía, pero la ultima vez que estuve allí solo quedábamos 4: "D1" "F1" "K1" y yo… supongo que los otros niños pueden considerarse eso que llaman "hermanos" para mi… aunque el doctor Tinkel decía que aunque éramos hermanos no éramos familia… nunca llegue a entender ese concepto… y no parecía importante, a mi no me importaban los otros niños y yo a ellos tampoco. ¿Tú tienes hermanos? ¿Se parecen a ti? ¿Tienes una… casa? Esta es mi casa… bueno… todavía la estoy "remodelando". La primera vez que escape encontré este lugar, genial ¿No? Y tome algunas cosas y las traje aquí, créeme nadie puede llegar aquí, hay que ser muy listo— dijo lo último tocándose la frente con su dedo índice— me atraparon de nuevo y habrá pasado mmm… todavía no soy buena contando el tiempo, pero paso realmente mucho hasta hoy que pude volver a escapar y ¡Mira! Esta tal cual lo deje, lo que significa que nadie encontró este lugar en mi ausencia ¡Estoy feliz!

Caitlyn podía apreciar que, aunque la niña hablaba apresuradamente y de forma atontada, las palabras que usaba no eran típicos de los niños. Se expresaba con una anormal propiedad y un vocabulario admirable. De repente tenia curiosidad por su tutor, el doctor Tinkel que había mencionado, pero se limitó a callarse.

—¿Vas a volver con tu familia? — preguntó de repente la chica— el Doc. Tinkel decía que cuando saliera de allí, iría directo a su familia. Supongo que es lo normal por hacer. ¿Harás lo mismo?

—Sí.

—¡Genial! ¿Y dónde queda tu familia?

—Piltover.

—¡La ciudad del progreso!

—¿Conoces Piltover?

—Claro que no. Entiendo que este lugar se llama Zaun, el lugar donde esta ubicado el pabellón se llama "Ak´zidd"…

"Zona baja de Zaun" pensó Caitlyn reconociendo el nombre.

—… pero ahora estamos en una zona llamada "Rettdo" que está más cerca de Piltover que antes, pero aun así le queda un buen tramo— siguió explicando— no llegue nunca más lejos de lo que estoy ahora. La primera vez que me escape casi muero de hambre y a los 4 días me encontraron de vuelta. Solo conozco este lugar y sus calles… y el pabellón claro. Tengo buena memoria, pero no puedo conocer algo que jamás vi.

—Ya veo…

—¿Quieres llegar a Piltover? Bien— volvió a hablar— pero… no creo que lo logres…

* * *

Estaban ahora en las calles, el panorama no era muy diferente a cuando salió del pabellón, seguía siendo todo irregular y sucio, oscuro.

Caitlyn se cubría ahora con una tela sucia que había logrado darle forma de túnica con una improvisada capucha, Jinx no estaba muy diferente de la primera vez que se encontraron.

La gente a su alrededor caminaba y estaba metida en sus asuntos sin reparar mucho en ellas.

Se sentía incomoda con los zapatos viejos que Jinx había encontrado por ahí y que le servían para desplazarse, pero le eran muy grandes y le hacían doler el tobillo.

—Mira, allí— exclamó por lo bajo Jinx y la sheriff obedeció.

En una de las calles distinguió al mismo tipo que le había cortado el paso en el pabellón, estaba con un grupo de hombres similares a él.

Sintió el peligro cuando miró hacia donde estaban, y se cubrió mejor con la tela el rostro.

—Vámonos— le recomendó a Jinx y ambas volvieron al edificio abandonado.

El lugar parecía una especie de convento antiguo de alguna religión que ya no se practicaba, la parte inferior aun tenia los bancos típicos largos, pero aparte había maquinaria, enormes cajas de registros y monitores dañados, como si luego de abandonado, el lugar hubiera pasado a ser una especie de laboratorio para volverse a dejar.

Jinx usaba un mecanismo de sojas con peso para acceder a la parte mas alta. Tenía razón en decir que nadie encontraría la zona de la azotea, más aún pensar que se podría vivir allí.

—Rodean la parte de la frontera en este sector— comentó convencida— los he visto merodeando de por las mañanas y tarde… pero de noche sueltan unas bestias que buscan. Este lugar tiene el suelo infectado con algo que hace que nada crezco, debe ser muy toxico, por eso incluso prefiero subir del lado de afuera. Yo creo que por eso nadie lo usa— comentó una vez ya en la azotea nuevamente— las cosas esas, aunque reconozcan mi olor, no pueden encontrarme aquí, debido a que el suelo desprender un hedor muy fuerte. Lo mismo pasa con tu olor, no podrán encontrarte aquí… y créeme que te buscan… siempre nos buscan.

"Así que de día cortan el paso y controlan las personas que salen y entran… y de noche los cazan" razonó la sheriff entendiendo porque la niña creía que era imposible salir.

—Oye… ¿Tienes alguna idea de… como llegue aquí? — preguntó ahora.

En su leve salida al exterior notó un par de cosas, aunque no se las dijo a su compañera.

En primer lugar, escuchó una conversación de dos sujetos, en lo que hablaban el nombre del alcalde de Piltover y como este había decretado una puerta especial anti toxinas para las personas de Zaun que trataran de pasar a Piltover.

Caitlyn reconocía el nombre, pero ese no era el actual alcalde de Piltover. J.P. Yeril había gobernado, sí, pero hacia alrededor de 15 años que lo habían sucedido. Y las puertas de la que se hablaban, funcionaron en tiempos lejanos y hoy por hoy solo eran un vistoso artefacto que adornaban las fronteras.

¿Cómo era posible entonces que esas personas hablaran de eso como si fuera noticia del día?

En segundo lugar, y para sepultar su teoría, pudo ver un periódico de alguien quien leía apoyado en una pared, solo tuvo que acercarse para leer la parte superior sin que el sujeto la notara.

Solo debía preguntarle a alguien para que se le contestara exactamente lo que creía, pero no creyó tener el valor de hablar con alguien estando de incognito en Zaun.

Pero por último estaba el hecho de que estaba todo ese tiempo tratando con Jinx. Solo que una versión mas joven, de unos 15 años más joven.

"Un salto temporal al pasado… a Zaun" concluyó, aun no muy convencida con su teoría, pero que con cada hora que pasaba allí tomaba más fuerza.

—¿Aquí donde? — preguntó con inocencia la más chica.

—Aquí… a Zaun… al pabellón.

—Ni idea. ¿Tu no lo sabes?

—Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en Piltover— confesó, haciendo un esfuerzo por segunda vez de lo ultimo que recordaba estando en su ciudad.

Volvió a tener la visión del museo, las cosas que explotaban, una pelea, Jinx, ahora estaba segura que contra ella luchaba, recordaba estar colgando de una estructura de metal, algo blanco que la cegaba, una especie de luz…

—Estas sangrando…

Caitlyn sintió las frías manos de Jinx sobre su rostro. La niña la examinaba muy de cerca y con cuidado, mientras le limpiaba como podía por debajo de la nariz, donde en efecto, la sangre manchaba toda la zona.

—Estoy bien— contestó sin ánimos, mientras la alejaba y se limpiaba ella misma con el puño.

—¿Qué te inyectaron?

Por primera vez su acompañante hacia una sola pregunta y no agrega ninguna más, ni cambiaba el tema sin dejar que el otro hablara. Eso solo le decía que era algo importante o peor, algo de que preocuparse.

Se concentró en recordar los nombres que escuchó en la sala de prueba.

—"V-16"

—La serie "V" viene de compuestos altamente somníferos, le agregan una droga que ellos desarrollan la Vitricomina, pero solo es para acentuar los efectos y controlar mejor al sujeto. Solo te lo debieron dar para controlarte mejor, quizás dormirte.

Caitlyn asintió un par de veces y trato de recordar las demás.

—T1 neutral… T2…

—Oh, divertido, son virus… bueno, tienen números, pero el T1 no es el virus en sí, es una especie de plasma que crea un espacio donde el virus T2 puede estar sin destruir el organismo. Si se te aplica directamente el T2 te mueres, pero el T1 hace que se controle y si luego aplicas una dosis nueva lo elimina.

—T3 noxiano…

—No conozco ese. Debe ser nuevo en el pabellón, pero si es de la serie "T" debe de funcionar con el T1.

—¿Un virus?

—Sí, un virus que te destruye por dentro.

—¿Moriré? — preguntó sin dar vueltas.

—No. El T1 impide que el virus se vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar, pero le permite atacar el sistema nervioso como si te estuviera matando de verdad a menos que se aplique otra nueva dosis.

—¿Pero sigo infectada por ese virus? ¿Volverá a atacarme?

—No, la serie "T" es incapaz de superar la temperatura corporal por un periodo largo de tiempo, si no te mata en 24 horas significa que tu organismo ganó la batalla. Aunque el virus suele atacar tan fuertemente que nadie resiste tanto tiempo. Debieron divertirse mucho contigo.

Caitlyn la miró mal por primera vez, pero Jinx no pareció notarlo.

—¿Algo más?

—No, nada más.

—¿Te sientes bien? No pareces que estés bien, no entiendo porque sangras ¿Te sacaron una muestra de piel o te lastimaste de otra forma? Los moretones ¿Por qué son?

—Estoy bien— contestó por primera vez realmente aturdida de tantas preguntas— solo… me vendría bien una ducha… y alcohol… para desinfectar… estoy cansada.

Solo decirlo la visión se le puso borrosa y sintió que las fuerzas volvían a dejarla.

—La serie "T" suele destruir muchas células, es muy posible que estés anémica, no comimos nada tampoco…

—Creo que dormiré un poco más.

—Claro.

Se dejó caer en el sofá esta vez, viendo por ultimo el techo antes de cerrar sus ojos, creyó escuchar a Jinx hablando de nuevo, pero ya no distinguía sus palabras.

—Déjamelo a mí.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de unos martilleos en algo metálico, lo suficientemente escandaloso para que le fuera imposible de ignorar.

Se sentó en el sofá buscando a la única persona que podría estar haciendo esos sonidos, no encontró ningún sentido para lo que sus ojos veían.

Jinx estaba agachada en uno de los costados, trabajaba con unas tuberías ene se sector mientras ahora encendía y apagaba una llama, tratando de regularla con una manija que cada tanto golpeaba con un martillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó, acercándose, aun le dolía la cabeza y podía ver por los portales que atardecía, solo podría haber logrado dormir un par de horas.

—Oh, si, sabía que si hacía mucho ruido te despertarías, pero no hay otra forma de hacer esto ¿Sabes?

Caitlyn miró con mas detenimientos los tubos. Tenían forma si, cortados de manera irregular y conectados de forma torpes por conectores lleno de cinta elástica y de diferentes colores, parecían querer ir en espiral hacia arriba, hasta llegar a la altura de la cabeza de Jinx.

La niña ahora trabajaba en un mechero en el centro del espiral, uno de los tubos conectaba con un tubo en la pared, cuando Jinx giraba un llave, un humo de color verde salía de un pequeño orificio abajo del mechero y hacia que la llama crezca, aunque solo un poco.

—Bien, y ahora mira…— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y corría a un extremo donde una canilla conectaba al tuvo que daba a los espirales, la giró y regresó corriendo a donde estaba su obra para girar otra canilla.

Un chorro de agua salió de la parte exterior que, gracias al mechero en el centro, calentaba el agua que salía.

—Agh… aun no resuelvo como hacen las duchas para salir, así como… lluvia…

—Un calefón…— comentó Caitlyn finalmente entendiendo la idea— estabas haciendo un calefón… aquí…

—Trataba de hacer una ducha, no tengo idea de lo que un calefón es— confesó la chica aun mirando el chorro sin entender como resolverlo— esta agua sale de las cañerías, pero no es potable, no la bebas, aunque es transparente, supongo que uno se puede bañar. Debe ser la misma agua del pabellón, pensé en cómo podría salir caliente, pero…— dijo, extendiendo una mano y poniendo una cara que demostraba su desconformidad.

Caitlyn la imitó, sabiendo de antemano el resultado, pues el fuego del mechero no era realmente fuerte y era imposible que el calentara adecuadamente el agua que pasaba a esa velocidad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Dijiste que querías una ducha… no hay nada aquí que se le parezca a eso, así que decidí construir una— contestó con simpleza— también salí afuera y te traje esto.

Se alejó de su invento y volvió con las manos llenas.

—Dice Alcohol— contestó entregándole una botella con medio contenido, por el olor Caitlyn sabia que era verdad— y… ropa…

Ahora le dejaba a un lado un pantalón grande, de tela jean y una camisa bordo a cuadros. La oficial lo inspecciono rápidamente y notó que era mucho mas grande que su talla, pero seguro serviría mas que la bata sucia y la tela que usaba como capa.

—¿De dónde sacaste esto?

—Lo tome de un negocio…

—¿Lo… "Tomaste"?

—Lo robe, dah…

Caitlyn pensó en decir algo como "Eso esta mal" pero dadas las circunstancias y lo que sabia de la niña le pareció un caso perdido.

Volvió a extender su mano hacia el chorro de agua que salía.

—¿Te vas a duchar? Aun sale fría y no tengo idea de cómo conseguir que…

—No esta fría— la interrumpió— solo tibia… está bien.

Puso sus manos como recipiente y dejo que el chorro la llenara, luego se la llevo a la cara y sintió como si reviviera de nuevo.

Jinx había hecho la altura de su improvisada ducha a su medida, por lo que si Caitlyn se ponía de pie esta le llegaba a la cintura, aun así, creía que podía humedecer un trapo e higienizarse satisfactoriamente.

—Gracias— comentó aun dejando que el agua llenara de nuevo sus manos.

Al ver a la niña notó que, por segunda vez, sus palabras la habían dejado sin habla, poniendo una cara difícil de interpretar, luego volvió a sonreír en su habitual forma.

* * *

—¿A que hora dijiste que sueltan a los perros?

—¿Perros? — preguntó extrañada Jinx.

Caminaban nuevamente por las calles de Zaun, pero lejos esta vez de la zona de fronteras y de donde habían visto a los hombres, teniendo en la mente de Caitlyn un objetivo más específico.

—Las bestias que nos rastrean.

—Ah, esas cosas. Como a las 1am.

—Aun tenemos unas tres horas entonces… ¿Estás segura?

—Si, no es solo cuando cae la noche, porque aun hay movimiento, pero a eso de medianoche, cuando ese reloj marca el numero 12, ya sabes— dijo señalando un reloj en uno de los negocios— veras que ya casi nadie camina o esta afuera… es porque salen esas cosas.

—Bien— sentencio la sheriff.

Ambas estaban apoyadas en una pared cerca de una esquina, la gente caminaba sin darle atención a nadie en específico.

El humo salía de las alcantarillas y el ambiente era pesado. Se notaba el cambio de temperatura con la llegada de la noche, ya las mismas personas podían ver su aliento en humo salir de sus bocas.

Pese a llevar la ropa nueva ahora puesta, y sintiéndose mas cómodas, ambas chicas aun se ocultaban en sus improvisadas capas, ocultando con cuidado su identidad.

Caitlyn notó que mucho de los ciudadanos actuaban de la misma forma, casi nadie tenia su rostro descubierto por completo.

Finalmente vio alguien que le interesaba.

Un señor con un abrigo grueso, negro, cuidado, con guantes oscuros y bufanda clara. Llevaba un maletín de cuero y gafas.

—Quédate aquí— le ordenó Caitlyn y Jinx asintió.

La niña pudo ver como la mujer se acercaba al hombre y chocaba torpemente con él. El tipo disgustando la ofendió, pero Caitlyn simplemente bajaba la cabeza y se alejaba disculpándose.

—Vámonos— volvió a ordenar al llegar al lado de Jinx, la niña obedeció nuevamente sin entender.

Cuando iban caminando la vio revisar una billetera, también de cuero, que nunca antes había visto, fue entonces cuando comprendido lo que había pasado.

—¿Sabes lo que es un restaurant o taberna? — le preguntó mientras sacaba el contenido de la billetera y luego la arrogaba vacía a uno de los acueductos.

—Ammm sí…

—¿Has estado en uno?

—Mmm no, no realmente…

—¿Sabes de alguno por aquí cerca?

* * *

Caitlyn volvió a mirar el reloj de pared del lugar. Solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde la ultiam vez que lo había chequeado, marcaban las 10:30 p.m. Tenían tiempo de sobra, pero el breve relato de "Esas cosas" que había contado Jinx, la ponían un tanto nerviosa. Quería regresar de inmediato al campanario, no quería darle mas marguen a alguna posibilidad de regresar al pabellón.

Su vista volvió a Jinx, al otro lado de la esa, quien miraba todo con los ojos muy grande.

El lugar era espantoso para Caitlyn, si pudiera elegir jamás entraría allí a comer. Todo era de piedra y los caños de gas y agua se dejaban ver, la gente fumaba como si afuera no hubiera ya el suficiente humo y los muebles era de una madera cuyas termitas debían de estar orgullosamente alimentadas.

Por lo bueno, era oscuro y tranquilo, se sentaron en la mesa mas pegada a la pared y aun mantenían sus capuchas. Una nueva vista y notó que aun adentro y comiendo, las personas llevaban máscaras y mantenían su perfil oculto.

Pidió lo mismo que ella había pedido para Jinx, notando que la niña no tenia idea de los nombres de los platos, eso sí, se leyó de pie a cabeza el miserable menú y preguntó a Caitlyn que era cada uno y si alguna vez lo había probado.

Para la suerte de la sheriff la niña se entretenía ahora leyendo el periódico, ninguna sección en específico.

Ahora estaba segura de su teoría, no solo porque había leído con detenimiento el mismo periódico en donde debía estar en la fecha, sino que cuando ordenó, le pidió con bastante naturalidad y disimulo a quien las atendió si le podía decir la fecha exacta.

No se dejó desalentar por comprobar que estaba en el pasado y en un lugar poco amigable, aunque su cabeza le pedía a gritos que analizara más las cosas.

Pensó en su padre. Creyó que seria capaz de ubicar en donde estaba en ese año y encontrarlo, seguramente con una versión pequeña de ella jugando con armas de juguetes. Él podría ayudarla, no sabía cómo, pero tenía las esperanzas.

Nuevamente el primer objetivo parecía claro: Regresar a Piltover.

Los platos llegaron entonces y Caitlyn solo tuvo lugar para pensar en Jinx.

La niña miraba aun con ojos mas grandes si era posible la comida.

Era sencilla: Un plato de arroz con carne con salsa acorde, pero aun para Caitlyn debía admitir que se veía bien.

—Es para ti, puedes comerlo cuando quieras— comentó viendo que la niña babeaba sin tocar aun su comida, pero apenas dijo esto metió sus manos en el arroz y comenzó a comerlo con las manos.

Enarcó una ceja sin comprender como se podía ignorar tan raudamente los cubiertos, pero nuevamente le pareció un caso perdido reprocharle algo.

Hizo lo propio tomando los cubiertos luego de beber un buen sorbo de soda y empezó a comer. Solo entonces notó que estaba igual o inclusive más hambrienta que Jinx.

Terminaron sus platos relativamente pronto.

—¿Estuvo bueno?

—Mmhmm mmhmm— contestó la niña limpiando el plato con un trozo de pan y comiéndolo.

—Puedo pedirte más si quieres…

—¿Dbe bbedba?

—Si, de verdad— contestó y vio como a la chica se apuró a tragar.

—Si, si quiero.

Llamó nuevamente al muchacho que las había atendido pero esta vez pidió un té para ella y uno de los contados platos dulces para Jinx: un budín de manzana.

—¿Me enseñas a robar como tú?

—… ¿Disculpa?

—Yo solo robo cosas cuando nadie me ve, de los lugares, es la primera vez que veo a alguien robar a otra persona en frente de las narices de todo el mundo ¡Y nadie lo nota!

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cara de fascinación teniéndola a ella de objetivo.

—No.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no?!

—Solo lo hice porque de verdad, de verdad, necesitábamos el dinero.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nada? Claro que cuando uno toma algo es porque lo necesita de verdad, dah.

—Si, pero tomarlo de las demás personas sin su consentimiento está mal.

—Eso ya lo sé, no te pedí que me lo explicaras. Te pedí que me enseñes a robar como tú.

—Yo no robo.

—Acabas de hacerlo.

—… No suelo robar.

—¿De que hablas? Si lo hiciste como si fueras una experta.

—Porque conozco muy bien las formas en las que operan los criminales y como lo hacen.

—¿Entonces si me vas a enseñar?

—¿En donde dije yo que aceptaba?

—Oh, vamos…

—No.

El plató llego pronto y Caitlyn vio con gusto como la niña perdía interés de inmediato en la discusión que tenían, por lo menos de momento.

—Usa los cubiertos— le recomendó cuando vio las intensiones de la menor de agarrar el postre con las manos.

Jinx miró de mala ganas los utensilios a un costado, y se esforzó por tomarlos, fue cuando Caitlyn notó la torpeza solo con agarrarlos, los encerraba con los puños sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

—No sabes… usarlos ¿Verdad? — inquirió la sheriff.

—Se lo que son… y para qué sirven…

"No me digas que no ha visto uno en persona en su vida" pensó poniéndole atención, pero solo ver como apuñalaba el budín con el cuchillo notó que era así.

—Mira… detente— le pidió tomando una de sus manos, para luego tomar posesión del tenedor — trata solo con este ¿De acuerdo? Se agarra así— le explicó mostrándole una toma cómoda— puedes cortarlo y pincharlo luego— dijo, cortando el budín con el mismo tenedor para luego pinchar la porción— y luego te la llevas a la boca.

Dirigió la porción a la cara de Jinx, y está entendiendo abrió la boca, tomando lo que se le ofrecía.

"Adorable"

Una molesta punzada se sintió en su frente, y la relacionó directamente como un castigo por estar pensando así de lo que en un futuro sería una asesina en serie y demoledora de su querida ciudad. Una de los criminales mas buscados no solo de Piltover y sus alrededores, sino que todo Valoran temblaban ante su nombre.

"Y esta luchando por tomar correctamente un tenedor para comer más rápido su budín"

Caitlyn se refregó la frente con una de sus manos.

No lo había pensado bien desde que ella misma se veía en aprietos por estar atrapada en un lugar y un tiempo al que no pertenecía, pero todo este tiempo la mismísima Jinx compartió el tiempo con ella.

La estaba ayudando.

"Vi la empujaba del campanario a la primera oportunidad" pensó recordando a su compañera.

—La gente se empieza a ir.

La voz de Jinx la hizo despabilar, era verdad, los clientes comenzaban a dejar el lugar y por los ventanales ya no se veía prácticamente a nadie.

Miró el reloj del lugar, marcaba ahora las 11:35 pm

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos.

* * *

Llegaron rápido a la azotea. En el camino Caitlyn compro a un hombre con un negocio andante, el cual ya se estaba retirando, una capa con capucha a su talla y ropa para Jinx también, tirando de una buena vez las telas sucias, pudiendo de ahora en mas moverse con mas libertad entre los ciudadanos.

Pero realmente lo que le había interesado comprar, no lo consiguió, decidió entonces preguntarle a la única persona de confianza que conocía.

—Jinx…— la llamó y la chica dejo de jugar con su ropa nueva para ponerle atención— supongo que sabes lo que son las armas ¿verdad? — la niña asintió— ¿Sabes dónde puedo conseguir?

—No te preocupes por eso, tengo un montón.

—¿Qué?

—Si, mira.

La chica se dirigió al armario celeste que estaba en el lugar, el mismo al que Caitlyn le parecía ridículo por el color y la forma infantil.

Al abrirlo, Jinx dejo caer un montón de armas, de todos los tipos con diferentes municiones, eran tantas que cubriendo el suelo que daba a la puerta del ropero.

—¿Por qué tienes un ropero lleno de armas? — preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—Un día encontré una enorme caja que unos tipos tiraron cerca de aquí, la abrí y estaban todas estas cosas, son bonitas ¿Verdad? Las traje hasta aquí y las guarde.

Solo escuchar el relato Caitlyn temió la peor mientras se acercaba a inspeccionar. Las reviso una por unas, las que estaba mas cerca de su alcance y con un suspiro agotador, se resignó a su temor.

—Jinx, ninguna de estas armas sirve.

—Lo sé, la mayoría está rota o le faltan partes, y las municiones no están completas…

—Si, exacto, esos tipos las tiraron porque eran basura.

—No son basura ¡Míralas! Son bonitas.

La sheriff no le hizo mas caso y tomó unas cuentas, dejándolas luego en uno de los escritorios, comenzó a observar con cautela uno de los rifles, y valiéndose de algunas de las herramientas que Jinx tenía en el lugar, trato de desarmarlo.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó con curiosidad, pegándose a la mesa, donde solo se podían asomar sus ojos por la baja estatura que tenía.

—Creo que puedo arreglar algunas.

—¡¿Tú puedes hacer eso?!

—Sí… ha decir verdad… se me da bien.

—¡Genial! ¡Enséñame!

—No.

—¡Oh, por favor, Keilin! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

—No.

—¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡¿Sí?!

—No.

—¡Ay, por favor ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Caitlyn dejó de inspeccionar el arma para ver a Jinx. La niña prácticamente que vibraba de la emoción pegada a la mesa, pero la respuesta a lo que había preguntado era exactamente lo que acentuó el rotundo "No" de la sherrif por cuarta vez.

—Aprenderé de todas formas ¿Sabes? — comentó de manera testaruda, yendo y viniendo para traer con ella una hoja y un bolígrafo.

Caitlyn pensó que tenia las intensiones de tomar nota de lo que hacía, pero mientras trabajaba, Jinx pareció olvidar por completo su hoja y solo se pegaba a la mesa para ver con atención las manos de Caitlyn sobre el arma y como desarmaba las otras consiguiendo partes nuevas.

Era tanta la atención que la niña ponía que pensó que ya no era capaz de pestañear.

* * *

Llevaba como una o dos horas trabajando en su rifle, y no le estaban gustando los resultados aún. Miró por uno de los portales y vio la oscuridad de la noche, nada se veía más allá que unas luces débiles envueltas en nubes de humo.

Vio entonces a Jinx, la niña seguía en su posición pegada a la mesa, aprovechaba cada vez que Caitlyn se distraía con algo o tomaba aire para escribir, pero cuando la sheriff ponía sus manos en las partes la miraba absorta y en absoluto silencio.

No fue hasta entrada la noche que la vio cambiar de pierna y buscar una posición mas cómoda para observar, como si finalmente se estuviera dando por vencida ante el cansancio y el sueño… pero aun así se las ingeniaba para mantenerse atenta a ella.

Suspiró también cansada.

—Sería más fácil si trajeras una silla— comentó e inmediatamente Jinx se alejó buscando una, arrastrándola hasta pegarla a la mesa y arrodillándose en esta para poder ver así mejor el arma que ahora trabajaba.

—¿Cómo se llama esta parte?

—Cañón…

—¿Y esta otra?

—Gatillo.

—¿Y esta cámara para que sirve?

—Aquí van las municiones, cuando esto se activa, en algunas armas, no todas, esto de aquí gira…

—¿Cómo se llama eso?

—Riel, pero en el rifle no gira, en otras armas como el revólver, por ejemplo, tiene un mecanismo que gira y proporciona la siguiente bala al instante.

—Oh ¿Y esta parte?

—Regulador…

A Caitlyn realmente no le molestaba explicar. En varias ocasiones le toco hasta disertar a oficiales de menor rango para que aprendieran a armar y desarmar armas. Jinx era bastante especifica con sus preguntas, y hacia muchas, pero a la oficial le pareció las correctas.

Se disperso unos momentos para ver lo que la chica anotaba, le sorprendía como lo bien que escribía las palabras, aunque nunca antes supiera de ellas, solo por boca de Caitlyn parecía entender cada letra, inclusive los tildes cuando estos eran necesarios.

—¿Y porque no puedes pronunciar bien mi nombre entonces?

—¿De que hablas? Lo hago bien, Keilin.

—Olvídalo… solo… realmente escribes muy bien, me llama la atención ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Cómo saberlo?

—¿No sabes tú edad?

Por respuesta Jinx la miró extrañada.

—¿Sabes lo que "edad" significa? — ahora la niña asentía.

—Son los años que se cuentan a partir de que uno nace, aunque en algunos lugares es diferente que en otros.

—Correcto ¿No sabes en que año naciste entonces? — por respuesta Jinx negó— menos el día ¿No es así?

—¿Eso es realmente algo importante?

—No… no realmente— comentó fingiendo desinterés y revisando de nuevo los apuntes— esto se llama "martillo" y esto de aquí "seguro"— señaló, viendo un infantil dibujo que Jinx usaba de esquema para guiarse en las partes.

La niña tomó la hoja y lo anotó de inmediato.

Caitlyn había notado algunos libros en el lugar, parecía viejos y de ningún tema puntual, pero comprendía que todo lo que estaba allí, era porque Jinx lo había traído.

Recordó también la puntualidad con la que la chica detalló las inyecciones y virus.

—¿Por qué sabes tanto de toxinas y de los experimentos del pabellón?

—Suelo robarles los documentos y apuntes a los científicos y los leía, muchas veces no sé lo que significan, pero los aprendo de memoria y trato de relacionarlos— comentó sin más, aun poniendo atención a sus dibujos.

—Eso también te lo pidió el doctor Tinkel.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, parecía importante para él que yo aprendiera.

—¿Era muy exigente contigo?

—Lo era.

Caitlyn se cruzó de brazos, había cosas que no cerraban, no entendía que ganaba un sujeto de pruebas haciendo que otro sujeto aprendiera a leer, aunque eso le llevara años y dedicación.

Y en efecto, Jinx había aprendido bien, más que eso.

—¿Por qué él quería que aprendieras… por que piensas que era importante? — preguntó, arriesgándose, ya no podía fingir casualidad en sus palabras.

—Oh, bueno… creo que él quería usar las sustancia en su beneficio. Era realmente listo ¿Sabes? A veces me pedía que robara sustancia con determinada etiqueta, como cuando dijiste alcohol y fui a buscar algo que tuviera esa etiqueta. El me pedía lo mismo, a veces, y yo me las ingeniaba para conseguirlas, yo también soy muy lista. Pensé que quizás él podría hacer una super poción mega genial que al tomarla lo convirtiera en una criatura gigante, igual de peluda, pero gigante, rompería los barrotes y los mataría a todos… y así volver con su familia al exterior ¿Quién sabe? Se escuchaban muchas historias de monstruos en el edificio, que mataba científicos y sujetos. Quizás él hubiera podido transformarse en algo genial.

—Ya veo… ¿Y eso fue lo que paso?

—¿Qué? Oh no, nada de eso, apareció muerto en su celda una mañana.

—… ¿De la nada?

—No, yo lo mate— confesó la niña, concentrándose aun mas en el dibujo del revolver— bueno… pensé que lo había matado, él me escribió dos sustancias que quería que consiguiera por él, y lo hice, pude robar los frascos que tenia esas etiquetas, y se las di… y luego apareció muerto.

Caitlyn notó como Jinx ahora hacia rayones con el papel y buscaba uno nuevo para pasarlo en limpio y mejor.

—Por un buen tiempo creí que había conseguido mal los frascos, y que él al hacer su super poción falló porque yo confundí las etiqueta, así que me esforcé mucho por aprender las palabras correctamente de nuevo, no podía creer que había fallado. Y era difícil, repasé bastante lo que sabia y no lo entendía porque después de tanto tiempo me di cuenta que eran exactamente las mismas palabras así, que no pude haberme confundido.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Aun las recuerdas?

—"Benzodiazepinas" y "Cianuro"— contestó con contundencia— lo sé, palabras complicadas ¿verdad? La primera me llevo dos días aprender a deletrearla, pero estaba bastante segura que encontré el frasco correcto en ambas.

Caitlyn guardó silencio comprendiendo la situación. Reconocía las palabras y con ellas las intenciones del doctor amigo.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esta cosa? — preguntó señalando la parte trasera del arma.

—Esto de aquí "Martillo" pero este de aquí, casi al lado "Bolt"— indicó aun pensando en el relato— Si sabes para que él quería esas cosas ¿Verdad?

—¿Mmm? Oh, si, aunque lo comprendí mucho tiempo después, cuando robe unos apuntes y comprendí para que servían… o algo así. Una es una especie de somnífero y el otro veneno ¿No es así? El doctor Tinkel no quería escapar o convertirse en algo, quería morir y no sentir dolor al hacerlo. Es normal que los sujetos busquen morir, pero en el pabellón esa no es una opción. No hay algo que se puede usar para matarse y cuando los científicos o los del lugar notan el comportamiento o las intenciones de que quieres morir, sencillamente nos atan todo el tiempo en camillas y nos dejan ahí, inclusive en más fácil para ellos de esa forma. Por eso, si te ibas a matar era mejor que no fallaras. Ya te lo dije ¿no es así? El doctor era realmente alguien muy listo.

* * *

Caitlyn suspiró al darle un ultimo vistazo al arma, ahora satisfecha. La tomó entre sus manos y apuntó a uno de los portales, disparó y sintió el "click" que indicaba su correcto funcionamiento. Solo faltaba probarla cargada, y eso hizo.

Se acercó al armario y trató de encontrar municiones acordes, volvió al escritorio con ellas y cargó su rifle.

Apuntó nuevamente al portal, pero no disparó. Comenzó a apuntar a varios objetos que le parecieron mas interesantes en la azotea.

La campana; el armario celeste; unos libros en un rincón; la mancha negra en el sofá; la cabeza de Jinx, cuyo cuerpo se encontraba encogido entre frazadas sobre el colchón viejo.

—"Pum" a la cabeza— recitó en voz baja mientras hacia el simulacro de disparar, luego simplemente descargó el arma y dejo todo sobre la mesa nuevamente.

Se sentía agotada de nuevo.

Pensó en acostarse de nuevo en el sofá, pero lo encontró lleno de hojas con anotaciones de Jinx con partes de otras armas que la niña parecía tratar de relacionar.

Terminó por sentarse al borde del colchón viejo, dándole la espalda a la de cabello celeste.

Sabia que si lo pensaba mucho se volvería a parar, así que no lo hizo.

Se acostó, tomando una parte de la frazada y trató de dormir, sintiendo muy cerca de ella la respiración calmada de la otra chica.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

No tengo nada para decir, salvo que tengo sueño XD

Tengan un lindo fin de semana.


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertencen, y eso es todo, sin avisos parroquiales esta vez._

* * *

 _Capitulo 5  
_

* * *

 _ **Vi: La viajera del tiempo**_

* * *

—Déjame ver si entendí…

Todos dejaron de estar inmersos en sus cabezas y dejaron los papeles que tenían en frente para ver a Vi, que aun miraba una de las pizarras con varios rayones en la parte baja a la que solo podía llegar Heimerdinger.

—Jinx y Caitlyn cruzaron un portal antiguo hextech de origen desconocido, cuyo poder y utilidad es mas desconocido aun, pero que tiene como que ¿cientos de años?

—Miles— corrigió el doctor.

—Correcto… miles de año. El portal este, las llevo a ambas a un lugar, tiempo, inclusive hay una posibilidad que también "dimensión" diferente.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, pero sí.

—Correcto… correcto. Lo que si sabemos con certeza es que las dos no están… juntas, sino separas. Una aquí— dijo señalando un cristal muy grande a la par del portal, donde se podían ver líneas rectas y armoniosas salvo por un punto que quebraba esa fluidez— y otra… aquí— dijo ahora señalando otra línea con un punto que hacía lo propio.

Entre los avances de la investigación descubrieron, comparando fotos y registros del antes y después del incidente, que el portal en cuestión presentaba notables diferencias, entre ellas, uno de los cristales que poseía brillaba con hilos luminosos dentro de su materia. Estos se envolvían y movían en armonía y nunca se cruzaban. Luego de un tiempo analizándolos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de un solo hilo, pero que este presentaba dos puntos peculiares en el cual parecía quebrarse y modificar su continuidad.

Había otros cristales que mostraban hilos parecidos, solo que no tan brillantes y sin ningún tipo de discrepancia.

Fueron días de hacer experimentos, prendiendo y apagando el portal, metiendo y sacando cosas de él, inclusive insectos con cuerdas que metían y salían, relojes o hasta cámaras para asegurar la supervivencia del otro lado, y ahora parecían estar seguro de algunos puntos, por lo menos Ezreal y el doctor lo estaban.

Jayce se había mantenido al margen y, al igual que Vi, trataban de seguir a trote lo que se le decía.

—Esos hilos muestran el flujo de esa "realidad" donde ambas están. Esos puntos que interfieren son ellas provocando una anomalía— explicó por incontable vez el científico— cuando mandamos cosas aparecían los puntos en los hilos de diferentes cristales, aunque no tan nobles, supongo que un simple reloj o escarabajo no puede alterar tanto el flujo de los acontecimientos como un ser humano. El artefacto, el portal… no esta alertando inclusive, interesante, interesante.

—¿Alertando?— preguntó Jayce viendo los puntos en los hilos.

—Sí, sí… el portal "sabe" que ellas no pertenecen a ese flujo, y nos lo muestra…

—¿El portal… "sabe"?— repitió Vi ahora— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Tiene conciencia?... ¿Razona?

—Es difícil saber.

Vi sintió el impulso de refregar su frente. Odiaba esa frase, se la había repetido mucho en esos días "Es difícil saber". Cada vez que el científico la pronunciaba sentía que estaba mas lejos de traer de vuelta a Caitlyn.

—Lo que si sabemos— comenzó Ezreal encausando la reunión de ese día— es que el portal, o la dimensión en la que están, trata de reestablecer la anomalía. Esta es una foto del primer día que investigamos, esta es una foto de ahora— explicó el chico, y todos podían apreciar que la de antes, el punto marcado hacia una distorsión más notable que ahora.

—¿Lo que significa…?

—Significa que tratan de reparar el que Caitlyn y Jinx estén donde no les pertenece.

—Y eso es…

—Es malo—se adelantó el científico— bueno, es bueno para la corriente del flujo, significa que trata que lo que pasa en ese punto no altere los acontecimientos luego… pero es malo para el punto en sí, o sea para ellas. No estamos seguros, pero mientras mas pase el tiempo parece que la realidad tratara de consumirlas, de modo que no generen un cambio significativo.

—Traducción.

—Caitlyn y Jinx quedaran reducidas de algún modo para que dejen de interferir con la dimensión a la que no pertenecen. Entiéndase reducir por, morir, olvidarlo todo, ser parte de ese flujo y no poder regresar jamás… la que mas te guste— sentencio el rubio.

—Ok, es malo…

—Hay mucho mas por explicar, pero nos dimos cuenta que el tiempo es un factor importante, no trascurre a la misma velocidad que el "ahora" de nosotros, y los hilos, si demuestran esta dimensión, tampoco lo hacen. Aun con todas las fórmulas y los experimentos, solo pudimos calcular mas o menos el tiempo, y aun un poco mas acertado el lugar, pero no exactamente.

—Lo que el Doc. quiere decir es que tenemos un plan— lo interrumpió Ezreal viendo como el científico agarraba nuevamente sus papeles, listo para explicar con la pizarra, algo que creía en vano en esos momentos— hicimos algunas pruebas y somos capaz de crear un portal exactamente donde estos puntos están, lo que significa que podemos atravesarlos y caer en el mismo lugar donde están Caitlyn y Jinx.

—Genial— animó Vi, finalmente recibiendo las noticias claras que quería.

—El problema…

—Sabia que debía verlos— comentó Jayce poniendo mas atención.

—No sabemos que punto es Jinx y cual es Caitlyn— explicó el rubio— tampoco sabemos lo que los hilos significan aun "tiempo, lugar, dimensión" no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que es posible ir a donde esos puntos están y podemos volver… con ellas.

—¿Cómo?

—De la misma forma en la que ingresaran a esa dimensión— explicó el científico— es posible manipular el portal desde el "ahora" y el "aquí". Generar un portal y mandar a alguien a ese punto, y luego generar un portal y esperar que ese alguien que se fue lo atraviese de nuevo para volver aquí, es un portal de dos entradas.

—Mmm entiendo.

—El problema…

—Claro…

—El tiempo no funciona igual, cuando mandamos un reloj y lo hicimos regresar luego de una hora, en una ocasión marco que habían pasado 12 horas y en otros 10 minutos. El tiempo se "descontrola" al cruzar. Por mas que mandemos a alguien, ese alguien no tendrá idea de cuando el portal volverá a aparecer para traerlo de vuelta.

—Quiere decir que iremos a rescatarlas, pero no tendremos ideas de cuando volver.

—¡Pero tenemos la solución! — exclamó con ánimo Ezreal mostrando dos muñequeras con un artefacto parecido a un reloj en el centro.

—¿Qué es esto?— preguntó Vi levantándolo y hasta poniéndoselo, daba toda la impresión de ser un reloj pero con agujas de una piedra extraña que no llegaba a descifrar.

—Son relojes Yordles— explicó el científico— en uno de los experimentos notamos que la estagilitla, una piedra de las tierras Yordles, funciona muy acorde con la máquina, no se desconfigura, es verdad que no puede marcar el tiempo y que enloquece al igual que otros relojes, pero modificándolo un poco nos dimos cuenta que puede mantener la cuenta de este lado y del otro. Esto significaría que el portal hextech esta vinculado con los antiguos Yordles… lo cual significaría…

—Podemos usar los relojes como cronómetros y crear una cuenta regresiva que nos indique un tiempo exacto— volvió a interrumpir el rubio, apremiando el tiempo que les quedaba.

—Bien… felicidades supongo… ¿Y el plan es?

Todos dirigieron su vista a Ezreal. El científico conocía bien el plan, pero en ese punto, todos eran consciente que al chico se le daba explicar con claridad y al grano.

—Claro— comentó con una sonrisa el menor— crearemos dos portales, uno que nos lleve a este punto y otro que nos lleve a este punto— indicó mirando las líneas y sus anomalías— llegamos, encontramos a Jinx o Caitlyn, la mantenemos con nosotros, el doc abre nuevamente un portal, lo atravesamos con ellas, y… lo cerramos.

—Ok, eso fue demasiado conciso… necesitaría un poco más de información.

—Somos 4— comenzó el científico— yo me quedare de este lado porque se cómo calibrar el portal, necesito uno más que se quede conmigo para ayudarme a ver el hilo y el tiempo justo.

—Jayce se quedará contigo— aseguró Vi haciendo que el hombre se sorprenda— ¿Qué? A mi me queda bien el reloj… y es obvio que Ezreal quiere viajar.

—Claro…— terminó resignándose pronto.

—Bien. Entonces te explicare a ti lo que debes hacer— comentó Ezreal poniéndose también el reloj restante— lo que debemos hacer.

—¡Correcto! — contestó chocando puño con el chico al tener ambos los relojes ya preparados.

—El Doc. abrirá un portal, primero en un punto y luego en el otro. Yo iré primero así que tu cruzaras el segundo.

—¿Por qué no vamos los dos juntos?

—¡¿Estás loca?! Ya es una anomalía muy grande que Jinx y Caitlyn interfieran en el flujo, y ahora debemos mandar a otra anomalía para traerlas, como para mandar una tercera. No.— sentencio el científico.

—Digamos que el Doc. tiene razón, lo que me lleva al primer punto de todo esto. Cuando estés en esa dimensión, sea lo que sea, no llames la atención y trata de interferir lo menos posible en esa realidad, enfócate solo en buscar a Jinx o Caitlyn y de alguna forma empujarlas contigo cuando el portal aparezca por segunda vez.

—Lo entiendo.

—El reloj esta modificado para ir en cuenta regresiva, la alarma no cambiara, pero las agujas si, cuando llegues, mira el reloj y este te dirá cuento tiempo tienes hasta que el segundo portal se abra para traerte de vuelta. Tanto si encuentras a las chicas o no, cruza el portal.

—¿Qué?

—Si no encontramos a Jinx y Caitlyn a tiempo habremos fracasado, pero seria aun peor que también nosotros nos perdamos para siempre.

—Pero podemos volver e intentarlo de vuelta ¿No es así? — se esperanzó Ví, pero como ninguno le contestó supuso la negativa.

—Como les dije en un principio… el flujo trata de reestablecerse solo, quizás cuando vuelvan ya no se marque el punto de discrepancia en la línea y sea imposible de localizar de vuelta— explicó el científico.

—Genial…

—Las vamos a encontrar— agregó Ezreal con convicción— hay una última cosa.

—¿El que?

—Las personas… los seres humanos mas específicamente, no estamos diseñados para viajar entre dimensiones o el tiempo o el espacio por portales de tecnologías que no nos concierne. El hecho de que el flujo trate de modificar los relojes humanos y otras cosas, nos dice que podemos vernos afectados cuando viajemos.

—¿Ok…?

—Hay una posibilidad que no recordemos como volver, de ese modo el flujo se protege de que hagamos cambios importantes.

—¿Eh?

—Es difícil de explicar, pero puede que olvidemos inclusive que hacemos allá cuando lleguemos o lo que debemos hacer, o porque estamos allí, por eso, antes de viajar, quiero que escribas en un papel algo que tu entenderías, que te expliques a ti misma lo que debes hacer y como hacerlo para traerte de vuelta con Jinx o con Caitlyn ¿Entiende?

—Claro… entiendo…

—Bien, te daremos 10 minutos.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Los cronómetros están listos y todo lo demás también. Abriremos el primer portal en 20 minutos, yo iré primero, y luego abriremos el portal para que tú lo cruces ¿Alguna otra duda?

—Tengo tantas que no sé por dónde empezar— comentó con sinceridad, pero recibiendo una sonrisa del menor terminó por suspirar y resignarse— claro ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

* * *

Vi despertó con la molesta luz del sol sobre su cara. El cielo que se le presentaba era claro, de un celeste muy brillante y pronto comenzó a sentir calor por la resolana.

Tanto un poco y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una especie de superficie plana, se hizo a la idea con lentitud, pero finalmente termino sentándose.

Se encontraba arriba de un banco de madera, mirar solo alrededor le decía también que se encontraba en un parque, los colores brillantes, predominantemente verdes, daban la sensación de alegría y armonía en el lugar.

Miró hacia el cielo, aun sintiendo despertar, y tuvo la primera pista de donde se encontraba al ver el enorme domo que cubría el parque principal de Piltover.

Vio hacia sus costados y se encontró con personas caminando por el lugar, niños y parejas disfrutando de lo que el parque artificial le ofrecía.

Ahora miraba una de las fuentes, donde algunos pájaros exóticos se bañaban. No los veía realmente, solo enfocaba su vista allí tratando de recordar cómo había llegado allí.

No llevaba sus típicos guantes, en vez de eso podía mover con ligereza sus manos y pronto notó el extraño reloj que tenia en su muñeca derecha.

El artefacto, aunque le había parecido un reloj común y corriente a primera vista, ya mostraba sus discrepancias. En primer lugar, las agujas se movían hacia atrás, a una lentitud muy diferente de como los relojes habituales hacen, y el material era de un verde quebrado con detalles en negro que brillaba. Otra ajuga roja estaba clavada en el numero 3, no tenia ninguna idea de lo que eso significaba.

Se entretuvo tocando el artefacto por unos momentos, pero este carecía de boto o algo que sobresaliera para manipularlo, pensó en sacárselo para verlo mejor, pero desistió de la idea cuando se distrajo por los llantos de una niña no muy lejos de ella.

Levanto su vista y vio que una pequeña se había caído en el asfalto de la vereda, de haber caídos unos metros al costado, el pasto no le habría causado la herida grande que tenia en la rodilla ahora. Lloraba mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

Se levantó y se acercó a ella, no parecía que los padres estuvieran cerca.

—Ese fue un excelente aterrizaje ¿Sabes? — bromeó, extendiéndole una mano, apenas se la agarraron fue capaz de levantarla por completo para sorpresa de la menor— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Tropezaste?

—Uno… uno… uno de mis snnnfff snifff…

—¿Uno de tus…?— la animó viendo como parecía que la niña lloraría de nuevo.

—Uno de mis JetPaw se echó a perder…

—¿Uno de tus que cosa?

Como respuesta la niña se sacó una de sus zapatos, que eran de un amarillo chillón en contraste con el vestido, también de amarillo, pero apagado y suave que llevaba.

Vi notó que el calzado era especial, salían chiscas de la suela y de donde tomaba el tobillo.

—¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? — se preguntó tomándola con ambas manos e inspeccionándola.

Solo darle una revisada con sus entrenados ojos y supo que era tecnología de avanzada, volvió a mirar a la niña, más específicamente al otro zapato y notó que era igual al que tenía, pero de ese no salía ninguna chispa.

—¿Qué hacen estas cosas? — cambio la pregunta para la niña, verdaderamente curiosa, la mas pequeña la miró sin entender realmente lo que se le preguntaba.

—¡Ukede!

La niña miró con una sonrisa a un par de chicos que se acercaron a ella. Vi contempló con los ojos bien abierto como ambos chicos se deslizaban a gran velocidad sobre el césped, como si flotaran en una patineta invisible, llegando hasta donde estaban y quedando frente a ellas.

De nuevo aparecían esos zapatos brillantes, de diferente color para cada chico.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó uno de ellos a la niña, mirando a Vi de reojo también.

—¿Creo que rompí los… los…? — comenzó a explicar la aludida, pero pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y simplemente les señaló el zapato que Vi sostenía.

—Oh, que mal… mamá y papá se enojaran….

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, los arreglare por ti, descuida.

Vi dudaba enormemente que un niño que aparentaba tener no mas 12 años, pudiera lidiar con la tecnología que estaba sosteniendo, pero no dijo nada ya que la niña pareció creerle y hasta le sonreía ahora.

—¡Muchas gracias! — anunció el mismo chico, dirigiéndose a Vi, extendiendo la mano para que le dieran el zapato, esta lo hizo sin oponerse— Ukene aun esta aprendiendo a deslizarse con los JetPaw, y aunque aprende rápido, aun se cae bastante, espero no le haya causado muchos problemas.

—Oh… no… descuida— contestó sin estar segura sobre de lo que se le hablaba.

—Gracias— ahora decía la menor.

El chico le hizo señas a la mas chica para que se montara a su espalda y así lo hizo. Se despidió sutilmente de Vi y como vinieron se fueron, deslizándose a gran velocidad por el pasto del parque.

—… ¿Eh?... ¡¿Eh?!— se preguntó siendo un poco mas consciente de las cosas.

No tenía idea de que eran esos zapatos, y estaba segura que ese tipo de tecnología era demasiada avanzada para que unos niños comunes y corrientes la probaran en un parque donde las personas solían pasar el tiempo.

—Caitlyn debió de generar como 5 reglas y 8 normas respecto a esas cosas primero…— pensó tratando de recordar a la sheriff en su escritorio discutiendo con las personas algún nuevo invento de Piltover, cosa que pasaba a menudo— imposible que se haya aprobado algo asi, primero me hubiera gustado probarlo como unas 500 veces… ella sabe que me hubiera gustado hacerle pruebas— se lamentaba ahora creyendo haber faltado algún día laboral en el que se discutiera ese curioso calzado.

Comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la salida del parque que bien conocía, pero a medidas que avanzaba se dio cuenta que esto ultimo no eran tan así.

El lugar parecía diferente, había cosas que habían cambiado de lugar, algunas otras nuevas y varias que ya no estaban, pero no tenia dudas, era el parque de Piltover.

Solo salir del domo que lo mantenía con un ambiente ideal se dio cuenta que en efecto estaba en Piltover, solo que uno totalmente cambiado.

Las casas no eran igual, las calles tampoco lo eran, los vehículos y la vestimenta de la gente era algo que nunca antes habría imaginado.

Ahora trataba ansiosamente de recordar lo último que había vivido antes de despertar al parque.

"¡No puedo!" se preocupó mientras su miraba se concentraba en una patrulla que pasaba a gran velocidad, un modelo que nunca en su vida había visto en su trabajo o donde vivía.

"No… no puede ser… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?" trató de razonar sabiendo que era imposible que de un día para otro visualizara tantos cambios.

Caminaba sosteniéndose el mentón, inmersa en recordar, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que cada vez parecía ir a peor.

Paso por una vidriera donde pudo ver su reflejo y notó el manchón de sangre debajo de su nariz.

—¿Que rayos…? — se dijo limpiándose con la muñeca, luego buscó un pañuelo o algo con lo que ayudarse.

Buscando percibió que faltaba algo importante y que la sacaría de cualquier duda, su celular, pero a medida que tanteaba su cuerpo el frio recorrió su espalda y pronto terminó por agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—¡No!— exclamó totalmente deprimida y sintiéndose en apuras— ¡Perdí de nuevo el maldito teléfono! ¡No puede ser!

Histéricamente trató de encontrarlo de nuevo entre sus prendas, pero no hayo nada, finalmente en uno de sus bolsillos sacó un papel, reconoció su letra en él, pero decidió no darle importancia y guardarlo nuevamente.

Cuando decidió que no tenia sentido seguir luchando por algo que parecía haber perdido, se acercó al cordón de la calle y se sentó allí, cabizbaja pensando en el sufrimiento que seria tener que elegir y comprar uno nuevo.

Allí finalmente volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacó lo único que parecía que llevaba con ella, el papel con su letra, lo empezó a leer sin ganas, pero a medidas que avanzaba sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sus manos agarró el trozo de papel con ambas manos para releerlo más atentamente.

"Ok, Vi, o sea yo, pon atención a lo que te voy a escribir, porque solo lo escribiré una vez y tratare que lo entiendas, o sea que yo lo entienda cuando lo lea… cuando eso pase. Sí… bueno mira, el asunto es así:

La imbécil de Jinx le metió un explosivo o algo a un portal tridimensional raro, y gracias a eso ella y Caitlyn desaparecieron por ese portal.

No me preguntes como, pero Ezreal y Heimercomosediga lograron enviarme a mí, o sea a ti, y a Ezreal, para que las busquemos y las traigamos de vuelta.

Dijeron que es posible que cuando viajemos a donde sea que te encuentres ahora, no recordemos a que vinimos o como llegamos aquí, por eso te estoy escribiendo.

Lista de cosas para tener en cuenta, muy importante, subrayado:

1-Encuentra a Jinx "o" Caitlyn (amabas están en lugares diferentes, así que solo debes estar en el mismo lugar que una de las dos, la otra se encargara Ezreal)

2-No sé cómo, tú te la ingenias, sé que puedes… que puedo, mantén a Jinx o a Caitlyn, la que sea que encuentres, contigo todo el tiempo. No creo que haya realmente problema con Caitlyn… no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como harás con Jinx, pero te tengo fe, me tengo fe… solo golpéala fuerte o algo.

3-El reloj que tienes en la muñeca derecha no es de adorno. Marca una cuenta regresiva, cuando la cuenta termine, o sea que las agujas verdes lleguen a la que es roja, el heimerdiloquesea, ese enano, abrirá un nuevo portal en el mismo lugar donde apareciste.

4-Cuando eso pase, debes atravesarlo con Caitlyn o Jinx, te traerá de vuelta al… a la normalidad, si haces eso todo volverá a la normalidad.

Eso es todo… no, mentira, hay más.

Me dijeron que no modifique la dimensión a donde te encuentras… eso. No sabemos a donde me mandan… a donde te manda… a donde te mandaron. Puede que haya cambiado el lugar y no sea Piltover, puede que sea otro tiempo, pasado, futuro, puede que inclusive sea otra dimensión y todos estén locos, nadie sabe… bueno, ahora tu sabes… es decir, lo sabré.

Por una vez, solo por una vez…no rompas nada, solo lo necesario para dar con Jinx o con Caitlyn y regresa.

Busca a la Caitlyn que conoces, la que es de tu dimensión o lo que sea, o a la Jinx que conoces también. Averigua donde están.

Y sé que esto no sonara a mí, y por eso lo firmare para que reconozcas tu firma y todo, pero… busca ayuda. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para traerlas de vuelta.

Tu y yo sabemos… bueno… esto es importante porque se trata de Caitlyn. Si fallamos nos dieron orden de volver, porque toda ira muy mal y puede que desaparezca…

Pero… en el caso que estés en el mismo lugar donde Caitlyn esta… ¡No te atrevas a cruzar ese maldito portal sin traerla de vuelta!

¿Con cariño Vi? Claro que no imbécil, ponte a trabajar, debemos arreglar el lio que Jinx hizo para variar… de nuevo.

Suerte. Algo me dice que la necesitare.

Vi."

La firma al último la reconoció como genuina, pero no la necesitaba realmente, sabia que era su letra de principio a fin y sabia que se trataba de ella por todo lo que decía.

Lo que la hacia leerla una y otra vez era el no recordar absolutamente nada de eso y lo descabellado que era todo.

Se puso de pie con rapidez y se acercó a la primera persona que se cruzo en su camino. Agarró al hombre por ambos hombros y lo obligó a mirarla.

—¿A dónde estamos y que día y año es?— preguntó con claridad la oficial pese a que el sujeto se había encogido y la miraba con miedo.

—Es-es-es estamos…

—¡Contesta de una vez!

—¡Estamos en Piltover! ¡25 de agosto del 339 D.R.I.!

—No es cierto…— comentó palideciendo.

Sabia que se trataba de Piltover

"¿Pero 7 años después?"

—Si me estas mintiendo…— comenzó a amenazar mirándolo con ferocidad.

—Le juro que no señorita, le juro que no…

Vi lo soltó de inmediato y el hombre dudo en moverse.

—Lo lamento— contestó vagamente, y fue ella la que comenzó a caminar— 7 años…

Se distrajo ahora viendo los edificios que la rodeaban, Piltover era Piltover, solo que diferente… mejor.

Sonrió pensando en las posibilidades, en todo lo que podría descubrir, en todas las repuesta que podía contestar, pero de repente, como un rayo, recordó las últimas palabras de su carta.

Miró el reloj con desesperación, tratando de entenderlo, no le llevó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión.

—¡Cuatro horas! — gritó totalmente molesta—¡¿Solo tengo un poco mas de cuatro horas para encontrar a Jinx o Caitlyn antes que se abra el portal en el parque!? ¡¿Es en serio?! ¡En cuatro horas ni siquiera puedo…! ¡Puedo!... ¡Ay no se! ¡Pero en cuatro horas no resuelvo absolutamente nada! ¡Voy a fallar! ¡Voy a fallar!

Hablaba caminando de un lugar a otro, haciendo pasos largos en una distancia de 5 metros, mientras volvía y se tocaba la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer?!

El sonido de una sirena la sacó de sus pensamientos. La patrulla paso por la calle sin detenerse y se perdió de vista.

—¡Claro! ¡Ayuda! ¡Eso!— se dijo, siguiendo el camino por donde el auto había desaparecido— Con un poco de suerte la jefatura de policía estará en el mismo lugar y allí…

"Y allí buscare a alguien… si Caitlyn esta aquí, bueno, ella es lista, iría allí en primer lugar… si es Jinx en cambio…"

Pensaba mientras apuraba el paso.

"Si se trata de Jinx… bueno… supongo que en 7 años habremos descubierto como lidiar con esa plaga."

* * *

Se soplaba el mechón celeste que tenia frente de su rostro con bufidos, cuando se aburrió de esa acción empezó a hacer burbujas con sus labios y tratar de extenderla como si se trataba de goma. No llegaba muy lejos.

Si algo creía Jinx en esos momentos, y lo podría asegurar, de hecho, ya tenía el comentario armado para cuando Caitlyn apareciera de nuevo, es que definitivamente la sheriff había desbloqueado un nuevo logro: Se había vuelto mas aburrida de lo que nunca antes había esperado.

La oficial la mantenía en aquella habitación, sin hacer prácticamente nada, amarrada desde la cintura hasta los codos con ese extraño elemento que aún no descifraba.

Habían pasado un día entero así, y no hubo nada que ella pudiera decir o hacer para convencer a la dueña de casa que la soltara.

Caitlyn parecía esperar algo… o alguien en realidad, que la ayudara a saber qué hacer con ella.

Jinx varias veces había renegado de su genialidad, se maldecía a ella misma en incontables oportunidades y se golpeaba el frente adrede más seguido de lo que una persona normal haría. Esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que le hubiera gustado tener sus manos libres para a golpes dejar de pensar.

Sabía a quién Caitlyn esperaba, sabía mucho más allá de eso. Habían estado hablando, inclusive la sheriff le dio de comer en dos ocasiones y ella, con amenaza de no comer y morir de hambre y que quedara en su conciencia para siempre, intercambio obedientes bocado por información.

"Aunque algo me dice que me hubiera contado todo lo que quería sin eso… pero orgullo, claro que mi orgullo, o sea ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a dejar que esa loca entablara conversación conmigo sin que yo sintiera que me iba a morir? Claro que no, debía haber amenaza de por medio, como tiene que ser… así sea yo misma que me deba amenazar a mí misma de muerte"

Ahora sabia mas de lo que quería… y lo odiaba.

Siguió tratando con las burbujas mientras mataba el tiempo, ya había notado a la niña observándola a "escondidas" por la pequeña abertura de la puerta de la sala, y decidió ignorarla lo más que pudo.

Veinte segundos después esa decisión ya se encontraba viéndola fijamente, en una batalla de mirada por ver quien pestañaba o se distraía primero.

—Lo admito niña, eres un adversario digno, pero déjame decirte algo— le advirtió cuando la menor ya estaba adentro de la habitación— acércate más… vamos… vas a querer escuchar esto.

La de cabellos oscuro titubeo por un momento, pero terminó por cerrar con cuidado la puerta detrás de ella y sin despegar la mirada de Jinx, se acercó hasta subir a la cama donde ella estaba.

Jinx aún mantenía los ojos bien abiertos, para hacerle saber que no había perdido y ni estaba cerca de hacerlo, la niña también se mantenía atenta.

—Acércate un poco más, quiero que veas bien el momento de mi victoria— la invitó y gustosa vio como la niña obedecía.

El plan era simple, tener el rostro de su adversario cerca y soplarle con fuerza, eso haría que cerrara los ojos, en la mente de la tiradora hasta estaba preparada para patearla y así lograr que se cayera de la cama.

Ya la tenia lo suficientemente cera y comenzó a inspirar hondo para su ataque, pero justo antes de ejecutarlo, la niña abrió un poco los labios y le sopló por arriba de la nariz.

Jinx pestañó estupefacta, le ardía y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, y cuando la enfocó de nuevo vio que la niña le arqueaba una ceja con media sonrisa.

—¿Yo…? ¿Perdí? — preguntó aun pestañando sin entender.

Su cara de sorpresa paso pronto a una expresión molesta y vulgar.

—Agh, me das asco…— exclamó molesta mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y se dejaba caer en la cama por completo, viendo de nuevo el techo que ya se conocía de memoria— eres la hija de… la ley y el orden y haces trampa… que asco me das… mal por ti.

Siguió viendo lo alto de la habitación en silencio, sabia que su acompañante aun estaba en la cama, podía sentir como el peso, aunque pequeño, hundía el colchón cerca suyo.

—¿No hablas? — preguntó, y no era la primera vez que encausaba por ahí la "no charla" con la niña, pensó que quizás podía negociar esa información con Caitlyn cuando volviera al cuarto— tomare eso como un no…

Esperó unos segundos y desvió su vista a la niña, mirándola de reojo, parecía observar algo en su piel con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tengo? Por favor dime que es lepra y que moriré como pan rallado en breve—suplicó mirándola con mas atención, pero la niña la ignoró y siguió en lo suyo—¿Qué? — preguntó más molesta y ahora parecía que volvía a tener la atención de la menor.

La miraba con unos ojos de un azul muy profundo que contrastaba con lo nivea de su piel, el cabello, oscuro y lacio, solo hacían que su rostro resaltara más.

—Dios, lo juro, eres igual— comentó sin poder evitarlo— Y sé que hay muchas niñas que la tía gorda y soltera le pellizcan diciendo "Iris igiil i ti midri" pero lo tuyo es otro nivel.

De todo lo que habían hablado, aun no conocía muchos detalles de la niña que la observaba, sabia cosas, sí, pero no había indagado demasiado. Le pareció incluso que era un tema que Caitlyn evitaba bastante.

"Genial, ahora tengo curiosidad por el enclenque pálido descremado este"

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por sentarse y tratar de sonar desinteresada— ah, cierto… tu meta en la vida de ser muda y aprender lenguajes de señas… podría enseñarte una seña para que se la muestres a mami, seguro quedara encantada con el conocimiento y expresividad de su pequeña… pero tengo las manos como que atrás y muy atadas… pero te puedo dictar y tu solo me sigues las indicaciones ¿Si? Levanta la mano… vamos, sé que quieres hacerlo.

La niña se limitaba a mirarla, pero Jinx comprendía que la estaba escuchando.

—Vamos, aprender es bueno… tu quieres ser una chica lista como mamá ¿Cierto? — comentó pensando en Caitlyn, sorprendiéndose por el crédito que le estaba dando, pero sus pensamientos pararon cuando vio que la niña levantaba la mano a la altura de su pecho— bien, bien, ahora cierra el puño y muéstramelo, es decir, ammm ¿Cómo sería? Ya sé, abre la mano, bien, ahora tócate la cara con la palma, perfecto… ahora aléjala… muy bien, cierra el puño, exacto, como si me estuvieras amenazando con él— felicito al ver como la niña le mostraba el puño con el dorso de frente a ella— ahora mira, el dedo medio, justo el dedo que esta en el medio de los 5, levántalo, solo ese.

—¡Jinx!

La voz hizo que ambas se encogieran y miraran a la puerta.

—Ni siquiera puedes cerrar bien una puerta como para aprender a hacer señas— se quejó viendo de costado a la niña.

Caitlyn entró a la habitación mirando fijamente a la mas pequeña de ellas, y solo con eso la niña entendió que estaba en problemas, bajó la cabeza apenada y se paró al lado de la cama a esperar.

—Sí, sí, muy mal niña. Niña mala, muy mala ¿Sabes? Hasta me dijo que iba entrar aquí sin importar lo que tu dijeras— comentaba Jinx viendo la situación— me dijo que cree que eres estúpida y que tus ordenes lo son aún más, y por eso no te iba a hacer ni puto caso. ¡Es más! Me dijo que quiere hacerse un tatuaje…, si, si… un… ¿Qué dijiste que querías? Ah sí, un tiburón con extensiones… debajo de la axila… fornicando con un pájaro carpintero.

—Se que no dijiste eso— comentó Caitlyn viendo la expresión de preocupación de la menor.

—¡Pero si entró por su cuenta! — agregó aun queriendo mandarla al frente— solita abrió la puerta y se acercó a la cama, y…— comenzó sentándose y acercándose al borde de la cama, lo más próxima a Caitlyn para que pudiera escuchar su susurro— me dijo cosas.

La sheriff rodó los ojos y largó un suspiro de cansancio. Volvió la vista a la niña y suavizo su expresión para con ella.

—Entiendo que estés curiosa — dijo de manera comprensiva— pero la idiota que ves aquí— agregó señalando a Jinx— es peligrosa.

—¡Al fin algo coherente! ¡Gracias! — exclamó tirándose escandalosamente hacia atrás, siendo recibida por el colchón y las frazadas.

—Ve a tu cuarto ahora— ordenó con tranquilidad y la niña se apuró a obedecer.

—¿Qué? ¿Le pegas con un látigo si no obedece? ¿La esposas a su cama de manera no placentera? ¿La sueltas en el prado y cuentas hasta 10 antes de comenzar a dispararle?

—No me hace falta. Es bastante obediente y suele hacer caso, solo basta con escucharla y explicarle. Es bastante lista.

—¿Escucharla? — preguntó acomodando su cuello para seguir viendo el techo— oye, no quiero discutir sobre tu salud mental, porque… bueno, ya viste, estoy loca, pero… no sé, no habrás notado que ese mini ser copia tuya, quizás, pueda ser, haya una posibilidad… ¡¿Qué sea totalmente muda y no se le pueda escuchar nada porque no habla?!

—Oh… es verdad, no habla mucho.

—"No habla mucho" dices— comentó riendo con gracia.

Desde que había llegado la niña no había pronunciado ni una sola vez ninguna palabra, ni a ella, ni a Caitlyn, pero si esta última decía que no hablaba mucho, significaba…

—¿Entonces si habla?

—¿Mmm?— inquirió con curiosidad en un tono juguetón la dueña del lugar— ¿Tienes curiosidad por ella?

—Mira "mi cielo" … no es como si tuviera aquí una especia de juego portátil, o una radio, o una Tv o un libro o un comic. Me mantienes encerrada en este lugar, totalmente atada, desde que llegue. O el enclenque silencioso me daba curiosidad, o el techo ridículamente alto me comenzaba a parecer atractivo. No se… tu dirás.

—Esta casa fue diseñada con techos altos por su utilidad, la sala y la galería principal no tiene el suelo del primer piso porque se pensó para albergar grandes estructuras, ya sean estatuas u otras obras, como algunos materiales grandes como telescopios internos. La mayoría de las habitaciones tiene su propio nivel del suelo. Esta es una de las habitaciones del segundo piso, pero no hay otra por arriba de esta, por eso se dejo el techo del tercero.

—¿Cómo se llama? — preguntó entendiendo lo de la estructura de la casa al trote y no sintiendo realmente curiosidad por ese tema.

—No te diré.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Me estas contando libremente lo de los techos de tu casa, pero no me vas a decir el nombre de esa cosa? — preguntó algo frustrada.

—Bueno… he estado pensando…

—Eso si es una novedad, con razón olía algo quemándose, esas neuronas debieron de sacar chispas…

—Tu no perteneces a este tiempo, lo razonable por hacer es devolverte a donde perteneces… pero si eso significa devolverte al pasado…

—Presente… yo vengo del presente, tu eres la que esta desconfigurada y vienes del futuro.

—Yo no me moví a ningún lado, tus llegaste aquí… me parece que la "desconfigurada" eres tú.

—… touche.

—Bien. Si hay que devolverte a tu tiempo, o sea, tu presente, mi pasado… si sabes muchas cosas y regresas, entonces lo que hagas respecto a lo que sabes ahora… podría alterar esta realidad, así que entre menos sepas… mejor.

—¡¿Y eso se te ocurrió antes o después de que me dijeras que nos acostamos juntas, genio?!— preguntó totalmente exasperada— ¡Brillante! ¡Distinta! ¡Maestra! ¡Licenciada en espontaneidad y precaución! ¡Napoleón de la estrategia! ¡Einstein en el campo de la física cuántica!

—Ya…

—¡Ay! ¡Dios! ¡Que imbécil eres! — terminó diciendo de manera mordaz no soportando más la situación— ¡Suéltame!

—No hare eso.

—¡Bien! ¡Mátame entonces! ¡Lo prefiero!

—Tampoco hare eso.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¿Me vas a extrañar? ¿Te enamoraste de mis hermosos ojos color "te quiero muerta y en pedacitos"? ¿Te sedujeron mis voluptuosas y sensuales curvas? ¿O fue muy encantadora y cautivadora forma de hablar? Pedazo de… de… de… caca de pony con diarrea— siguió hablando mientras se movía incontroladamente en la cama, tratando de romper la sustancia que la tenia cautiva— ¡¿Tanto te gusta cómo te cojo?!

—A decir verdad, si me gusta…— comentó de manera natural, ganado que la otra chica dejara de moverse como gusano por unos segundos—lo disfruto bastante, de hecho.

Jinx se la quedó viendo por unos segundos, con una expresión desconcertada en su rostro, mientras parecía imaginarse lo dicho. Vio como Caitlyn que antes aprecia seria y natural contestando eso, sonrió de manera burlona y fue cuando Jinx comenzó a reír.

Al principio solo un poco, pero luego de forma más fuerte, hasta que se comenzó a quedar sin aire.

—Eres graciosa, sombrerotes, te dejo eso ¿De acuerdo? — admitió para Caitlyn que seguía teniendo las facciones relajadas con esa media sonrisa— que lo disfruta bastante dijo… graciosa… ah…

—Sea como sea, no te daré más información del medio… y trabajare para enviarte a donde perteneces.

—Haz lo que quieras, solo apúrate… me muero del aburrimiento.

—Si tan mal lo pasas podría traerte a una invitada… pero… no le enseñes a levantar el dedo.

—Paso, prefiero el techo, pero gracias— contestó con sarcasmo.

Escuchó como Caitlyn se ponía de pie y comenzaba a alejarse, hasta cerrar la puerta. En todo ese momento no dejó de mirar al techo y aun se mantenía así, siendo invadida de nuevo por todas las preguntas que ahora no podría sacar de la dueña de casa.

—Odio este maldito lugar… y ¡Por Dios! Como odio ese techo.

* * *

Vi entró rápidamente al edificio, dirigiéndose con gran habilidad y conocimiento por los pasillos y escaleras.

Solo tenia en mente la oficina de Caitlyn en mente, ya faltándole solo algunos pasos pensó en la posibilidad de encontrarse con su compañera, pero una versión 7 años después deque la viera por ultima vez, esto hizo que se detuviera por unos momentos.

Fue cuando lo notó: El silencio en las oficinas pese a que hace unos segundos todo era un desorden de gente hablando y papeles moviéndose de un lado a otro, como siempre lo había vivido, pero ahora.

—¿Qué? — preguntó por lo bajo cayendo en cuenta que todos allí la miraban sin moverse, como si estuvieran ante la presencia de algo inexplicable y extraordinario.

—¿Vi?

La aludida dirigió su vista al costado de la oficina de Caitlyn. Reconoció a Jayce, aunque con una barba un poco menos cuidada y el con algunas canas saliendo de la parte baja de su cabello.

—oh… ¡Ah, ah! — se alegró al reconocer al héroe, acercándose unos pasos hacia él— no has cambiado mucho en este tiempo, me alegro, aunque si se te ve mas viejo, Jayce. Yo sabía que, si seguías amargándote por todo, tarde o temprano te iban a aparecer las canas… aunque apostaba que también se te iba a caer el cabello… bueno solo fueron unos cuantos años, tampoco tanto así que…

Dejo lo que iba a decir al aire mientras se olvidaba de la razón que la apuraba. Notaba como el ambiente se volvía pesado a su alrededor, nuevamente ese silencio y la mirada de todos sobre ella.

Jayce también la miraba de forma extraña, parecía incrédulo, cansado de repente, no le hablaba pese a que la había reconocido.

—¿Qué tienes? Oh… bueno, es verdad, quizás me veo diferente… esperó que no tanto, será mas sencillo si te explicó todo ¡Es verdad! ¡No tengo mucho! ¡Escucha! Necesito tu ayuda… la de Caitlyn también… bueno, veras…

—¿Qué es esto?

Un hombre se había levantado de su lugar en un cubículo y se acercó a ambos. Vi reconoció al oficial, un colega con el que le gustaba apostar su almuerzo en un duelo de pulsadas.

—Oh, pero si es Bill Bill— lo llamó reconociéndolo, un hombre con grandes brazos y un corto bigote rubio— a tu si se te cayó el pelo… curioso porque…

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!— bramó el sujeto viéndola con ojos casi rojos del enojo que tenia de repente.

—¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate…

—¡¿Qué clase de broma estúpida es esta?! ¡Jayce! Si tu tienes algo que ver con este… despreciable y repugnante espectáculo, juro que te partiré la cara.

—Cálmate, Bill… estoy igual de confundido que tú.

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundida Vi, no sabiendo a quien mirar, pero luego de ser fulminada por la insistente mirada del otro oficial, se mantuvo alerta a este.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! ¡Basura!

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? soy yo, Vi… y se que no vas a creer esto, pero…

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Nadie quiere tus payasadas!

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando, imbécil? — contestó ya de mala gana, podía ver como los otros oficiales también ponían mala cara, pero otros se la tapaban y algunos trataban de no mirar— mira… no tengo idea de que hice antes o lo que sea… pero necesito la ayuda de Jayce, y no me iré hasta que arregle unos asuntos que incluyen a Caitlyn.

—¡Largo! — le apesto el hombre, agarrándola del cuello de la camisa, ya con toda la cara enrojecida.

Solo fue capaz de tirar dos veces de Vi hasta que esta el agarró el brazo y se lo torció, provocando un rápido golpe del hombre en su rostro, lo que la tiró hacia atrás.

—¡No, Bill!— le ordenó Jayce, al instante forcejeando con él y tratando de alejarla de la chica.

Por su parte Vi ya se había reincorporado y se acercaba para devolver el golpe recibido, pero otros oficiales comenzaron a tirar de Bill, para que calmara su furia.

La oficial también lo hizo, pero no porque le faltara ganas de golpear a su agresor, sino porque lo vio enrojecido, como antes, pero con las gruesas mejillas mojadas. Sus ojos estaban rojos y empañados y bramaba por la boca como un toro que quería reprimir algo que iba más allá de la presencia de la chica.

—Bill…

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Púdrete! ¡Tú y tus bromas asquerosas! ¡Todos púdranse! — exclamó empujando a los compañeros que lo tenían, para marchar molesto hasta la salida, pateando y empujando lo que sea que se interpusiera.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Vi? — volvió a llamar Jayce.

Nuevamente la mirada de todos allí la contemplaban en silencio. Con diferentes sentimientos en sus expresiones, pero sin decir o hacer nada.

El héroe finalmente se acercó, extendiendo una mano con cuidado, apoyándola en su mejilla.

—Oye, no, no toques ¿Qué te pasa? Raro…— exclamó alejándose del tacto y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

De repente se sentía mal, triste, como si pudiera captar el ambiente que la rodeaba ahora y este comenzara a impregnar su piel.

—¿Qué les pasa a todos?

—¿De verdad eres tú?

—Ya te dije que sí… oh… debemos hablar, te explicare todo… pero, debemos apurarnos… de verdad necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto— contestó de una forma solemne que para Vi no pudo pasar desapercibida— te ayudara… solo dime lo que debo hacer.

* * *

Caitlyn miraba la pava, aun con el agua sin hervir, pensaba que no le faltaba mucho. Se obligaba a no pensar de mas y esperar a que se le contactara para empezar a planificar.

Preocuparse o planear antes de tiempo era una cosa que había aprendido a dejar de lado con el paso de los años.

Le sorprendió aun así cuando el celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó rápidamente, pero cortó la llamada de inmediato cuando supo que se trataba de la oficina y no de la persona que esperaba.

El celular volvió a sonar sin esperar 3 segundos, repitió la acción y colgó, pero esta vez lo dejo encima de la mesa, viéndolo, esperando.

Y volvió a ocurrir, el teléfono vibraba y sonada, con la luz iluminando el comedor oscuro en el que estaba.

Lo tomó de un rápido movimiento y atendió.

—¿Jayce? — se adelantó, sabiendo que, si era de ese lugar, la única persona que insistiría de ese modo, seria alguien que sabía cómo funcionaba ella, como captar su atención— ¿Qué sucede?

Mientras se encontraba en llamada, se trasladó a apagar el fuego, pues la pava ya comenzaba a silbar, molestándola.

—No, no me sorprendería… he tenido unos días peculiares, así que dime ¿Qué es? — siguió hablando, tratando de llegar al punto lo más rápido posible— No… ella no esta aquí… pero… seria bueno que lo veas con tus propios ojos… Sí, te espero en una hora… ¿Qué? ¿No vienes solo?... no, no. Ya sabes lo que pienso de traer cualquier persona aquí, menos aun si sales de…

Se detuvo de repente cuando no pudo entender las palabras con las que se le había interrumpido, las había escuchado bien, pero le parecían imposible.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la sala principal, donde Jinx había aparecido. Los vidrios aún estaban en el suelo y la ventana rota dejaba pasar la brisa.

Necesitó que se le repitiera todo de nuevo, y aun así tuvo que pedirlo una tercera vez.

—¿Quién?

Solo entonces accedió.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

He tenido una semana de mierda, por eso me demore en actualizar :v no es suficiente excusa, lo sé, pero lel, a veces pasa, luego me flagelaré con un látigo con puntas que tengo en el armario como castigo y para que no vuelva a pasar.

Ojalá todos tengan un excelente fin de semana.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y realmente me gustó mucho lo que hicieron al mostrar un mapa tan trabajado de Valoran, cambiaron algunas cosas que afecta directamente a varios de mi fics de Lol, pero tratare de modificar en este la parte nueva, en los demás lo dejare asi, respetando el lore del tiempo en el que fueron escrito.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6  
_

* * *

 _ **Ezreal: El viajero del tiempo**_

* * *

Despertó sintiendo una incómoda humedad.

La superficie en la que se encontraba era dura y fría, así que no demoró más en despegar su rostro de esta y acomodarse de forma de quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas, inspeccionando lo que lo rodeaba mientras despertaba.

Se encontraba en un callejón estrecho, oscuro, los adoquines en el suelo era irregularmente incomodos y sucios, parecían seguir inclusive afuera de ese lugar, donde podía ver a personas caminando, cubiertas, mientras una nube de humo densa los envolvía. Era difícil ver mas alla de eso.

Ezreal trató de recordar cómo había llegado hacia allí. Y como habitualmente hacia cuando trataba de ubicarse, primero intento ver la hora en su reloj.

"En tu bolsillo"

Era lo que decía un pequeño papel pegado en el mecanismo de su muñequera, reconocía su propia letra.

Si reparar más en el pequeño papel, metió ambas manos en todos sus bolsillos, hasta que finalmente dio con un papel, de la misma calidad que el primero, solo que doblado y notablemente más grande.

Volvió a reconocer su letra, y se concentró en leer.

"Querido yo:

Seguro te encuentras confundido y desorientado, nada nuevo en nuestra vida, supongo, pero esta vez, déjame ayudarte.

Tratare de resumirlo, como es habitual, el tiempo apremia y mucho me temo que cuando leas esto ya no nos quede mucho… o quizás me equivoque y por una vez las cosas estén de nuestro lado.

¿Recuerdas la puerta hextech que encontramos en las cavernas de tierra? Resulta que al parecer también lo trataban los antiguos Yordles. Aun no lo tenemos en claro. Así que lo llamaremos sencillamente "El portal" a partir de ahora.

Jinx atacó el museo donde se exhibía, nada nuevo, te podrás imaginar, pero algo pasó mientras. El portal se activó de alguna forma y se tragó a Jinx y Caitlyn.

Junto con el Doc. Estuvimos estudiándolo lo más que pudimos y averiguamos algunas cosas, lo necesario para traerlas de vuelta.

Vi fue a uno de los lugares donde creemos que esta una de ellas, y a ti te mandamos al otro punto. No sabemos a dónde y hay una probabilidad muy alta que ahora te encuentres en un lugar y tiempo diferente… y una baja probabilidad de que inclusive sea otra dimensión.

Estoy seguro que estarás curioso de estos estudios y como llegamos a varias de estas conclusión, pero no es momento para eso.

La prioridad es que encuentres a la Jinx o a la Caitlyn de nuestro tiempo, la que conoces, y una vez que des con ella traerla de regreso a donde pertenece.

Tienes un reloj Yordle, está en cuenta regresiva. Cuando llegue el momento se abrirá un portal y deberás cruzarlo con la que encuentres. De no encontrar será mejor que regreses solo… o sea, no seamos ridículos, ambos sabemos que lo lograremos.

No llames la atención y aunque estés curioso, como siempre, trata de no pasarte de listo. Hay muchas formas de alterar el presente con solo causar una pequeña modificación en el tiempo que estés ahora.

Tu y yo lo sabemos bien. Hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Trae de nuevo a Caitlyn o Jinx.

Eres un explorador después de todo, hemos encontrado cosas más difíciles de buscar. Una escandalosa y una oficial que seguro desea ser encontrada no debería ser un desafío.

¿O me vas a decir que necesitas un mapa?"

El rubio bajo el papel y rascándose la cabeza volvió a contemplar lo que lo rodeaba.

Dudaba que aun estuviera en Piltover.

Puso atención ahora al reloj en su muñeca.

Tenía 11 horas con algunos minutos.

"Bueno… es un montón de tiempo… vamos a comer algo primero… y de paso averiguar a donde demonios estoy ahora"

* * *

Caitlyn miraba con cuidado el mango de la pequeña pistola que trataba de improvisar.

Sabia de los peligros de crear armas con partes recicladas. Le tenía mucho respeto a lo que hacía pero al mismo tiempo estaba convencida por su habilidad de que lo hacía bien.

Luego de ensamblar una de las partes, su vista se levantó un poco y fue a parar a uno de los lados de la mesa, donde una niña de cabellos azules pegaba su nariz a la madera y miraba aun con más atención de la que ella estaba poniendo.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa gorra? — le preguntó y la niña inmediatamente levantó su vista a ella, sonriéndole enormemente.

Caitlyn aguanto la respiración al reconocer la misma sonrisa de la Jinx adulta cuando algo marchaba como ella había planeado.

—¡¿Esta?!— preguntó despegándose finalmente de la mesa, tomando con una mano la gorra negra, gastada que llevaba—¡Es la gorra del poder!

—¿La gorra… del poder? — exclamó pausadamente mientras veía la prenda.

No era nada que llamara la atención realmente, se trataba de una simple gorra de color negro gastado, que hasta se deshilachaba en uno de los costados de la visera… pero Jinx la tenía ahora entre ambas manos como si fuera lo mejor que haya encontrado en su vida.

—Sí, mira, cuando te la pones así— comenzó a decir mientras dejaba la gorra con la visera al frente— es que estas super concentrada, puntualizándote en algo, enfocándote ¿Ves la curva de aquí? — señalaba la curva de la visera— es justamente para que tu mirada se enfoque.

—Parcialmente incorrecto…

—¿Qué?

—Nada… nada… continua.

—¡Y cuando te la pones así…! — exclamó poniendo la visera hacia atrás y dejando que un fleco celeste saliera por arriba de la tira de ajuste— ¡Es que puedes desatar tu locura y gran poder desenfrenado! ¡Como un "twich"!

—¿Un qué?

—¡Un "swich"!

—…

—¡Un "shhhhhwicht"!

—¡Ay, vamos, Keilin!— exclamó poniéndose la gorra y haciendo el sonido con su boca cada vez que la giraba— como cuando aprietas un interruptor y ¡Boom! Se hace la luz… o la explosión.

—Ya veo…— comentó finalmente, sin mucho interés, viendo la conducta como algo infantil y tonto, pero sin ánimos de discutir, menos aun cuando Jinx parecía encantada de que finalmente entendiera el propósito de la gorra.

Inclusive parecía que la niña había estado esperando, con poco disimulo, que la mayor le preguntara por su gorra.

—Yo tenía un sombrero…—comentó con desdén mientras desarmaba la parte del cañón, pero se detuvo al instante al notar lo distendido del comentario.

—¡¿Un sombrero del poder?!

—¿Qué? No… no importa.

—Sí importa, si importa— contestó con rapidez la niña— ¿Es un sombrero del poder? ¿Qué superponer tiene? ¿Cómo sabes cuando esta encendido o apagado? ¿Tiene un delante y un revés? ¿Cómo lo activas?

—No lo… no lo activas.

—¿Y cómo es? ¿De qué color es? ¿De qué material es? ¿A dónde está?

—Esa es… de hecho esa es una buena pregunta…

Caitlyn no había reparado en eso desde que sobrevivir le pareció más importante, pero no recordaba nada de su sombrero. Difícil era saber si estaba con ella cuando la secuestraron para llevarla al laboratorio, ni siquiera tenía su ropa con ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm lo perdí… supongo.

—¡¿Perdiste tu sombrero?!

—Si, bueno… no era tan importante.

Mentira. De hecho solo con mencionarlo sintió la necesidad de buscarlo, inclusive en su cabeza se atravesó la idea de volver al laboratorio si podía dar con alguna pista de él.

—¿Y cómo era?

—Te dije que no era realmente importante.

—Eso no es cierto— contestó con contundencia haciendo que Caitlyn la mirara con curiosidad— nunca mencionas nada de ti, lo poco que se son cosas que deduzco de lo que te observo, pero es la primera vez que dices algo como "yo tenía un sombrero" debe ser importante… para que lo menciones… sin que te atosigue a preguntas…

Caitlyn siguió viendo el escritorio con las armas, tratando de ignorar las deducciones de la más chica, pero parecía que su silencio le dio pronto la razón.

—Te lo dije, soy una genio, no puedes engañarme— contestó con contundencia acercándose al escritorio también, apoyando sus brazos en la madera, ocupando la mitad del espacio de forma que al mayor no pudiera seguir en su labor— vamos, cuéntame sobre el sombrero, vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!

* * *

Ezreal entró en la oculta taberna que divisó gracias a un letrero, de no ser por él, las escaleras que llevaban hacia abajo, donde estaba la entrada, le hubiera sido imposible de ver.

El paseo que dio rumbo a donde estaba ahora le había bastado para darse una buena idea de cuando y en donde se encontraba, pero no tenia idea como empezar a buscar a Caitlyn o Jinx.

"Peor aún… la una de la otra me dispararían a lugares opuestos" pensaba mientras se sentaba en la barra y esperaba al camarero que parecía atender a unos tipos al otro lado "Si se trata de Jinx… bueno… ella conoce este lugar mejor que yo, me tomaría horrores rastrearla por Zaun… siendo lo más probables que se quede aquí… en su "casa" pero… por otro lado, si se trata de Caitlyn quizás pierda el tiempo aquí en Zaun… quizás debería dirigirme directamente a Piltover y empezar la busca allí… después de todo, es lo que ella haría de encontrarse en esta situación"

Volvió a mirar el reloj, aun tenia tiempo, pero eso era algo relativo respecto a su labor.

—Un jugo de naranja… bien frio— le pidió al camarero quien lo miró de mala gana por el infantil pedido, pero como respuesta Ezreal sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra trasparente de color rojo, se la mostró y volvió a guardarla— frio, sin cubos de hielo, odio el jugo aguado ¿Se entiende?

El tipo ahora asintió obedientemente y fue a preparar el trago.

"Zaun y su economía que no cambia en 2 siglos… siguen volviéndose locos por una pequeña piedra de estitilina" pensó el chico viendo a su alrededor en la taberna.

El lugar era igual a lo que era afuera. Sucio, oscuro y llena de gente que ponía a uno paranoico, deseando en realidad estar solo.

El sujeto volvió con el mas limpio de todos sus vasos, con un contenido de un color naranja intenso, Ezreal podía adivinar que estaba fresco solo con ver las gotas de corrían por el vidrio.

—Excelente— felicitó él, y sacó una de las piedras, ofreciéndosela al tipo, quien la tomo asintiendo agradecido, pero luego sacó otra mas y el sujeto lo miró quieto, expectante, el rubio le hizo señas para que se acercara un poco más— y… ando buscando a una chica.

El camarero se acercó más, disimuladamente, confidente, esperando saber lo que su cliente quería para recibir la recompensa extra-

—Bueno… de hecho ando buscando dos, pero si sabes solo algo de una de ellas… la estitilina es toda tuya— dijo, mostrando la piedra de nuevo, cerciorándose de tener su atención— buscó a una chica de pelo celeste, muy escandalosa, de nombre Jinx. Es de contextura delgada, alta y piel clara— terminó y pudo ver en el rostro de su interlocutor ni un rastro de pista— la otra chica, es alta también, voluptuosa, muy linda… de cabello oscuro y mirada afilada, siempre lleva consigo un enorme sombrero que…

—¿Cómo este?

Ezreal y el camarero desviaron su mirada a un lado del lugar, donde una mesa con tres sillas se ubicaba en un rincón oscuro.

El chico distinguió la figura que le hablaba, un hombre corpulento, cubriendo su enorme ser con una manta sucia, sostenía en su mano sin cuidado un sombrero que para él era imposible de confundir.

—Parece que hoy no tendrás mucha propina ¿Eh? — comentó con cierto humor al camarero y tomando su vaso de jugo se dirigió a la mesa— te diré que— comenzó mostrando la piedra entre sus dedos, haciéndolas desaparecer como por magia. De un segundo a otro aparecieron dos gemas, y luego tres— te triplico la ganancia… solo con contarme la historia de ese sombrero.

—No tengo ningún interés en tus mugrosas piedras— comentó el tipo, pero extendió una mano en señal a una de las sillas a uno de sus costados— pero creo que tenemos objetivos en común… muchacho.

Ezreal sin intimidarse por el desprecio de su oferta, guardo las piedras y tomó asiento, haciendo girar la silla de modo que su quijada se apoyaba en sus brazos junto con el respaldo de la silla.

De forma relajada ladeo su cabeza y con una mirada seguro esperó a que el hombre hablara.

—Dices que buscas a la dueña de este sombrero… bien, yo también… pero te escuche decir otro nombre… ¿Jinx?

—Puede ser… quizás escuchaste mal… ¿Quién sabe?

—Se nota que no eres de aquí, no tienes idea de quién soy…

—Oh, eres muy intuitivo… ahora mi turno— comentó sin cambiar mucho de postura, solo levantando un dedo para señalar una mesa continua— tus amigos— mencionó señalando a un grupo que los miraba atento, y ahora moviendo el dedo hacia otra mesa al contrario opuesto— mas de tus amigos— volvió a decir— todos armados y de mal humor. El hecho que no me estén agarrando y amenazando quiere decir que, de verdad, como de verdad, quieren la información que tengo de "mis" chicas. Y como no me lo están sacando a la fuerza podría decir que están cansados de buscarlas sin conseguir nada…

—Aun es temprano para las amenazas, es solo eso.

—Lo tendré en cuenta— comentó el rubio sin inmutarse— también quiero que anotes algo, tu tampoco sabes quien soy, y no, quizás no tenga la fuerza bruta de todos tus hombres juntos, pero créeme, con solo chasquear mis dedos— mencionó mostrando sus manos, uniendo los dedos indicie y pulgar— desaparece de tu vista y de todos ellos para nunca mas volver… como las posibilidades de encontrar a tus "objetivos"

—Bien… bien… parece entonces que ahora si podemos "hablar"— comentó el sujeto acomodándose en su silla, lanzando una mirada a las mesas que el chico había señalado.

Todos los ahí presente, incluyendo el camarero desviaron su mirada y disimulaban estar en sus propios asuntos, sin reparar más en ellos dos.

—La chica del sombrero… no tengo idea de su nombre en realidad— comenzó el sujeto capturando la atención del rubio— apareció un día y la… "tomamos" …

El rubio enarcó una ceja y de repente el mal humor le atacó, pero pudo controlarse.

—Pero escapo hace dos días…— siguió sin importarle la expresión en él— se llevó con ella a alguien muy… muy importante para nosotros.

—¿Alguien?

—La chica de cabello celeste a la que llamaste… "Jinx"

Eso si era algo que no esperaba escuchar.

No comprendía como, si había sido muy claro en la carta, ambas mujeres se encontraban en el mismo sitio.

Nuevamente hizo uso de su control y no exteriorizo su desconcierto. Pronto en su cabeza una solución a ese planteo surgió.

—¿Una…? ¿Una pequeña niña de cabello celeste? — preguntó el explorador con cuidado y recibió un asentimiento de la otra parte.

"Eso esta muy mal. ¿Por qué Caitlyn tomaría a Jinx del pasado? ¿No pensara acaso "salvarla" o cambiar algo para mejorar las cosas? Eso podría en un peligro fatal el presente… ¿Qué otras cosas habrán cambiado aquí?... son malas noticias, hubiera preferido que este sola…"

—¿Cómo es que sabes tú… el "nombre" de la niña? — preguntó con cuidado también el mayor— ¿0 de su existencia?

—Tengo mis… fuentes…

—Bien… viendo como te mueves, con tus sobornos y formas de conseguir como pagar lo que se te antoja… creo que podemos hablar un mismo idioma aquí entre nos…

"Quiere ofrecerme un trato" concluyó, esperando que finalmente el hombre se decidiera hablar con claridad.

—Le escucho.

—No nos interesa la dama del sombrero realmente… pero la niña…. La niña es otra historia.

—Bien… parece que podemos compenetrarnos bien, no me interesa la niña… pero la dama del sombrero es otra historia— repitió con cierto ánimo.

—Te diremos todo lo que sabemos sobre ellas, y lo que nuestros cazadores encontraron… ayúdanos a dar con ellas y te podrás llevar a tu dama del sombrero… solo queremos a la niña… no te imaginas lo que hay invertido en ese pequeño cuerpecito y de verdad anhelamos recuperarla… por lo que te doy mi palabra que lo que hagas con la señorita mayor… no nos puede interesar menos.

—Yo los ayudo a dar con ellas y me llevó la mitad menos importante ¿Es lo que me estás diciendo? — preguntó con gracia viendo como Caitlyn parecía un peso muerto en el trató más que otra cosa.

—No juegues conmigo muchacho… al principio dijimos nuestras prioridades. Podemos beneficiarnos ambos…— terminó el hombre, ofreciéndole el sombrero, dejándolo en la mesa para que el otro lo tomara— tú dirás.

* * *

Jinx sabia que Caitlyn no planeaba llevarla con ella.

Había estado prestando mucha atención a la otra chica desde que la vio por primera vez y sabia por su hablar y su forma de actuar que solo quería salir de Zaun, sola, hacia Piltover.

Parecía ser la única meta de la mayor y por miedo al seguro rechazo que suponía, no le había preguntado si dejaría que la acompañara.

"Pero tengo un plan" pensó mientras caminaba por las calles de Zaun en un pronto anochecer.

Se cubrió con el sobretodo que la mayor le había comprado, y le molestaba no poder mostrar en su totalidad la gorra.

"Llama la atención, cúbrela con la tela" eran las palabras que Caitlyn le había dicho cuando vio que quería ir con la gorra puesta.

Ahora la visera era cubierta por la capucha y, a opinión de Jinx, se veía "mucho menos genial"

Tenia en uno de los bolsillos la lista que la oficial le había mandado a comprar.

Jinx notaba que estaba ya en sus últimos pasos para escapar de Zaun. Inclusive temía que cuando volviera con los alimentos encargados, la mayor ya no esté en el campanario.

Se sintió nerviosa solo recordar esa posibilidad, pero prefería creer que el hambre que ambas traían haría que la otra chica esperara por lo menos a cenar.

"Debo terminar de pensar en mi plan para que me lleve con ella… pronto" razono cuando ya entraba a la taberna.

Caitlyn se había visto con poco tiempo esa noche. Quería comprar unas cosas por su cuenta, pero también comer algo, ya que durante todo el día no habían ingerido absolutamente nada.

Fue Jinx quien se ofreció a ir por comida y separarse para cubrir ambas tareas.

El hombre de la barra le dio una mala mirada a que un niño sucio entrara en su tienda, pero pronto Jinx levantó unos billetes y el tipo le hizo un ademan para que se acercara pronto.

Jinx le dio un papel con lo que quería y el hombro se retiró.

Estaba a punto de sacarse la capucha para poder respirar un poco y tocar su gorra cuando escuchó una voz que reconoció de inmediato.

Miró hacia la izquierda y lo vio. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando reconoció al hombre calvo del laboratorio. Aquel que varias veces era el encargado de "controlar" sus desobediencias y forma hiperquinetica de actuar.

Se escondió rápidamente detrás de un enorme barril de madera, que hacia de basurero, y con una mano se tapó la boca, tratando de controlar así su respiración. Con la otra tomó su pecho con fuerza, donde sentía como su pequeño corazón golpeaba con fuerza su piel.

—…estamos aquí por que los cazadores nocturnos rodeaban esta área, sabemos que están cerca…

Podía escucharlos con claridad, pero no se animaba a salir de su escondite.

—…tenemos un mapa de esta zona y ya nos cercioramos de descartar varios puntos… con tu ayuda… por la mañana…

"¿Están hablando de nosotras?" se preguntó pegando su nuca lo más que podía al barril.

No podía escuchar con claridad, y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse.

—… el rastro de la niña es difícil de hallar… su sangre complica las… pero la mujer… tenemos las prendas con las que… como este sombrero…

Jinx abrió enormemente los ojos. Ahora la curiosidad supero el temor que llevaba y se animó a asomarse por uno de los costados del barril.

Podía ver al tipo del laboratorio, había alguien con él quien no conocía, un muchacho joven con una chamarra marrón, rubio, pero mas importante, el chico sostenía un sombrero de gala, cuya copa se dividía entre un color purpura oscuro y bronce, predominante de este primero, tenia un mecanismo que parecía averiado en un costado.

Jinx no tenia duda, de lo poco que había logrado hacer hablar a Caitlyn, sabía que ese era su sombrero.

Sonrió mientras en su cabeza el plan terminaba de formarse.

—Aquí tienes— comentó el cantinero, trayendo con la una bolsa de papel—¡Ahora largo!

Ezreal levantó la vista del sombrero y vio que el sujeto que se lo había pasado también miraba por arriba de su hombro, se dio la vuelta y miró con curiosidad al hombre de la barra.

Estaba solo y la puerta de entrada ya se cerraba.

* * *

Caitlyn llegó primero al campanario. Solo llamó dos veces Jinx antes de saber que se encontraba sola en el lugar.

Se acercó a uno de los enormes portales del lugar y vio el momento justo cuando el sol terminó por meterse, oscureciendo los edificios.

—Bueno… esto es realmente malo— comentó cruzándose de brazos.

El lugar donde había mandado a Jinx no quedaba realmente lejos, era seguro para ella que la niña regresaría antes que ella. El que no sea así…

"Significa que algo paso… y Jinx sabe mejor que yo que esas cosas que la rastrean, las cuales definió como monstruos, salen pasada la medianoche… ¿Qué puede haber pasado?"

Su cabeza trataba de generar respuesta a esto, y cada vez que la idea de que Jinx haya sido atrapada trataba de disiparla mirando la entrada del campanario, esperando a que la escandalosa niña apareciera… pero no lo hacía.

"Quizás sea lo mejor, después de todo yo no pertenezco aquí, Jinx si… ya he intervenido lo suficiente como para que todo esto se vuelva peligroso para todos."

Regresó a la mesa y reviso de nuevo sus armas, había comprado lo que necesitaba para pasar desapercibida por la conexión hasta Piltover. No había realmente ahora nada que la detuviera de marcharse.

Pensaba en ello cuando recogiendo las cosas del escritorio se topó con un montón de papeles. Todos cargados de colores con dibujos de las armas que había estado arreglando, las indicaciones no hacían mas que mostrar los gráficos mas desordenados y coloridos, pero los comprendía como correctos.

Suspiró y miró de nuevo por uno de los portales.

—Yo… yo se que voy a arrepentirme de esto.

* * *

Jinx miraba atenta a las personas debajo de ella. Se encontraba arriba de unas estructuras de hierro, cuya función era terminar el segundo piso de la fábrica abandonada donde estaba.

Podía reconocer a varios de los sujetos que caminaban por el amplio deposito, entre ellos el rubio que vio en la taberna.

Su vista paso pronto a unas cajas apiladas al final del lugar, donde sabía que había dejado su sobretodo.

Había visto como los tipos, al llegar al lugar, habían traído encadenado a los cazadores, unas bestias semejantes a perros con extremidades anormales y lomo irregular, pero muy grandes y amenazantes.

El de cabeza calva le había hecho oler a un par el sombrero de Caitlyn, pero a otros dos un bata toda manchada, la suya cuando estaba en las instalaciones.

Dos de esas bestias se dirigían sin dudas al sector de las cajas, Jinx sabia que se trataba de las encargadas de rastrearla a ella.

Se miró ahora la ropa que llevaba con pesar. De verdad le gustaban las prendas nuevas que Caitlyn había comprado para ella. No le hizo ninguna gracia tener que mancharla con grasa y desecho animal para cubrir así su propio olor.

Sin esforzarse mucho podía olerse y el solo hacerlo le traía nauseas.

Pero para ella lo Valia.

Se acomodó la gorra de forma que la visera apuntara directo al sombrero de Caitlyn, dejado a un lado junto con otras prendas y algunas armas que los tipos no llevaron mientras exploraban junto con los cazadores el lugar.

—Bien…— mencionó por lo bajo mientras tiraba con cuidado una soga, logrando que el extremó quedara justo debajo del sombrero.

Solo cuando estuvo convencida que las luces de las linternas, lo único que iluminaba el lugar, no la apuntaran, comenzó a descender.

Bajó con cuidado, pero deprisa, se estiró cuando pensó que podía tocar el sombrero, pero justo antes de poder alcanzarlo una chipa dorada ilumino la zona mas cercana a ella y un rostro con una sonrisa burlona apareció justo en frente de su cara.

—Boo— comentó monótonamente Ezreal, pero solo bastó eso para que la niña se asustara lo suficiente como para soltarse de la soga y caer.

Estaba a punto de ayudarla a parar cuando la mas chica tiró algo al suelo, un frasco que se quebró al instante ocasionando una explosión pequeña.

Los cazadores comenzaron a ladrar y gruñir de forma exagerada y los demás hombres ya se agrupaban alrededor del rubio, que tosía y se limpiaba el polvo de la cara.

—Estuvo aquí— comentó apretando los dientes su líder, viendo como en el lugar donde había dejado el sombrero, este faltaba.

Notó como ahora no solo eran dos de los cazadores los que gruñían y se retorcían para zafarse de las cadenas, sino los 4 en total.

—La pequeña estúpida se llevó el sombrero… el cual apesta a ella— comentó sabiendo que ahora sería más fácil de seguir— suéltenlos… dejen que cacen.

* * *

Ya había guardado el sombrero en una de sus bolsas, sabía que quizás lo estaba arrugando y deteriorando, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso.

Tomó su gorra y la giró, de forma que la visera diera hacia atrás, mientras seguía corriendo. Iba a necesitar de toda su energía ahora.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas la dejaban por las ahora desahitadas calles de Zaun, no tardó mucho en escuchar como los cazadores se acercaban a ella y no fue hasta que una de las criaturas le cortó el camino, que con brusquedad giró para meterse a un callejón.

Pudo dar con rapidez a otra calle, pero sentía los jadeos del animal que le perseguía muy de cerca. Una nueva aparición de otra de las criaturas frente suyo hizo que tropezara y rodara un poco antes de poder ponerse de pie nuevamente y virar.

Comenzó a correr ya sin saber a donde se dirigía, miró por su hombro y con horror podía ver como una de las bestias se acercaba sin ningún problema, ya alcanzándola, lo último que vio antes de concentrarse en correr mas deprisa fue como el monstruo saltaba ágilmente para alcanzarla.

Y entonces escucho un estruendo que destruyo los sonidos animales detrás suyo.

Miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a la criatura en el suelo, inmóvil. Se acercó a ella, totalmente desconcertada y pudo ver un pequeño hilo de humo saliendo de su frente.

Sin asco llevó sus manos al lugar y reconoció el objeto brillante. Una bala, las mismas que había estudiado en el campanario.

—¡Keilin!— se emocionó mirando hacia arriba, buscando a la tiradora, pero antes de dar con ella, la otra criatura entro a escena, haciéndola asustar y retomar la carrera.

Ahora corría, pero sentía los disparos detrás de ella, podía estar seguro que si la criatura no la había alcanzado era por estar esquivando y resguardándose del tirador que le amenazaba.

—¡Genial! ¡Genial! — gritaba emocionada, aun sin aire por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Su entusiasmo se vio pronto interrumpido al tomar un callejón y no ver que este no continuaba. Un callejón sin salida justo cuando ya no escuchaba los disparos, pero si el incesante jadeo de las bestias.

No se lo pensó mucho y entro a un contenedor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos cuando sintió los pasos de las criaturas en el mismo lugar, muy cerca de ella.

Y luego nada.

Así como vinieron, se retiraron, apresuradas.

Jinx salió de su escondite sin entender, pero en efecto, ahora se encontraba sola.

* * *

Caitlyn había perdido de vista a los perros y a Jinx, debía moverse rápida de un techo a otro para poder seguir cubriéndola desde las alturas.

Guardo su rifle, y lo cambio por una escopeta de caño corto mientras se movía entre los salientes de los edificios.

Entró a la azotea de uno y con enorme sigilo se movió de una punta a otra. Estaba por cruzar uno de los portales cuando la sombra de una bestia apareció por él, encarándola.

Se dio vuelta y trató de cruzar por donde había llegado y entonces otra criatura apareció, dando lentos pasos amenazantes hacia donde ella estaba.

—Creo que mataste a uno de sus hermanos— comentó una voz en la azotea, el hombre empezaba a caminar hasta desvelarse de la oscuridad— no los culpo de querer despedazarte…

Caitlyn reconocía al hombre calvo quien se enfrentó a ella en la salida del laboratorio. Rápidamente apuntó contra el con el revólver, pero antes de poder disparar una de las criaturas se abalanzo sobre ella, mordiendo su muñeca y agitándola con fuerza. Su arma se perdía en la oscuridad del lugar.

El tipo silbó y el bestia dejo de sacudirla, soltándola y alejándose. Aun así, Caitlyn podía sentir el doloroso daño que había recibido, y se encogía ocultando la zona mordida.

—Debería dejar que te arranque la mano…— comentó el tipo caminando hacia ella, levantando la pierna y pegándole con el talón en la cabeza con gran fuerza que obligo a Caitlyn a tirarse por completo en el suelo— debería dejar que te despedace el cuello— admitió ahora con cierto rencor en su voz— pero aun me sirves… necesito que me lleves a ella…

Con la planta de su pie, piso la muñeca lastimada de la mujer y comenzó a presionarla, disfrutando ver como esta con la mano libre trataba de alejarlo, no pudiendo disimular las muecas de dolor.

Solo el sonido de las criaturas, ladrando y gruñendo sin aparente sentido en la azotea, llamaron su atención, dejando de lado el interés por la mujer de momentos.

Dio una vista panorámica al lugar hasta que vio de frente el cañón de un revolver.

—Knock, Knock— comentó Jinx al tiendo que el hombre ponía sus ojos en los suyos.

—Maldito montón de…

La explosión del arma fue algo que nunca había experimentado, fue tanto el impulso que la culata se resbalo de sus manos y le pego en la frente, lastimándola y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás.

Caitlyn vio como el tipo se cubría el rostro y comenzaba a gritar, las bestias enloquecían, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía no la atacan ni a ella ni a Jinx.

Se puso de pie y con rapidez se acercó al cuerpo de Jinx.

—Oh… eso fue terrible— se quejó la menor, tocándose la frente, donde la sangre comenzaba a salir manchándole la cara— ¡Pero asombroso al mismo tiempo!

Caitlyn no perdió el tiempo y la cargó en sus brazos, estaba pensando como salir del lugar, con las criaturas aun amenazándolas, cuando el hombre comenzó a dispararles erráticamente.

Se sostenía la herida en su cabeza, como si le hubieran arrancado la oreja por completo y disparaba embroncado hacia la mujer que se movía con agilidad en la oscuridad, hasta finalmente caer por uno de los portales y dejarlo solo con las bestias.

—¡Perros inútiles! ¡Vayan por ellas! ¡Vayan! — les gritó, pero tarde se dio cuenta de su error, aun estaban bajo los comandos que los reprimían de atacar.

Dio tres silbidos cortos y con eso las criaturas se tiraron por la azotea, en busca del rastro que habían estado siguiendo esos días.

—¡Maldita sea!

—Vaya…

El hombre apuntó con enojo a quien le había hablado, inclusive trató de disparar, pero solo escucho los chasquidos de su arma ya vacía.

—Te volaron la mitad del rostro— comentó Ezreal acercándose para verlo mas detenidamente— es decir… ya eras feo, ahora eres menos feo… la mitad de feo, si me entiendes.

—¡Tu! — lo encaró— ¡¿Qué esperas para hacer tu parte?!

—¿Eh? ¿Y quien te dice que no la hice ya?

* * *

—¿Qué crees que hacías?

Caitlyn había optado por ignorar toda la explosión de emoción que la niña había traído desde que llegaron al campanario.

Simplemente la dejaba hablar, sabiendo que inútilmente podría ser escuchada por la menor en ese estado.

Se dedicó entonces a tratar su herida en la muñeca, limpiándose y envolviéndola luego con una venda. Dolía, pero recordaba haber tenido peores.

Solo cuando vio a Jinx revisando las armas del escritorio, que notó que la niña estaba llena de raspones e increíblemente sucia, con la cara manchada de sangre desde la frente hasta la quijada, sin ella saberlo realmente, que se acercó a indagar.

—¿Qué crees que hace? — cambio la pregunta, consiguiendo que la menor la mirara ahora.

—¿Qué creo que hago con que, Keilin?

—Se supone que solo ibas a buscar unos bocadillos en la taberna y regresar, eso no te podía tomar mas de 20 minutos… pero no volviste, peor aún, te quedaste en las calles pasada la medianoche ha sabiendas que esas cosas te cazarían… y aun peor que eso, te di la vía de escape, y volviste…

—¡¿Y no estas enormemente agradecida de que haya vuelto… por ti?!— encaró con una enorme sonrisa— ¡Cielo, Keilin! Ya son dos veces que te salvo el trasero ¿Eh? Me debes lo doble ahora ¿No crees?

—¿Eres idiota? Ese tipo no me hubiera atrapado de no ser porque salí a buscarte. Es tu culpa en un primer lugar.

—¿Saliste a buscarme? ¡¿A mí?!— preguntó acercándose demasiado a la mayor— ¿Estabas preocupada? ¡¿Te preocupas por…mi?!

—… no.

—¡¿No?!

—Solo… no hagas de esto la gran cosa ya que…

—¡Porque yo estaba preocupada por ti! — aclaró rápidamente, viendo como al oficial trataba de alejarse— es decir, no sabia que era, pero "preocupación" supongo que esta bien. Estaba escondida en ese basurero y las bestias esas vinieron y sabían que yo estaba por ahí, pero em dejaron y yo pensé "¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Que bestias tan estúpidas!" y luego pensé "¡Oh por Dios, es porque van por Keilin!" y tu no estabas por ningún lado, pero vi como una de las cosas esas trataba de subir endemoniadamente por un edificio y pensé "¡Ya, esta en el techo!" y tiene sentido porque las balas viajaban de arriba para abajo ¿Sabes? Y subí como un rayo, porque, vamos a decirlo ¿Ok? Tengo mejor agilidad y cerebro que esas cosas. Y llegue y no te encontraba y mi corazón comenzó a hacer "badum" "badum" pero no de cuando corres y estas agitada, es decir, si, estaba corriendo como nunca en mi vida y estaba agitada, pero… ammm era un "badum" muy feo, pensé que ya había llegado tarde y las cosas esas te destriparon pero luego te vi en la otra azotea, con ese tipo y los monstruos, y de nuevo corrí, ya menos mal, pero igual preocupada, raro. Y vi el arma, y Dios, que bien se veía el arma, pero… no sabia que disparar se sentía así, me dolió mucho…

—Es porque no sostuviste con firmeza el arma— explicó con calma, extendiendo una mano hasta tocar con cuidado la herida de la frente— cuando disparas, a menos que se trato de un franco o de alguna arma que de verdad lo requiera, no la pones tan cerca de la cara, y la debes agarrar siempre firmemente.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó y Caitlyn podía ver, por la expresión que recibía, que la niña trataba de imaginarse como seria tomar el arma correctamente ahora.

—Hueles horrible… y estas tan sucia…

—Oh, si, traté de disimular mi olor con basura para que esas cosas no puedan encontrarme… ammm perdí el sobretodo que me compraste…

—Da igual…— comentó con desdén mientras reparaba en la herida de la cabeza.

Era verdad, le dio gusto ver a Jinx en ese momento, disparándole a quien le lastimaba la muñeca, dándole una segunda oportunidad pese a no saber lo que hacía.

—Se esta poniendo peor— comentó, alejando los sentimientos de gratitud para con la menor— toma una ducha rápida y limpiemos esa herida… si se infecta podría ser un problema.

—¡¿Te estas preocupando por mí de nuevo?!

—¡Solo…! Dúchate ¿De acuerdo? Y ya deja de hablar tanto… Dios, hoy ha sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Caitlyn se cubrió la cara con una mano cuando vio a la niña con el pecho descubierto y sacándose el pequeño pantalón que traía.

—Dijiste que me duche.

—¿Qué? Dijiste que me duche rápido…

Bufó mientras tiraba la mirada hacia arriba y le daba la espalda, dirigiéndose a uno de los portales para darle la privacidad que la niña no había pedido.

* * *

Ambas se encontraban ahora en la improvisada cama de almohadas y frazadas. Jinx por una vez obedeció el que se quedara quieta para que la mayor pudiera limpiar la herida en su frente y vendarla con un adhesivo.

Cuando terminó, la oficial pensó que le quedaba gracioso justo un parche en el medio de la frente, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Me enseñas a disparar? — fue lo primero que dijo la niña cuando vio que la otra chica alejaba los demás elementos para tratarla.

—Definitivamente no hare eso.

—Oh vamos, Keilin, por favor.

La sheriff enarcó una ceja al notar la forma en la que se lo pedían, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor, por favor, ¿Sí?

—No…

—Cuando te duermas tomare una de las armas y tratare de disparar con ella.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, y te conviene que sepa hacerlo, porque si no volveré a golpearme, y me tendrás que curar de nuevo, y puede que rompa algo, hasta puede que una bala perdida vaya a parar a tu cabeza… no te conviene, no es inteligente de tu parte.

—Créeme que es mucho mas estúpido de mi parte enseñarte.

—¿Por qué?

Caitlyn se reservó de contestar esto último, solo pensando en la Jinx de su tiempo destruyendo su ciudad.

—No lo hare.

—Por favor— insistió la niña alargando las palabras.

Esta vez la oficial no dijo nada, no porque fuera a ceder, sino porque veía la inutilidad de negarse cuando la niña se ponía así.

Jinx no demoró en levantarse y cuando regresó a su lado lo hizo con una pequeña pistola, una que había reparado justo ese día.

Caitlyn la tomó entre sus manos y rápidamente la descargó, dejándola vacía, luego miró a Jinx y vio como esos ojos lilas prácticamente brillaban de la emoción mientras la observaban expectante.

Suspiró resignándose.

—Solo lo diré una vez.

—¡Si! ¡No necesito que me lo digas mas veces! ¡Te pondré mucha atención! ¡No te defraudare, capitán!

—Agh…— exclamó mirando hacia arriba, no dando crédito a lo que estaba cediendo— todas las armas son diferentes, Jinx.

—"Todas las armas son diferentes"— repitió totalmente concentrada en las manos de la mayor.

—Hay algunas mas parecidas que otras, pero siempre se habrá algo que las haga distintas— explicó, y ahora la niña asentía— es importante que antes de usarlas sepas de que arma se trata. Esta es una pistola, una Beretta, más específicamente.

—"Beretta"

—Tiene un seguro… aquí— explicó señalándolo y desactivándolo— la mayoría de las armas lo tiene. Como es una pistola pequeña lo mejor es que estires los brazos asi y la agarres con fuerza, manteniendo la muñeca firme… asi.

Caitlyn hizo la demostración usando ambas manos, una con un brazo extendido y el otro haciéndolo de apoyo.

—Debes alinear tu vista con la parte del cañón superior, pero a veces eso es algo personal, dependerá de cómo apuntas.

—¿Cómo apuntas tu?

—Así…— dijo mientras alineaba su vista con el extremó del cañón— supongo que de la forma tradicional. Muchas personas agarran el arma con una sola mano o se quieren pasar de lista y verse genial poniéndola de costado o en alguna posición extraña. Eso siempre me ha parecido estúpido.

—Es estúpido, mhm.

—Aparte le quita calidad al tiro ¿De que te sirve verte genial si vas a perder el tiro? Termina viéndote ridículo de todas formas.

—Pero tu puntería es extraordinaria y te ves genial siempre…

Caitlyn simplemente siguió apuntando a nada en específico en la habitación pese a entender el cumplido que quizás la niña no estaba siendo consciente de dar.

—¿Entonces se puede ser las dos cosas juntas?

—¿Qué es esto? Ahora me alagan los niños hiperquineticos y logro que se queden un tiempo prestándome atención…— comentó finalmente bajando el arma y pasándosela a Jinx.

La de cabello celeste sonrió ampliamente y tomó de inmediato el arma, la examino como ya la había examinado antes pero ahora no para identificar sus partes, sino para familiarizarse con la posición que le habían enseñado.

Pronto la tomó con ambas manos y trató de apuntar a uno de los portales.

—Mal…— corrigió Caitlyn la primera posición— no quiebres tanto el codo aquí, este brazo esta bien que este un poco relajado, pero este es el que va a resistir los impulsos cuando dispares…

Mientras hablaba corregía la posición con sus propias manos hasta que la niña adoptó una que creyó aceptable.

—Ahora mira— siguió poniéndose a espalda de la niña, tomando sus manos con la pistola para que esta alcanzara la misma línea de sus ojos— trata de alinearte con el caño, tener una visión clara y recta del objetivo.

—¿Así?

—Si, así esta bastante bien… ahora… dispara.

Jinx apretó el gatillo y solo escucho el "click" del mecanismo sin que ninguna bala saliera. La primera medida de seguridad que había tomado Caitlyn.

—Para recargar la siguiente bala, algunas armas tienen lo que llamamos un martillo.

—Ah sí, lo cosa detrás del expulsor.

—Sí, exacto, aunque las beretta son diferentes en esto también, por eso te dije que es importante conocer cada arma… con esta simplemente hacemos así…. Y ya tendríamos la otra bala lista.

Jinx asintió y volvió a apuntar al portal. Se preparó para disparar, pero esta vez cuando apretó el gatillo acompaño a la acción con un movimiento hacia atrás de su pistola y con su boca trató de imitar el sonido de una bala.

Caitlyn sonrió ante la ocurrencia, pero no la molesto por eso.

—¿Puedo ir a Piltover contigo, Keilin?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero lo disimuló bien, suponía que la niña podría llegar a preguntarle eso. Decidió pronto que lo correcto era decirle la verdad.

—Llegar a Piltover es solo la primera parte de mi viaje, luego debo seguir moviéndome y adonde yo voy, tú no puedes venir.

—Esta bien, Keilin, no es como si quisiera ir a Piltover realmente… puedo ir a donde sea que tú vayas… no importa dónde.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, Jinx.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es difícil de explicar.

—Soy un genio, si me lo explicas puedo encontrar una solución.

—No para esto, de verdad, debo moverme sola.

—Juro que ni me notaras.

—No puedo— contestó con contundencia, con la esperanza que la niña dejara de insistir con ese tono.

—Mmm pensé que dirías eso… pero tengo algo que te hará cambiar de opinión.

La más chica volvió a levantarse y cuando regreso lo hizo con un a bolsa de tela, la abrió y sacó de ella algo que Caitlyn reconoció al instante.

—¡Ta-da! —anunció mostrando el sombrero de Caitlyn, poniéndoselo y modelándolo para ella. La oficial se lo arrebato de inmediato.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? — preguntó mientras lo inspeccionaba.

Estaba sucio y la copa algo quebrada, los lentes rotos, pero sabía que podría repararlo, le daba mucho gusto de tenerlo de nuevo con ella.

—Lo tenían esos tipos— explicó con simpleza la mas chica— lo usaban para que sus bestias nos rastrearan.

—¿Por eso te perseguían esas cosas? ¿Les robaste mi sombrero? — preguntó incrédula, pero la niña simplemente asintió enérgicamente— Increíble…

—Pero… no te puedes quedar con él— anuncio quitándoselo de vuelta— esto, mi querida señorita disparos, es un soborno.

—¿… que?

—Solo te daré tu sombrero a cambio que me lleves contigo… sino es todo mío.

Caitlyn enarcó una ceja sin decir nada. Podía ver a Jinx de brazos cruzados muy segura de lo que decía, como si con eso la hubiera puesto en una posición difícil.

Debía admitir que las ocurrencias de la más chica no dejaban de impresionarla.

Recordaba haber cedido cuando le preguntaron del sombrero, y quizás le había contado mas de la cuenta, por lo que la niña sabia que era un objeto valioso para ella, sino era el más valioso de todos.

Realmente su humor había cambiado desde que lo vio y supo que no lo había perdido por completo.

"Supongo que la puedo llevar a Piltover…" pensó vagamente "obviamente no al Piltover del presente… pero podría llevarla al de ahora… los orfanatos no son tan malos… cuentan con un buen apoyo de la ciudad… aunque dudo que alguien querría adoptarla" pensó esto ultimo mientras miraba los afilados dientes caninos que se le marcaban a la menor cuando sonreía de ese modo "pero definitivamente vivirá mejor de lo que todo este tiempo sobrevivió aquí… inclusive podría encargársela a mi padre…"

—¡Dios, lo estás pensando! — exclamó con felicidad la mas chica viendo como la otra se tardaba en negar— ¡Vamos! ¡Se que es una oferta imperdible! ¡Y te lo juro, ni me notaras! ¡No te molestare!... quizás cuando tenga hambre si que te moleste, pero por lo demás juro que…

—Ok…

—¡¿Sí?!

—Sí, esta bien… creo que puedo llevarte…— trató de comentar sin ánimos, intentando que así la menor bajara los suyos, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando la cabeza de la mas chica chocó contra su pecho, tirando el sombrero de lado.

La abrazaba con fuerza ocultando su rostro y encogiéndose, pero Caitlyn no le devolvió el gesto, solo suspiró viendo como la niña parecía encogerse más.

Terminó por desistir y poner una mano en la cabellera celeste.

"Viéndola así es hasta un poco… adorable…"

* * *

Caitlyn despertó de la peor forma que uno puede despertar: sintiendo que todo estaba mal.

Le bastó una sola vez para abrir sus ojos y no volverlos a cerrar. Observaba sin moverse el campanario, viendo a Jinx durmiendo en el viejo sofá con su sombrero a un lado.

El silencio era absoluto y pesado, casi que podía sentir la respiración de la menor, aunque esta estuviera a varios metros lejos de ella.

Levantó su dorso con lentitud de entre las frazadas y una sombra paso velozmente en uno de los costados.

Volvió a quedarse inmóvil observando, pero nada más paso.

—Jinx…— la llamó de forma pausada y solo con esto la niña empezó a abrir los ojos desperezándose en su lugar, y finalmente tomando asiento en el lugar— Jinx… no te muevas…

—¿Eh? — preguntó con somnolencia, pero sin entender las palabras trató de ponerse de pie, justo cuando algo la embestía con fuerza.

Caitlyn vio el momento en el que el cazador se había abalanzando a la niña y rápidamente busco el arma mas cerca a ella: La pistola con la que habían practicado en la noche, buscó las balas, la cargó y…

—¡Keilin!

Levantó la mirada y pudo ver a un grupo de hombres.

Dos sostenían a la bestia que había atacado a Jinx con unas gruesas cadenas, y otra tenia a una bestia por aparte el solo. El tipo calvo de la noche anterior, quien ella consideraba el líder de la banda, apuntaba a Jinx con una escopeta mientras esta era sostenida por otro sujeto que la agarraba de los cabellos y la apresaba con el otro brazo.

—Yo bajaría esa arma, primor…— le recomendó el sujeto, pero Caitlyn no lo hizo, simplemente se puso de pie con lentitud— ¡Baja el arma!

Podía notar la venda con el manchón de sangre donde debería estar su oreja, se tornaba de un bordo oscuro ahora, producto de la ira que traía el tipo.

—Bien… arráncale el brazo— ordenó y el encargado de retener a Jinx la tiró al suelo, apresando con su rodilla la espalda de la menor, agarrando con ambas manos el brazo por el lado del codo y comenzando a tirarlo para atrás.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! — gritaba la menor, sintiendo como la posición ya no era normal para su brazo, experimentando un gran dolor y tensión en él.

Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó un estruendo y el tipo cayó a su lado, mostrándole el rostro, con un orificio justo en el medio de las dos cejas.

—¿Qué creías que iba a pasar? — preguntó con seriedad Caitlyn, cargando la siguiente bala.

—Maldita…— bramó el líder, apuntándole con la escopeta, haciendo que los hombres libres allí hicieran lo mismo.

—Vamos a calmarnos…

A la voz le siguió un brillo dorado y al instante un chico rubio de chamarra marrón apareció entre medio de los tipos y Caitlyn.

—¡Tu! — comentó aun con enojo el calvo, pero luego desvió la mirada a Jinx, viendo como la niña trataba de quitarse el cuerpo muerto de encima para escapar— agárrenla.

Al momento dos tipos dejaron de apuntarle a Caitlyn y pusieron sus manos en la menor, pegándola al pisó y tirando de nuevo de sus cabellos para que viera todo desde allí.

—Caitlyn— saludó el rubio, desentendiéndose de todo.

—Ezreal— devolvió la oficial sin perder su postura y seriedad para con los demás.

—Baja el arma… o te juro que te enviare por parte a tu nueva amiga— amenazó el tipo.

Esta vez la oficial notó más la desventaja, ahora si le apuntaban a ella y Ezreal, pero también cubrían a Jinx y los demás, lo que le impedía un buen tiro hacia ellos.

—Córtale la mano— ordenó luego de ver como la oficial no se movía, pero solo le basto para ver el herrumbrado cuchillo para bajar el arma— bien… ahora ven con nosotros.

El calvo hizo para atrás el martillo de la escopeta y volvió a apuntar contra ella, moviéndose para que el cuerpo de Ezreal no le estorbara.

—Espera, espera, espera— comentó el rubio moviéndose para seguir cubriendo con su cuerpo el de Caitlyn— ¿Me estas diciendo que no cumplirás tu palabra de dejarme a Caitlyn y encargarte solo de Jinx?

—Nunca tuve ninguna intención de cumplir solo con mi parte.

—¡Estoy ofendido! — exclamó con fingida sorpresa el rubio, caminando por el campanario, haciendo que todo lo siguieran— no lo puedo creer. Esto es inaceptable.

El chico caminó hasta llegar al sofá y, sentándose allí, tomó el sombrero entre sus manos, fingiendo desilusión.

—¡Increíble! ¡Inconcebible! ¡Inesperado!

Mientras hablaba, Caitlyn caminaba hacia atrás de forma lenta, algo que no le pasaba por alto a quien le apuntaba, quien trataba de acercarse a la chica cada vez que esta se alejaba.

Aunque era un problema, creía que aún le podía sacar mucho provecho al cuerpo de la mujer, no quería matarla, menos aún dejarla ir…

"Pero volarle las rodillas o el hombro… aun así nos serviría"

—¡No lo puedo creer! — seguía actuando el chico, escandalosamente, haciendo que el mayor se planteara dispararle a él primero— ¡Jamás me hubiera imaginado que alguien que se vea tan honesto y confiable como tu no cumpla su parte! ¡Estoy…!

—Cállate— ordenó de mala gana sin quitarle los ojos a la mujer— ya no puedes seguir escapando, ven aquí o te juro que perderás alguna parte de tu cuerpo que seguro extrañaras.

—Agh… ¿Quién podrá salvarnos? Sin tan solo alguien pudiera desaparecer y aparecer en otro lado como si nada…— se seguía lamentando el chico, luciendo devastado en el sofá.

—¡Keilin!— llamó Jinx, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar—¡Espera! ¡Keilin!

La sheriff vio como la niña trataba de zafarse de quien la apresaban pero solo consiguió que uno de ellos la golpeara con fuerza en la cabeza, haciendo que su rostro se lastimara con el suelo.

Podía ver como el parche de su frente se movía y volvía a sangra.

—Jinx… tranquila— trató de calmarla, si seguía así sabía que solo conseguiría que la golpearan de vuelta— Jinx…

—Keilin— la llamó de nuevo mas bajo, tratando de arrastrarse lejos de sus captores con una mano, un intentó sin caso, ahora solo estiraba una mano hacia ella mientras de momentos arañaba el suelo.

La oficial le sonrió de lado, esperando que con eso lograra cambiar la expresión de angustia de la menor, no lo logró.

—No te preocupes… volveré por ti. Tu volviste por mi ¿No es así? — comentó con claridad para que la niña dejara de luchar— lo prometo… tranquila…

Con esto último logró que la menor se diera por vencida y hundiera su rostro en el suelo, ya sin moverse.

—Sí, no te preocupes… estará a tu lado pronto… aunque— siguió diciendo el tipo, y vio como la chica se pegaba a uno de los enormes portales— en pedazos…

No le dio tiempo a disparar, con sorpresa vio como la mujer se tiraba de espalda hacia atrás, cayendo por el precipicio.

Caitlyn comenzó a caer, tomando mas velocidad, giró su cuerpo y ya podía ver el asfalto que le esperaba al final de la caída. Apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que jun resplandor dorado la invadía.

—Usted ha decidido viajar en el expreso "Ezreal, viajero del tiempo"— comentó el rubio tomándola de las piernas y hombros— acomódese en sus asientos y disfrute del viaje… la cena es a las…

—¡Ezreal!

—Ya…

El tipo calvo se acercó al borde, pero al ver hacia abajo no pudo ver nada, un resplandor brillo adelante y levantó la vista.

Podía ver al muchacho rubio cargando a la mujer en una de las azoteas cercanas.

La dejó pararse y ahora lo saludaba con una mano.

La ira que llevaba por el fracaso hizo que golpeara con fuerza el barandal de piedra, rompiéndolo.

—Vámonos— ordenó con los dientes fuertemente apretados.

El rubio lo vio marchar, perdiéndose de vista dentro del campanario y supo que nunca más debería tratar con él.

—¿No te gusta cuando tu equipo entiende la jugada? — preguntó volviendo a Caitlyn— a mi me encanta cuando mi equipo entiende la jugada… que bueno que entendiste la jugada… es genial cuando…

Se sorprendió cuando fue rodeado de los brazos de la chica, pero devolvió el gesto casi al instante.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? — preguntó la sheriff cuando se alejó un poco de él, no lo demasiado, aun muy feliz de verlo.

—Fue fácil— comentó con confianza, poniéndole el sombrero que no se había olvidado de traer en su cabeza— solo tuve que esperar a que…

Un sonido extraño llamó la atención de ambos. Pronto ambos miraron el extraño reloj que traía el chico en su muñeca.

—¡El portal! — exclamó y Caitlyn vio cómo su expresión se volvía muy seria de repente— tenemos que irnos ¡ahora! solo quedan 5 minutos.

—¿Qué?

—Luego te explico, pero debemos irnos— comentó tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola, pero solo dieron un par de pasos antes que Caitlyn se clavara sus pies—¿Qué?

—Jinx— contestó con simpleza— tenemos que rescatar a Jinx…

—No podemos, Caitlyn.

—No, no entiendes, debemos rescatarla antes de que entren al laboratorio… si entran con ella luego será imposible de…

—¡No tenemos tiempo ni siquiera de buscarla ahora, menos idear un plan!

—Nos haremos tiempo…

—No, no lo haremos, no entiendes— explicó encarándola, mirándola fijamente para poder trasmitir lo serio del asunto— Caitlyn, el portal que nos llevará de vuelta solo se abrirá una vez, si no lo cruzamos nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Debemos volver ¡Ahora!

—No me iré así nomás, la rescatamos, la llevare a Piltover y luego…

—¡Caitlyn! — la interrumpió, viendo como la chica testarudamente no parecía comprender— ¡Tu no perteneces aquí!

—¡No, no lo sabes! ¡No tienes idea el daño que le estás haciendo al presente solo con estar aquí parada conmigo! ¡Ya pusimos en peligro la integridad de la realidad, viajando, solo con eso! ¡No podemos seguir aquí! ¡Menos seguir modificando el pasado! ¡Jinx pertenece aquí! ¡Así es como fueron las cosas! ¡Así deben quedar!

—¡Esta bien! ¡La dejaremos aquí!... En Zaun… pero no en ese lugar, no debemos dejar que la lleven de vuelta.

—¡No tenemos tiempo!

—¡No me importa!

—¡Por favor, Caitlyn! Piensa en los demás si no vas a pensar en ti, en las personas que te esperan en tu tiempo, donde perteneces, piensa en Vi, Jayce, Piltover, que te necesitan ¡Dios, no tenemos tiempo! Si no cruzamos ese portal ahora, no podremos regresar nunca.

La chica lo miraba ahora en silencio, el rubio sabia que era una buena señal.

—Tu no perteneces aquí… debemos irnos. Ya le hicimos mucho daño a este tiempo… debemos volver.

La oficial abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de ella.

Un estruendo se escuchó, como un trueno y el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente de un momento a otro, amos pudieron ver en un punto de la ciudad un resplandor de luces, como un torbellino que absorbía lo que entrara allí.

—El portal— comentó convencido Ezreal, preocupándose por lo lejos que este se encontraba— Caitlyn, deprisa ¡Vamos!

El chico caminó unos pasos hacia la escalera de emergencia de la azotea, pero se dio vuelta al notar que no lo seguían.

—¡Caitlyn, si no atravesamos eso, ahora, nos quedaremos atrapados aquí!

La chica terminó por sonreírle de lado al rubio, asintiendo una vez.

—Entonces será mejor que te apures.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Perdón…— comentó vagamente, mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba a la puerta de la azotea que le permitía el ingresó.

En su cabeza ya estaba pensando en regresar al campanario y hacerse con las armas de allí.

El rubio miraba la escena, incrédulo, cuando un nuevo estruendo se hizo escuchar. Podía sentir como el reloj en su muñeca brillaba amenazantemente.

Suspiró, dejando caer sus hombros.

—Estoy bastante seguro… que vas a odiarme por esto…— comentó para si mismo mientras levantaba su mano, apuntándole con su muñequera sin que se diera cuenta.

Caitlyn sintió el disparó en su nuca, como una descarga de electricidad que comenzó a entumecerla desde la medula a las extremidades, haciéndola caer torpemente.

En una borrosa visión pudo ver los pies de su amigo acernadándose a ella.

—Ojalá puedas perdonarme— fue lo que escuchó vagamente antes de sentir la segunda descarga.

Ezreal la tomó con cuidado entre sus brazos, le vio el rostro contrariado con los ojos cerrados, inconsciente. Tuvo cuidado de tomar el sombrero en una mano y acomodarse como pudo las antiparras antes de emprender una carrera por la azotea, activando su pieza para que lo trasportara a la saliente próxima.

Se movía a la mayor velocidad que podía cargando a la oficial. Temía no poder llegar, aun así. De repente el torbellino de luz se hizo débil y fue cuando apuró los desplazamientos a una velocidad que nunca antes había intentado.

Ya casi estaba allí, ya casi lo lograba, ya estaba encima del callejón donde había aparecido, y allí, ahora mucho mas pequeño, estaba ese haz de luz.

Ya no uso su pieza, simplemente se dejó caer hacia allí, a punto de golpear la luz.

Y luego el callejón se inundo en el silencio, vacío. Poco a poco los sonidos de la ciudad de Zaun volvieron a llenar las calles, como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

Tuve una horrible semana pasada, complicada, y no pude actualizar por eso. Recién ahora, y este fic solo se actualiza los viernes o sábados, no quiero cambiar esa modalidad, por lo que si no llego a esos días, prefiero esperar al siguiente fin de semana. Tipo me autocastigo por no cumplir.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, largo para compensar mi falta.

Tengan lindo fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: League of legends no me pertenece y eso nomas.

* * *

 _Capítulo 7_

* * *

 _ **De vuelta a la normalidad**_

* * *

Vi miraba con aburrimiento el camino. No había nada más que vegetación por donde mirara y el Piltover del futuro, que antes anhelaba conocer había quedado atrás.

Inclusive le parecía que ya no era tan interesante.

Se acomodó de nuevo en el asiente de copiloto y miró de reojo a Jayce quien conducía. El tipo tenia la mirada fija en el camino, pero aun así no parecía concentrado.

Sabiendo que no la miraban, se dedico a observarle con mas detenimiento. Parecía que los años habían pasado duramente en él. Tenías notorias canas en los costados de su cabello y una barba mal cuidada, las arrugas en sus ojos solo le daban mas edad de la que en verdad tenia, podía inclusive ver cicatrices en su cuello y orejas.

Su mente repaso velozmente a quienes conocía, Ezreal, Caitlyn, hasta el mismo profesor Heimerdinger, y se pregunto si los años también hicieron lo propio con ellos.

No necesitaba realmente preguntar por cómo se veía ella.

—¿Y…? — comenzó rompiendo el largo silencio que llevaban— ¿Cómo pasó?

Jayce suspiró de forma pesada.

—Fue hace varios años… perseguían a un…

—Espera— lo interrumpieron de repente. El hombre la miró de costado y vio que la chica parecía divagar en su cabeza, por unos segundos creyó que no volvería a hablar y se retomaría el silencio— no quiero saber.

—Estaba pensando que inclusive no seria prudente decírtelo— admitió el hombre— si lo que dices es verdad, cosas terribles podrían pasar y modificar este tiempo… lo he estado pensando.

—Sí… quizás tengas razón… aunque la verdad no es por eso… simplemente prefiero no saber.

—Claro… igual, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en que es lo que podría pasar… creo… creo que pocas cosas podrían ser tan malas como lo que terminó pasando.

Vi volvió a observar al hombre ante esa confesión, ahora parecía fatigado, cansado, como si algo le pesara en lo profundo de su cabeza.

—Perdón… ya casi llegamos.

Una enorme mansión apareció a lo lejos, no parecía haber otra casa o residencia cerca, sin embargo el lugar, aunque oscuro y misterioso, parecía bien cuidado.

El auto ni siquiera se tuvo que detener en la entrada de enormes rejas, sino que la puerta principal se abrió dejándolo pasar.

Jayce estacionó en un lugar muy cercano a la puerta de bienvenida y ambos bajaron.

El hombre le sonrió con cierto cariño luego de llamar con unos simples golpes y la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

—¿Nadie te siguió?

Vi reconoció la voz de inmediato, y pronto pudo ver a Caitlyn del otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente supo que no se trataba de la de su tiempo.

No era mucho mas alta de lo que recordaba, prácticamente era la misma, el tiempo había pasado para ella también, pero a diferencia de Jayce parecía que los años le asentaban aún mejor.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le daba gusto ver que, en el futuro, Caitlyn estaba bien.

—Ni una mosca… como siempre— aseguró Jayce, y dio un paso al costado para que la figura de Vi se pudiera ver mejor.

Vi se sintió algo nerviosa de cruzar mirada con su compañera, mas aun cuando la otra chica parecía mirarla intensamente, sin pestañar, con ninguna expresión en su rostro que demostrara algo positivo o negativo.

—Oh… si, bueno… esto seguro es raro— comenzó torpemente, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, en busca de las palabras adecuadas— no se que tanto Jayce te haya contado, pero la cosa es así… bueno, mas o menos así, no entendí muy bien… Jinx y tu… bueno no tú, sino la Caitlyn de mi tiempo pasaron por un portal, y no en el mismo lugar, al parecer tú, es decir la tu de mi tiempo cayo en algún lugar y la plaga imbécil de Jinx en…

Tuvo que detener sus palabras al sentir como la chica, de un rápido impulso, se abrazaba a su cuello, escondiéndose allí y sosteniéndola con mucha fuerza.

—Oye… no…— comenzó a decir en forma de queja, no correspondiendo el abrazó y sintiéndose aun mas torpe— no hagas esto… sabes que no me gustan los…

Pero ante la queja la oficial simplemente se pegó más. Vi podía percibir que estaba conmovida y por unos pesados segundos su mente quedó en blanco.

Terminó por juntar sus manos a la altura de la cintura de Caitlyn y apoyó su mentón en ella, permitiéndole a la chica que la abrazara más cómodamente.

—De verdad… no hagas esto… me haces sentir mal— pidió finalmente y con lo dicho logró que la sheriff se alejara un par de pasos, deshaciendo el abrazo.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes que…— la interrumpió Vi, aun sintiéndose mal de ver a la otra chica ocultando su rostro y tratando de parecer inalterable.

"No ha cambiado en ese sentido tampoco" pensó viendo como disimulaba su pesar y ahora se dirigía a Jayce tratando de hacer parecer el asunto de menos.

—Dijiste que… había un problema…

—Sí— contestó el hombre, haciéndose lugar para pasar. Rápidamente notó que en la sala del costado el vidrio estaba roto y el lugar dado vuelta—¿Qué paso aquí?

—Yo… creo que mejor primero me cuentan su parte— pidió con seguridad la oficial y los tres se reunieron en la cocina.

* * *

—Así que… ¿No sabes como nacen los bebes?

Jinx sabía que había logrado molestar a la pequeña niña, estaba hace rato usando un tono de voz burlón y ofensivo, tratando de que pareciera que hablaba con alguien poco listo.

—¡¿No sabes?!— siguió, fingiendo sorpresa para luego parecer desilusionada— deberías buscarlo en tu tablet… pero espera, espera, no como pregunta, no… busca videos.

Estaba tirada en la alfombra de la habitación. Caitlyn la había encerrado nuevamente, pero como venía siendo costumbre, su privacidad se vio interrumpida por el infante del lugar.

Ahora la niña se encontraba de rodillas, mirándola con atención, pero era evidente para la tiradora que esta vez si que la estaba escuchando.

—Qué vergüenza para la gran sheriff de Piltover tener una hija tan torpe e ignorante— siguió burlándose y consiguió ver el sonrojo en la más pequeña como un triunfo— anda… yo te enseñare, trae tu Tablet o lo que tengas.

Aunque la de cabello oscuro dudo, pronto se retiró de la habitación y volvió, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

—Eso es, ahora busca lo que te dije— invitó la mayor y la otra chica obedeció— no, imbécil así no— contestó viendo que los resultados que aparecían eran documentales de partos con videos en 3d de un feto— agh, todo hay que explicarte, y yo que pensé que eras más lista.

Con la nueva ofensa la niña trató de realizar una nueva búsqueda, pero Jinx, aburrida de no llegar a donde quería llegar, dejo de mirarla y comenzó a divagar por la habitación de nuevo.

—Solo eres una estúpida niña, igual que cualquier otra, no sé porque pensé que al ser hija de sombrerotes serias algo interesante— se quejaba, tratando de levantarse, lográndolo luego de moverse como gusano pese a la sustancia que la agarraba de hombros a rodilla— no eres nada especial, aburrida, por eso odio a los niños… son tan idiotas— siguió en su monologo mientras se acercaba, saltando a uno de los estantes donde había algunas fotos— tu solo eres unos más que el resto, agh quizás hasta más densa, nunca llegaras a ser…

Un sonido llamó su atención, no porque la casa de por si no le proporcionara cosas que le interesara, sino porque este en especifico venia de la niña que no había hecho ninguno desde que se habían conocido.

Se giró para encararla, incrédula de lo que escuchaba, pero al comprobar que la menor trataba torpemente de disimular que lloraba, miró hacia arriba hastiada.

Podía escucharla gimotear por los bajos y sobarse los mocos.

Jinx se puso en firme y tiró su cuerpo a un costado, haciendo mucho ruido cuando cayó al suelo, miró al techo de la habitación, se lo conocía de memoria a esas alturas. Se puso de costado y comenzó a zigzaguear hasta llegar cerca de la niña.

—Oye…—la llamó de mala gana— ¿De verdad quieres saber cómo nacen los bebes?

Solo unos segundos de silencio le basto para recordar que la menor no hablaba y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo, esta vez viéndola con la cabeza aun pegada a la alfombra.

La niña asintió, aun limpiándose las lagrimas y fue cuando Jinx se arrastró hasta llegar al borde de la cama, se sentó usando el costado como apoyó de su espalda y le hizo señas a la niña de que se acercara.

Obediente, como era y como Jinx la había percibido, se sentó frente a ella, en una educada posición de rodillas y con sus puños en su regazo.

—Bien… ammm, no sé cómo serán las cosas en este tiempo, pero de la forma… ammm "Tradicional" cuando dos personas se quieren mucho… bueno, no, de hecho, ni siquiera se necesita que dos personas se quieran mucho, basta con que se vean atractivas… bueno tampoco, a veces inclusive basta con que una de las dos partes se vea atractiva… ay, inclusive ni eso.

Jinx comenzó a pensar un mejor escenario, pero a medida que trataba de explicarse vio que más oscuro ponía el panorama. La niña aun así parecía esforzarse y genuinamente seguirla en lo que decía, lo que la hizo sentir mal por no poder ser clara.

—De verdad, de verdad, que es mucho más fácil con videos— terminó diciendo asintiendo— trae la tablet de nuevo… te diré que buscar.

La menor solo tuvo que estirar una de sus manos para hacerse con el artefacto.

—Ven, acércate, lo veremos juntas— ofreció y la niña se sentó a su lado, compartiendo la pantalla ahora en las piernas de ambas— quiero que escribas en esa barra blanca de ahí lo siguente que te dire ¿De acuerdo? Bien. Triple "W" punto "ElDardoCalienteDeTeemo" punto "Com"

Jinx sonrió ampliamente cuando comprobó dos cosas. La primera, una de sus páginas favoritas seguía funcionando en el futuro. La segunda, Caitlyn no había puesto ningún control parental.

—Bien, buen trabajo— felicitó, pero ya podía ver que la niña estaba concentrada en las imágenes de captura de los videos que aparecían ahora— Hey, hey, no te distraigas— la retó, consiguiendo con eso rápidamente su atención— tenemos una misión en esto, así que ahora quiero que vuelvas a escribir en esa barra pequeña que esta ahí, si esa… ammm ¿Cómo lo podemos buscar? Escribe… Cum… inside… pussy, si eso, escribe eso, te lo deletreo— ofreció, deletreando mientras la chica escribía— Muy bien, ahora, baja un poco la barra, desplázate hacia abajo… quiero un video de uno a uno solamente… si son varios debería explicarte más cosas y no... ¡Ese! ¡Ese! El de la chica rubia y el grandote canela pasión… si, ese.

La niña obedeció y el video comenzó a reproducirse

—Ponlo en pantalla completa— ordenó y fue nuevamente obedecía— Bien, páusalo ahí. Esa cosa que le cuelga al hombre es un pene ¿Viste uno antes? — preguntó y la niña negó— cool, doble enseñanza el día de hoy. Los hombres suelen tener pene en esa parte del cuerpo, no te asustes, seguramente tu no tienes uno y es porque eres una nena… aunque a veces las nenas también tienen pene y los nenes a veces no tienen uno, pero eso va a ser algo que veremos en otro video de esto ¿De acuerdo? Ahora pon Play de nuevo.

Jinx esperó una buena toma para poder explicarse mejor antes de hablar, le daba gusto ver que lo único que se sentía en la habitación eran las groseras palabras del sujeto en el video y los gemidos falsos de la actriz.

—Bien, páusalo, ahora mira, vez esas pelotas que golpean contra las nalgas de la rubia ¿Sí? Se llaman testículos, ahí, justo en este momento se esta generando ammmm esperma… unas semillas… blancas, si, eso, semillas blancas, muchas. Los hombres generan estas semillas blancas y se desesperan por meter esas semillas blancas adentro de la mujer, en su vagina… la empujan con la punta de su pene… con fuerza, como veras, ponle play de nuevo para que veas de lo que estoy hablando.

Solo bastaron unos segundos para que Jinx experimentara un sentimiento familiar, como si alguien se concentrara mucho en ella, como si fuera la presa de algo, alguien apuntándole, era inquietante y emocionante al mismo tiempo.

Fue cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azul intensó mirándola con seriedad. Caitlyn miraba la escena con los brazos cruzados sin moverse un centímetro.

—Yo…— comenzó diciendo la de cabellos celeste, mientras en la pausa se escuchaban más gemidos saliendo del aparato— yo… yo ya me morí.

* * *

Por mas que Jayce y Vi aceptaron esperar en la cocina a que Caitlyn regresara, luego de haber hablado sobre todo lo que pasaba, no pudieron quedarse de brazos cruzados al escuchar los gritos que procedían de la siguiente planta.

Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba y cruzaron los pasillos hasta dar con la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, pero al entrar no fueron capaces de entender la escena del todo.

Vi solo podía entender que Jinx, la de su tiempo, estaba atada de hombros a rodilla con una especie de cuerda de goma anaranjada, cuyo material era nuevo a la vista, mientras Caitlyn, la de ese tiempo, la agarraba fuerte de uno de sus collares y la ahorcaba de frente, mientras con la otra mano la golpeaba con lo que ahora parecían ser los restos de una tablet o algún aparato electrónico, justo en la frente, varias veces, mientras se gritaban entre ellas.

—¡No! ¡Para! ¡Ya!

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle para que vea esas cosas?!

—¡Yo no le di nada, idiota! ¡Me tienes atada de manos y pies! ¡¿Lo olvidas?! ¡Ella sola puso esos videos y me los trajo para que me entretenga!

—¡Mentira! ¡Eres un asco y una pervertida! ¡No puedo creer que se te descuide un minuto y ya estés pasándole pornografía?!

—¡Dios! ¡Ni que me la fuera a violar! ¡Solo estaba enseñándoles como se hacen los bebes!

—¡En un sitio porno!

—¡Un sitio Educativo, "Caitlyn"! ¡Educativo!

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Claro que un sitio porno no es educativo! ¡Hablamos un montón de veces de esto y acordamos que…!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué acordamos?! "Cielo" ¡¿Qué los fines de semana yo lavo los platos?! ¡¿Que yo pagaría la boleta de la luz y tu la del gas?! ¡¿Qué si teníamos un perro tu le comprabas el alimento y yo limpiaba su mierda?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué a la mudita le íbamos a explicar cómo nacen los bebes vía cigüeña?! ¡Dios! ¡Deja ya de golpearme!

—¡Lo hare cuando dejes de ser tan idiota!

—¡Una embolia cerebral me va a dar entonces!

Jayce ya iba por la tercera vez tratando de aclararse la garganta para detener a las dos mujeres, pero finalmente habló.

—Amm ¿Señoritas?

—¡¿Qué?!

Jayce se encogió un poco en su lugar y hasta retrocedió dos pasos cuando el enojo de ambas se dirigió hacia él, hasta trató de que Vi se pusiera adelante y fue cuando ambas cambiaron la expresión molesta que traían.

—Agh, genial, si la bruta está aquí, significa que se trata de la bruta de mi tiempo… lo que a su vez significa que…

De repente Caitlyn la soltó y con esto su cuerpo cayó al suelo de nuevo.

—Tomare eso como algo personal— se quejó con la mejilla apoyada en la alfombra.

—Es la Jinx de hace 7 años… es verdad— comentó Caitlyn, diciendo esto último para ella misma.

—¿Cómo fue que…? — comenzó Vi viendo que las dos mujeres ya estaban más calmadas— ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cómo la atrapaste?

—Cayó estúpidamente en el sistema de seguridad de la casa cuando trató de entrar— explicó con simpleza— ella misma dijo que no pertenecía a este tiempo. No le creí en un principio, pero ahora, dado todo lo que está pasando… supongo que no mentía. Aparte para serte honesta no es lo más descabellado que he visto.

—Correcto… correcto— repitió la otra oficial viendo ahora a Jinx, quien parecía mas entretenida tratando de soplar unos de sus flecos para que no le molestara en la cara.

—¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Jayce viendo como la de pelo rosa parecía haber olvidado la preocupación de un principio.

—Bueno es que… honestamente pensaba que iba a ser caótico tratar de dar con Jinx en un corto tiempo si es que se trataba de ella, claro… pero… parece que lo tienes muy controlado… y ahora no recuerdo que hacer.

—¿Sabes qué? Cambie de opinión— comentó la chica desde el suelo— por favor, sigue golpeándome con esa tablet.

Fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de alarma que la dueña de casa no reconoció, al poco tiempo todos miraron el reloj de muñequera de Vi.

—Ah esto, si, no es mío realmente…— comenzó la chica tratando de desactivar el molesto sonido— a ver… déjame ver…

Vi sacó de su bolsillo el papel con la carta y las instrucciones, luego de leer la parte que le correspondía al reloj, Jayce pudo notar que la desesperación se apoderaba de ella de nuevo.

—Bueno… esto es malo, peor que eso… es terrible.

* * *

Jayce cargaba a Jinx en uno de sus hombros mientras corría siguiendo a las dos chicas adelante suyo. Paso por un pasillo oscuro, escalera abajo, donde varias luces le apuntaron, pero luego desaparecieron de la misma forma que vinieron.

No fue hasta que el pasillo comenzó a ensancharse de forma abrupta hasta dar con una sala bien iluminada, blanca en su mayoría, que no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplarla.

Vi hizo lo mismo.

Le parecía un laboratorio gigante lleno de armas potenciales y esquemas complejos, la tecnología que percibía en varias mesas le llamaban poderosamente la atención, hasta reconoció el uso de artefactos hextech.

Luego puso atención a Caitlyn, que parecía haber llegado a una computadora de mandos, se acercó a ella y vio que entre carpetas de búsquedas comenzaba a seleccionar algunas imágenes de vehículos muy extraños, hasta que finalmente se decidió por uno.

Un enorme portón a uno de los costados se activo y una rampa movió un vehículo, el mismo que Vi había visto en la selección hasta el centro de la sala.

—Me gusta el color— comentó Jinx viendo el extraño vehículo, el cual tenia objetos y armas saliendo de algunas direcciones poco practicas y cuya pintura resaltaba de un celeste chillón con grafitis en negro y rosa.

—¡¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?!— preguntó Jayce al tiempo que se cerraba la compuerta por donde había salido.

—Suban a la base— ordenó Caitlyn y fue cuando todos notaron que donde estaba el vehículo ahora una línea de precaución delimitaba en hexágono su posición.

Todos subieron y Caitlyn activo desde un control un dispositivo que hizo que la base comenzara a subir, el techo se abrió y en menos de lo que se esperaban, todos estaban en las afueras de la mansión.

—Oh por Dios… de verdad soy Batman— comentó Jinx viendo de nuevo la enorme casa y la ubicación en la que estaban ahora, muy cerca de la ruta.

—Caitlyn, esto es muy impresionante, de verdad que si— comenzó Jayce, analizando el móvil— pero ya te lo dije, una patrulla bien equipada llegaría al centro de Piltover desde aquí en 45 minutos ¡Mínimo! No hay forma de que Vi llegue al parque central en 10 minutos.

—El Matador de Gaviotas 2055 puede volar.

—¡Pff! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo llamaste? — preguntó con gracia la de cabello celeste.

—¡¿Esa cosa puede volar?!

—Sí, y es bastante intuitivo de manejar, podrás pilotearlo muy fácil… espero.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Le vas a dejar a la loca este bebe! ¡Lo va a destruir!

—Dijiste que tienes menos de 10 minutos para llegar al parque central, esto es lo más rápido que tengo.

—¡¿Tu no vienes?!

—No… no tengo otro vehículo que sea así de rápido, aparte… tengo alguien de quien cuidar— comentó viendo como la niña se las había ingeniado para seguirlas hasta ahí, y observaba todo, semi escondida en la entrada—no puedo dejar la mansión.

—Me va a extrañar, yo se que si— comentó Jinx, también notándola.

—Suelo hacerlo… sí.

—¡Estaba siendo sarcástica, idiota! — se quejó la de pelo celeste, poniéndole mala cara a la dueña de casa, pese a estar recibiendo una sonrisa desafiante de esta— agh, no te soporto, juro que cuando regrese a mi tiempo lo primero que hare será volarte de un tiro esa brillante frente blanca que tienes y así evitar lo que sea que esto…

Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó, como un rayo atravesando los cielos, al tiempo que un remolino de luz se comenzaba a formar en las lejanías, en Piltover.

—¡El portal! — gritó, Vi, entendiendo que el tiempo había terminado— ¡Vámonos!

Tomó a Jinx por el cuello y abriendo la puerta de atrás la tiró adentro de los asientos.

—Oye, genio— llamó Jinx viendo a Caitlyn— no se supone que este material es irrompible y que no existe nada en mi tiempo que pueda deshacerlo.

—¡No se te ocurra soltarla! — le ordenó Vi ya sentada en la parte delantera, familiarizándose con todos los controles que tenía en frente.

Caitlyn se acercó al vehículo y abrió la puerta, le mostró a Jinx unas esposas que sacó debajo de uno de los asientos y le hizo señas para que se diera vuelta.

—A ti de verdad te gusta esposar gente ¿No es así?

—Encuentro particularmente satisfactorio esposarte a ti… pero divago— comentó de manera burlona mientras tiraba unas pequeñas gotas de un acido en las cuerdas y estas se destrozaban a gran velocidad.

Con rapidez agarró las muñecas de Jinx y las esposo sin que esta pudiera hacer nada más.

—Sí, sí… ya te cedi el hecho de que seas graciosa… no tientes a tu suerte… genio.

Caitlyn terminó por sentar a Jinx en el asiento y le dio una mirada divertida mientras cerraba la puerta, recibiendo que la otra chica le sacara la lengua y luego mirara por la otra ventana.

—Creo que ya lo tengo…— comentó Vi, al tiempo que veía como las luces del tablero se encendían en un tono anaranjado y la sheriff se tuvo que alejar inmediatamente cuando los propulsores de fuego se encendieron haciendo levitar el vehículo.

—Genial…

—Si, lo es— concordó Vi, y al ver que estaba de acuerdo con la bala perdida, puso mala cara y se concentró de nuevo en el tablero.

El reloj sonaba escandalosamente, tanto que se escuchaba aun cuando los motores y propulsores hacían su propio disturbio.

Miró hacia abajó, ahora, a uno de los costados, donde aun estaba Jayce y Caitlyn viéndola, ambos con una expresión nostálgica y triste.

Los observó comprendiéndolos y se tomó un par de segundos para sonreírles, antes de hacerles una seña con los dedos en su frente, a base de despedidas.

Fue cuando apretó el acelerador, como si se tratara de una auto común y corriente y el vehículo se disparó hacia adelante.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?!— gritó Jinx pegada al asiento por la velocidad—¡¿Nos vas a matar?!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

Vi no podía creer que estuviera de un segundo viendo las montañas inhabitadas que rodeaban Piltover a estar evadiendo sus edificios.

—¡Ahí esta! — gritó viendo el resplandeciente portal.

—Sí, sí, deberían derivarte a la parte de investigación policial, serias una excelente detective— se burlo su tripulante, mientras que sin mucho esfuerzo pasaba sus brazos por debajo de las piernas y dejaba sus manos ahora adelante, aunque esposadas.

Vi percibió el peligro, pero tarde, ya tenia las cadenas de las esposas estrangulándola desde atrás.

—¡Jinx! ¡Imbécil! — gritaba tratando de librarse del agarre, mientras veía como el vehículo perdía el rumbo peligrosamente—¡Vas a hacer que nos matemos!

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a sufrir— comentó mientras esquivaba los manotazos que la otra chica trataba de darle— después de todo si regresamos así solo em queda podrirme en una celda… y tengo otros planes…

Vi se hizo hacia adelante y con gran fuerza logró romper el asiento.

—… de verdad que eres una bruta— comentó con aburrimiento la tiradora mientras la chica ahora si pudo zafarse y propinarle un buen puñetazo en la cara.

Solo para asegurarse de que la había dejado inconsciente le dio otro y ahora si, tirándola en el asiento de atrás, tomo los controles de nuevo.

Por mas que se esforzó por dominar la nave, esta ya no el hizo caso, y vio como se precipitaba sin caso hacia uno de los edificios.

Solo logro que virara un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que chocara con una saliente, haciendo que el vehículo comenzara a girar sin control, estrellándose en el domó del parque central.

Vi suponía que en no faltaría nada para estrellarse en el suelo cuando una luz lo ilumino todo.

* * *

Ezreal podía ver como Heimerdinger trataba de postergar el cierre del portal.

El museo era un absoluto silencio y el movimiento del científico era lo único que lo rompía cada tanto.

Jayce parecía preocupado, con una mano en su mejilla, viendo con insistencia la apertura, de la que aún no salía nada.

El rubio miró hacia otro de los costados, en un banco largo de madera, podía ver a Caitlyn, acostada, aun inconsciente, con una expresión tranquila.

—Déjame ir— terminó diciendo el explorador, acernadándose a la apertura.

—¡Definitivamente no! ¡Ya es catastrófico que Jinx estuviera en otro tiempo! ¡Y ahora también Vi! ¡No meteremos una tercera anomalía al portal!

—Solo lo cruzare y echare un vistazo, volveré antes de que lo cierres y…

Todos comenzaron a sentir unos sonidos extraños provenientes del portal y al rubio solo le dio tiempo de activar su muñequera y teletransportarse al costado cuando un enorme vehículo atravesó la puerta, salido de la nada, girando sin control, destruyendo las primeras paredes del museo, hasta que finalmente quedo clavado debajo de una gran estatua maciza.

—¡Son ellas! ¡Cerrare el portal ahora! — anuncio el científico, y con un estruendo el remolino de luces se fue apagando hasta quedar en nada.

Ahora solo quedaba las ruinas de las paredes interiores y el humo que salía de algunas partes del auto.

Los tres se acercaron a pasos cautelosos, pero fue Vi quien, dándole una patada a la puerta, salió por su cuenta y los encaró.

—¡Yo! ¡Nunca!... ¡Mas! — terminó de decir mientras se acercaba a ellos—¡Nunca más! ¡Destruye esa cosa!

—¡¿Trajiste de vuelta a Jinx?!— preguntó el científico.

Ella y Jayce se acercaron al auto y vieron que en el lado trasero se encontraba la tiradora, también inconsciente, con una herida en la frente de la cual sangraba, aunque no peligrosamente.

—¿Caitlyn? — preguntó ahora la oficial.

—Meh, pan comido— anuncio el rubio señalándola con un pulgar hacia tras de su espalda.

Vi siguió esa línea y vio un banco con su compañera en él, parecía dormida.

Sonrió y se acercó hacia donde estaba, pero a medida que avanzaba sus pasos se fueron hicieron lentos, hasta detenerse por completo.

—¿Qué sucede? — se preocupó Jayce al ver el repentino comportamiento.

Se acercó al mismo nivel a donde estaba Vi y se quedó mudo al comprender de que se trataba.

Ezreal se teletransportó al instante a la par de Caitlyn y vio con una sonrisa la escena.

—Oye, Hey … ¿Quién dejo entrar a esta niña?

—¡¿Niña?!— se escandalizo Heimerdinger dirigiéndose a pasos apresurados a donde se encontraba Caitlyn.

En efecto, al lado de la mujer, una niña pequeña, de cabellos oscuro y tez muy blanca, vestida con ropa de cama, examinaba preocupada a Caitlyn.

—¡¿Niña?!— volvió a preguntar mirando a Vi ahora— ¡Nadie dejo entrar a ninguna niña en el museo, esta clausurado y bien vigilado!

Vi se tomó la frente, estrujándola con fuerza.

—Debió haberse colado en el auto cuando no la vimos…

—¡¿Trajiste una niña de otro tiempo?! ¡¿Aquí?!— se escandalizó el científico y Vi creyó que ahora buscaba algo con que golpearla más que una solución.

—Vaya, que problema— comentó Ezreal sonando como si se tratara totalmente de lo contrario— ¿Cómo te llamas? — trató dándole una sonrisa— oh, no te preocupes, esta solo durmiendo, no le pasa nada malo— comentó al ver como la pequeña parecía querer a ponerse a llorar mientras se preocupaba por Caitlyn— trabajó mucho y se cansó bastante, mejor dejémosla descasar.

Ezreal le extendió una mano y la niña asintió, limpiándose la cara y conteniendo las lágrimas, antes de tomar la mano que se le ofrecía.

No le costó nada al rubio levantarla y tomarla entre sus brazos, poniéndola de costado y llevándola a los demás.

Le había dicho la verdad, que los vidrios y escombros podían lastimar sus pies y que le permitiera cargarla.

—Oh, vamos ¿No es un encanto? — comentó viendo a Jayce y Vi, el primero asintió mientras que la segunda aun miraba con cuidado al científico— déjame adivinar, viajaste al futuro ¿No es así? Y esta debe ser, sin duda… la hija de Caitlyn.

—¿La hija de Caitlyn? — preguntó aun con más curiosidad Jayce, acordándose al rubio para mirarla con más atención.

—Claro, es igual a ella.

—Es verdad— concordó el héroe.

—Si, eso creo… no me quedo en claro en realidad— confesó Vi, viendo ahora también a la niña— estaba en la casa de Caitlyn… bueno… mansión en las afueras… "de" Caitlyn. La estaba cuidando… yo supongo que si era su hija.

—¿Y quién es el padre?

Por respuesta Vi se encogió de hombros.

Ezreal comenzó a preguntarle de forma simpática a la menor para ver si obtenía información, pero pronto pudo notar el increíble mutismo de la más chica.

Le contaba que parecía inteligente, cooperaba con el en la medida que podía, pero no hablaba.

—Uy… encontró su vara— comentó el rubio y todos vieron a Heimerdinger con una vara de metal con punta de cono donde salían unos rayos.

Vi escarmentó.

—¡¿Cómo es que eres tan bruta de traer una niña del fututo?! ¡¿Aquí?!

* * *

—¿Y qué haremos?

—Llevarla a donde pertenece.

—Eso está claro ¿Pero ¿cómo lo haremos?

—Sera difícil encontrar el punto exacto, pero según mis cálculos…

Jayce seguía de cerca la discusión de Ezreal con el científico para solucionar el problema de la niña.

Ya era entrada la noche en el museo y aun Caitlyn no volvía en sí.

—No, no, no te acerques ahí— recomendó el mayor al ver como la niña se sentaba en la parte trasera del móvil del futuro, donde Jinx tampoco había recuperado el conocimiento aún.

—No te preocupes— comentó Vi, acercándose a él— realmente la golpee fuerte, y a las esposas que ya tenia le sume unas mas a la carrocería, no ira a ninguna parte.

—Sí, pero… es Jinx, es peligrosa.

—Agh, la mocosa parece que sabe lo que hace, y Jinx esta mas del lado muerta que viva… no le pasara nada.

—Pareces de mal humor.

—¡Lo estoy! Mira que darme descargas como si fuera un perro malo que hizo sus necesidades en el living, vamos…

—Hiciste un buen trabajo— felicitó el hombre, entendiendo el cansancio y estrés de esos días— las trajiste de vueltas.

—La trajimos de vueltas… sí— concordó al oficial no permitiendo quedarse con todo el mérito— tú también hiciste un buen trabajo…

Jinx estaba despierta desde hace horas, cerraba los ojos aun ingeniándoselas como salir de la delicada situación en la que estaba.

Sabía que habían llamado otra patrulla para que se encargara de ella. Seguro la encadenarían hasta con un bozal de forma que no pudiera escapar.

Sentía que se le acababa el tiempo.

Un pesó en sus piernas le llamó la atención, luego un movimiento justo en frente de su rostro.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo ver a la niña de la mansión frente a ella.

Ya había escuchado todo de los demás y como Vi había tenido el descuido de traer un colado más a este tiempo.

Le sonrió y le guiño un ojo, soplo formando un delicado "shhh" para que la menor entendiera que no debía decir nada.

Se sintió cansada de todo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando antes de pensar en algo de nuevo.

Le molestaba los sonidos que la niña ahora hacia mientras movía las cosas dentro del auto, parecía estar hurgando entre los compartimientos y poco a poco el sonido se le hizo más molesto.

Abrió los ojos, molestas, lista para quejarse y reprimirla cuando la pequeña mano pálida apareció frente ella, sosteniendo un par de brillante llaves.

Ahora su expresión cambio, y en vez de una mirada dura y desaprobatoria, le sonrió con simpatía y orgullo.

—Y… ¿Qué viste en el futuro? — preguntó Jayce, con cuidado.

—Bueno… Piltover seguirá prosperando… te saldrán más canas… nada interesante.

—¿Me viste?

—Sí…

—¿A quién más viste?

—No a muchas personas en realidad… estaba con un tiempo muy corto. Honestamente me enfoque en la misión— contestó sin ganas.

—Pero debiste ver más…

—No… de verdad no era una interesante… el futuro.

Jayce trataba de elegir la mejor pregunta de todas las que se le estaban formulando en su cabeza cuando un ruidoso sonido detrás de ellos le llamó la atención.

Ambos giraron y vieron como el vehículo tomaba altura.

—Ay, no puede ser— comentó de forma exhaustiva Vi, viendo como Jinx estaba sentada en los asientos delanteros, haciéndole ahora la misma seña de despedida con los dedos y la frente.

Acto seguido el vehículo se estrelló en uno de los grandes ventanales, rompiéndolo por completo y perdiéndose en la noche y los edificios de Piltover.

—Dime que no se llevo a la niña— fue lo único que dijo Ezreal al reunirse con ellos, pero luego de que los tres dieran un rápido vistazo al salón, podían suponer la respuesta de eso.

—¡¿Dejaron que Jinx se lleve a una niña que no pertenece a este tiempo?!— gritó el científico y al ver como ninguno contestaba comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas.

—¿Está buscando su vara no es así?

—Creo…

—Claro que está buscando su vara.

—Yo le ayudare a buscarla— anuncio Vi, estirándose sus propios cabellos, totalmente estresada— y me la meteré de canto, a su máxima potencia, por el…

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Creo que sería más cómodo para mi actualizar los días sábados, por una cuestión laborar y de la universidad… pero ya veré.

Aquí el capitulo de esta semana :D


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me gusta escribir cosas random mientras los perros que tengo hacen alto quilombo en la entrada de la puerta porque acaba de llegar gente ¡Y nunca llega gente! Jamás, que vivo en un desierto y es realmente comprensible que los perros se desgarganten ladrando porque llego alguien a esta casa, joder, ¡Que eso pasa todos los días! ¡¿Por qué ladran como si no fuera un mañana?! Si es mi hermana nomas ¡Cállense mierdas! No, mentira, los amo.

* * *

 _Capítulo 8_

* * *

 ** _La super guarida requeté secreta_**

* * *

Lo primero que vio Caitlyn al despertar fue un techo de cristal a medio destruir, el cielo nocturno se dejaba ver desde allí.

Respiró profundamente, varias veces, su cabeza se negaba a recapitular todo lo vivido mientras trataba de permanecer tranquila ante la imagen.

Pronto las voces comenzaron a hacerse notar tanto, que ya no pudo ignorar el bullicio cerca suyo.

Se sentó aun sin mirar a quienes hablaban a unos metros de ella.

—¡Hey! ¡Caitlyn despertó!

Ahora sentía los pasos acercándose, levantó la vista finalmente y vio como todos la observaban. Vi, Jayce, inclusive Heimerdinger un poco más atrás de ellos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Jayce, analizándola ahora.

—Estoy bien— contestó con simpleza, miró a Vi ahora y la chica le sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó ahora, finalmente poniéndose de pie, al hacerlo se sintió mareada y tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el banco para no caer.

—¿No lo recuerdas? — preguntó ahora Vi— viajaste en el tiempo o algo así… te trajimos de vuelta.

Su mente trajo inmediatamente el rostro de una pequeña Jinx, colgada de cabeza mientras hablaba apresuradamente manteniendo una gigante sonrisa.

—Oh… si, lo recuerdo…— mencionó vagamente mientras los demás recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a ella.

—Nos dividimos para traerlas de vueltas, funcionó. Yo me encargue de la Jinx que fue a futuro o algo así y Ezreal pudo traerte de vuelta también…

La mente de Caitlyn hizo una pausa al escuchar el nombre. Buscó al rubio en la sala del museo y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros atrás de Jayce y Vi, apoyado de costado en una columna.

El chico había estado observando su despertar, pero al momento de cruzar mirada con ella, la bajo y se mantuvo así sin decir nada. Fue cuando lo recordó todo.

—Aunque, ahora tenemos un problema… no fue de toda mi culpa, de verdad, pero cuando viaje…

Vi se tuvo que interrumpir al ver como Caitlyn pasaba de ella y caminando apresuradamente se dirigía a donde el buscador estaba.

Ezreal se paró por completo, alejándose de la columna, levantó una mano, comenzando a hablar, pero no llegó ni a la tercera palabra cuando Caitlyn lo golpeo con fuerza en la cara con uno de sus puños.

El chico cayó de inmediato hacia atrás, sosteniéndose la mejilla luego, sin mirar a nadie.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Jayce y Vi corrieron hacia donde estaban ambos.

—¡¿Qué haces?!— la encaró la oficial poniéndose entre los dos, pero la sheriff solo mantuvo una mirada molesta y seria para con el chico— ¡Caitlyn!

—Esta bien, Vi— contestó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Ahora ambos se miraban serios, pero ninguno decía nada.

—¡¿Cómo que esta bien?!— preguntó la de pelo rosa aun sin entender, luego de uno segundos miró de forma molesta al muchacho— ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Nada— habló finalmente la chica— no es nada— puntualizó dando a entender que ahí se acababa el tema. No todos parecieron entender, pero antes de algo más pasara el científico caminó hacia ellos.

—Si ya arreglaron sus diferencias… tenemos cosas realmente importantes de que preocuparnos ahora.

* * *

—¡No hay como el hogar!

Jinx camino de forma errática hasta llegar al tumulto de frazadas almohadones y colchones ubicados a un costado de la enorme sala, lugar donde ella dormía, tirándose allí y desapareciendo de la vista por varios segundos.

El campanario se había convertido en su hogar desde que tenía la capacidad de tener un lugar de pertenecía y había sabido aprovechar muy bien el espacio.

Un arsenal completo se podía armar solo juntado todas las armas y herramientas, con las partes de artillería, del suelo.

Sabía que estaba lastimada, podía sentir el dolor en varios sectores de su cuerpo. También se sentía sucia, llena de polvo y transpiración.

Le apetecía un baño casi tanto como dormir en ese preciso momento.

Cerró los ojos como intentando resolver su dilema, pero mientras mas segudnos pasaba sabia que la opción correcta era dormir y ensuciar las sabanas.

Poco a poco todo le dejo de importar. Estaba recibiendo el sueño cuando de pronto este comenzó a alejarse de ella.

Una molesta sensación la invadía, como si se estuviera olvidando de algo importante y sea lo que sea ese algo la estaba observando desde el centro de la sala.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y se acomodo entre los almohadones hasta que pudo enfocar el problema.

—Ah sí… — comentó con hastió mientras miraba a la niña de cabello oscuros de pie en la entrada del campanario, mirándola— la mocosa…

Le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara y la niña obedientemente lo hizo, hasta llegar al borde. Fue cuando la tiradora palmo el colchón, invitándola a sentarse también.

—Mira ¿Ok? Te debo algo así como… una, te debo una… media, porque si supieras manejar me hubieras sacado de allí tu sola, pero no fue así, yo nos saque de ese museo… asi que yo Sali sola de ahí… en teoría.. tu ayudaste, si, mínimamente— concedió— hiciste solo una acción diminuta que… bueno, fue buscar la llave correcta, meterte en el auto donde estaba sin que nadie sospechara y sigilosamente liberarme… pero nada más que eso, yo nos saque a fin de cuenta.

La menor no discutió, solo se le quedo viendo.

Estaba bastante cansada de tener que lidiar con la niña y su mutismo, le molestaba de alguna forma. Solo la había traído con ella porque al momento de escapar rápidamente se había sentado en el asiento de acompañante y se había abrochado el cinturón. No tenía tiempo de quitarla del vehículo de forma silenciosa.

"Y aquí estamos" pensó viéndola con detenimiento. Notaba ahora que se cubría el codo, solo le bastó una nueva miraba contemplativa para ver que la niña, al igual que ella, tenía varios moretones y raspones.

—Te golpeaste cuando la imbécil de manotas casi nos mata ¿No es así? — preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta— eso te ganas por viajar de colada.

Aun no entendía en que momento la niña se subió al vehículo junto con ellas, pero era verdad que no estaba poniendo atención también, solo buscaba librarse.

Pensó en preguntarle, pero creyó que si la niña se volvía a quedar callada enloquecería aún más y terminaría por tirarse al vacío junto con ella.

—Voy a ser honesta contigo— comenzó, moviéndose de nuevo en la cama para tener una mejor posición cara a cara con la otra chica— puede que la chica esa de pelo rosa que viste sea una idiota, completa idiota, tu lo viste, casi nos mata. Y puede que sombrerotes sea menos idiota… considerablemente menos idiota, pero aun así aburrida y sin muchas luces. Y sí, el científico que las acompañabas está loco, así que aburrido, aburrido, no es. Eso sin mencionar al tedioso "héroe" que nadie pidió y al rubio con delirios místicos de que es genial… pero ¡Pero! Deberías quedarte con ellos.

Jinx estaba segura que los demás tratarían de hacer las cosas "correctas" por hacer, eso significaba devolver a la niña a su tiempo y cuidar de ella.

—De verdad, de verdad, me importas poquito— admitió— si te tropiezas, te caes y te quiebras el cuello… no hare nada, como de verdad no hare nada… bueno, miento, si que tendré que hacer algo, aunque tu cuerpo es pequeño seguro que en entrada fase de descomposición olerá fatal y tendré que…

Un ruido ronco la hizo interrumpir, era como el gruñido de una bestia pequeña. Miró por arriba del hombro de la niña y luego por toda la azotea, a simple vista no pudo ver nada, luego volvió a escuchar un sonido similar y miró a la menor con curiosidad.

—Oh por Dios, no me digas que eso fue tu estomago— inquirió y vio que la niña se ponía incomoda— ¿Tienes hambre?— por respuesta recibió un tímido asentimiento— pues te morirás de hambre entonces primero.

Dicho eso, la tiradora se dio vuelta, envolviéndose con una de las frazadas y trató de ignorar que tenía una visitante.

Al cabo de 3 largos minutos para ella, terminó por darse vuelta y ver que la niña seguía en el mismo sitio, sentada al borde del colchón, observándola.

—Dios, de verdad espero que no esperes nada de mí— exclamó harta— nadie espera nada de mi ¿Por qué tu si esperarías algo de mí? Bueno… la policía de Piltover siempre espera que yo le rompa sus preciadas y pulidas nachas primermundista, pero eso es esperar algo malo de mi… no esperes comida. Estoy un poquito delgada ¿Lo ves? Ni yo misma me alimento bien. No se cocinar ¡No se hervir agua! Me robe una cosa eléctrica que la hace hervir por mi y me avisa cuando ya esta porque te lo juro, ponía el agua a hervir, pestañaba y "puff" evaporada de repente. No es mi culpa, hay cosas que no se nos da, y esta bien que no se nos dé. No se me da cocinar… pero se me da volar cosas en pedacitos ¿Eso te sirve?

Nuevamente la niña solo se limitó a observarla, lo que hizo que la tiradora largara un frustrante bufido.

—Ve y lame alguna de mis pistolas, no lo sé, pero ya deja de verme, no conseguirás nada de mí.

Jinx se acomodó de nuevo entre las frazadas y trató de dormir. Pudo sentir los pasos de la menor alejándose, luego la sentía por algunos sectores del campanario.

Pero no fue cuando sintió el sonido de su refrigerador abrirse que volvió a ponerse rápidamente de pie.

—No no no no no— comenzó a decir con rapidez cuando notó que la niña tomaba un frasco con una pasta rosa y lo abría.

Llegó justo a tiempo para quitarse de las manos antes que algo mas pudiera pasar.

— ¡¿Sabes lo que es esto?!— le reclamó enojada— ¡¿Crees que este es un refrigerador como los demás?— comentó ahora señalando el interior del aparato. Adentro solo había frascos con diferentes sustancias, artefactos con aceite y otras herramientas— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Yo no cocino!

La tiradora volvió a reparar en el frasco entre sus manos. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Aunque bueno, nunca he visto lo que pasa si alguien se traga esta cosa.

Se dirigió a una mesa próxima y sin mover las cosas que estaban allí dejo caer una pequeña gota sobre la superficie. Volvió al refrigerador solo para sacar otro frasco con una sustancia trasparente.

Repitió vertiendo una gota de esa sustancia ahora.

—Hazte un poco para atrás— pidió alejándose junto con la niña.

Ambas observaron como la mezcla comenzaba a burbujear, al cabo de unos segundos mas las burbujas eran inmensas, pero ninguna de las dos se cubrió los ojos o escarmentó cuando la mesa explotó.

—No soy muy asidua a los químicos, lo debo admitir ¡Pero esta nueva sustancia es increíble!— se emocionó la tiradora viendo como en el centro de la mesa quedaba un manchón quemado negro, aun con líneas de fuego.

Busco a la menor al lado suyo pero no al encontró, por unos segundos pensó que se había asustado con la explosión, pero descubrió que estaba ahora justo al lado de la mesa, examinándola y viendo de reojo el frasco con la sustancia rosa.

—Interesante ¿verdad?— le pregunto acercándose— es inofensiva a menos que entre en contacto con otra sustancia, inclusive aunque sea un pequeño hilo, la sigue hasta que hace explotar todo— siguió explicando viendo como al niña ponía atención ahora en el frasco que tenía en sus manos— ¿Quieres ver?

* * *

—4:32 a.m.— anuncio Jinx mientras terminaba por poner un pedazo de metal delgado de pie— aun tenemos tiempo para unas cuantas mas ¿Lista?

La parte inferior el campanario era el lugar ideal para hacer pruebas de todo tipo, amplio y llenos de paredes brindadas de formas deformes, años en los que Jinx personalizo su lugar.

En el centro, de arena y tierra, Jinx y la niña habían armado una ciudad improvisada de basura, metales y otros artefactos puestos de pies, inclusive habían hecho las calles.

Al principio hicieron explotar cosas pequeñas, luego más elaboradas y grandes y ahora Jinx se encontraba frente a una mini ciudad de 5 metros.

—Muy bien, yo deje 3 edificios en pie. Si tú dejas 4 o más serás una perdedora ¿Y sabes lo que hacen los perdedores?

La menor no le hacía mucho caso, ya estaba vertiendo el líquido entre las calles. Jinx podía ver que parecía tener una estrategia, dejaba filos hilos entre edificios y en algunos puntos dejaba caer un par de gotas.

—Tomate tu tiempo— comentó con burla—aunque no importa que estrategia uses o que hagas.

Jinx había puesto como regla que las dos solo podían usar menos de 300 mililitros de la sustancia, lo que reducía mucho la probabilidad de una gran explosión y dificultaba bolar toda la estructura.

Aunque la percibía lista, no creía que la hija de Caitlyn fuera capaz de causar más daño que ella usando un explosivo que ella misma estaba estudiando.

— ¿Ya?— preguntó con impaciencia apurándola.

La niña miró de nuevo todo el camino que había marcado y terminó por acercarse a donde estaba la tiradora.

—Ok, haz los honores— invitó la mayor, haciendo que la otra chica se pusiera de cuclillas y vertiera un poco de liquido trasparente al hilo más próximo a ella.

La sustancia reacciono de inmediato, viajando mientras hacía burbujas blancas a su paso. Pronto estas se expandieron, luego la contracción antes de la explosión y todo lo invadió su potente sonido con la onda de expansión.

Jinx comenzó a toser debido a la cantidad de polvo levantado, pero aun mantenía la sonrisa por lo excitante del sonido, basto un buen tiempo hasta que la nube de humo bajo y cuando lo hizo ambas pudieron comprobar la gran mancha negra con hilos de fuego en el centro, ni un solo metal o artefacto en el lugar, todo había volado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eso fue genial!— se emocionó la tiradora viendo el total desastre que la menor había ocasionado— es decir… bien, bien, no está nada mal… ¿Aun tienes hambres?

* * *

Caitlyn no pudo descansar bien. Se había quedado hasta tarde tratando de cerrar todo el caso sobre el portal.

Todos habían estado trabajando duro para dar con el paradero de la niña. Heimerdinger ya casi listo todo para mandarla de nuevo a donde pertenecía, pero resultaba imposible si no estaba con ellos para hacerlo.

La tuvieron que obligar a dejar su oficina para que descansara.

La sheriff terminó cediendo, no solo porque no daba abasto para más, sino por la insistencia de sus compañeros.

Aun así se las ingenio para escabullirse a los laboratorios y encargarle a alguien de confianza que hiciera un exhaustivo estudio de su sangre.

La delgada aguja con la que le sacaron sangre le pareció un mal chiste al recordar lo vivido en los laboratorios donde experimentaron con ella.

Solo estaría tranquila si sabía que no se encontraba en ningún tipo de peligro, biológico incluido.

Ahora estaba en el sofá de su apartamento, viendo por el ventanal de la sala como el sol ya salía, iluminando los edificios más próximos.

Todo parecía por demás complicado.

¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado detrás de Jinx?

Tanto que era difícil recordar la primera vez que se vieron cara a cara. La delincuente era ya hasta alguien familiar para ella.

Si Heimerdinger y Ezreal tenían razón en su investigación, el tiempo jugaba en su contra y la víctima, la niña, podría desaparecer cambiando el rumbo de las cosas y poniendo en peligro más de una realidad.

Su vista divagó por la sala. Algo llamó meramente su atención y se puso de pie, caminando hasta un mueble cerca de la entrada.

Sus sombrero descansaba en la superficie, arruinado, gastado y sucio. Lo tomó con cuidado inspeccionándolo. Sabía que no tardaría nada en tratar de dejarlo como nuevo, pero como era costumbre se lo llevó a la cabeza así como estaba.

Era increíble como su mente y cuerpo se había vinculado tanto con un objeto, tan así que muchas veces las ideas venían solas cuando estaba en armonía con este.

Le ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Para su desagrado notó que le era incomodó en su cabeza. Pensó que quizás estaba más deteriorado de lo que suponía.

Se lo sacó y revisó su interior, quedó sin palabras para lo que encontró.

Sin mucho esfuerzo despego la gorra que estaba primero en el interior, tapando la entrada.

Era una gorra negra, gastada y que inclusive las hilachas le salían en la visera.

"Debió tratar de ponerse mi sombrero por arriba de su gorra" razonó, recordando a Jinx y al forma en la que presumía su preciado objeto "de poder"

Caitlyn apretó la gorra con fuerza cuando el recuerdo de la niña siendo pisada por uno de los hombres del laboratorio le llegó a la cabeza.

Un nuevo sentimiento de rencor hacia Ezreal y culpa hacia ella misma la invadió tan fuertemente que siento ganas de golpear la pared más cercana.

Pero, antes de que pudiera seguir en línea con esos pensamientos, llamaron a la puerta.

* * *

— ¿Así que…?— comenzó, mirando por arriba del hombro dueño del local, donde una pared con un enorme cráter se veía— ¿A qué hora sucedió?

Nadie creía que iban a tener noticias de Jinx tan pronto, pero parecía que la delincuente se apresuro a asaltar una tienda muy temprano esa mañana.

—¿Y que se llevaron?— siguió con el interrogatorio la oficial, aunque distraída. Podía ver a Caitlyn apoyada en una de las patrullas, con la mirada perdida en algún sector del suelo.

Terminó pronto y se dirigió hacia done estaba su compañera.

—Hey…— comentó para tener su atención, de inmediato la mirada de Caitlyn se enfocó y intercambio mirada con la otra chica antes de mirar el local destruido.

— ¿Esta confirmado que fue Jinx, entonces?

—Oh… si, hay cámaras de seguridad. Parece que hizo volar el frente y se llevo un carro entero con comida… ammm, dulces y chocolates más que nada según el inventario. Fue hace un par de horas… dudo mucho que siga por aquí cerca.

Caitlyn asintió un par de veces y Vi pudo ver que se volvía a perder en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia abajo.

— ¿Sabes?— comenzó Caitlyn sin dejarla decir nada—la verdad es que aun me siento un poco mal… por todo. Creo que los viajes por el portal me dejaron exhausta y… creo que me tomare el día.

— ¿…que?

—Volveré mañana a primera hora. Después de todo… aquí no hay nada que podamos hacer.

—Esa es una mentira— sostuvo con contundencia— Caitlyn, ayer prácticamente tuvimos que sacarte a patadas de la oficina para que fueras a descasar, sabes que lo de Jinx es importante de resolver cuanto antes. Tú nunca querrías irte y dejarlo para mañana así sin más.

—Lo sé— contestó, viendo que no tenía sentido discutirle— pero de verdad esto me supera…

—Sigo creyendo que estas mintiendo.

Caitlyn le sonrío a media, pero no logró que la otra chica la imitara.

—Prometo que a primera hora mañana seguiremos con esto.

Vi la vio alejarse, pensó de nuevo en detenerla y hablar, pero a medida que la otra se alejaba esa idea también lo hacía.

* * *

A Jinx no se le ocurrió mejor idea que tirar todo el contenido de la tienda en el medio del campanario. Se había acostado inclusive arriba de un montón de bolsa de dulces y desde allí podía ver a la niña eligiendo entre las galletas para comer.

—Lo mejol que tiele piltovel pala comel— hablaba la tiradora con la boca llena— son la valiedad de chocolates… agh…— exclamó finalmente tragando— pero de ahí son bastante aburridos.

La niña la miró con curiosidad y terminó buscando el mismo chocolate que Jinx tenía en esos momentos, desenvolviéndolos y llevándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Verdad?— le preguntó gustosa al ver que la chica se impresionaba por el sabor.

Jinx ya había agarrado otro envoltorio cuando notó que el rostro de la niña se ponía serio y miraba por arriba de su hombro. Sus pupilas se movían como si estuviera siguiendo a alguien en sus espaldas.

Giró rápidamente para ver que era, pero con lo primero que se encontró fue con la punta del cañón de un revolver.

—Tu…— comentó perdiendo totalmente el buen humor que traia.

Caitlyn podía ver como al chica pasaba de incrédula, a muy molesta y luego uan sonrisa peligrosa se formaba en su rostro.

—¿Cómo es posible…?— comenzó a decir apretando los dientes y parándose pese a estar en la mira— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Semanas difíciles, mucho papeleo anoche :v


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Leagu of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, y esa Taylor Swift Kaisa prestigiosa no te la robo amigo.

* * *

Capitulo 9

* * *

Buscando culpables

* * *

Caitlyn podía sentir el peligro que se escondía detrás de esa enorme sonrisa.

—Sabes que estás muerta ¿Verdad?— preguntó Jinx acercándose un par de pasos— espero que hayas venido sola, sería estúpido de tu parte, sí, pero por lo menos así no tendría que asesinar a quienes sean que hayan venido contigo y eso no le pesara a tu alma en pena cuando llores a la par de tu ataúd porque te juro que…

—No tiene porque ser así— habló con vos segura la oficial, haciendo notar el arma entre sus manos— solo quiero a la niña.

—Tú estas peor de loca que yo si crees que te dejare ir como si nada luego de que descubriste este lugar.

—Solo dame a la niña, te doy mi palabra que nunca volveré a pisar este lugar o que le diré a alguien sobre esto.

— ¿Me das tu palabra?— preguntó con incredulidad.

Caitlyn le sostuvo la mirada sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

Sabía que venir sola era peligroso. Solo entrar a Zaun lo era. Dirigirse directamente a donde creía podría estar Jinx solo lo hacía peor.

Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si ese lugar seguiría existiendo, le costó mucho volver a dar con él pero luego de ubicar la taberna donde había comido con la Jinx del pasado, seguir el camino hasta allí fue sencillo.

—Escúchame bien— habló sin mover nada más que su boca—la que tiene la palabra soy yo ahora, soy la que puede acabar con esto de un simple movimiento de dedo.

—Oh, yo te recomiendo que lo hagas en este instante, encanto. Si las cosas estuvieran al revés ya tendrías 3 orificios diferentes en esa blanca frente que tienes.

—Créeme que si las cosas fueran diferente también los tendrías— concluyó tomando un poco de coraje con el habitual desprecio que le tenía a la otra chica— pero… las cosas están así.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó sin dejarla terminar la idea.

—Ya te lo dije… a la niña.

—Y esa es una mentira, porque primero: la niña está ahí— comentó haciendo un ademan con la cabeza señalando el costado donde se encontraba la menor— y segundo: podrías volarme la cabeza y llevártela, pero no… estamos hablando mientras me apuntas con un arma que no parece tener pensado disparar… solo mantenerme al marguen así que… ¿Qué quieres?— insistió sin dejarse intimidar, podía ver como la sheriff se tomaba su tiempo— juro que solo pregunto por curiosidad, apenas me des las espalda te matare 4 veces, la primera por lo necesario y las siguientes 3 solo para estar segura.

Antes de que la de pelos celeste pudiera seguir con su monologo la oficial sacó algo de su bolso e hizo que la otra perdiera su habla.

— ¡Chispitas!— gritó reconociendo el arma que ahora Caitlyn dejaba con cuidado en una mesa cercana a ella.

—Considéralo un intercambio— comentó— tu me dejas salir de aquí con la niña y yo te dejo esta arma.

—Dios, estas particularmente lenta hoy. Nada evitara que te mate aquí y ahora.

—Escondí tus otras dos armas, el lanzacohetes y la metralleta lejos del depósito de armas oficial y donde nunca lo encontrara nadie.

—…

Caitlyn pudo contemplar como la sonrisa confiada de la otra chica desaparecía mientras suponía que su cabeza asimilaba lo que se le decía, pronto la mas alta estaba poniendo una mano en su frente, refregándola.

—Me va a dar una jaqueca ¡¿Y qué?!— Preguntó de mal humor— supongamos que ahora no te mate, solo te torturare hasta la muerte o hasta que me digas donde dejaste mis armas… lo primero que pase… creo que puedo sacrificarlas solo para ver ese hermoso rostro lleno de dolor.

—O…— comenzó la oficial exponiendo la otra opción— podrías recibir el arma, dejarnos ir… y aceptar también la oferta que tengo para ti por las otras dos armas.

Jinx rio un poco antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Mira, no eres mi tipo ¿Entiendes? No tendré sexo con la señorita oficial así me pagara todo un arsenal. ¿Qué es? Un fetiche tuyo. "ladrón, policía"— trató de adivinar— no me digas que tienes fantasía con los malotes que atrapas ¿Te tocas pensando en esposarlos y obligarlos a meterte el…?

— ¡Cállate!— amenazó perdiendo la paciencia inmediatamente. Miró por unos segundos a donde estaba la niña por miedo a la reacción que las palabras podrían hacer en ella— No voy a pedirte que… que tengas relaciones ni nada por el estilo, idiota.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó con curiosidad dándose cuenta que la otra chica cambiaba de postura— ¿Oh? ¿La niña? No te preocupes, ella sabe muy bien lo que sexo es… le he mostrado algunos videos interesante.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Tenia curiosidad de saber como nacían los bebes ¿No es así?— siguió preguntándoselo ahora a la menor. Esta asintió de inmediato.

Por primera vez Caitlyn se tomó el tiempo de inspeccionar a la mas chica. Aun mantenía una distancia prudente con Jinx y el arma lista, pero se permitió reparar en la otra presencia.

La niña parecía estar bien. Podía ver unos raspones en su rodilla y brazo derecho, pero los mismo estaban ahora cubiertos por unos parches médicos y vendas. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Jinx la había curado.

También tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía limpia. Llevaba una chomba color celeste, mucho más grande que su medida que hasta llegaba a taparle las rodillas, pero inclusive esta parecía nueva.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó aun mirándola "¿La está cuidando?"

Le parecía increíble que Jinx este viendo por el bienestar de otra persona que no sea el suyo propio.

La incertidumbre creció cuando notó algo que hasta ese momento no había tenido en cuenta: La menor estaba tranquila. No parecía ni por aproximación asustada o incomoda, hasta notaba que turnaba su mirada entre ella y Jinx sin mostrar ningún tipo de cambio en su actitud al hacerlo.

Preguntarle "¿Estás bien?" como uno haría con un rehén o alguien que estaba bajo algún tipo de dominio ajeno, parecía ridículo.

Extendió su mano libre hacia la menor, haciendo un gesto con la pistola para que Jinx sepa que aun la amenazaba pese a no verla.

—Ven conmigo— habló claro a la niña, la cual sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia Cailtlyn, obedeciéndola de inmediato.

—No vayas— contestó cortante Jinx.

La tiradora se cruzaba de brazos mirando a la oficial de forma desafiante, pero solo con decirlo la niña dejo de caminar hacia Caitlyn, permaneciendo aun muy cerca de Jinx.

Caitlyn solo miró con advertencia a Jinx pero esto solo hizo que la tiradora sonriera más.

— ¡No te muevas!— la amenazo cuando vio que al de pelo celeste se acercaba mas a la menor.

—Mira como "si" me estoy moviendo sombrerotes— se burló, llegando a donde estaba la niña, abrazando sus hombros desde atrás— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La sheriff era consiente ahora que a Jinx no él debía importar mucho realmente la niña, sabía que la estaba usando solo para molestarla, dispararle poniendo en peligro la otra vida era algo que no se podía permitir.

—De verdad me debes necesitar mucho para lo que sea que quieras como para no dispararme y estarte tragando el matarme… interesante. Te diré que, como no puede importarme menos lo que sea que tengas planeado, te pondré mis pautas: me devuelves todas mis pistolas, me las traes aquí, te metes un tiro delante mío, y yo… soltare a este pequeño tesoro del fututo en algún lugar de Piltover ¿Trato? Me parece justo, tómalo ahora, mira que estoy generosa.

—Dame a la niña, deja que me la lleve a salvo, y luego podremos discutir el asunto con tus otras armas.

—Déjame ponerlo de otra forma— comentó y Caitlyn pudo notar el brillo de un arma ahora en la cabeza de la niña que la hizo apretar la mandíbula— deja esa arma, entrégate como buena perra que eres y… "hablaremos" de términos.

Jinx observó como la mirada fría de la otra chica se ponía pesadamente sobre ella y como el arma se movía solo un poco para apuntar directamente a su frente.

Sabía que la sherrif iba a intentar un tiro directamente a su cabeza, y podía decir lo que quisiera de Caitlyn, pero si sabía algo seguro era lo buena que la chica era con las armas.

No le dio tiempo a que terminar de decidirse. Jinx se agachó cubriéndose con el cuerpo de la menor para luego empujarla con fuerza.

Caitlyn levanto su arma y recibir a la niña con una de sus brazos, moviéndose al instante para esquivar la seguidilla de tiros que la otra comenzó a disparar.

Pudo cubrirse atrás de la mesa cercana. Jinx seguía disparando y las astillas de esta volaban cerca de su cabeza.

Le quemaba el brazo. Se lo cubría mientras sentía como la sangre le manchaba la mano. Se vio la herida rápidamente. La bala había pasado rozando la piel y la abrió dejando un gran corte.

Frente suyo y también agazapada estaba la niña que ahora si la miraba con angustia en sus ojos.

Temiendo por su bienestar, la tranquilizo apoyándole una mano y haciéndola a un lado.

El sonido de "clic" "clic" resonando luego de todos los tiros, varias veces, le hizo saber que Jinx se había quedado sin municiones en la pequeña arma que portaba.

Sabía que no debía darle tiempo a buscar otra, y saliendo de su escondite, empuñando su propia arma, la busco.

Sus ojos apenas pudieron abrirse cuando algo la golpeo de lleno, haciéndola caer a sus espaldas.

Jinx tiró a un lado el trozo de madera con la que la había golpeado y se abalanzó sobre la sheriff.

Trató de amordazarla con sus piernas mientras con las manos le atinaba puñetazos al rostro. Pronto la oficial se cubrió por lo que los golpes iban dirigidos a sus brazos.

—Te arrepientes de haber venido ¿Verdad? ¡Sheriff!— se burló la tiradora mientras sin descanso trataba de lastimarla más— apuesto a que ¡Whoa!

Caitlyn aprovechó que la chica había levantando el puño muy alto, dándole tiempo a descubrirse para agarrarla de la nuca y golpear su cabeza con la de ella.

—¡Agh!— se quejó, agarrándose la frente con ambas manos, pronto sintió mucha presión en su cuello, mientras su cuerpo pasaba a estar abajo ahora.

Comenzó a luchar para zafarse del agarre, pero le sorprendía la fuerza de la oficial sobre ella. La presión se hizo sentir abruptamente en su cabeza.

Se encogió, dando lugar a que sus rodillas tocaran sus pechos y puso sus plantas en el abdomen de Caitlyn, pateándola con fuerza, logrando así liberarse.

Tosió mientras recuperaba el aliento, moviéndose, tratando de pararse sabiendo que la otra chica trataría de atacarla cuanto antes.

Encontró un fierro grueso y lo empuño de inmediato.

Sus ojos enfocaron a la sherrif, aun en el suelo, de espalda a ella, trataba de pararse, pero no le daría tiempo.

Con sus dos manos levanto el hierro y junto fuerzas para hundirlo en la cabeza de la de pelo oscuro, cuando esta se dio vuelta y le apuntó con un arma que ella conocía.

—Chispi…

Pero no terminó de decir el nombre cuando el rayo ya le chocaba el pecho.

Caitlyn la vio retorcerse en el piso, cada cuantos segundos un nuevo sacuden la invadía producto de la descarga viajando aun por su cuerpo.

Sacó unas esposas del bolso y la tomó de los brazos, arrastrándola hasta unas tuberías que sobresalían.

—Alta… brrr… traición… chispitas…— hablaba la de cabello celeste mientras aún se estremecía por la electricidad.

Solo cuando sus esposas se aseguraron, Caitlyn suspiró y se permitió limpiarse la cara. Le dolía y se lamentaba por haber sido tan descuidada.

Mientras respiraba profundamente su cabeza la obligó con concentrarse en el siguiente paso.

No estaba allí para capturar a Jinx, de momento eso no le interesaba, y no podía creer que obviaría un objetivo tan importante.

"La niña" recordó de inmediato y comenzó a buscarla por el campanario.

Un ruido de una escotilla muy oxidada la hizo enfocarse allí. Una escalera de hierro con una puerta que se acababa de cerrar en lo alto le hizo pensar que la menor había escalado hasta pasar esa parte.

— ¡Espera!— le gritó pero nadie respondió del otro lado. Inclusive por el silencio que le siguió a eso creyó que quizás la niña no había tomado ese camino.

Volvió a revisar el lugar y terminó por convencerse de que estaba sola en el lugar.

—Perdiendo el objetivo… como siempre— se burló Jinx, recordándole que no estaba del todo sola.

— ¿A dónde fue?

— ¿Aparte de ciega eres sorda? O es que el enorme sombrero que llevas todos los días te corta la circulación en la frente tanto que ya no llega oxigeno allí… Por cierto ¿Dónde está? Extraño esa obra de arte de diseñador tuerto.

— ¡¿Dónde está la niña?!

— ¡En mi bolsillo!

—Agh— se quejó agarrándose la cabeza.

Era la única persona que se encontraba con ellas en el campanario, la única que pudo haber abierto la escotilla.

No tenía sentido seguir preguntándoselo. Sabía que ella era la que había subido. Se acercó a las escaleras y mientras más las veía más le gustaba la idea de buscar otra opción.

Estaban arruinadas, corroídas y herrumbradas, dudaba que puedan soportar su peso.

Suspiró antes de poner el primer pie sobre ellas, nada paso, así que lo tomó como una buena señal para seguir avanzando.

Iba lento, ya casi llegando por la mitad cuando el hierro cedió en uno de los escalones, arrastrándola un metro hacia abajo, rasgando su pierna en todo ese trayecto.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Espera!— gritó Jinx desde abajo— déjame traer mi cámara ¡Es algo digno de grabar! ¡Por favor!

Caitlyn ignoró la burla y asegurándose de nuevo, siguió subiendo hasta subir y abrir la escotilla.

Daba directamente al techo del lugar, un tejado empinado, descubrió a la niña fuertemente agarrada de una rosa de los vientos la cual le faltaba una de las direcciones.

— ¡Ven!— le gritó al tiempo que una ráfaga de viento la golpeaba a ambas— ¡Ven aquí!

Ante la orden la niña se agarró más fuertemente y escondió su cara.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— preguntó, molesta por la herida en su pierna y la situación, la cual cada vez entendía menor— ¡Ven!— volvió a gritar, extendiéndole una mano, pero esta vez la niña ni se movió.

Si la escalera daba una mala impresión el techo del lugar era aún peor. Era inclusive para ella que estaba a su lado saber el material del cual estaba hecho.

Terminó por ponerse en cuatro tanteando con cuidado el lugar, buscando aproximarse a los tres metros que la dividían de donde estaba la más chica.

No podía creer que estuviera en esa posición ahora, se esforzó por no mirar hacia abajo o ser muy consciente de la altura donde se encontraba.

Gateo con cuidado, pero pronto descubrió otro problema: ¿Qué si la niña no quería cooperar? Era imposible forcejear con ella en esas condiciones, significaría la muerte para ambas.

"¿Cómo se llama?" Se preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todo lo que le había contando sobre la menor, pero le era imposible.

Si sabía su nombre podría llamarla y convencerla, pero ni eso sabia en esos momentos.

Mientras seguía tratando recordar volvió a avanzar, ya casi estaba muy cerca de ella, estiró la mano, sintió la tela en la yema de sus dedos… y fue cuando el techo crujió.

Una pequeña sacudida y el suelo debajo de ella se quebró. Dio unos manotazos y logró agarrarse de una borde. Arriba solo se veía el cielo contaminado del Zaun, lo único que siguió viendo cuando el borde se quebró también, cayendo con ella.

Jinx dejo de morder las esposas cuando sintió que el techo se rompía, vio a la oficial colgada solo para luego ver como su cuerpo caía entre sus cosas.

Se mantuvo en silencio y expectante, pero largo un bufido cuando vio como la sherrif movía un brazo entre el escritorio que había roto y los papeles ahora todos desordenados.

—Odio esas películas donde los héroes no mueren— se quejó la de pelo celeste, metiéndose las esposas de nuevo a la boca— es decir la mayoría de las películas. En serio, tanta falta de originalidad hay hoy en día…

Caitlyn no hizo más por levantarse, prefirió quedarse allí entre los papeles y la madera rota de la mesa.

Sentía que se había quebrado, pero no sabía decir donde, todo el cuerpo le dolía ahora.

Seguía viendo el techo del campanario, ahora la escotilla estaba abierta y podía ver a la niña observadora con curiosidad, pero cuando se dio cuenta que la observaban volvió a desaparecer de su vista.

—Creo que le caes mal— comentó Jinx, también viendo al escena.

Caitlyn solo gruño.

Junto la fuerza para levantarse, el hombro se resintió de manera brusca, tanto que tuvo que hacer presión con su mano sobre él para apaciguar el dolor.

Si antes era difícil llegar a la niña ahora era imposible. NO había forma que ella subiera por las escaleras.

Solo había dos opciones y una era mas imposible que la otra: Que la niña bajara por su cuenta o que Jinx la bajara.

Miró a la otra tiradora, ya no luchaba por soltarse, la miraba divertida, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— ¿Necesitas… ayuda?— preguntó, pestañando inocentemente, solo recibió una mirada de hastió de la otra mujer— mires como me mires, corazón, yo "Si" puedo traer a la niña aquí debajo de nuevo. Es más, hare que baje solita.

—No te soltare— comentó sabiendo la primera condición.

—No me sueltes entonces— contestó con simpleza— será mejor que llames a tus compañeros brutos para que todos juntos logren bajarla… toda una patrulla… entrando a Zaun… para hacer una tarea delicada… de bajar a una niña… de un campanario. Recomiendo llamar ahora mismo, porque podría apostar que todo eso llevaría su tiempo y uno que otra alma.

Jinx vio como la chica parecía recapacitar en sus palabras.

—Me molesta— confeso sin dejarla decir nada— en primer lugar ¿Por qué viniste aquí sola? No tiene sentido ¡Dios! Y ahora, pese a estarte desangrado, con una, casi segura, fractura en el hombro, ni siquiera estas levantando el teléfono para que vengan a ayudarte ¿Qué tienes? Es decir, bien, que la policía de Piltover entre a Zaun para un rescate como este es bastante complicado, pero podrías llamar a manotas y asunto arreglado, pero no… estas ahí, parada como idiota tratando de resolverlo sola. Que horrible y penosa habilidad para el trabajo de equipo tiene la querida Sheriff de Piltover.

— ¿Cómo harías para que baje?— la interrumpió sin ganas de escucharla más.

— ¿Ahora te haces la misteriosa, sombrerotes?— preguntó sin intención de ayudar— bueno, ya dabas ese aire antes, supongo que ahora simplemente de verdad me da curiosidad saber cosas como ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí?!

—Te puse un trasmisor en el culo— contestó de mal humor, pero esto solo ocasiono que la chica riera— a veces optamos por ocultarlo en la piel del pecho de los criminales, pero ya ves, en el tuyo seguro se notaba demasiado.

—Graciosa— comentó con animó— cuento termines con la ronda de chiste de un policía a medio morir, me avisas ¿Si? Y podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Yo solo quiero llevarme a la niña de aquí, el resto no me importa.

—Pues resulta que el resto sí que me importa a mi— contradijo de inmediato— primera suéltame.

—No.

—Si no me sueltas no podré bajar a la niña, es primordial.

—Pues encuentra otra forma. Háblale… parece que te escucha.

—Sí, es verdad… me escucha y obedece… pero también te escucha y obedece a ti

—¿… Por qué?

—¿… No te dijeron nada la manga de idiotas que tienes en la oficina?

— ¿Decirme que?

Jinx la miró escéptica por unos momentos, pero pudo ver que honestamente Caitlyn no sabía nada de la niña.

—Nada… si ellos no te dijeron no tengo por qué ser yo. El asunto es que ahora no me va a obedecer, ni a ti ni a mí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque está molesta con nosotros… "Cariño"

— ¿Molesta? ¿Con ambas?

—Quizás te este por dar un acv… estas repitiendo todo como si tu cabeza lo procesara lentamente.

—¿Qué quieres que procese, infeliz?— contestó enojada— primero esos viajes del tiempo salidos de la nada. Todos comportándose como si nada pudiera ser lo mismo, como si todos supieran algo que yo no, hasta tu, idiota, pareces saber mucho mas que todos juntos. Traes a una niña del futuro y esta te sigue, y se enoja contigo también, pero no quiere la ayuda de la policía para volver a su casa, que solo Dios sabe donde es.

—Sí, bueno… la misma crisis existencial tengo yo, pero súmale que no sé como llegaste a mi guarida. Lo único que puedo preguntarme ahora es como hare para que vuelva a ser mi guarida, o donde mudarme con todas mis cosas… un flete…. ¿Qué tan caro es?

—Solo yo se que vives aquí.

—Agh, genial, eso lo arregla todo. No es que el departamento de policía sabe mi ubicación, solo la jefa del departamento de policía. Vaya, que tranquilidad tengo ahora.

—Si me ayudas a bajar a la niña y me dejas salir de aquí con ella… te doy mi palabra que nunca nadie mas sabrá de este lugar… y yo nunca te buscare aquí… si te vuelvo a atrapar, será en acción y no mientras duermas.

— ¿Me das tu palabra?— repitió creyendo que aun le contaban un chiste— no te ofendas corazón, pero tu palabra no vale nada para mi… o en realidad ¿Sabes qué? Vale lo mismo que mi palabra, te prometo que si me sueltas y me das un arma, bajare a la niña, te la pondré en brazos y te dejare partir como si nada.

—Dijiste que tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo— trató mientras se apoyaba en una columna— entonces… tratemos. Ha como yo lo veo nada evita que desde aquí te meta un tiro y acabe con tu molestia presencia.

—Esa es otra pregunta existencial que tengo ¿Por qué no lo haces? He matado cientos de tus hombres, otros tantos civiles, destruí muchos lugares de tu querida ciudad y aun así… ahí estas. Teniendo la oportunidad de tu vida, y no la tomas.

—Tengo planes para ti.

—… voy a admitir que eres buena creando expectativas ¿Y esos planes son?

—No te los diré… aun.

— ¡Pero eres un asco negociando!

Caitlyn pude ver como Jinx retorcía su cuerpo tratando de zafarse bruscamente de las esposas, sin lograrlo.

—Te escucho— comentó sin ánimos la de pelo celeste luego de darse por vencida.

—Me dejas llevarme a la niña y yo te dejo aquí tu aturdidor.

—Chispitas— corrigió.

—Te devolveré tus otras dos armas luego.

— ¿Luego de que?

—Luego de que salga de aquí a salvo con ella y te diga mis planes.

— ¿Crees que soy tu perra?

—Sí— contestó con contundencia, haciendo que la otra chica sonriera— a cambio de que me dejes ir, aparte de tu aturdidor, no le diré a nadie de este lugar ni volveré a pisarlo.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Me das tu palabra?

En vez de contestar, Caitlyn buscó entre los escombros, hasta que finalmente encontró un metal reluciente entre ellos.

Jinx no se sorprendió cuando el revólver de un principio volvió a aparecer en escena, ya cargado de nuevo, apuntándole.

—No tengo todo el día ¿Tenemos un trato o no?

Jinx terminó por encogerse de hombros. Realmente no tenía muchas opciones más que seguir el juego que se le planteaba.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no confió en ti, me caes mal— contestó la de pelo celeste, dando a entender que aceptaba los términos— pero si necesito que me sueltes.

—Yo no…

—Está bien, está bien, si quieres luego me esposas de nuevo, se que lo disfrutas. Pero para bajar a la niña, necesito que me sueltes… y te acerques.

Caitlyn lo tuvo que pensar varias veces, pero terminó por cercarse y soltarla.

Jinx podía sentir la punta del cañón haciendo presión en su garganta, como recordatorio de lo que pasaría si intentaba algo.

—Así no va a bajar— comentó, ya que pese a estar cercas, seguía amenazándola.

—Lastima.

—Como quieras…

Jinx miró hacia arriba y pudo ver complacida que la menor las observaba.

—Abrázame.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Que me abraces, idiota.

—No voy a abrazarte.

—Bien…lo hare yo.

Pese a que Caitlyn se resistió en un primer momento, no pudo evitar que la más alta la envolviera, solo bajar la guardia unos segundos y la mano de Jinx apretaba el hombro herido, haciéndola gemir.

—Pero que mal tienes ese hombro ¿Eh?

Caitlyn se hizo lugar para cruzar mirada con ellas, y dedicarle una llena de rencor.

—Créeme que yo odio mas esta posición, corazón… pero estas obsesionada con bajar a esa pulga y la verdad yo tampoco la quiero aquí.

—Entonces ayúdame a bajarla y deja de hacer el ridículo.

—Sombrerotes ¿Tu tenias padres?

La pregunta la sacó totalmente.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que tu padre sigue vivo ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

—Eso no son tus asuntos.

— ¿No peleaban cuando eras niña?

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nada?

—Seguro peleaban, todas las parejas de padres pelean… bueno, eso parece… no tuve padres, pero de haberlos tenido y de haber sido una partícula como yo, seguro se mataban a tiros ¿No crees?

Caitlyn permaneció en silencio. Jinx ahora se movía con lentitud, como un vaivén mientras movían los pies y la mantenía entre sus brazos.

El recuerdo de la Jinx del pasado le vino a la memoria junto con la culpa.

—Sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando— comentó con apremio, alejando esos pensamientos.

—Cuando tus padres peleaban, seguro te enojabas con ellos ¿No es así?

—Dios, juro que cada vez…

—Lo único que calma a los niños es ver que todo está bien… así que todo está bien ¿Verdad… "Caitlyn"?

Su nombre había salido tan forzado, viendo como se deslizaba entre los apretados dientes de la tiradora que creyó que nunca nadie se había esforzado tanto por nombrarla.

Con un gesto de la cabeza de Jinx, la sheriff pudo corroborar que la menor aun las miraba.

—Solo sígueme el juego… detective.

—Ah… es verdad, todo está bien— terminó comentando aun en el incomodo abrazo.

—Mmhm mmhm— exclamaba la anfitriona asintiendo exageradamente— Todo esta bien… yo… te perdono.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, te perdono… por ser un grano en el cu… te perdono por golpearme y dispararme— se corrigió con apremio, pero solo logró que la oficial la mirara aun mas extrañada— Dios, vamos… que lentas eres.

—Oh… ¿Gracias?

—De nada, de nada, sé que no puedes vivir sin mí y sin mí aprobación. Imagínate un mundo en el que no te dirija la palabra.

— ¿Cómo si hubieras muerto?

—Se que te hace ilusión, pero no sueñes tanto— comentó ignorando la sonrisa irónica de la otra— ¿Tu no me quieres pedir perdón por nada?

—Solo por no meterte un tiro antes que se abriera ese maldito portal… lo lamento tanto.

Ahora ambas se sonreían dura y cínicamente. Caitlyn comenzaba a perder la paciencia por tenerla tan cerca mientras le torturaban el hombro, pero entonces Jinx volvió a hacer un nuevo gesto con la cabeza, esta vez no hacia arriba sino hacia un costado.

La oficial miró con disimulo y pudo ver a la menor a la par de un escritorio, un poco escondida. ¿Tan rápido había bajado?

— ¿Lo ves?— preguntó la de pelo celeste, dirigiéndose a la niña— nos llevamos bien… todo esta bien entre nosotras ¿No es así… "cielo"?

Antes de que Caitlyn pudiera preguntar, la otra tiradora se acercó a su rostro lo suficiente y apoyo sus labios sobre los suyos de manera torpe. Se asqueo de inmediato y la empujó con fuerza, apuntándole con el arma ahora a una distancia más considerable.

Jinx levantó sus manos, pero mantenía una sonrisa de burla en su rostro que solo se ensanchaba más al ver el desagrado en el otro rostro.

No dijo nada más y se acercó a la niña, aun teniendo en la mira a la criminal. Esta vez cuando Caitlyn le extendió la mano, la menor la tomó obedientemente.

—Cumple con tu parte del trato— dijo mas como una amenaza que como otra cosa y Jinx no dijo nada, solo se les quedo viendo mientras se alejaban.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Esto avanza inclusive más lento que Oro y Sangre… y ese si que avanzaba lento, loco, 21 capítulos para un beso, vamos… vamos.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y ya quiero que termine la temporada y que me den mi orianna victoriosa porque tengo miedo de que po me suspendan mi baneen y no reciba las recompensas. Por cierto, me cago un litro y medio de mierda en RNG que yo les aposte como campeones este año, y pos no. Gracias señor, aposte por C9 Y FNC para la parte del grupo de arriba y salvaron mi pickem :v porque si no :,v

* * *

 _Capítulo 10_

* * *

 ** _Comunicación disfuncional_**

* * *

Terminó de vendarse la pierna y otra ola de dolor invadió su hombro.

Sabía que tendría que volver a hacer una visita al hospital pronto. Ya se podía visualizar haciéndose una nueva radiografía y recibiendo las malas noticias.

No regresó a su departamento porque sabía que era peligroso pero ¿Cómo llamar a ir a la jefatura a entradas horas de la noche cuando ya solo quedaban los guardias de turno diurno?

"Solo debo esperar un poco" razonó terminando de ajustar el vendaje. Su atención se dirigió entonces a la puerta de su despacho.

Vi solo tocó dos veces y sin esperar ninguna respuesta entró en la sala.

— ¿También me vas a ocultar esa herida en la pierna?— preguntó viendo como Caitlyn trataba de cubrirse la zona en vano, pues su compañera había llegado a ver la venda.

—No es nada.

No tenía como explicar lo vivido en la guarida de Jinx, y honestamente pretendía no revelar la preciada ubicación.

—Como quieras…— terminó contestando vagamente su compañera, ya cansada de que sus preguntas fueran eludidas.

Caitlyn puso atención ahora a la niña que había entrado con Vi, parada a su lado dejando unos metros de distancia, mirándola como si esperara alguna indicación de su parte.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?— preguntó la de pelo rosa— Heimerdinger dijo que espera tener todo listo para mandarla de vuelta pronto, pero creo que necesitara por lo menos un día.

—Yo me encargare de ella hasta que esté todo listo ¿No te parece lo correcto por hacer?— cuestionó con cierto aire acusatorio en su voz— es decir… desde que soy su madre… ¿No es asi?

Vi se la quedó viendo sin saber que decir. Hasta ese momento se las habían ingeniado por ocultar el hecho de que "habían extraviado a la hija de la sheriff"

—Amm… no estoy realmente segura de quien sea… realmente.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó sin darle mucho crédito—oh bueno, quizás es solo una niña cualquiera que de casualidad se parece un poco a mi.

—Es una posibilidad— concordó la otra chica— en el futuro solo vi que la niña estaba en tu casa, eso no significa nada realmente…

Caitlyn asintió y ahora miró a la niña, le extendió una mano desde donde estaba y le dio media sonrisa.

—Ven con mami.

Inmediatamente la cara de la menor se iluminó y sonrio con confianza, caminando hacia Caitlyn, tomando su mano con ambas de ella.

—Eso… eso tampoco significa nada…— trató de defenderse Vi.

—De verdad detesto a los niños…

El comentario se deslizo de los labios como tantas otras veces que el tema había salido en alguna conversación.

—Son ruidosos y desordenados. Torpes…— siguió diciendo, exteriorizando todo lo que sentía respecto al tema— siempre rompen o manchan las cosas… y son escandalosos cuando lloran… difíciles de comprender e imposible razonar con ellos… yo detesto a los niños.

Vi se preocupo un poco por como la niña podría reacción a los que le estaban diciendo, pero parecía tranquila, mirando con el mismo cariño hacia la sheriff.

—No me gustan los niños y preferiría no tenerlos en ningún futuro, ni cercano ni lejano asi que…— siguió con su monologo, finalmente subiendo la mirada hacia su compañera— No tengo idea de cómo podría convencerme alguien de tener hijos.

—Oh, bueno… no tuvimos mucho tiempo de hablar… no sé por qué pero… tu parecías… ¿Quererla?

Caitlyn volvió a contemplar a la niña. No le producía nada a ella. NI rechazo ni apego, para ella no era más que cualquier otro niño con en el que se haya cruzado, con la particularidad del increíble e innegable parecido.

— ¿Quién es su padre?

—Heimerdinger nos dijo que mientras menos habláramos sobre lo que vimos en el futuro o el pasado mejor ¿Recuerdas?

—Y convenientemente ahora sigues las indicaciones que se te dan.

—Pues tú convenientemente también prefieres guardarte ciertas cosas.

Ambas ahora se miraban en una postura molesta, pero la más alta pronto suspiro con cansancio.

—No vi a ningún hombre en el lugar. Jayce me llevo hacia donde te encontrabas pero estabas sola esa noche… con la niña. No tengo ni idea de quien pueda ser el padre.

"Posiblemente estemos separados… sea quien sea. Jinx actuaba extraña, hablaba de una pelea entre los padres de la niña. Eso explicaría un par de cosas. Quizás no habla como alguna especie de secuela por disputas familiares o algo así"

La había estado observando con atención y disimulo, pero ante todo le parecía una niña sana y energica. Eso la hacía dudar de que tuviera traumas psicológicos por separación de los padres o algún evento semejante.

Volvía a tener las mismas dudas que en un primer momento.

— ¿No viste nada más que te llamara la atención en el futuro?

—Nop— contestó con simpleza la de pelo rosa.

— ¿Nada?— insistió la otra chica, conociéndola mejor de lo que la más alta esperaba.

—No, nada… es el mismo Piltover con una tecnología un poco más avanzada… lo mismo que pasa todo los días ¿Verdad? Inclusive… hasta menos interesante.

—La niña no tiene idea de quién eres, Vi.

Era una sentencia de a donde quería llegar.

Ya le había mostrado fotos de Vi a la menor, como también de otras personas de su círculo más íntimo. La niña había reaccionado de manera positiva a la mayoría de las fotos, Jayce, Ezreal, su padre y otras oficiales de su entorno más cercano, pero la foto de vi había pasado desapercibida como tantas otras no tan relevantes.

— ¿Y que con eso?

— ¿No te parece extraño?— insistió la sheriff, acomodándose en su asiento— si esta es mi hija, lo cual no estoy del todo segura ¿Por qué no te conoce? Como si nunca te hubiera visto… ¿Qué? ¿Viajaste en el futuro? ¿Volviste a Zaun por más de que…. 4 o 5 años? O quizás estás pensando en dejar la policía e irte…

—Ya te lo dije ¿No es asi?— la interrumpió, no ocultando el enojo en el tono por la insistencia de algo, que ya había aclarado, no quería tocar— no tuve tiempo de preguntar, apenas si pode volver con Jinx

—Claro…

—Se hace tarde ¿Quieres que te lleve o…?

—Me quedare hasta más tarde hoy… hay algunos asuntos con Jinx que me inquietan y quiero averiguar. Estoy esperando unos resultados del laboratorio también así que…

—Bien. Avísame cuando Heimerdinger tenga todo listo.

—Lo hare.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 3 a.m al verlo.

Sin nada mas que hacer, volvió su vista al rifle que trataba de calibrar.

Su arma personal había quedado dañada desde lo sucedido en el museo ahora trataba de dejarla como nueva y reluciente.

No era necesario desarmarla por completo pero la tarea le relajaba y la invadía de ese aire de familiaridad de cuando uno está en su hogar.

Raro como era, su sombrero y el rifle tenían ese tipo de conexión con ella.

Se distrajo unos segundos al ver los enormes ojos azules pegado al canto del escritorio, observando con mucha atención y mutismo la labor que llevaba entre manos.

La concentración y la forma de pegarse a la mesa, aun siendo está más alta que ella le hizo recordar vagamente a alguien, pero no llegó a concretar la idea.

— ¿Por qué no hablas?— preguntó sin mirarla, poniendo su atención nuevamente en el rifle.

Era una pregunta que ya le había hecho un par de veces pero la niña solo se le había quedado viendo.

— ¿De verdad soy tu madre? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Estas enojada por algo que hice? ¿Cómo antes… cuándo huiste de mí?

Hablaba sola, la niña nuevamente se limitaba a mirar.

—Prefiero pensar que eres muda de nacimiento o que perdiste la voz… ¿Qué cosa tan terrible debo hacer como para que no me dirija la palabra ni una vez?... aunque claro, tampoco sé que hice mal cuando estabas con Jinx para que te enojaras conmigo.

Caitlyn notó entonces que la menor ya no le ponía atención, algo llamo su atención afuera y pronto, pres de esa curiosidad se pegó a una de las ventanas, poniendo sus pies en punta para poder espiar por el enorme cristal, como si su mirara siguiera algo afuera.

Era lo que había estado esperando.

Moviéndose, apenas, sacó de su cajón un pequeño aparato y luego de apretar los botones correspondientes se levantó de su escritorio.

Para ese entonces la niña ya había salido del despacho. Caitlyn la observaba moverse entre los demás escritorios de la comisaria, hasta que finalmente la menor le señalo algo. Se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella y observó sin entender una mancha rosa.

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que se trataba de goma de mascar que alguien había dejado descuidadamente, pero la notaba demasiado grande para eso.

Con la punta de sus dedos lo tocó, el líquido se sentía espeso en su guante, y tenía un olor extraño, le recordaba vagamente al depósito de armas.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Nadie le contestó, la menor ya se movía de nuevo, siguiendo un rastro a simplemente invisible pero que cuando Caitlyn le seguía podía ver el mismo liquido escondido en diferente sectores de la oficina principal.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta del armario del conserje, llegando apenas al picarporte para girarlo y entrar.

Caitlyn la siguió como venía haciendo, encendiendo la luz para buscarla en la pequeña habitación. La niña se quedó enfrente de un armario grande de hierro, cuyo seguro quedaba muy por arriba de lo que ella podía alcanzar, por lo que solo le quedo señalárselo a Caitlyn para que la mayor siguiera con lo que buscaba.

La sheriff caminó hasta llegar al frente de la puerta y puso la mano en el seguro, respiro ampliamente y la abrió de un tirón.

Jinx cayó de costado, chocando todo su cuerpo torpemente con el suelo.

—¡¿Qué demon…?!— Comenzó a decir tocándose la cabeza y sentándose en el suelo, el sonido de un arma al lado de su oreja la hizo poner en alerta— ¡¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?!— se extrañó mirando el caño que Caitlyn empuñaba.

—Sabía que vendrías… aunque te dije que no. Tus armas te la daré cuando "yo" te busque. No vas a lograr nada viniendo aquí. No están en la jefatura, las escondí en otro lugar.

Jinx no le dio mucha importancia al consejo y miró a la niña, la cual ahora se mantenía al lado de Caitlyn.

—Tu… pitufo, más te vale que te vayas eligiendo el bando en el que quieres estar ¿Me oyes?— la amenazó adivinando que la niña la había dejado al descubierto.

—Ella no tiene la culpa de que seas una idiota predecible.

— ¡Oh, retira lo dicho!— le gritó ofendida— ¿Idiota? Bueno, es verdad ¿Pero predecible?

Caitlyn solo le hizo señas para que se levantara y a Jinx no le quedó otra que obedecerle mientras el cañón le seguía apuntando.

— ¿Y ahora que, genio?

—Esperaremos unos minutos aquí, mientras… me gustaría hablar algo contigo.

—Siempre aburrida, sombrerotes nunca falla si se trata de hacer un calvario aun cuando hay armas de por medio.

—En el futuro que viajaste ¿Qué viste?

—Te vuelves vieja, arrugada y se te caen los senos y la cola.

— ¿Te encontraste conmigo en el futuro?

—Mmm más o menos.

— ¿A quién más encontraste?

—Oye, "encanto" mira… ammm no es que no disfrute hablar contigo, de verdad. Es solo que estas arruinando una sorpresa que prepare "especialmente" para ti.

—¿Qué?

—Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa.

Caitlyn comenzó a pensar apresuradamente, de repente se sentía amenazada pese a tener el control sobre la situación. Fue entonces cuando lo recordó.

—La sustancia rosa.

—Pfff ¿Qué? ¿Qué sustancia?

— ¿Qué es esa cosa rosa que esparciste por la sala principal?

— ¿Qué cosa rosa que esparcí por la sala principal? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé de qué hablas, yo odio el rosa, horrible color ¿Por qué esparciría rosa por la sala principal de la jefatura de policía de Piltover estratégicamente para darte una sorpresa? No, ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—Jinx…

La chica no pudo evitar reír al ver como la oficial echaba hacia atrás el martillo del revólver, como si con eso hiciera más énfasis en la amenaza en su cara.

—De verdad que las sorpresas se te dan letal, sombrerotes… pero no te preocupes, estas a punto de descubrir de que se trata… espero te guste.

Caitlyn mantenía a la tiradora con ambas manos levantada y pensaba disparar apenas la vea tratando de hacer cualquier cosa extraña, pero la de pelo celeste solo dirigió su mirada a la menor y sonrió, asintiendo un par de veces.

Caitlyn giró su rostro y miró en la misma dirección. La niña estaba en un costado, sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño aparato con un botón grande en medio.

Solo llegó a abrir la boca sin que ninguna palabra saliera cuando la menor presionó el botón.

La explosión que le siguió a eso destruyo la pared de la entrada del armario y onda de choque la tomó de llenó.

Le dolió tanto la cabeza que pensó que también explotaría en cualquier momento.

Los oídos le zumbaban y no podía recuperar el equilibrio, su mano tanteaba algo duro, no tenía idea de que se trataba del suelo.

Jinx también se encontraba en una posición muy parecida a ella, por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos tenía que refregarse la cabeza, pero sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado.

Se reía mientras fallaba en su misión de ponerse de pie, hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Ayudada del borde de lo que quedaba de la pared se acercó al centro de la sala. Los escritorios con sus papeles, las ventanas y los separadores de espacios de un blanco impecable, todo ahora hecho añicos mientras el negro de la explosión cubría la mayoría. Lo que más disfrutaba era el enorme hueco en la pared que daba a las afueras, donde el viento y el sonido de los vehículos entraban ahora sin ninguna contención.

—¡¿Anone está?!— Exclamó emocionada buscando ahora a sus espaldas— ¡¿Anone…. Esta?!— volvió a preguntar en una voz graciosa.

Finalmente vio en un rincón, como luego de empujar una tabla de madera liviana, la niña aparecía caminando refregándose las rodillas por recibir parte del daño de la explosión.

— ¡Ahí esta!— exclamó con felicidad poniéndose de rodillas y abriendo sus brazos enormemente— ¡La nena de mamá!

Pese a estar confundida aun, la menor corrió a su encuentro y Jinx la levantó, jugando un poco con ella para luego cargarla a un costado.

— ¡Mira!... ¡Simba!— comentó, poniendo una voz solemne mientras le señalaba las ruinas de la oficina— Todo lo que tocó el fuego y la explosión… ¡Es nuestro reino…. del caos!

La niña ahora miraba admiraba con asombro el desastre, no convencida de si era bueno o malo, pero al ver la cara de Jinx a la par de la suya, sonriéndole con orgullo, ella sonrió también.

—Algún día… Simba, el sol se pondrá en mi reinado y saldrá siendo tú el nuevo rey… "¿Y todo esto será mío?"— Dijo la última parte apretando los labios de la niña para que gesticulara en una voz aguda— Todo…

Caitlyn se sentía aun mareada, aun en el suelo perfilo su rostro a la pared que ya no estaba, podía ver el resto de las oficinas desde allí, el sonido de las sirenas le llegaron de repente.

Se esforzó para apoyar sus manos y tratar de erguirse, cuando el sonido de un arma cerca le llamó su atención. No necesitaba mirar.

Solo quedaban 3 personas en el edificio, y sabía muy bien quien moría de ganas por apuntarle.

Caitlyn no miro el arma, sino directamente a los ojos de Jinx y su macabra sonrisa.

—Esto solo es un aviso "corazón"— le comentó apretando fuertemente los dientes— si no me devuelves mis armas juro que la próxima vez hare explotar este lugar cuando estén toditos, toditos tus oficiales.

—No te daré tus armas— contestó hasta desafiante pese a estar siendo amenazada.

—Entonces eres aún más idiota de lo que pensé, te dare 3 segundos para que recapacites y… ¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó, molesta por ser interrumpida por la niña quien tiraba de su mano— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!... ¿Qué tengo?— cambio la pregunta cuando la menor le señalaba algo en su cabeza.

Por más que se tocaba la frente no conseguían nada. Pensó que quizás se había golpead y la sangre era lo que le llamaba la atención al infante, se acercó a un pedazo de vidrio verlo más claramente.

Una diminuto luz, de un color rojo intenso se situaba en el medio de su frente, se movía pero la luz la seguía sin perder el punto, pronto no solo su frente, sino varios puntos en su cara y luego n su cuerpo.

—No disparen— fue el calmada orden de la sheriff mientras finalmente se ponía de pie.

Desde las sombras del edificio varios oficiales comenzaron a aparecer, de uniforme negro y bien equipado, el escuadrón especial de elite que siempre tenía a su disposición solo a una llamada y algunos minutos.

—Tu… basura…— comentó de mal humor mirando con enojo a Caitlyn— me tendiste una trampa.

—Voy a admitir… que no me esperaba la explosión… pero por lo demás… eres "aburridamente predecible"

* * *

De entre todos los sonidos que había estado escuchando en esa oscura celda, los pasos de esas botas le eran por mucho lo más diferente que sus oídos captaron.

Jinx pegaba su espalda al suelo, con las piernas hacia arriba apoyada en la pared, podía ver uno de sus cordones desatados ¿pero con que los ataría? El chaleco de fuerza hacía imposible cualquier cosa que requiriera sus brazos o manos.

Finalmente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo mirar hacia atrás.

La figura de la sheriff apareció dada vuelta para ella, la luz de afuera, aunque poca, delineaba su silueta escondiendo su rostro.

Jinx sonrió de oreja a oreja esperando por las palabras de la otra chica que aún no salían.

—Te tengo una propuesta— habló finalmente la oficial.

—¿Eh? ¿Una indecente?— preguntó con gracia mientras giraba en su propio cuerpo hasta lograr sentarse cruzando las piernas— Es decir... tu sabes, eres linda... pero no tan linda, temo que deberé rechaz...

—Por supuesto que no se trata de eso— interrumpió sin inmutarse.

—Mmm ¿Vas a proponerme matrimonio? ¿Así que así ibas a pedírmelo?... de nuevo, perdón, la verdad que muy romántico todo pero me temo que deberé decir que no... no eres mi tipo ¿Sabes?— comentó perdiendo el interés y tratando de tocar su cara con una de sus botas, sin éxito.

—Tampoco vine a eso.

—Sea lo que sea, me da igual— admitió bufando frustrada al tratar ahora con la otra pierna de llegar a su cara— no me interesa ninguna propuesta ¡Guardia! ¡¿Guardia?!— Llamó mirando por el hombro de Caitlyn— La señorita ya se va...

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.

— ¡Guardias! Me están molestando aquí ¿No ven?— volvió a pedir— Ok, está bien, mate unos cientos de sus ciudadanos y seguramente a amigos suyos y familiares ¿Pero que no tengo derecho a podrirme en mi celda en paz?

—No hay nadie Jinx — explicó la sheriff cruzándose de hombros— este lugar no necesita realmente muchas personas para funcionar, la tecnología mantiene a raya a sus prisioneros, y las pocas personas que están, las mande a hacer encargos en otros sectores... todo este piso está vacío. Hablas en vano.

—Agh...— exclamó dejándose caer de lado— ¿Qué quieres?... y habla rápido, tengo cosas importante que hacer.

—... ¿Ah sí?

—Sí... para tu información tengo una cita muy importante con ese ladrillo de por allá— explicó mirando a la pared— dentro de 10 minutos, no creo que funcione en realidad, pero decidí darle una oportunidad ¿Quién sabe? Y quizás dentro de nueve meses pueda dar a luz a un terroncito de... polvo.

—Si me escuchas ahora... puede que no tengas que pasar más de nueve minutos aquí— comentó creyendo que con eso obtendría de una buena vez la atención de la chica.

Para su suerte la de pelo celeste dejó de mirar a la pared y se le quedó viendo en silencio, suspiro una vez frustrada pero no volvió a agregar nada más.

—Han pasado muchas cosas extrañas desde el incidente en el museo... con el artefacto yordles enviándonos a diferentes...

—Me aburres...— interrumpió aun mirándola.

— ¿Sabes? Puedo conseguirte un bozal.

Jinx rio ante esto, pero luego puso atención nuevamente.

—Ya te gustaría ponerme un bozal— comentó aun divertida— ve al grano, de verdad. Ya sé lo que paso en todos estos días, estuve allí, así que ahórrate la aburrida introducción y di lo que quieres.

—Vi morirá en un futuro no muy lejano ¿No es así?— soltó inmediatamente, haciendo caso al pedido de la otra chica, la cual suspiró y volvió a balancearse hasta sentarse— he pensado en todo lo que vi en este tiempo, y aunque sé que es un caso cerrado, recuperando el artefacto e incluso logrando ponerte en custodia... aun así, estoy intranquila, todo este tiempo lo he estado. Llegue a una hipótesis...

—Dios... que aburrida eres...

—Si la niña no logro ver a Vi, no fue porque ella estuviera en otro lado o no lográra coincidir… todos inclusive parecen querer ocultarlo... era porque estaba muerta...

—Yep, manotas morirá pronto ¿Y que con eso? Todos moriremos, ella solo se adelantara un poquito, te estará esperando del otro lado con una fiesta de bienvenida o algo.

Caitlyn se le quedo viendo nuevamente, Jinx parecía saber a dónde iba la conversación y con aburrimiento nuevamente, trató de llegar a tocar su propio rostro con la bota.

—Quiero que me ayudes a cambiar eso.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó con obviedad— si no quieres esperar a que manotas te de una fiesta en el otro mundo, yo misma te la daré aquí, con un enorme pastel rosa que te recordara a su cabello, aunque claro la fiesta será porque de verdad estoy feliz de que esos guantes están bien colgados ahora.

—Las dos estuvimos dentro de esa cosa, pero eres la única que pudo ver lo que pasa luego, tiempo después. Tú sabes la verdad, y sabes cómo buscar más.

—No es muy difícil ¿Sabes? Solo te metes y la puedes buscar por tu cuenta. Puedes encontrar cualquier imbécil oficial y preguntarle "Oye señor ¿No sabe usted como murió esa chica enorme con guantes casi tan duros como su cabeza?" Y listo.

—Necesito de dos personas. Una que salte al "después" y la otra que este en el presente para traerla de vuelta.

—Pídele ayuda entonces a cualquiera de tus subordinados ¡Dah!

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre ambas, en el cual Jinx trató esta vez tirándose sobre su pie que este alcanzara su cara.

— ¿Por qué tan empecinada en no ayudarme?

—Encanto ¿Crees que me faltan razones?— preguntó sin mirarla— vamos a ver, si, en primer lugar, me caes mal, eres linda, sí, pero me caes mal. Eres terriblemente aburrida y "aburridísimamente" correcta, sin mencionar que me quieres muerta, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo. En segundo lugar, Vi me cae peor de lo que tú me caes, y si, se va a morir, que triste, que suplicio, que horror, pero lo único que deseo es tener palomitas y un buen asiento cuando eso ocurra. En tercer lugar... ¿No escuchaste las dos primeras razones? ¿Por qué necesitaría una tercera?

—Actúas extraño desde el incidente con el artefacto...— comentó y Jinx le dio una mirada de hastió— más de lo habitual quiero decir... como si de verdad quisieras dejarlo atrás y no tener nada más que ver con eso. ¿Qué estas ocultando?

—Nada.

Caitlyn volvió a darle una mirada contemplativa antes de seguir.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para salir de aquí?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—Están pensando en matarte allá afuera... así que... lo que sea que se te vaya a ocurrir, que sea rápido.

Jinx rio sin poder contenerse.

— ¿Ese es el plan "b"?— preguntó aun con gracia— ¿Recurrir a la amenaza?

—No es una amenaza, yo no pedí tu cabeza... pero tampoco voy a hacer nada para que no te la arranquen.

— ¿Y qué harás pastelito? ¿Ponerme en libertad con la condición de que te ayude?— preguntó pero ya había visto el gesto en la cara de la otra chica— Oh... perdón "Pastelito" es como ella te llama ¿No? Vas a tener que desacostumbrarte a eso... o siempre puedes adoptar y entrenar a alguien nuevo para que lo diga.

—Mira— volvió a pedir, adentrándose más a la celda y cerrando la puerta detrás, haciendo más oscura la estancia— lo que te estoy por pedir rompe como mínimo 14 reglas, por la mitad de ellas pueden condenar a cualquiera, incluida yo... y no me importa.

—Oh... que chica tan mala resultaste ser— comentó con sarcasmo.

—No te aburriré diciéndote lo importante que esto es para mí, y lo poco que me importa las consecuencias de las que nos habló el científico. Ni siquiera me importan los años que pase detrás de ti para tenerte así justo como estas ahora. No me importa... Todo a cambio de que me ayudes a cambiar el destino de Vi.

—Hermosa palabras lésbicas... debiste casarte con ella... aun tienes tiempo... algo de tiempo... una boda exprés y una fiesta pequeña, quizás puedan ir de luna de miel a la esquina.

Caitlyn sonrió ante las palabras, pero volvió a su postura calmada.

—Tú me ayudas a descubrir cómo fue la muerte de Vi, para poder evitarlo, y yo te liberó ahora mismo.

—Quiero mis armas de vuelta.

—No.

—... eres pésima negociando.

—No necesitas tus armas y me es más fácil controlarte si estas indefensa, aparte necesitas mi ayuda para volver, cualquier intento "listo" de tu parte te condenaran de nuevo.

—Quiero mis armas porque las extraño, idiota, no porque planee volarte en mil pesados... ahora... quizás más tarde.

—Te devolveré tus armas luego de que me hayas ayudado, y te liberare lejos de aquí... lo que ocurra luego no es mi problema, si te volvemos a atrapar tampoco lo es, escapa a este trato.

Jinx volvió a suspirar, por incontable vez trató de llegar a su cara pero le fue imposible.

—Déjame ver si entendí— habló con aburrimiento— quieres que vuelva a saltar en el tiempo, sola, con peligro de desintegrarme si me tardo, y mi único salvavidas serás tú, que siempre me quisiste muerta, que estará en el presente con mis armas, esperando que te pase el chisme de cómo se murió el amor de tu vida para evitarlo, la cual también me quiere muerta, pese a que nos dijeron que algo así sería peligroso para todos, eso me incluye y a toda la ciudad.

—A cambio de que no mueras ejecutada... sí.

—Mmm... Hay mucho que pensar, tantos detalles... y estaría necesitando un escribano para que revise el contrato.

—El tiempo apremia— terminó de decir la sheriff luego de que el silencio se apoderara de ambas por unos segundos.

—Una cosa más— comentó mirando a la otra chica con seriedad— me pica la mejilla ¿Sabes?

Caitlyn vio como la chica ponía su cara de costado, dejando ver la mugre en su rostro, pero exponiendo una de sus mejillas.

No lo dudó mucho y se acercó a esta, estirando una de sus manos y apoyando sus dedos en la piel, moviéndolos, raspando a penas con sus uñas.

—Supongo que si sabes lo que le paso a uno de tus guardias el otro día.

—Le arrancaste el dedo con los dientes cuanto te acercaron comida, sí— comentó sin inmutarse, aun tocando a la de pelo celeste.

Inclusive cuando Jinx volvió a sonreír ampliamente, mostrando sus dientes y lo afilado de sus colmillos, la sheriff siguió tocándole el rostro hasta que la tiradora quedo satisfecha.

—Eres un encanto— comentó en agradecimiento— un valiente, frio, y por demás estúpido... encanto.

* * *

 ** _Nota del autor:_**

Se viene lo chido :v No, mentira… bueno… ¿Qué sería lo chido? Que ya cogan… pos entonces todavía no, pero otras cosas quizás si :v ¿Quién sabe? Todo lo que toca la luz… ¿Pero ese lugar de sombras? *Señala el futuro hierro 4 lleno de yasuo spalmeadores de maestria 7 y garen top con ignite* Esta mas alla de nuestro dominio (y comprensión) nunca debes ir alla, Simba.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimert: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de hacerlo todo sería mucho más gay :) y ustedes no saben cómo me encantaría escribir más y desentenderme de mis obligaciones, de verdad que sí, pero me gusta comer :v

* * *

 _Capítulo 11_

* * *

 _ **Regresando al futuro**_

* * *

—Repítelo.

—Eso es lo que dice luego de que te acabaron adentro más de 5 veces y estas tirada… ¡Auch!

—Repítelo— volvió a pedir luego de empujarle la nuca con la punta del arma.

—Agh… ir al futuro, despertar, llevar a la niña hasta su mami, decirle a su madre que es aburrida e idiota por confiar en mí, llevarla a la policía de Piltover de no poder encontrar a su mami, buscar información de cómo murió manotas, esperar en el lugar donde me dejaste que abras de nuevo el portal, regresar, decir que eres aburrida y contarte que manotas murió por una sobrecarga de dildos en su ano.

—Y luego yo te entrego tus armas y te vas— terminó diciendo mientras la obligaba a abrir la puerta de la sala principal del museo.

— ¿Segura que sabes cómo usar esa cosa?— cuestionó la otra tiradora al ver el portal de nuevo y como Caitlyn se acercaba a este y al pequeño control.

Jinx estaba aún esposada y en todo el trayecto desde su celda hasta la llegada del museo, había estado con una bolsa de tela gruesa cubriéndole la cabeza.

Se dejaba guiar solo porque cada tanto Caitlyn le hacía notar el revolver cerca de su cara.

No había encontrado un reloj en la gran sala y se valía de los ventanales para saber que era de noche, pro imposible saber el horario exacto.

Una luz resplandeciente llamó su atención y vio el portal.

—Me explicaron lo que debo saber, si— contestó con contundencia.

Se acercó a Jinx y esta notó que la niña la acompañaba.

—Ten— le dijo pasándole una especie de reloj cuyo color verde sobresalía— este reloj tiene una alarma, sonara cuando el portal este por abrirse de nuevo en el futuro. Así sabrás que debes estar en el lugar en el tiempo exacto.

Jinx lo inspeccionaba con las manos aun esposadas.

—Y esto…— anuncio la sheriff mostrándole un pequeño papel— es lo que tienes que hacer en caso de que lo olvides— terminó de explicar para ella misma ponérselo en uno de los bolsillos del jean.

—Tengo un par de preguntas.

—No me interesan responderlas.

Y sin reparar más en ella se dirigió al control, activando el portal que de inmediato comenzó a brillar aún más.

Caitlyn miró entonces a la entrada, la niña por alguna extraña razón había guardado distancia y se quedaba semi oculta en uno de los enormes portales del museo.

—Ven—le dijo en voz clara, pero tuvo que aumentar su tono a medida que el portal comenzaba a ser más ruido.

La menor pareció comprender el apremio en la orden y se acercó a ambas.

—Jinx te llevara de nuevo a casa ¿Entiendes?— le explicó a medida que se daba cuenta el poco tiempo que había tenido para siquiera decirle lo que estaba por suceder— vas a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? Lo prometo.

Al decirlo la niña pareció no creerle y puso una expresión que le causo una enorme sensación de tristeza y melancolía. Sentía que esto ya lo había vivido pero demoró en encontrarlo en su memoria.

El sentimiento terminó por arrodillarse y quedar a su altura para abrazarla con fuerza, la niña correspondió de inmediato.

Era cierto que Caitlyn tenía cierto rechazo a los niños pequeños, pero debía admitir que este en particular le había parecido lo opuesto a lo que ella pensaba de todos.

Como si de alguna forma fuera algo que ella misma había moldeado.

— ¡Oigan!— gritó la otra tiradora sintiendo como el portal comenzaba a llevarse las cosas de la sala— Lamento interrumpir el emotivo momento madre hija ¿De acuerdo? ¡Pero esa cosa nos va a llevar a todos puestos si no la cierras ya!

Caitlyn la tomo entre sus brazos, y levantándola se acercó a Jinx.

Había tenido el cuidado de esposarla con algo que nunca podría soltarse pero aun así miró de forma amenazante a la criminal antes de pasársela.

—Si le haces algo malo… te mato.

—Ay, corazón… juro que no le hare nada más allá de influir en su piromanía.

El portal hizo un ruido extraño y Caitlyn se apuró a empujar a Jinx ya con la niña en brazos.

Esperó a que el portal se las tragara por completo y comenzó a manipular el místico control hasta que todo el brillo desapareció.

Ahora solo quedaba ella sola en la enorme sala desordenada del museo.

* * *

Jinx sentía que algo le molestaba en la nariz y, como si se trataba de un mosquito, trató de apartarlo con su mano. Al ver que insistían se giró rápidamente como si con eso alejara el problema y pudiera seguir durmiendo como si nada.

Pero ahora le tocaban la espalda

—¡Agh! ¡¿Qué quieres?!— preguntó molesta a nadie en específico, pero al girarse y buscar se encontró con una escena atípica.

Una niña pequeña, apoyando sus rodillas, viéndola con curiosidad, sus ojos de un azul profundo como su cabello, contrastando enormemente con lo blanco de su piel.

Ambas estaban sobre un césped cuidado y corto, Jinx hasta lo encontraba cómodo. Las iluminaban las luces de unos faroles al costado de un camino, también cuidado.

Jinx miró hacia arriba, postergando el tener que pararse, el cielo nocturno era cubierto por un enorme domo casi trasparente.

—El parque central de Piltover— comentó relacionándolo todo mientras se sentaba.

No llegó a decir nada más porque la niña se apuró a sacar un papel del bolsillo de la tiradora y ahora se lo daba para que lo leyera.

—Sé que parezco idiota la mayor parte del tiempo ¿Sabes?— dijo mientras tomaba el trozo de papel y sin leerlo lo estrujaba hasta hacerlo una pequeña bola para luego tirarlo a un lado— pero se porque estamos aquí— afirmó mientras ponía su atención en las curiosas esposas que la apresaban, gruesas y de color rojo y grises, con una tecnología de punta que Jinx no podía superar en ese momento.

Se puso de pie y contemplo alrededor, no podía ver a nadie. Estaban solas en el parque.

Un enorme reloj en uno de los faroles le hizo saber que se trataban de las 4 a.m. Luego se concentró en el otro reloj, aquel que llevaba en la muñeca e iba marcha atrás.

—Sombrerotes sí que es tacaña, solo nos dio un poco más de una hora.

Jinx se volvió a tirar en el pasto, viendo el cielo a través del tomo nuevamente. El tiempo pasaba y no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas que debía hacer en ese tiempo.

Sabía que cuando el tiempo llegara a su fin, marcado en su reloj, un nuevo portal y ella solo debería cruzarlo.

Le daba igual mentir sobre cómo murió Vi o no decir nada al respecto, también era lo mismo dejar a la niña tirada en el parque. Con un poco de suerte al amanecer algún guardia la vería y podría ayudarla.

Sintió que trataban de moverle las muñecas. De reojo contemplo como la niña parecía querer a ayudarla.

—Pierdes el tiempo, duende— le habló sin mover sus manos, de modo que la niña seguía inspeccionándolas— son unas esposas especiales ¿Ves esa pequeña ranura de ahí? Debes insertar una especie de moneda especial y luego poner un código antes de los 10 segundos, de lo contrario las muñequeras se cierran y te cortan las manos. Lindo ¿No? Es un invento de un tipo noxiano que se enamoró de una enfermera de Piltover y se vino a vivir aquí, pero ya sabes lo que dicen… aunque la mona se vista de seda no se le mira los dientes.

La niña pareció entender lo peligroso del artefacto, y temerosa de que algo malo le pasara a Jinx dejo de inmediato las esposas.

—Niña lista— felicitó Jinx, viendo cómo, aunque no tocaba ya el artefacto, seguía viéndolo con curiosidad— apuesto que tu solita sabes cómo llegar a casa, no necesitas ningún estúpido guardia ¿Verdad?— preguntó y vio que la niña le entendía y asentía— claro… oye… También sabes el número de Sombrerotes ¿Verdad?

* * *

Caitlyn estacionó su auto justo en la entrada del parque. Apenas bajar del vehículo notó que no era necesario meterse para buscar a las chicas, ambas estaban sentada en el cordón de la calle afuera del domo.

Se acercó a ambas y la menor se apresuró a correr a su encuentro.

La abrazo al mismo momento que la levantaba.

No necesitaba decirle nada, solo podía sentirse agradecida de volver a tenerla en sus manos para cuidarla.

Se acercó aun cargando a la menor donde se encontraba Jinx. La tiradora le sonrió y la saludo con ambas manos al costado, haciéndole notar las peculiares esposas que llevaba.

— ¿Ah? ¿Esto?— preguntó la de cabello celeste, viendo que ponían atención a sus muñecas— es una hermosa consideración de tu yo más joven ¿Debería agradecerte? Yo creo que sí. Gracias por ponerme un dispositivo que amenaza con rebanarme las muñecas, no hacía falta tan hermoso gesto, yo solo ayude a traer a tu hija de vuelta, cualquiera haría lo mismo, pasar por un portal del tiempo que te puede llegar a desintegra, no es nada, de verdad… un placer.

—Gracias por traerla de vuelta.

—Agh…— comentó cambiando su humor, poniendo una cara de asco—si de verdad me quieres agradecer no digas nada al respecto… Dios, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberla tirado al lago o algo.

—No puedo ayudarte con esas esposas. La prohibimos hace 4 años atrás cuando se perdió una docena de códigos y tuvimos que indemnizar varias víctimas.

—Debió ser un día muy gracioso para los noticieros de aquí…

—Tendrás que decirle a la Caitlyn de tu tiempo que te las quite.

—Dudo que lo haga… quiere un pequeña cosita peculiar que quizás no quiera dársela.

—No prefieres conservar tus manos.

—Mis manos y mis armas… tiene mis armas… tienes mis armas… en el pasado.

—Oh… entonces "si" vas a darme lo que quiero.

—Me molesta que sepas lo importante que son para mí.

—Oh… se mucho más que eso sobre ti— comentó con convencimiento haciendo que la otra la mirara con curiosidad— ahora.

Caitlyn todavía no quería soltar a la niña. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su ausencia, solo unas cuantas horas, pero no parecía que podía decir lo mismo del otro lado.

— ¿Cuánto días pasaron en su tiempo hasta que volviste?

—Mmm unos tres o cuatro día, me encerraste en un calabozo sin luz y es difícil de saberlo ahora.

—Ya veo… y… ¿Qué es lo que quiero?

—Evitar la muerte de manotas.

Jinx notó el pesado silencio que se formó entre ellas, no entendía el porqué de este. Había escuchado la determinación de Caitlyn cuando puso los términos, iba a salvar a Vi pase lo que pase, entonces… ¿Por qué la Caitlyn que tenía ahora parecía dudar?

—Solo tienes que decirme como murió, es lo único que necesita… que necesitas… la tú de mi tiempo.

—Jinx… cambiar las cosas del pasado altera nuestro presente… este presente.

—Y es exactamente lo que quieres.

—No creo que sepa lo que quiero.

— ¿Qué?

Ahora Caitlyn miró a la niña y la puso de nuevo en el suelo, le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió.

—Ve a jugar en la entrada del parque un momento ¿Si?

— ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a tener una charla de adulto? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿Violarme?— comenzó Jinx viendo como la niña obedecía de inmediato pero antes de cruzar la entrada le señalo a la sheriff un bulto en el suelo.

La más alta se acercó, ignorando los comentarios de la otra tiradora y descubrió un hombre inconsciente con la nariz toda ensangrentada.

—Ah sí, toma— comentó la tiradora, mostrándole un pequeño aparato entre sus manos, ingeniándoselo para tirárselo hasta Caitlyn— devuélvele su celular.

— ¡¿Le robaste el móvil?!

— ¡Hey! La niña necesitaba hacer una llamada.

— ¡Jinx!— la reprendido señalándole la entrada del parque, donde un teléfono público se podía ver.

— ¡¿Todavía existen esas cosas?!

— ¡Es para casos de emergencia!

—Pues no lo vi…

— ¡Pasaste al lado de él si saliste del parque! ¡Esta justo en la entrada!

—Sí, bueno… era más divertido golpear a alguien para conseguir su móvil, es más práctico, más pequeño…

—Agh…

—Oye mira, te llamamos y avisamos para que busques a tu crio. Misión cumplida. ¿Qué importa la cantidad de muertos cuando tienes a tu pequeño retoño al lado y…?

—Cállate… y no está muerto.

—Si no estuviera esposada hubiera podido golpearlo mejor para que lo este, pero bueno… uno hace lo que puede.

— ¡Lo sé! Te conozco, eres el tipo de persona de "El fin justifica los medios"— terminó diciendo luego de chequear que el ciudadano estuviera fuera de peligro— y a fin de cuentas— ahora se volvía a la otra tirada, ya más tranquila— también lo soy yo.

—Entonces me dirás como evitar la muerte de manotas aun si todo tu futuro cambiara, es decir tu presente… Dios, juro que cruzare ese portal de nuevo para nunca más volver a esta locura.

—Me gusta mi… presente.

—Dios ¿Ahora me vas a decir que eres feliz? La héroe de Piltover encontró el camino a la paz, interior y de su ciudad, y ahora es plenamente ella, la felicidad al alcance de sus manos.

—No tienes idea de lo que dices, y es normal. No sabes nada… y la yo de ese presente de dónde vienes, tampoco sabe nada… era muy idiota… muy ciega en el pasado.

—Algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

—Y no, la felicidad no está al alcance de mis manos y nunca las cosas fueron tan complicadas como son ahora… y aun así… yo no cambiaría las cosas.

— ¿Esta es la parte en la que comienzas a cantar con los pajaritos del bosque blancanieves? ¿De repente aparecerá un muñeco de nieve parlante? A nadie le importas, idiota. Solo me estaba burlando de ti, eres un chiste, lo juro.

—Y aun así la ayudaste a que volviera a mi lado, eres un amor— ahora era el turno de la oficial de burlarse.

—Oye, oye, la enana tiene cierto encanto ¿Si? Vamos a admitirlo, y nada más, sería igual de graciosa para mí si llevara un cinturón de granadas sin su seguro. Aparte estas ignorando un dato importante. Tú, mi tú, la de mi tiempo, esa tú, tienes mis armas, y la moneda que me libera de estas esposas. Quiero mis armas y mis muñecas, y la condición idiota que estas poniendo es que averigüe como murió manotas para que, Dios sabe cómo, ella lo evite, tú lo evites…

—Puedes mentirle.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Tú mataste a manotas?!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Y por qué no te estas ayudando a ti misma a evitar su muerte?

—Temo que de verdad yo pueda cambiar todo aquí… sé muy bien lo que soy capaz de hacer por Vi.

—Awww, derrites mi frio corazón.

—Vi murió hace un par de años, en una misión… en el museo de la ciudad.

—Por favor, dime que fui yo.

—No, tú no tuviste nada que ver.

—Mierd… digo… mi más sentido pésame— terminó cambiando tocándose el pecho aun con las manos esposada, en un gesto exagerado y sarcástico.

—Solo te dire eso… respecto a si ayudas a la Caitlyn de tu tiempo para cambiar las cosas o no… lo dejare en tus manos.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad?— preguntó dándole un margen de tiempo en lo que la sheriff no hizo más que acercarse y sentarse a su lado en el cordón de la calle— ¡Yo te odio! ¡Y odio a manotas! Que muera de la peor manera si es por mí, y este futuro espantoso y retorcido, se puede ir derecho al canto del grano más asqueroso que tenga en el trasero de alguna bestia deforme y radioactiva de Zaun. No sé qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza a la Jinx de este tiempo y tampoco a ti, pero tú y yo "querida" es algo que definitivamente evitare que pase.

Detuvo su discurso para poner una de sus manos como una pequeña pistola y tocar la blanca frente de Caitlyn, para luego gesticular un disparó.

Le pareció gracioso hasta que vio que la sheriff sencillamente le sonrió de lado con seguridad.

—Que tierna eres… crees que puedes matarme— comentó en un tono burlón que puso de mal humor a Jinx, como si tuviera toda la confianza en el mundo de su lado— y dime… cuanto tiempo llevas destruyendo mi ciudad y tratando de matarme a mi o a Vi.

—El mismo tiempo que ustedes dos, idiotas, tratan de atraparme.

— ¿Y cómo nos está yendo con eso, eh?

—Lo están haciendo terrible, jamás me atraparan— contestó con seguridad y cayó en cuenta en las esposas— solo uso estas cosas porque me parecen bonitas, tu sabes… no significa que me tengas ¿De acuerdo?

—Oh, lo se, no te preocupes, combinan con… el color de tus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Es lo que digo— sentencio de manera necia, mirando al frente, tratando de no pensar más en el asunto.

Sintió los dedos fríos de la otra chica en su mejilla y se giró para recriminarle el que la tocara, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la presión suave de los labios de Caitlyn le hizo un pequeño corte a todo lo que pudiera haber pensado en ese momento.

—Suerte tratando de matarme, Jinx…— le dijo separándose solo unos segundo luego de besarla— la vas a necesitar.

—Vuelve a hacer eso y juro que te arrancare el labio— amenazó mirándola con hastió y al ver que simplemente se le volvía a sonreír tuvo que aclararse— de una manera no placentera, lo juro.

Las interrumpió un sonido escandaloso, como si un rayo cortara a la mitad el parque, al ver hacia el domo Jinx pudo notar como una luz enceguecedora comenzaba a formarse, haciéndose más grande, en el centro, tratando de arrastrar con todo lo que alcanzaba.

—Parece que te están llamando— comentó Caitlyn poniéndose de pie.

—Si… tiempo de regresar y dejar esta locura de… futuro… atrás… o lo que sea, Dios… juro que me tirare a dormir y pensare en esto como una horrible…— comenzó a decir mientras también se ponía en pie y miraba a la otra chica— horrible… de verdad horrible pesadilla.

Por más que terminó de decir esto, no pudo reconocer el sentimiento que cruzaba por ella al estar ahora frente a frente con Caitlyn, y por primera vez la chica no parecía amenazada o amenazante ante su presencia, podía ver la tranquilidad en los ojos azules mientras la miraba con familiaridad y confianza.

—Tu… de verdad… que estás loca.

Fue lo único que pudo decirla a la sheriff antes de que otro estruendo demostrara lo apremiante de la situación.

No se despidió de Caitlyn, simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a apresurar su paso hacia el parque.

Paso al lado de la niña y no quiso tratar con ella tampoco, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, poniendo dos dedos en su frente para saludarla y comenzó a correr hacia la luz, sintiéndose como su cuerpo se desvanecía.

* * *

Jinx sentía que le tocaban la cara y los hombros con cierta insistencia.

Terminó despertando para ver el borroso rostro de Caitlyn muy cerca del suyo, mirando con curiosidad.

Su reacción fue inmediata, moviéndose con rapidez, haciendo que su frente se estrellara con la nariz de la sheriff.

— ¡Dios! ¡Que imbécil eres!— se quejó Caitlyn agarrándose el rostro con ambas manos, alejándose de ella varios pasos.

— ¡Tú eres la imbécil! ¡Aléjate de mí... violadora!

— ¡¿Violadora?! ¡Trataba de despertarte, idiota! ¡Llegaste hace como dos horas y no tenemos tiempo de una siesta!

Fue cuando la de pelo celeste comenzó a notar en donde estaba. Había regresado al museo, los enormes ventanales del lugar ahora dejaban ver el exterior con la débil luz de la mañana.

—El portal…— recordó fugazmente, buscándolo con la mirada.

La estructura estaba tranquila en el lugar, inmóvil. A medida que pasaba los segundos, su cabeza fue capaz de recordarlo todo.

—No tenemos tiempo— repitió Caitlyn, aun resintiéndose del golpe, pero tratando de ignorarlo para concentrarse en lo que importaba— el sereno de turno no tardará en llegar y los demás también. Ha esta hora se suponía que haríamos el experimento con el portal para llevar a la niña de vuelta.

—Oh… pero eso ya lo hice yo.

—Sí, idiota, lo sé, por eso estamos aquí, pero ellos no lo saben… y será mejor que nunca lo sepan— le aclaró de manera apresurada— ahora dime lo que averiguaste.

—Dame mis armas primero, y sácame estas cosas, ¡Dios!

—Dime primer lo que sabes y lo hare.

—Ah no, mi madre no crio tontos, primero me das mis cosas y luego… te cuento.

Caitlyn sintió la necesidad de apuntarle con una de sus armas y golpearla hasta tener lo que quería, pero se contuvo.

—Lo haremos a medias.

— ¿Qué?

—Te diré donde están tus armas, me dices lo que sabes y luego te libero.

—Ammm déjame pensarlo un poco…— comentó con desdén, pero entonces la sheriff desenfundo una pistola, quitándole el seguro y apuntándole en al frente— ya lo pensé, me gusta tu idea, hagámosla.

—Tus armas están escondida en la parte baja del campanario.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Las escondí en un armario que había ahí la primera vez que fui y rescate a la niña.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo?!

—Sí.

— ¡Eso es lo más…! De hecho fue bastante inteligente, nunca hubiera buscado allí… tú muy bien.

— ¡Dime lo que sabes de Vi!

—No sé mucho en realidad.

—Jinx…— la amenazo, empujándola con la pistola.

—Murió en una misión…. en este museo.

— ¿Cuándo?

—No lo sé.

— ¡¿No lo sabes?!

—Oye, mira, me diste muy poco tiempo, agradece que sé eso ¿Si?

—Ese no era el trato.

— ¡Pues demándame!

Caitlyn estaba a punto de recriminarle de nuevo, cuando sintió como una de las puertas del lugar se abría. Miró el ventanal y vio que la luz de la mañana era cada vez más clara, el sol ya iluminaba los campos exteriores con fuerza.

—Vamos.

Tomó a Jinx del brazo y tiró de ella, adentrándose en el museo. El lugar aún mostraba los destrozó de su atentado.

La condujo hacia arriba, los últimos pisos, hasta llegar a los balcones, una vez en uno de los más amplios del lugar, la empujo y la obligo a verla.

—Oh por Dios… vas a matarme— comentó Jinx, sonriendo enormemente, al ver como la sheriff a dos metros de ella, aun la apuntaba con la pistola, teniendo al borden del balcón.

Caitlyn simplemente metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y le tiró un objeto pequeño. Jinx lo agarró con ambas manos y al inspeccionarlo vio que se trataba de una moneda con algunas entradas, la que necesitaba para librarse de las esposas.

—Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto— comentó la de pelo celeste, lista para librarse de las esposas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, sintió como la oficial le apoyaba la bota en su pecho.

—Lo sé— contestó con seguridad Caitlyn para luego empujarla y ocasionar que cayera por el balcón.

Al quedar sola pudo ver cómo la mañana la abrazaba. Se acercó hasta que sus manos se apoyaron en la baranda de mármol del balcón y miró hacia abajo.

El enorme jardín del museo, junto con las figuras de maderas que adornaban el lugar estaban en paz, todas menos la más cerca de su pared, donde una estructura estaba destruida, como si algo hubiera caído de arriba rompiéndola y arruinando las flores de abajo.

Pudo ver a Jinx saliendo de esos escombros, mirándola desde abajo, no tardando más en correr y cruzar los límites del museo, adentrándose en Piltover para desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Encontraron el Ara San Juan, loco… yo que pensé que no lo iban a encontrar nunca. Estoy sorprendida.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: League o Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Y si pudiera elegir, viviría para escribir, pero como la comida que me gusta sale caro y me gusta comer bien y tener una buena conexión de internet para que mi Katarina haga pentas… pos… que toca trabajar y estudiar._

* * *

 _Capítulo 12_

* * *

 _ **Si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal**_

* * *

Caitlyn presenció como el techo de su habitación, blanco, pasaba de la oscuridad a los tonos más claros que podía darle esa mañana.

Miró el reloj de mesa con pereza, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que este comenzara a sonar y eso ya le pronosticaba un día agotador hasta el momento que pueda encontrarse de nuevo con su cama.

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde la última vez que vio a Jinx en el museo, escampándose luego de que como nunca antes la tuviera a su merced.

Había pensando ya en todas las opciones que tenia pero una en particular, la más descabellada de todas ellas, era la única que su mente repasaba a cada hora, como si contemplar las demás fuera en vano. Como cuando uno ya eligió unos zapatos y ver otros es una pérdida de tiempo.

La alarma comenzó a sonar a un costado y con esto la sheriff sonrió, como si se tratara de una señal.

Ya lo había decidido. Ahora su mente buscaba un lugar en una agenda imaginario, eligiendo el momento correcto para volver a Zaun.

* * *

Sus armas estaban exactamente igual a como las recordaba ahora, inclusive con un extra de capa de cera lo que las hacía ver aun mas relucientes.

—Les prometo que mami no las volverá a perder nunca más— les decía mientras apoyaba una de sus mejillas contra su ametralladora— o por lo menos no este mes… quien sabe lo que pase el día de mañana… quizás nos trague un tiburón hextech y al hacer la indigestión yo salga primero por su ano y ustedes como tardara mas en disolver luego… y eso quizás nos separe un tiempo… pero si no pasa eso, les aseguro que estaremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas… de la mía por lo menos.

Volvio a dejar el arma en la mesa de escritorio y se dirigió a la otra, la cual se encontraba en su cama.

A medida que avanzaba su bota hizo un ruido curioso. Levanto su pie y pudo ver en la suela una especie de pasta dura, celeste, pegada a ella.

Creyó que se trataba de alguna sustancia explosiva con las cuales experimentaban pero apenas tocarla y ver que se ensuciaba las manos supo que se trataba de otra cosa.

—Tiza grumosa— habló estando segura que había aplastado una barra de lo que ella usaba para dibujar en sus planos en vez del típico blanco.

Su vista encontró pronto algunos planos cortados sin cuidado en el suelo. Recordaba para quien y para que los había cortado.

Tomó el más próximo y vio el infantil dibujo de uno de los portales del campanario, podía distinguir a una chica alta con pelo celeste como la tiza, ella, y a otra con el cabello solo contorneado, el azul del plano le daba casi el mismo tono, solo que más claro, para el habitual cabello oscuro de Caitlyn. Una tercera figura, considerablemente más baja jugaba con Jinx y sus armas, una niña, mientras la figura de la sherrif parecía observarla desde lejos.

Estrujó el plano junto con los demás esparcidos sin mirarlos, una vez hecho una bola de papel se encamino hacia uno de los ventanales.

Todo lo que había sucedido respecto al portal del tiempo, su viaje, su viaje, Caitlyn del futuro, y la niña, mas allá de parecerle descabellado, la ponía de un pésimo humor.

Era extraño también, a medida que los días pasaban, los hechos vividos en los últimos, le parecían realmente lejanos y poco conciso, como si se tratara de un sueño el cual uno va olvidando a medida que pasaban las horas.

Pero habían pasado días y aun podía la piel de la sherrif, una más grande y diferente de cómo solía estar acostumbrada.

—Tan raro…— comentó sintiendo el mal humor desvanecerse de momento.

Ya había llevado su mano hacia atrás, con el manojo de papel en su mano, un mínimo de apego pasó por su cabeza, pero fue justamente ese sentimiento el que hizo que juntara más fuerza y lo lanzara con fuerza.

La bola deforme se perdió entre la noche y el humo toxico de Zaun. Con esto Jinx se dejo caer sobre la baranda del balcón del campanario.

—Sabía que tus planes apestaban, pero creía que tú no lo notabas.

Jinx se puso en guardia de un salto mientras miraba a un costado del balcón. Caitlyn la observaba de brazos cruzados, no se le paso por alto la pistola en una de sus manos.

Una vez pasada el asombro la de pelo celeste le dirigió una expresión llena de hastió, pero esto solo hizo que la sheriff sonriera más notoriamente.

—La idiota de los planes estúpidos eres tú— le apesto— ¿Qué demonios crees que va a pasar viniendo a Zaun? No, no, no, no viniendo aquí, a "mi" sitio. El sistema de seguridad te volara la cabeza apenas… espera… ¿Por qué aun llevas la cabeza en los hombros?

Observó atentamente a la oficial, esta tampoco parecía entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios pasaste el buscador de cabezas 9000?!

— ¿El qué?

— ¡El maldito robot que destroza todo aquello que se meta al campanario que no tenga mi agraciado rostro!

—Ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Jinx creyó que quizás la otra chica trataba de jugar con ella, que de alguna forma en las anteriores veces, cuando estaba encarcelada o antes, había estudiado su sistema de seguridad y ahora era inmune, pero dándole una nueva mirada de contemplación podía ver el desinterés que la sheriff tenía en lo que se le estaba diciendo

— ¡Ah!— exclamó cortamente al darse cuenta de su error— ¡La mudita!

Jinx había traído a la niña del futuro a su guarida, y al hacerlo notó lo inquieta que esta era. Creyó problemático que el robot encargado de la seguridad del lugar tratara de matarla y lo desactivo sin ponerlo de nuevo en funcionamiento durante todo ese tiempo, aun ahora.

—Agh, hazme un favor, apúntame y dispárame justo entre medio de las cejas, vamos, te lo hare fácil, no me moveré— ofreció alisándose la frente para que Caitlyn pueda verla con mayor facilidad.

—Muy tentador, de verdad que si— comentó Caitlyn acercándose unos pasos— pero con gran pesar… deberé declinar la oferta.

— ¿Eh?

—No he venido a matarte.

— ¿Capturarme?

—No… tampoco.

— ¿Violarme?

—Agh…

—Oye, no te juzgo, mírame, apuesto a que te mueres de ganas por meter una de tus manos debajo de mí…

—Juro que reconsiderare lo de meterte un tiro— la interrumpió de mal humor.

—Solo te pido que no se te haga costumbre venir aquí, veras… no tengo té, me parece la infusión más aburrida que existe, así que si vienes aquí a que te sirva uno y lo acompañemos con galletas pues lamento terriblemente desilusionarte porque…

—Solo he venido aquí a "ofrecerte" algo ¡Y no!— la interrumpió apenas la vio abrir la boca— no es para nada algo sexual o lo que sea que se te ocurra.

—Oye, yo no dije nada, la de la mente podrida eres tú. Y por cierto, no existe nada en este mundo que me "proponga" que haga que… lo que sea que estés tramando que haga.

—Quiero destruir el museo de Piltover.

—… eso… eso no me lo esperaba.

—Me he pasado todos estos días pensando un buen plan para evitar la muerte de Vi. Desde los más sencillos a los más complejos y créeme, uno es menos probable que el otro.

— ¿Y destruir el museo de Piltover es lo mejor que esa frente blanca pudo planear?— se burló sin poder evitar reír a lo que se le decía—a mi no me engañas, sientes placer en ver tu propia ciudad destruida.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso, y si, el museo es una parte importante de la ciudad… pero creo que puedo organizar algo para que las piezas más importantes se exhiban en otro lado cuando… pase… las pérdidas no serían tantas y así… podría obligar al futuro… a que cambie.

—No… no suenas muy convencida que digamos, se nota que no tienes la mas pálida idea de que si destruyes el museo eso cambie las cosas.

—Las cambiara. Lo único que me trajiste fue la información de que Vi muere en el museo… no puede morir allí si no existe… así que destruiré el lugar… y vivirá.

—Puedo decir como una decena de cosas que pueden salir mal con tu plan y otras doce de mejores idea de que hacer, comenzando por ejemplo con la vieja y confiable "comunicación entre compañeros" pero… no lo hare.

—Bien, porque no me interesa.

—Claro, waho, destruir el museo de Piltover. Bueno… ¿Quién tiene hambre?

—Necesito tu ayuda— volvió a hablar con apremio cuando vio que la chica le daba la espalda y se dirigía adentro del campanario, pero esto no la detuvo.

Caitlyn siguió viendo como Jinx se movía y temiendo perder la ventaja que suponía estar armada y tenerla a la vista la siguió adentro también.

—El museo debe ser el tener lugar más seguro de todo Piltover— comenzó a hablar apuntándole a Jinx quien se movía en su lecho sin inmutarse— no conozco a nadie, tu incluida, que pueda destruirlo.

—Bien… entonces pierdes el tiempo conmigo.

—No te muevas— la amenazo cuando la vio desplazarse cerca de unos armarios en busca de algo.

— ¡Ay, por favor! Dispárame— le recomendó sabiendo que la amenazaba, sin embargo esto no evito que con tranquilidad abriera un refrigerador y sacara una lata fresca de este. La abrió y le dio un buen sorbo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de metal, miraba a la sheriff esperando a ver qué haría ahora.

—Nadie puede destruir el museo de Piltover, ni siquiera yo con todo el conocimiento que tengo de él… pero tú.

—Oh ¿Esta es la parte en la que me halagas? Déjame que me ponga cómoda— comentó apurándose a sentar en el sofá cercano, dejando su refresco en la mesa ratona y poniendo ambas manos en su quijada, viéndola embelesada.

—Tú realmente eres un grano en el culo para toda la unidad especial de Piltover.

—Oh, vamos, detente— pidió sonriendo ampliamente— harás que me sonroje.

—Conmigo a la cabeza de los oficiales no puedes destruir el museo, lo has tratado bastante y por mucho tiempo pero no pudiste… pero sin mí, no… mas bien, conmigo de aliado… podríamos destruir el museo.

—Mira… de verdad, es "admirable" que hayas decidido dejar tu honor y rectitud como la querida sheriff de Piltover y venir a negociar con una pirómana que asesinó a mucho de tus colegas y posiblemente amigos, todo por un amor lésbico y desenfrenado hacia una rebelde falsa policía amante de los guates ridículamente grande ¿Si? Tu muy bien, ya se están demorando en el departamento de policía con una revisión psicológica del personal, pero tu muy bien.

—Existe un lugar confidencial— volvió a hablar sin hacer caso a las palabras de Jinx, la cual al escucharla volvió a poner atención— allí guardamos las armas más peligrosas de las personas que trataron de atentar contra la ciudad.

Caitlyn se tomó el tiempo de ver la actitud de la otra chica, la cual ahora parecía escuchar con atención lo que se le decía.

—Ayúdame a destruir el museo… y yo te mostrare ese lugar.

—Ok, mira, si, ese fue un interesante cuento, pero ese lugar no existe. De existir algo así no solo Zaun, toda Valoran trataría de saquearlo.

—Solo hay tres personas en Piltover que saben de él, yo soy una.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Vamos oficial, no juegue conmigo! Está bien, estoy loca, pero no soy idiota... no la mayor parte del tiempo… bueno, a veces, esta es una de esas veces. No me tomes por idiota ahora.

Cailtlyn simplemente cambio su postura, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándole una mirada desafiante a Jinx, no agregó nada más.

—Si lo único que tienes para ofrecer es el cuento maravilloso que te acabas de crear para obtener mi ayuda debo decir que "no" No acepto la oferta, siéntete libre de irte, cierra la puerta del lado de afuera por favor, gracias.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad.

—Y aunque así fuera, primor, y ese maravilloso lugar existiera, no es suficiente para que quiera trabajar contigo. Te lo dije, no soy idiota. Si logramos destruir el museo te encargaras de matarme o peor, encarcelarme.

—No lo hare.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y quién me garantiza eso? Oh, oh, ya se, ya se ¿Me das tu palabra?— se burló desde el sofá, totalmente divertida por el asunto— tu palabra vale menos que una bala de… de… vomito de foca.

—Me dejas sin palabras ante tanta elocuencia.

— ¡No, tu me dejas sin palabra ante tanta elocuencia! No creo en ti. Y si, ambas tenemos millones de razones para no creer en la otra, pero yo tengo ese millón y una más. Tu, miserable sombrero de paja, me diste tu cochina palabra de que no volverías a pisar este lugar, y aquí estas, con tus horrendas botas arruinándome el tapizado.

—Ni siquiera tienes un…

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Me iré— anunció con simpleza— ya vine a proponer lo que quería… solo te pediré que lo pienses bien.

—No necesito pensarlo. Yo destruiré el museo de Piltover, y me encargare que ambas, tu y manotas, estén adentro cuando lo haga.

—No podrás destruirlo sin mi ayuda.

—Y ahí vas de nuevo., no importa como lo pongas no hay forma de que…

Caitlyn pudo ver la reacción de inmediato, Jinx había girado su cuello tan rápidamente que pensó que se lo quebraría, clavaba su vista en unos enormes monitores a un costado de la sala.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con curiosidad luego de que la otra tiradora permaneciera en completo silencio.

—Shhh, shhh— indicó Jinx mientras se ponía con cuidado de pie y se acercaba a los monitores.

Estaba segura de que había visto algo en ellos, pero ahora no era solo esa idea sino al sensación de que algo iba mal la que la alertaba.

—Tu… viniste sola de nuevo ¿No es así?

—Si— fue la contundente respuesta de Caitlyn.

—No te creo.

—Vine sola— le aseguró y ahora Jinx le daba la espalda a los monitores para verla.

—Mmm— murmuró aun dudándolo. Su vista volvió a los monitores, acercó una de sus manos al teclado para manipular la pantalla donde creyó ver la sombre pero antes de poder siquiera tocar algún botón su mano fue golpeada con fuerza al tiempo que un estruendo revotó por todo el campanario.

— ¡Jinx!

Caitlyn podía distinguir perfectamente el sonido de un disparó, justo lo que había impactado con la otra tirado, la cual se había encogido para caer al suelo.

Buscó con su vista al atacante y lo encontró de pie saliendo de una de las sombras de un portal a la izquierda.

—Oh no…— murmuró por lo bajo sin saber qué hacer.

Temblando, agarrando con ambas manos su pistola reglamentaria, se encontraba uno de sus oficiales menores, Sinjin, quien parecía estar haciendo uso de todo su valor para encarar la situación.

—No-n-no te mu-muevas— logró decir aun apuntando a Jinx— o juro que dis-disparare.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí'!— preguntó su mayor y el chico pareció no escucharla, preso del miedo de ver a la de pelo celeste moverse, para mirarlo con odio.

Jinx logró moverse justo cuando el muchacho dio dos tiros en su dirección, errándolos.

— ¡No dispares!— le ordenó la mayor y el chico reaccionó a la orden— ¡Jinx!

Ahora era Caitlyn quien le apuntaba junto con el otro oficial.

—No te muevas— le recomendó, tratando de que su tono sonara confidente para la criminal, pero esta solo le sonrió con la mirada cargada de ira— Sinjin… no dispares.

—En-entendido.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

—La vimos con… Jaxzy… cuando estábamos recogiendo información del robo de la zona… y… la seguimos… el ya fue a buscar refuerzos, debería de-de-de llegar aquí pronto.

— ¡Eso es genial!— comentó con sarcasmo y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro la de pelo celeste— ¡¿No es genial eso, Caitlyn?!

— ¡Ca-cállate!

Caitlyn entendía perfectamente lo grave de la situación, peor aún, veía la cantidad de sangre que Jinx estaba perdiendo pese a tener la muñeca fuertemente abrazada.

—Sinjin, pase lo que pase, no debes dispararle a matar, Jinx escondió algo sumamente importante para una misión secreta… si muere todo será en vano.

—Oh, Claro, entendido.

—Ella solo está inventando todo eso porque necesita destruir el museo de Piltover con mi ayuda y no le conviene que me muera.

— ¡Cállate!— le gritó el hombre, tratando de verse más confiado ahora.

La oficial no tenía idea de que tanto había estado escuchando su subordinado, menos desde que momento había estado siguiéndola.

— ¿Hace cuánto pediste refuerzos?

—Media hora, apenas distinguimos a Jinx.

Ahora por lo menos sabía cuando tiempo tenía hasta que los demás hombres llegaran. Era difícil para la policía de Piltover desenvolverse en Zaun, a un grupo reducido inclusive le tomaría un par de horas, pero no si se trataba de un escuadrón especial, aun peor, ella sabía que tenía ciertos individuo bajo su supervisión que podían llegar en cuestión de minutos.

—Mírala, está pensando cómo hacer para que pueda escapar. Pronto su cerebro razonara que debemos matarte para que no le digas nada a nadie sobre lo que está pasando aquí, porque tú le arruinaste todo el plan.

—Cállate, Jinx.

Pero Caitlyn era bastante consciente de lo que el chico ahí significaba y a medida que el tiempo pasaba era evidente para ella que sería aun más complicado dar explicaciones a un grupo de personas que simplemente encargarse de uno solo.

—Mira te ayudara a razonar junto conmigo ¿Si?

—Cállate.

—No, no, escúchame. Voy a invocar a tu cargo de conciencia. Me jodiste muchísimo viniendo aquí, y no hay vuelta atrás, el consolador con pilas que me apunta le acaba de decir a todo tu equipo de inútiles donde me escondo, me acabas de desahuciar, dejarme sin hogar, ahora moriré triste como un perro abandonado en el medio de la lluvia acida de Zaun.

— ¿Y por que eso le debería importar?

—Cállate, tarado, tú eres menos que un adorno barato que alguien consigue en un tienda de descuento en esta charla— le indicó con desdén y volvió a mirar a Caitlyn— ahora, pasemos a tu propuesta, esto también la jode enormemente. Van a venir y me van a arrestar si no haces algo al respecto, y ay me escape una vez hace menos de una semana ¿Cuántas crees que sean las posibilidades de que me dejen sola en la celda esta vez? ¿Ah? Está bien, tu eres la que manda, pero no olvidemos que por tu culpa me escape, bajo tu responsabilidad ¿Que tan idiotas son tus subordinados para que me escape de nuevo "con tu permiso"?

—Dios, ya cállate, he tenido suficiente con tus delirios— comentó Caitlyn, aparentando molestia— cúbreme Sinjin, me acercare a esposarla.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto… si— respondió el otro oficial, tratando de demostrar confianza ante la orden.

Caitlyn se recriminaba fuertemente el hecho de haber sido seguida sin notarlo. En su memoria recordaba que hace dos semanas dos de sus hombres estaban encubierto en Zaun por un caso de atracos, y ahora esto.

—Oh, sí, acercarte, dame esa valiosa oportunidad de morderte.

* * *

Vi llegó pasada las 2 de la mañana, el lugar era oscuro y por las calles la niebla espesa que hacia toser a algunos de los oficiales que estaban en la parte baja, paseaba por la calles como si las conociera.

Estaba en su casa cuando le llegó la noticia y, sin pasar por la jefatura, se internó en Zaun.

Adentro del campanario ya había un grupo reducido de oficiales, cargaban cajas pesadas de metal, metiendo adentro de estas todo lo que encontraban, reconoció el lanzamisiles de la famosa criminal en una caja.

Finalmente vio a Caitlyn, sentada con una toalla en la espalda, estaba siendo atendida por el único médico que había acompañado a la reducida caravana.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— fue el modo de saludar de la de pelo rosa.

—Cuando trate de esposar a Jinx…— comenzó Caitlyn, mirando al oficial más cerca y al médico— esta saco un aturdidor y me desarmo, tomó mi arma y me amenazo… estaría muerta si no fuera por el valiente accionar del Sinjin.

El aludido, en una silla cercana se ruborizo y encogió en su lugar, asintiendo levemente.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó Vi sin entender nada aun.

—Dije que…

—No, no, no, si, ya te escuche— la interrumpió de mala manera— lo que quiero que me digas es ¡¿Por qué demonios viniste sola hasta Zaun?! ¡¿Tu sabias que esta era la guarida de Jinx?! ¡¿Por qué no pediste refuerzos?!

—Oh, estaba en una misión muy importante… apremiante— habló Sinjin desde su lugar, pero al recibir la feroz mirada de Vi se hizo un más diminuto en la silla— iba a pedir refuerzos pero necesitaba tener bajo control primero a Jinx, ti-ti-tiene sentido para mí.

—Es como él dice— contestó con desdén Caitlyn— y no, no sabía que esta era la guarida de Jinx, la atrápate infraganti y la seguí hasta aquí. Iba a pedir refuerzos apenas descubra su paradero… pero entonces me descubrió. Tuve suerte de que el oficial y su compañero me vieran en un momento crucial. La situación se salió de mis manos y gracias a ellos no termino en una tragedia.

— ¡¿Qué dice?! Por favor, no. Usted parecía tener todo bajo control, yo solo… avise a los demás y erre mis tiros al momento… al momento de la verdad.

—Nada de eso… lo hiciste muy bien— término de halagar con una sonrisa hacia el muchacho que ya no hablo más. Pero al mirar el rostro de Vi sabía que la chica era otro cantar.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Logró escapar— explicó con simpleza la sheriff sabiendo a quien se refería— cuando trate de esposarla, como dije, me aturdió y me quito el arma, se vio en desventaja y solo atinó a golpearme antes de caer por el balcón.

—Ta-también la mordió.

Vi vio como automáticamente luego de ese comentario la sheriff se cubrió el cuello con una de sus manos, pero los dientes marcados en la piel eran demasiado vistosos.

—No es nada— anuncio quitándole nuevamente importancia al asunto.

— ¿Por qué no te mató?— pregunto ahora su compañera, cruzándose de brazos, acentuando lo más notoriamente posible la pregunta.

Caitlyn la encaró poniéndole una mirada dura.

— ¿Acaso preferías que me matara? Debemos estar agradecidos que Sinjin…

— ¡¿Por qué no te mato?!

— ¡¿Y yo como mierda voy a saberlo?!

Vi se acercó dos pasos y la tomó con brusquedad por uno de los brazos, jalando de él para que la sheriff se pusiera en pies.

—Suéltame— fue la embravecida orden de Caitlyn.

Para ese entonces ya todos los oficiales miraban la escena sin reparar más en su propia labor.

—Vamos a hablar.

—No tengo nada que decirte.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No me interesa lo que tus creas— comentó con advertencia la oficial, moviendo su brazo con fuerza para zafarse del agarre— ni siquiera estas de guardia y no nos sirves aquí para el trabajo de investigación y recolección de los objetos.

— ¿Me estas corriendo?

— ¿Quieres que te levante una orden o no estoy siendo clara?

—La verdad es que no, no estas siendo clara… desde hace días.

—Lo anotare.

Intercambiaron una mirada pesada, pero ya ninguna dijo nada más. La más alta bufó molesta y haciendo un ademan de mano se dio la vuelta y se perdió por el campanario.

Solo entonces Caitlyn suspiro pesadamente, pasando su mano por el cuello. El recuerdo de Jinx mordiéndola con fuerza y lo que hablaron en los pocos segundos que duro su "secuestro" la golpeo fugazmente.

Los demás oficiales volvieron a su labor, confiscando todo lo que sus ojos veían.

* * *

Los días siguientes habían pasado sin ninguna novedad significativa.

"Deberías dejar el papel de policía correcto y dedicarte a ser actriz… esto no quedara así, sombrerotes, nunca antes alguien me hizo enojar tanto como estoy ahora… y te aseguro que te lo hare entender"

"Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jinx, pero te recomiendo tener mucho cuidado con la oportunidad que te estoy dando ahora… piénsalo bien."

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso… lo pensare bien, mejor de lo que tu sueles pensar tus fracasos"

Escarmentó al recordar que luego de esa pequeña charla, cuando Jinx la tenía aprisionada de espalda y Sinjin, lejos de escucharla, seguía apuntando en su dirección, los dientes de Jinx mordieron tan fuerte su cuello que tuvo que apretar sus propios dientes con fuerzas para no gritar.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados esa mañana, pero la luz que entraba de su ventanal le hacía saber que ya era de día. Antes de abrir sus parpados quiso acomodarse el cabello, y fue cuando lo notó: No podía mover su mano, ninguna de las dos.

Abrió los ojos asustada y se encontró con las esposas de metal reglamentaria, la apresaban a la cama.

—No, no, no, no, eso está mal.

Reconoció la voz al mismo tiempo que su pelo se erizaba.

—Malo, bebé, aun no es tiempo de despertar— se burló Jinx, sentándose a un costado— ¿Qué es bebé? ¿Tienes hambre?

—Jinx… ¿Qué haces aq…?

La tiradora la tomó de las mejillas obligándola a abrir la boca hasta que la pistola aturdidora se hizo lugar.

—Oh, no te preocupes… te alimentare bien para que puedas volver a dormir.

—¡Mmmh! ¡Mmhh!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?— se volvió a burlar sosteniendo con fuerza la pistola dentro de su boca— ¿Qué soy increíblemente considerada con bebé Caitlyn? Awww, eres un encanto, ya… toma la lechita, que mamá no termino aun.

Caitlyn sintió el horrible ardor en su boca, como si le quemaran con brazas desde la lengua por la garganta, y luego nada.

La luz se apagó en frente de sus ojos y la oscuridad la envolvió, solo fue capaz de sentir el abrazante calor del choque eléctrico antes de perderse.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

He estado estudiando y rindiendo en la Uni, y aun me queda una semana mas de examen, por eso no actualice nada.

Y nada, porque estudie un montón y aun así desaprobé uno de los exámenes, #MeCagoEnTo

La buena noticia es que a mi me gusta estar molesta o enojada, y les cuento por qué, porque es una fuente inagotable de inspiración sexual para mí. Enojarme y sentirme frustrada hace que vomite porno/lemon/zukulencia.

Estoy escribiendo un #wanyot AkalixEvelynn… me contaron que el ship es Akalynn, tiene lindo nombre, y es muy zukulento oye sí. Espero tenerlo listo very porno, digo pronto, es de KDA.

Y nada, ojala tengan todos un hermoso fin de semana.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen y me gustaría decirles algo respecto a este fic… va a ser muy heavy, quizás no ahora de inmediato, pero se van a tocar temas heavys, les digo porque acabo de leer el mapa del fic y… si, que es bastante jodido.

* * *

 _Capitulo 13_

* * *

 _ **Encendiendo la mecha**_

* * *

Caitlyn comenzó a despertar a medida que su cuerpo dolía en varios sectores que aun no terminaba de asociar, pero sin lugar a duda lo que más le molestaba era el estomago. No porque le doliera necesariamente, sino por el peso que este estaba soportando.

Solo con tratar de mover sus muñecas se dio cuenta que seguía esposada en su cama, con los brazos abiertos hacia arriba. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente y ansioso de Jinx.

La chica estaba sentada en su abdomen a horcajadas apoyando ambas manos cerca de su pecho, haciéndole presión como si con eso quisiera despertarla más.

Trató de abrir la boca para hablar y fue cuando notó el daño en ella. El lado izquierdo de su labio y la comisura de este le ardía como si lo hubieran arrancado.

Comenzó a notar muy deprisa otras cuantas cosas que también le asustaba.

Toda su habitación olía a sangre y, por lo que sentía debajo de ella húmedo, aparte de su cara, rápidamente pudo concluir que ella era la que sangraba. Solo fijarse en sus sabanas corroboro su sospecha.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero la luz se dejaba filtrar, aun así, se encontraba en un ambiente poco iluminado, su repisa más cercana tenia elementos brillantes, entre ellos distinguió un bisturí y algunos artefactos más complejos.

Las preguntas comenzaron a amontonarse en su cabeza mientras la figura de Jinx, aun encima de ella, parecía demandar su atención principal.

No le dio el gusto de que su voz la delatara nerviosa, solo la miró con enojo y esperó a que la chica hablara.

— ¡Bien!— anuncio más que satisfecha al ver que la sherrif dejaba de pasear su vista y se concentraba— Tienes un aspecto horrible esta mañana, señora oficial ¿A que si? ¿A que si?

Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una de sus manos, agarrándola de la mandíbula y moviéndola con brusquedad.

La oficial se resintió automáticamente encogiendo su mentón, tratando de alejarla.

—Deberías estar muerta… tan muerta… Dios, solo quiero matarte— comentó alargando la vos, acercando su rostro al de la sheriff— estoy tan… locamente enojada contigo.

— ¿Qué me hiciste?... ¿Cómo lograste…?

Un ruido sordo invadió la habitación acompañado del violento virar de su cara, solo un par de segundos y la mejilla le comenzó a arder.

—Yo de verdad odio tu voz— comentó la tiradora, saboreando aun el hormigueo de su palma— ya no vas a hablar, vuelves a decir algo mas y te juro que te desfigurare el rostro a golpes.

Jinx esperó a que la dueña de casa perfilara de nuevo hacia ella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, lo sabía, mientras la gente normal se atemorizaría o tratarían de ocultarse, la sheriff de Piltover la miró con un rencor y determinación tal en sus ojos que era casi palpable.

—Bien… pasemos a los avisos parroquiales entonces— comentó divertida, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de la oficial, sin importarle clavar el codo en su clavícula— te estarás preguntando un montón de cosas y créeme no me interesa contestarte la mayoría de ellas, así que solo te diré lo que se me da la gana y tú me dirás "Gracias" cuando acabe ¿De acuerdo?

Esperó y al ver que la otra chica no se movió ni un centímetro lo tomó como que había entendido.

—Soy un asco cosiendo heridas y esas cosas, pero te juro que di mi 100% para que no se notara, aun así…— comenzó a decir poniendo automáticamente el rostro de un inocente niño pequeño arrepentido.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó un espejo, uno de mano que Caitlyn usaba por las mañanas, lo acercó a su rostro y pudo notar las primeras cosas que estaban mal.

Como ella suponía tenia magullada la boca en la zona izquierda, en parte como si se la hubiera quemado, le ardía y dolía también en la parte interior, recordó fugazmente la pistola aturdidora en su boca.

Su rostro tenía mucha sangre, pero era difícil saber para ella si se debía a alguna herida en especifico. Lo que si era seguro es que la almohada y sus cabellos era la zona donde más abundaba el líquido rojo.

La almohada se teñía de borgoña claro de tal modo que no se podía adivinar de qué color era la funda.

—Mmm para que te puedas ver en realidad necesitarías dos espejos, pero a ver— comenzó a decir, tomando sin cuidado el cuello de la sheriff.

Solo apoyar la mano, la oficial sintió el dolor en su nuca. Apretó la mandíbula para evitar hacer algún sonido que desencadenara en un nuevo golpe.

—Mira, mira— le recomendó y Caitlyn se esforzó por ver en el espejo.

No era del todo claro, pero podría jurar que tenia algo cocido en la piel del cuello, ahora que lo veía podía sentirlo aún más.

—¿Bien? Para apreciarlo mejor aun así necesitaras verlo por ti misma cuando te pases la mano y te recojas el pelo, cuando no se te vea tan desastrosa como estas ahora ¡Pero cuidadito! — la advirtió— si te tocas mucho y rompes algo que seguro no querrás romper, tu cuello explotara. No lo suficiente como para decapitarte, no puedo poner tanto explosivo en una zona tan chica sin que sea tan peligroso, pero será una explosión suficiente para romper la vertebras de ese lugar. Si no te mueres mínimo quedaras cuadripléjica.

—¿Qué fue lo que me…?

El pánico por lo que se le decía le hizo olvidar la primera advertencia, la cual recordó mientras Jinx con los puños cerrados simulaba hacer un berrinche golpeando su pecho.

—¡Te dije que no hablaras! ¡No hables! ¡No hables!

Solo se detuvo cuando creyó que había aclarado su punto.

—Bien. Lo que te metí en la nuca es un pequeño dispositivo bomba, funciona con impulsos electromagnéticos, pero no te preocupes, debe ser uno fuerte, y cuando digo funciona, me refiero a que yo debo mandárselos, porque si en un rango de 6 horas no se recibe ninguno se activa y ¡Kaboom! Puedes decirles hola a esas graciosas bacinicas de baño, seguro que manotas aprenderá a ponértela correctamente para que no te manches de orina luego d meses. Claro si no mueres, estoy siendo positiva, tú sabes.

Caitlyn mantenía la mirada en Jinx, pero su cabeza era otra cosa. Recapitulaba toda la tecnología que alguna vez había ocasionado problemas en su ciudad, sabia que lo que se el estaba diciendo era demasiado viable para la otra tiradora.

—Bien. Voy a suponer que me crees, porque es lo que nos conviene a ambas— terminó la de pelo celeste— ahora bueno… sigamos a las pautas que vamos a seguir porque la verdad…

El celular vibrando en la mesa mas cercana interrumpió el monologo.

—¡Uy, justo la llamada que esperaba! — se emocionó la otra tiradora agarrando el artefacto— bien, atiende y di que está todo bien, que te tomaras el día porque te dio diarrea.

Dicho esto, apretó el botón para atender la llamada y se lo acercó a la oreja.

—Lamentó molestarla, señorita— se escuchó del otro lado, Jinx también podía oírlo— pero son pasadas las 1700 y hoy venían los del departamento de investigación. No la vimos durante toda la jornada y nos preguntábamos si… vendría…

Jinx le hizo una seña con la cabeza de que contestara, pero Caitlyn solo se le quedo viendo.

—Si no contestas lo que te dije… voy a matarte— susurró la tiradora, pero solo recibió una mirada desafiante mientras la sherrif ladeaba su cabeza— si le dices algo… voy. .

—¿Señorita? ¿Está ahí?

Caitlyn podía ver el enojo corriendo por la mirada de su opresor, pero se mantuvo así. De repente el enojo pareció convertirse en incertidumbre y luego en resolución.

Jinx alejó el teléfono unos centímetros y acercó su cara a la oficial, casi pegándola.

—Te doy permiso para hablar… idiota— le susurró pesadamente, luego acercó el celular de nuevo y se lo pegó a la oreja.

—¿John? — habló ahora claramente.

—¡S-si!

—No iré hoy. Dejo a cargo de todo a Mathius. Él ya sabe qué hacer.

—¡Entendido! Se lo hare saber de inmediato. Lamento las molestias.

Con otra mirada Jinx entendió que podía cortar la llamada y así lo hizo, tirando el celular por arriba de su hombro donde cayo haciendo un ruido aparatoso en el suelo.

—¿Así sin más? ¿No necesitas crear una excusa para faltar?

—¿Crees que le debo rendir cuentas a alguien? ¿Tienes alguien en tu cabeza que este por arriba de mí?

—Me gusta cuando hablas así— admitió ahora— es decir, odio tu voz, pero me gusta cuando hablas creyéndote la gran cosa. Se me graba en la memoria y luego cuando te escucho gritar de dolor es como un orgasmo ¿Sabes?

—Ah… conozco el sentimiento.

—¿Ah sí?

—Mmm… pero no es el punto ahora ¿O sí? Dime ¿Ya puedo hablar?... ¿O prefieres que me calle hasta que te termines de explicar? Lo que sea que decidas, apúrate… se me están durmiendo los brazos.

—Dios, de verdad estás loca ¿No fui muy clara en lo que te estuve diciendo?

—Oh, lo fuiste y… no vas a matarme. Torturarme quizás, un poco, no me importa, pero no será nada que no pueda reparar en futuro.

Jinx rio un poco, pero al ver lo relajado del rostro puso más atención.

—A ver… te dejare hablar, solo porque de verdad eres buena creando expectativas, pero te lo advierto, no me desilusiones… o juro que… hare algo como… perforarte los pezones.

—Tratare— admitió mirando ahora el techo de su habitación. Estaba fingiendo, se sentía bastante nerviosa pero que Jinx no lo supiera era primordial— no vas a matarme porque aun estoy viva. Sería más fácil para todos matarme en cuanto tengan oportunidad, pero tu me mantienes así. Y es verdad, eres "Jinx". Quizás matarme sin mas no es algo que va contigo, no, tu buscarías una forma de divertirte mientras lo haces, pero aun así ¿Por qué ponerme un dispositivo que explota si tu no lo regulas cada 6 horas? Eso solo significa que quieres ese tiempo para estar constantemente posponiéndolo. Significa que me quieres para algo. Pero reconoces que no tienes nada para darme así que como no puedes sobornarme, me amenazas. Si no hago lo que tu quieres dejaras de regular la bomba y moriré, al mismo tiempo no puedo quitármela por mi cuenta ni puedo matarte porque eso implica que también muera.

Terminó su explicación apartando la vista del techo y volviendo a Jinx.

—En otras palabras— comenzó como punto final— me estas aburriendo un montón y solo quiero que pases a la parte de que es lo que quieres, no estoy en condición de negarme.

Jinx se acercó para apoyar la mano en la cabeza de Caitlyn, acariciando los cabellos como si se tratara de un perro.

—Buena chica— felicito.

—Oh, hay algo más.

—¿Mmm?

De un rápido movimiento las manos de Caitlyn pasaron por el cuello de Jinx, el aceró de las esposas giró en su cuello y la oficial pudo atraparlas, aprisionándola.

—¡Estas son "mis" esposas! — gritó cuando la de pelo celeste trató de levantarse para alejarse, pero Caitlyn apretó sus manos sobre el aceró tratando de abrir sus brazos y estrangularla.

Jinx la cargaba en la espalda, luchando contra ella, golpeándola como podía desde esa posición. Se embestía a ella misma contra las paredes, tratando de que Caitlyn se soltara.

Sabia que estaba atinando buenos golpes, el agarre se hacía débil de momento, pero entonces con nueva fuerza la sherrif apretaba las cadenas sobre su cuello.

La oficial simplemente cerraba con fuerza los ojos. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y era difícil de ignorar. Con cada segundo su atacante se volvía más violento.

Podía escuchar como su cuarto se destruida, el sonido de vidrios y muebles rompiéndose, siendo su propio cuerpo el causante de la mayoría.

Finalmente, Jinx la agarró de los cabellos y la empujo con fuerza hacia adelante, tratando de voltearla. Se resistió como pudo, pero terminó pasando, cayendo de espalda.

Al abrir los ojos notó que ahora se encontraban en el living comedor del lugar.

Ubicó a Jinx por como tosía de forma exagerada, se incorporó agarrando un jarrón de porcelana fina y con ambas manos se lo estrello en la cabeza.

Se descompuso apenas arrogarlo. Era la primera vez que se ponía de pie y su cuerpo se resentía de todo, pero no podía parar ahora.

Buscó algo con que arrogarle a Jinx a continuación y cuando vio que se trataba de reincorporar con sus brazos, agarró la silla de madera más cercana de su juego y con bastante dificultad se las arregló para levantarla y arrogársela.

Repitió el movimiento varias veces, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desgarraba por el esfuerzo. No paro hasta que la silla rompió su respaldo, momento en el cual no pudo volver a levantarla.

Jadeando miró el cuerpo de Jinx, aun viva, ya que una de sus manos se contraía a su cuerpo, como si se tratara de cubrir el estómago.

No tenía sentido. Le había estado golpeando en la espalda.

Los sentidos se le pusieron en alerta, pero muy tarde, Jinx se extendió en un rápido movimiento, atrapando sus pies con sus largas piernas, girando bruscamente, haciéndola caer con fuerza, no sin antes golpear la mesa ratona a su lado, rompiéndola también.

—¡Golpeas como una bebé! — le gritó forcejeando ahora, ubicándose arriba de esta. En su mano izquierda sostenía un pedazo de la silla rota y golpeaba a Caitlyn como podía con este.

Mientras se defendía con unos de sus brazos, el cual recibía todos los golpes, con el otro manoteaba el suelo, tratando de moverse, buscando algo.

Sus dedos llegaron a chocar con un objeto frio, ni siquiera lo miró, y adhiriéndoselo en sus dedos lo estrelló de costado en el rostro de la otra chica.

Jinx dejó de pegarle. Su cuerpo y rostro se pusieron tieso mirando la nada. Como si aun no asimilara la magnitud del golpe.

Caitlyn aprovechó para zafarse y patearla lejos.

Se alejó arrastrándose hacia atrás y fue cuando vio en el suelo el bidón de damajuana reforzado en la alfombra.

Se lo había regalado su padre cuando terminó sus estudios, de Aguas Turbias, indestructible y pesado, aun lleno.

Jinx se puso de rodillas y luego apoyó un pie, tardó unos buenos segundos en levantarse y cuando lo hizo, Caitlyn la vio tambalear mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

—No, señor… la verdad a mi si me gusta la zanahoria… pero no cortada en rodajas… sino en trozos…

Caitlyn recordó donde escondía sus armas, y viendo por ultima vez el aturdimiento de Jinx, corrió atravesando el living.

No pudo cruzar el portal cuando sintió que le jalaban de los cabellos con fuerza y la tiraban. Dio manotazos frenéticos, decidida a defenderse.

La táctica de una atontada Jinx fue tratar de abrazarla, para de este modo no dejarle un golpe limpio, con fuerza logro reducirla, pero Caitlyn no tardó en posicionarse arriba de esta, presionando con su mano una de las mejillas, ahora ensangrentada de la tiradora, apretando su cabeza contra el suelo.

La sentía moverse con sus manos y pies, como si tratara de alcanzar algo, pero nunca pensó que Jinx hubiera alcanzando su bota, sacándosela para golpearla reiteradas veces en su cuerpo.

Se movía tanto y sus manos estaban tan mojadas, que la mas alta de las dos logró zafarse. Le hundió la suela en su boca y se puso en pie.

Jinx pudo mirar como la dueña de casa la imitada, ya tenia en sus manos un hierro que había tomado cerca de la chimenea de la sala de estar y lo empuñaba, tomando carrera.

—¡Tiempo! ¡Tiempo!

Por ninguna razón, solo por el hecho de que se lo gritaran, Caitlyn se detuvo.

Frente de ella Jinx empuñaba su bota con ambas manos. Jadeaba igual que ella, quien a su vez tenia en alto la herramienta de juego de fuego.

—¡Tiempo fuera! ¡10 minutos de descanso! — volvió a gritar, aun así, ninguna se movió del lugar— ¡Mejor 20! 10 para cada equipo… Dios…

Finalmente, la de pelo celeste dejo caer la bota y solo con una puesta se dirigió al sofá detrás de la mesa ratona destruida.

Se sentó, desplomándose en este.

—Propongo… una… propongo una tregua temporal— ofreció, tomando larga bocanadas de aire, tratado de limpiarse el rostro, un asunto perdido desde que sus manos estaban igual de sucias.

Caitlyn dejó apoyado a un lado de los restos de la mesa su improvisada arma y se acercó rengueando al otro extremo del sofá.

Al igual que Jinx, aunque sin notarlo, trató de limpiarse el rostro, mientras se sentaba acomodó su cabello a un lado. El solo apoyar la espalda en lo mullido del sofá le hizo pensar que no importara que pasara luego, no se levantaría de ahí.

Si tenia que morir, no podía pedir un mejor lugar.

—Tienes…— comenzó la anfitriona luego de varios minutos de silencio entre ambas, mientras veían los restos de la sala— Tienes una buena derecha.

—Gracias— contestó la otra, sin intención de moverse— tu… me sorprendiste con lo de las esposas ¿Desde cuándo te soltaste?

—Desde que te distrajiste con el teléfono.

—Ah… el teléfono ¿Y qué? ¿Es un curso que toman los policías? ¿En vez de adiestrar perros y familiarizarse en códigos especiales… se hacen "uno" con las esposas?

—No, no… mi padre… él… a él le gustaba mucho armar y desarmar. Armo y desarmo todo de chica… se como funcionan las esposas mejor de quienes la fabricaron, más las mías.

—Claro, claro… mi error.

—Igual fue una buena idea.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo del aparato en mi nuca… porque… eso es cierto ¿Verdad? Tengo una bomba.

—Lo es, lo es. Pero no te preocupes, la ultima vez fue a las 16:00 horas… ahora son las… casi 18:00. No explotaras hasta las 22:00.

—Cool— comentó con sarcasmo mientras se llevaba una mano atrás del cuello, notando la deformación del lugar— ¿Me cosiste?

—Si, con gancho.

—Ah, con gancho…

Finalmente, Jinx tiró su cuerpo para adelante, tomando una posición mas de sentada a la par de Caitlyn.

—Oye, mira, de verdad disfruto esto de… matarnos, de verdad que si— confesó la más altas, mirándola con gracia— es divertido, lo juro, te parece si seguimos luego de no sé, ¿Hablar de términos y condiciones?

—Quiero que me ayudes a destruir el museo de Piltover.

—¡Dios! ¡Lo juro! Me vas a volver mas loca de lo que ya estoy. ¿Por qué crees que estas en condiciones de negociar? La que se va a quedar sin cuello eres tu y aun así desafías mi autoridad, me golpeas, tratas de matarme y quieres ponerme los puntos.

—No iba a matarte. Te necesito. — dijo convencida— tanto como tu me necesitas a mí. Te parece si primero nos sacamos el mayor provechó posible y luego nos matamos. Puedo organizar un duelo a muerte con el reloj principal de Piltover si quieres.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo en el viejo oeste? ¿A lo vaquero? ¿Puedo llevar sombrero?

—Si quieres…

—¿Puedo quedarme con el tuyo cuando te mate?

—Si logras matarme supongo que sí— confesó respirando profundamente, lista para negociar con la única persona que pensó nunca llegaría a hacerlo— el sol no llega bajo tierra.

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Capitulo cortito, pero porque quiero estudiar y escribir terminar el de Akali y Evelynn. Ojalá tengan lindo fin de semana :)


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Leauge if legends y sus personaje son me pertenecen. Ahora tengo mas tiempo para escribir y eso me hace enormemente feliz.

* * *

 _Capitulo 14_

* * *

 _ **El peor inquilino**_

* * *

Sinjín había tenido la mejor semana de su vida.

Lo ascendieron y aumentaron el sueldo con eso. Le dieron una conmemorativa medalla en un pequeño acto y ahora tenía su propio cubículo en las oficinas del primer piso de la jefatura.

Todos lo saludaban y le preguntaban por lo ocurrido en la guarida de Jinx. Hasta el dueño de una taberna a la que solía ir le invito todo un cajón de su cerveza favorita solo con la condición de que les contara a todos la historia.

Su historia.

Tenía tanto trabajo como enorme era su sonrisa. No le importaba, no podría estar mejor.

Un gran robo a una pequeña sucursal de cambio de moneda era lo que lo tenía atareado. Había ocurrido esa misma mañana y ya ahora tarde, casi anocheciendo, tenía dudas en el operar. Nunca antes había estado a la cabeza de una investigación.

Su mirada divagó por la amplia oficina. Aun quedaban algunos oficiales en sus cubículos, pero ninguno le llamo la atención como para acercar a preguntarle, a modo de simpatía, que se hacía a continuación.

El sonido de unas persianas cerrándose lo hizo concentrarse en la oficina principal, aquella que estaba separada del resto a un costado y que la dividía de los demás por un ancho pasillo.

Se alegro al saber que la sheriff estaba. Creyó no haberla visto en toda la semana pero ahora que la encontraba seguro le podría pedir algún consejo.

No olvida como su superior lo había puesto en lo alto con la mejor de las disposiciones.

Se paró convencido y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de madera, tocó un par de veces y tardaron en contestar, pero finalmente cuando tuvo la afirmativa, el oficial entró.

– ¿Señorita?– se animó al preguntar en una oficina casi a oscuras, solo iluminada por una lámpara en la esquina– buenas noches, lamento molestarla.

Caitlyn no le contesto, permaneció detrás de su escritorio donde revisaba algunos papeles.

–Si-si está demasiado ocupada, puedo entenderlo, solo tenía unas dudas con respecto a la investigación sobre el asalto y me preguntaba...

–Sea lo que sea lo harás bien– lo interrumpió su superior sin levantar la vista–se te puso ahí por un motivo, y la razón por aparte es porque se te cree lo suficientemente capaz de desempeñarte. Si tienes alguna duda... solo haz lo que tu instinto te diga. Ha funcionado antes para dirigir tus pasos hasta donde estas ahora.

Sinjin se quedó sin palabra ante la contundente respuesta. Ahora inclusive se sentía capaz de atrapar por sus propios medios a cualquier criminal.

Lleno su pecho de aire y se paró firmemente.

–Por supuesto... hare que se sienta orgullosa, señorita.

Estaba a punto por ir, ansioso de tomar sus papeles en el cubículo que le esperaba, cuando la chica lo llamó.

–Sinjin... ¿Estos son todos los papeles sobre la investigación de la guarida de Jinx? ¿Todo el inventario esta completo?

–Oh-oh... sí, me pusieron como parte de la investigación y en cuento usted solito el inventario yo mismo me cerciore de que no falta ni una sola pieza.

Le aseguró, acercándose al escritorio para ver si tenía los papeles correcto, con su firma.

–¿Me-me permite?– preguntó extendiendo una mano para que la sheriff le pasara lo que leía.

La mujer así lo hizo y fue cuando notó la primera cosa alarmante.

Caitlyn llevaba una polera larga de tela fina, oscura, pero al extender la mano pudo ver lo magulladura de su muñeca, inclusive la piel mostraba cortes mal curados a esa altura.

Fue cuando levantó la vista a su rostro, por temor a ser descubierto mirando algo que no debía.

La chica tenía un parche blanco a la par de su labio, que le cubrió la mejilla baja izquierda hasta la mandíbula, un moretón en el otro lado del rostro, por debajo del ojo derecho que se delineaba en un alarmante verde, todo contrastando en lo pálido de su rostro, que lejos del habitual nívea, parecía enfermo.

Caitlyn lo miraba solo con un ojo cansado, el otro tenía el parpado hinchado y caído, imposible de saber la condición de este.

–Tuve un... ammm– comenzó a decir la oficial– encuentro con unos criminales... créeme, ellos quedaron peor.

–Oh, si-si, claro, lo lamento– se excusó el de menor jerarquía, siendo consciente que todo ese tiempo había permanecido con la boca abierta mientras la miraba sin ocultar su asombro– Y si, los papeles, si... permítame.

El chico se tomó unos segundos para repasar con su vista la lista y terminó devolviéndosela convencido.

–Sí, esta todo.

– ¿Y supongo que dejaron todo en el pabellón 6?

–Por supuesto, el de mayor seguridad, nada entra o sale de ahí sin que por lo menos una docena de oficiales lo sepa.

El chico lo dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo, pero el rostro de Caitlyn pareció contrariarse al escucharlo.

–Le-le preocupa que Jinx pueda atacar las instalaciones, es decir... todos esperamos eso y por eso resguardamos sus cosas ahí... no podrá entrar... ¿Le preocupa?

–Ah... claro– comentó apoyándose en el respaldo de su sillón– me preocupa... Jinx.

– ¿Quiere que de orden de respaldas el pabellón 6?

–No será necesario– comentó con cierto desdén volviéndose a meter en sus papeles.

Sinjin pensó en decir algo alentador pero nada llego a su cabeza y a medida que los segundos pasaban creyó que no podría decir realmente nada, se inclinó, pidiendo permiso aunque nadie lo viera, y salió en silencio cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Le dolía respirar.

No recordaba la última vez que caminar un tramo tan corto desde el portero hasta el ascensor y luego a la puerta de su propio departamento le costara tanto.

El que Jinx le haya puesto un dispositivo era lo que realmente la arruinaba, no por el peligro en sí, sino por privarla de curarse apropiadamente todas las heridas de los últimos días.

Apenas pudo revisarse el brazo cuando cayó del campanario, el doctor ya le había advertido de tomar un descanso, y eso fue antes de la segunda vez que visitó a Jinx.

El brazo, en efecto, le dolía bastante, y era lo que más lamentaba pese a todas las heridas nuevas. Los moretones y golpes en su rostro era algo con lo que lidiaba en su profesión, le dolían, si, pero nada más.

El otro punto importante era la molestia del cuello, ocasionada claro por el pequeño dispositivo. Era evidente para ella, por lo afiebrado de la zona, que estaba infectado. El solo rozar de la tela del cuello le hacía desfallecer.

Estaba convencida también que la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza se debía a esa infección.

Jinx no le dijo nada más allá de que si se tocaba demasiado el dispositivo por si solo explotaría.

Llevaba días tratando de averiguar qué tipo de bomba le había puesto, pero aun no podía encontrar nada, ni en el listado, ni mirando por ella misma las cosas de Jinx, ni en el registro de armas y bombas, que pudiera entrar perfectamente en al descripción de lo que la amenazaba.

"pulsos electromagnéticos... no remover... no los suficientemente fuerte"

Recordaba lo impórtate, pero su estado le dificultaba inclusive pensar en una solución.

No había tiempo. En su cabeza solo quedaba la esperanza de curarse apropiadamente cuando todo terminara, y la otra tiradora también parecía tener su propio apuro para que el "trato" que había terminado sellando se llevara como habían pautado.

"Aunque definitivamente hay unas cuantas cosas que no tuve en cuenta" Pensó mientras ponía la llave en su cerrojo y lo hacía girar, entrando a su apartamento.

No se había molestado en ordenar el desastre que hicieron con Jinx la primera vez que la chica apareció allí. No tenía sentido. La de pelo celeste ya se había instalando en su apartamento con la excusa de no tener a donde ir.

"Tú vas a proporcionarme las armas y el material que necesito, no pienso ir y venir a lo idiota todo el tiempo. Aparte, caminar de noche por las calles de Piltover es peligrosa, todos quieren matarme, hay mucha inseguridad y violencia allá afuera"

Lo prefería así.

Tener a Jinx cerca le aseguraba que la chica trabajaba en el trato y no en otra cosa, pero al verla tirada en un sofá quemado, comiendo pizza de la tercera caja tirada en el suelo, le hacia replantearse algunas cuestiones.

–pflegastpfe– le dijo con la boca llena mirándola con curiosidad.

–Ah... si... ya llegue.

–Pfien– comentó tragando con rapidez deslizándose hasta el suelo y pararse finalmente– ¿Que me trajiste?

–Nada

– ¡¿Nada?! ¡¿Como que nada?! ¡Te encargue como una docena de cosas!

Caitlyn no le hizo mucho caso. Pasó a su lado y se dirigió a la caja de pizza, podía ver parte del queso arriba del tapizado del sofá. Tomó una porción de la caja. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared y comenzó a comer.

Sabía que Jinx destruirá su hogar como pudiera, y así parecía que lo hacía. Todo el lugar estaba dado vuelta. Sus muebles destruidos, los platos y vasos rotos y esparcidos por todas partes, el vidrio de diferentes objetos adornaban cada rincón que veía y todo lo que la chica sacaba del refrigerador o las alacenas terminaban en los muebles que esta no podía romper.

Sabía que la tiradora lo hacía a propósito, no por descuido o desinterés. Presentía que era plenamente consciente cada vez que actuaba al modo como poder hacer el mayor daño posible.

Pero lo que no sabía era que Caitlyn se había resignado por completo. Ya daba por perdido todo el departamento, así que si podía conseguir una porción de pizza de todo ese desastre se consideraba afortunada.

También sabía que esto molestaba a Jinx, que en más de una ocasión la atrapo espiándola, esperando alguna reacción molesta de su parte. La cara de desilusión cuando eso no ocurría también era un bonos.

— ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a volar un museo si no tengo nada?! ¡¿Quieres que ponga un… un… un globo lleno de harina y lo coloque en lo más alto y luego le tire piedras?!

—Debemos pensar en otra cosa que no involucren tus armas confiscadas… veo que estas avanzando con las cosas que te di.

— ¡Hacer una bomba casera con partes recicladas no es avanzar, idiota!— se quejó dándole una pequeña patada a su proyecto en el medio de la sala— es pasar el tiempo en este aburrido lugar del mal.

—Pues tendremos que pensar en algo más.

— ¡Eres al sherrif! ¡La máxima autoridad que tiene ese montón de imbéciles! ¡¿Y no puedes conseguir mis cosas?!

—No puedo simplemente ir ahí y sin ninguna explicación solitaria que se deje el pabellón 6, uno de los más importantes no solo por tus armas, completamente solo y que se apaguen todas las cámaras de seguridad del lugar. Todas tus cosas están enumeradas y enlistadas.

—Espera, espera, espera ¡¿Le pusieron una etiqueta a mis… a mis armas?!

—Y seguramente embolsaron y metieron en una caja llena de moho, últimamente había una fuga de agua… se llena de humedad.

—¡Mis bebes!

— gritó horrorizada, no sabiendo si salir del apartamento en sus busca o idear un plan para recuperarlas adentro.

—Eso es una mentira ¿Cómo crees que dejare que las pruebas se arruinen por una gotera? no seas ridícula.

— ¡Tu eres una mujer del diablo!

Caitlyn sonrió complacida sabiendo que el enojo y sobresalto de la otra era genuino. La de pelo celeste hizo una mueca aun enfadada y abriendo los brazos se dejo caer en el suelo, viendo el techo.

—No es como si…

— ¡Cállate, estoy pensando!— la interrumpió mientras miraba el techo.

—Mientras haces eso…— volvió a hablar desobedeciéndola, lo que hizo bufar a la más delgada— podrías pensar en otra forma de pasar el tiempo que no sea destruyendo este lugar, no por mí, de verdad, a mi no me importa ¿Pero podrías pensar un poco en ti? Ya que te vas a quedar aquí ¿De qué te sirve destruir todo? No es incomodo trabajar así. Yo vi tu lugar… no era desordenado… tan desordenado.

—Se que lo estás diciendo porque no te gusta ver este chiquero así.

—Me da lo mismo, no mentí, ya lo di por perdido. Malgastas tu tiempo tratando de hacerme enojar así.

—Luego de 6 días aquí… quizás… quizás lo considere.

—Genial… y otra cosa…

Jinx esperó a ver que le decían pero como nada sucedió, dejó de mirar el techo para ver a su acompañante.

—Dios, que bien te ves— comentó con animó la de pelo celeste— y por bien me refiero a que te ves bien para mí porque en realidad te ves como si te estuvieras muriendo por dentro… lo cual es tan… "embelesante" de ver.

— ¿Luce infectado para ti?

—Agh, que asco, no te pases, estaba comiendo— se quejo la tiradora cuando Caitlyn se recogió el cabello para develar su cuello.

Aun con la expresión asqueada se acercó con curiosidad a mirar la piel que se le mostraba.

Estaba infectado, sí, parecía que el cuerpo rechazaba el aparato y con razón, pero lo había colocado lo mas debajo de la piel que podía, inclusive por abajo del musculo, no se movería de ahí a menos que alguien tratara de extirparlo, y si eso pasaba explotaría.

Si Caitlyn quería limpiar o curarse, la otra tiradora no tenía ni idea de lo que deberían hacer. Era después de todo un instrumento de tortura y control, no se pensaba realmente en el bienestar de su portador.

—Sí, mi tío tenía el cuello así… y a los dos días murió.

—Tú no tienes tíos.

— ¿Y tú que sabes?

Caitlyn había contestado a la broma por inercia, pero ahora la otra chica parecía haber puesto atención en sus palabras.

Ella sabía que Jinx no tenia familia, pero ahora su cabeza trabajaba de mas pensando cómo es que tenía esa información.

"Es verdad" pensó cuando finalmente encontró la respuesta, extrañada.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Yo…— comenzó a decir, recordando la niña que solía ser quien le hablaba— Me lo acabas de decir.

— ¿Eh?

—Fue un comentario capcioso. Trató de sacarte la mayor información posible para luego atraparte… cuando salgamos de esto. Ya tengo que "no tienes tíos" y "No soporta la cafeína"

—Bueno, te recuerdo entonces que me gusta meterles pedazos de metal oxidado a la gente por adentro del cuello y ver como se pudren con el tiempo.

—Hace que me duela la cabeza y me sienta descompuesta… eso y todos los golpes.

— ¿Y me lo dices porque… debería importarme…?

—Tú también estas malheridas.

Jinx llevaba una de sus manos vendada con telas improvisadas, había recibido un tiró pero en todo ese tiempo no parecía que la tiradora tratara de realmente reparar en ello y por eso la herida no curaba. Moretones y otras heridas por demás bastante parecido a lo de Caitlyn.

—Pero yo no tengo una bomba en mi nuca.

— ¿No te duele?

— ¿Y crees que te voy a dar una información tan valiosa como esa?— preguntó sentándose a su lado, apoyándose también en la pared— claro que me duelen, pero no tanto y obvio no voy a andar por los rincones llorando como tú. Esto no es nada… créeme. Aparte sana rápido.

—Ya veo…

Caitlyn desvió su atención entonces a la maquina en la mitad de la sala. Por los componentes que le había proporcionado a Jinx sabía que se trataba de una bomba, aunque de potencia debatible.

Debía darle la razón a la otra tiradora. Pretendían destruir el museo de la ciudad, uno de los lugares más seguro de la zona, y ni siquiera contaban con un equipo decente.

—Hice que hablara.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó la Sheriff sin entender.

—Ya que lo miras tanto…

Jinx sacó un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo, oprimió unas teclas y una pantalla salió del cilindro metálico.

"Hola, quiero explotar niños inocentes y aplicados que acuden a los museos" comunicó una voz robótica salida del aparato.

— ¿Y ponerle una voz de que ayuda a la explosión?

— ¿Le quitas lo divertido a todo o solo a lo que me gusta?

—De verdad quiero terminar con esto…

—Oye, oye, si yo pudiera elegir, preferiría que estés muerta y yo en mí querido campanario con mis armas… pero así están las cosas. Tú con una bomba infectada en el cuello y yo aquí, lejos de mis bebés. — terminó expresando, estirando sus pies— pero ahora debo cooperar para explotar un aburrido pero ridículamente cuidado museo para que tú puedas hacer tijeras tranquilas con tu novia por más tiempo del que le en realidad le queda y así recuperar mis armas ya que me estarás eternamente agradecida y lamerás mis botas… claro aparte de que puede que no te decapite con esa cosa que tienes.

Caitlyn recordaba que ese era básicamente el plan.

—Y descuida, he notado lo inútil que eres— comentó sin tiempo a que llegar a decir algo mas— por eso ya me estoy encargando solita de conseguir lo que necesito.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Y con esto la tiradora se levantó de su lugar, dándole la espalda a la oficial.

—Jinx— la llamó antes de que pudiera siquiera mostrarle algo.

—Así es como me llamo, no lo gastes, suena feo salido de tu magullada boca.

—Recuerdas… recuerdas porque estamos aquí ¿Verdad?

— ¿Que no me acabas de escuchar? Tengo un museo que destruir… por tu culpa.

—No, no, no eso… si sabes porque quiero destruir el museo ¿No es así?

—Agh, de verdad quizás te está afectando más de la cuenta el aparato.

—Solo contéstame lo que te estoy preguntando.

—Quieres destruir el museo para salvar a manotas de morir ahí.

—Exacto pero… ¿Como… se yo que Vi morirá en el museo?— preguntó con cuidado.

Caitlyn sabía la respuesta, la recordaba por lo menos, y sabía que Jinx también sabía la respuesta, pero no lo parecía en ese momento.

— ¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?

"Ahí está" pensó con triunfo al corroborar su teoría.

—Jinx, tú me lo dijiste.

— ¿Qué?

—Se que Vi morirá porque viajaste en el tiempo, por un portal— comenzó a relatar, teniendo toda la atención de su invitada— fue un… accidente en un primer momento, ambas viajamos… y regresamos… y luego yo te envié a averiguar cómo murió… trajimos sin querer a una niña y…

—Ya, ya, cállate— la interrumpió— si lo recuerdo.

Ambas quedaron en silencio en metidas en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Lo habías olvidado?— se atrevió a preguntar viendo aun el semblante confundido.

— ¿Y qué? Se me olvidan muchas cosas, idiota, no es como si fuera algo de vital importancia para mi ¿Sabes?

—Yo también lo olvide— siguió hablando sin prestarle importancia— siento como si se tratara de un sueño lejano… las cosas que vi a través del portal… son confusas ahora, y lo son cada dia que pasa… ¿Te sucede lo mismo?

Jinx solo se le quedo viendo, pero al bajar su mirada y pensar en ello Caitlyn lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa.

—Es como si alguien quisiera que nos olvidemos de todo…

— ¿Alguien?

—Algo más bien… creo que es el portal…

— ¿Crees que el portal tiene vida o algo así? Y mira que yo soy la que dice estupideces.

—Tómalo como quieras ¿Pero te parece normal que ambas olvidemos lo que paso hace una semana, lo cual es muy importante para nuestra situación actual?

—Bueno… ni que sea tan importante realmente.

—Lo es.

—¿Por qué lo seria?... créeme sombrerotes, si ese ridículo portal con brillantina quiere que nos olvidemos de lo sucedido, bien podríamos hacerle caso… hay cosas que es mejor no saber… y otras que son mejores olvidar… como ese cochino futuro apestoso, que créeme, no pasara.

Caitlyn analizó a la otra chica, la cual parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo sospechoso que sonaba todo.

—Sabes, si Vi muere… puedo entender que ella no quiera saber nada de eso y prefiera olvidarlo… ¿pero porque tú también?

—Yo no soy tan inútil como para morir— se defendió de inmediato— si estas preocupada por mi salud y bienestar en el futuro, lo cual me conmueve, déjame decirte que no, yo no moriré… Agh… aunque lo que me sucede es algo mucho peor.

Antes de que la oficial pudiera indagar mas el portero de la sala sono ruidosamente, haciendo que ambas voltearan a verlo.

—Uy, uy, atiendo yo.

—¡Quédate en tu lugar!— Le advirtió poniéndose de pie, pero al sentir la risa de la otra chica sabia que solo bromeaba.

Se acercó a la pantalla de seguridad que tenía en la entrada y vio que se trataba de Jayce.

El chico miro directamente a la cámara y habló claro.

—Solo te estoy avisando que entrare, no te estoy pidiendo permiso esta vez… Caitlyn.

La sheriff pudo ver como el héroe atravesaba la puerta del edificio sin ninguna autoridad, seguramente ayudado de algún dispositivo de su autoría.

—Puedo decir por lo menos 4 cosas que veo problemático en eso— comentó de cerca Jinx, sabiendo lo que pasaba.

—Le tomara menos de un minuto llegar al piso y atravesar esta puerta como hizo con la de abajo. Escóndete.

—Pfff, brillante cerebrito ¿y la bomba casera que tienes en medio de la "muy ordenada y en condiciones" sala?

Caitlyn miró deprisa la situación y de todas las cosas lo peor era que efectivamente a su cabeza no se le ocurría nada para salvar la situación.

—Podemos… ya sabes— comenzó Jinx, tomando el chuchillo de untar de un frasco de maní tirado en la alfombra— no sé, quizás… matarlo.

—¡No vamos a matarlo!

—Oye, estoy tratando de ser práctica.

Caitlyn la ignoró y se acercó a la bomba. Era un artefacto grande, pero no lo suficiente para que ambas lo levanten sin dificultad.

—Ayúdame a esconderla en la habitación.

—No creo… que esa sea una buena idea.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya está ocupado ese cuarto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con que?!

Al ver como Jinx se encogía de hombros ella misma tuvo que abrir la puerta de su habitación, ni siquiera pudo entrar cuando una tonelada de billetes tocó sus rodillas y se esparcieron por el suelo de la sala principal.

— ¡Tu! ¡Fuiste tú!— le gritó encarándola— ¡Tu robaste la casa de monedas esta mañana!

—Estaba aburrida… y no me dejaste dinero para comida ¿Crees que esas pizzas se pagaron pidiendo limosnas?

— ¡Voy a matarte!

—Vas diciendo tantas veces eso que comienzo a pensar que mientes y solo lo dices para…

Jinx tuvo que interrumpir su frase cuando Caitlyn la tomó del cuello con fuerza.

— ¡Entra al maldito baño!

—Hice de la 2 hace 20 minutos, de verdad no tengo ganas de…

— ¡Ahora!

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Me gustaría hacer capítulos más largos de estos, pero así como lo ven tiene 4k de palabras, parecen menos, yo sé, pero no.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y tengo problemas con el Word de mi computadora, me salta "error de activación de productos" ¿Qué pedo Word? ¿Queres bardo? Veni, párate de mano, a ve.

* * *

 _Capítulo 15_

* * *

 _ **La mansión**_

* * *

Jayce esperó unos momentos del otro lado de la puerta. No era su estilo entrar sin recibir una afirmativa de la otra parte, menos aun tratándose de Caitlyn.

Pero si por lo menos la mitad de todo lo que había escuchado era cierto, necesitaban hablar. Más aun cuando la sheriff se había estado negando a tratar con cualquiera en los últimos días.

Aun así, su caballerosidad no lo dejó usar su dispositivo para violar el seguro de la puerta. Golpeó un par de veces y esperó.

Caitlyn se tomó su tiempo, pero termino abriéndole, apenas.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

La chica lo miró de pie a cabezas y luego se apartó de la puerta con pesar, dejándole el pase.

Entró y lo primero que llamó su atención fue lo destrozado del lugar. Solo había estado en dos ocasiones en aquel apartamento y lo recordaba impecable.

Encaró a la chica con curiosidad y esperó su respuesta.

—Me traje un artefacto que encontré entre las cosas de Jinx… no pensé que armaría tan alboroto.

Se le quedó viendo no muy convencido con la explicación, pero no agregó nada más.

—Dijeron que tenías heridas nuevas, y puedo ver que es cierto ¿Qué paso?

—Hubo un robo cerca de donde estaba… luche con los criminales y termine así…

— ¿Luchaste cuerpo a cuerpo?

—Obviamente no todo el tiempo.

— ¿Y tú rifle?

—Me quede sin balas en un momento y aprovecharon para abordarme.

—¿Y pusiste una demanda?

—Soy la sherrif no necesito informarme a mí misma de un robo que yo misma presencie— dijo con contundencia, dejando al héroe callado—aparte no se llevaron nada, lo evite bien.

—Claro… ¿Y es por eso que has evitado ir a trabajar… y a todos nosotros por días?

—No es eso… y realmente no he estado tratando de evitarlos… solo he estado ocupada con un trabajo muy peculiar.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí… confidencial.

—"Confidencial"— repitió el héroe cruzándose de brazos— que conveniente.

—Lo es ¿No es así? — retrucó la oficial también cruzándose de brazos, aunque al hacerlo no pudo evitar que una mueca de dolor se hiciera presente en su rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—No fuiste a que te revisaran… chequee la lista y no está tu nombre en las revisiones… aparte es evidente que te estás tratando de curar por tu cuenta… nunca te fue bien con las vendas…

—¿Ahora me espías? ¿Tratas de adivinar en que estoy metida? Esperaba de ti otras cosas menos el estar metiéndote en…

—Estoy preocupado— sentencio el mayor— y somos amigos, lo somos, no tienes por qué tomar una postura tan a la defensiva conmigo.

El tonó sereno y pesado del hombre le hizo sentir algo de culpa, finalmente respirando ampliamente.

—De verdad no puedo…

Ya había pensado algo que decir pero la interrumpió un sonido atrás en sus espaldas.

Vio con temor que Jayce había escuchado lo mismo y como trataba de ver por su hombro.

Unos segundos de silencio y el sonido de una puerta siendo golpeada se escuchó con claridad.

— ¿Tienes visitas?

Caitlyn se contuvo de maldecir cuando unos nuevos golpes se dejaron escuchar de una puerta que estaba visible para ambos, la del baño.

—Sí… bueno…— comentó mientras su cabeza trataba de crear una excusa a gran velocidad.

— ¿Trajiste a alguien… a tu departamento? — volvió a preguntar con cuidado, no saliendo de su asombro.

—Sí… yo… conocí a alguien.

—¿Eh?

Definitivamente se sentía incomoda en ese papel, pero ya había pensado en un par de opciones y ninguna le convencía para engañar al héroe.

—Fue el día del asalto… me ayudó… alguien— comenzó a relatar— fue muy valiente y… me invitó a tomar algo.

—¿Qué?

—¡No me hagas decirlo todo! — exclamó con un rubor rojo que no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor, que algo apenado comenzó a entender— yo acepte porque me sentía en deuda… pero terminó siendo muy agradable. Tu no podías ser más inoportuno… lo invite a pasar la noche aquí.

— ¿Tu… que?

—Por favor, Jayce, no me hagas decirte también que fue lo que hicimos para que se este tomando una ducha ahora.

Caitlyn supo que lo había conseguido al escuchar las palabras apresuradas y los pasos hacia atrás del mayor.

Los golpes en la puerta se volvieron a hacer notar y a Caitlyn le preocupo que la intrusa hiciera algo que tirara por la borda lo que tanto trabajo estaba tratando de sostener.

—Debe querer que regrese allí.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo también necesito un baño.

Por primera vez la oficial no pudo evitar sonreír al ver todo el poema que era la cara de Jayce. Aun con humor lo tomó con cariño del brazo y lo llevó afuera.

—Vamos— lo invitó conduciéndolo— me gustaría decirte unas cosas antes.

* * *

Jinx aun miraba la puerta con enojo.

No podía creer que, aunque tuviera un control capaz de hacer despegar la cabeza de Caitlyn de su cuerpo, la oficial la tratara como si nada.

La reprendía, le decía lo que tenía que hacer, y peor, lograba que terminara haciéndolo.

La había metido a los empujones al baño y había tirado su preciada bomba con ella sin el debido cuidado.

Hasta arruinó varios de los billetes que con tanto empeño había conseguido tirándolos como si se lo hubieran regalado.

Y ahí estaba, golpeada con la máquina que ocupaba la mayor parte del baño y con olor a billetes manoseados.

Podía escuchar las voces de los que estaban afuera. Parecía que Jayce había venido solo. Era difícil distinguir con claridad lo que se decía.

Y tampoco era algo en lo que estaba realmente interesada.

Las cosas eran complicadas y, aunque moría de ganas de meter en aprietos a Caitlyn de nuevo, se sentía cansada.

Su cuerpo le dolía aun, y tener que huir de un atípico ser, como era Jayce u otro "amigo especial" de la sheriff, le parecía de la peor idea en ese momento.

Se acomodo en el váter, dispuesta a esperarla. Ya le golpearía o amenazaría cuando estén solas de nuevo.

Su mirada divagó por el cubículo. El baño era el único lugar que no había tratado de destrozar. Destruyó el que tenía la dueña de casa en su habitación, pero este lo debía también usar ella.

El único uso a su raciocinio en esos días.

Le gustaba el baño, era tranquilo y creía que cumplía ampliamente su función. Los azulejos oscuros pero impecables, la bañera, el suelo.

Y entonces lo vio.

El débil pero insistente titileo de luz roja en el suelo, muy cerca de donde estaba la bomba casera.

Su mente recordó fugazmente el ensamblado mientras se ponía de rodillas a la par del artefacto y lo giraba para ver qué era lo que brillaba.

—No puede ser…

La consola se había caído en lo que ella y Caitlyn habían metido a la fuerza la bomba y ahora tenía el vidrio quebrado, pero claramente se podía leer una cuenta regresiva en números rojos

14:18

—Oh vamos, bebe, soy tu mama, no puedes explotar— comentó divertida mientras buscaba en su bolsillo el control detonador.

Su tórax comenzó a helarse de repente cuando manoteo todos sus bolsillos y no lo encontró allí.

"Hice que hablara" recordó decirle a Caitlyn cuando vio por última vez el mando.

—No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Lo deje en la caja de la pizza!

Miró la única puerta y de dos largos pasos trató de girar la perilla y escuchó el seguro.

—Maldita seas, Caitlyn ¿Por qué no confías en mí?— se preguntó tratando inútilmente de abrir la puerta, pues la dueña de casa la había dejado encerrada.

Le dio un par de golpes a la puerta y escuchó como la conversación se interrumpía, con un poco de suerte la oficial se acercaría a ver qué pasaba. Pero nada ocurrió.

Trató un par de veces más y le parecía escuchar a Caitlyn, pero lejos aún.

—Ok, ok, no pasa nada. 15 minutos es un montón de tiempo— se dijo y al fijarse vio que el reloj ya corría por los 13 minutos— sigue siendo un montón de tiempo, a ver…

Se inclinó de nuevo y trató de sacarle los tornillos de la pantalla. Sabía perfectamente la composición como para desactivarla en tan solo un par de minutos.

—Es pan comido— dijo y una nube de humo junto con una descarga eléctrica en su mano la recibieron.

Se mordió la mano para no gritar y simplemente se dedicó a dar un par de brincos en el lugar mientras escondía los, ahora quemados, dedos.

—Esto no es bueno— comentó para sí misma a regañadientes, y viendo la cantidad de humo opto por volver a golpear la puerta.

Pegó su oreja a la superficie cuando siguió sin tener resultados y escuchó como la sheriff se retiraba con un "vamos" seguido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose.

—No… no, no, no, no, no ¡No! — comenzó a decir a medida que levantaba la voz, golpeando ya sin ningún tapujo la puerta— ¡Ábreme! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir! Ok, ok… calma, calma— se dijo abruptamente tomando luego un peine de unos de los botes cerca del espejo y peinándose los mechones de en frente— puedo hacer esto... es mi bebé… lo lleve dentro de mi vientre por esto días con la loca de closet.

Volvió a arrodillarse frente a la bomba y apartó el humo haciendo un ademan con su mano, tomó los cables.

El rojo desconectado y el amarillo ahora conectado donde antes iba el verde, el azul ni lo tenía que tocar, pero el purpura debía moverlo a la apertura tercera abierta.

Le dio una nueva mirada de apreciación y ya con eso activo la clave que bien recordaba para que corroborar los nuevos cambios.

Cerró la tapa de vidrio y se llenó de orgullo cuando vio que los números rojos desaparecían por completo.

Estaba a punto de pararse cuando vio que la consola volvía a brillar con un nuevo número.

3:00

2:59

2:58

2:57

2:56

—Oh bueno…— se dijo nuevamente a sí misma, poniéndose de pie con la misma aura calmada.

Se aclaró la voz mientras se acercaba a la puerta y limpiaba su puño un poco.

— ¡Caitlyn!

* * *

Recién lograba deshacerse de Jayce, prometiéndole que cuando las cosas estuvieran más calmadas, hablarían.

Recapacitó en su andar por esos días, recriminando el haberse mostrado tan sospechosa.

"Y habla con Vi" recordaba que se le había recomendado "Ambas actúan como si estuvieran molesta con la otra por algo… pero fue ella quien justamente notó tu ausencia y tu irregularidad con el trabajo. Casi golpea a Sinjin cuando este te vio para que le dijera todo lo que sabía."

Era delicado para Caitlyn. Conocía bien a su compañera como para saber que no apoyaría lo que trataba de hacer.

Lo prefería así.

"Es tan orgullosa como tú, y no puede venir a preguntar qué te sucede sin que suene como algo malo… aun así, me visitó para que fuera yo quien averiguara… solo no le digas que te lo mencione"

Caitlyn podía imaginarse a Vi, apoyándose en un marco de alguna puerta cerca de Jayce, tratando de, que cuando hablara, su voz no sonara tan interesada como de verdad estaba por averiguar lo que pasaba.

—Es tan idiota a veces…— comentó con el asomó de una sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y solo llegar a su piso sabía que algo andaba mal.

Podía escuchar los gritos y golpes provenientes de su apartamento, amortiguados como si salieran de una habitación dentro de otra habitación.

Escuchó su nombre con más claridad a medida que se acercaba, ya a pasos acelerados, reconociendo que era la voz de Jinx, sonando desesperada. Interpretaba los frenéticos golpes en la puerta como los del baño donde la dejó encerrada.

"¿Enloqueció?" se preguntó apresurándose por pasar la puerta de entrada. Si alguien le escuchaba gritando así o le reconocía sería el fin para ambas.

—¡Caitlyn!

Era extraño.

Mientras dando cuatro zancadas hasta tomar la puerta del baño, su mente solo pudo pensar que nunca había escuchado a Jinx decir su nombre.

Solo girar la perilla fue empujada por la otra chica, que con cara de pánico solo llegó a interpretar lo que pasaba al tiempo que la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la empujaba con ella.

No llego a decir nada, pues Jinx tiró su cuerpo, llevándola de golpe contra la pared.

Solo vio como la de pelo celeste tiraba el sofá un lado, poniéndolo entre ellas y la puerta del baño cuando sintió el golpe en todas partes.

* * *

Jinx de verdad amaba las explosiones.

Inclusive si esta explotaba muy cerca de su cara y hacia estremecer a sus huesos, dejándola con un dolor de cabeza agudo y un zumbido en ambos oídos.

Lo amaba.

Por eso cuando pasó el zumbido y creyó que el suelo dejaba de temblar, aun sintiendo su cuerpo como si lo único que quisiera era estar tirada, sonrió.

Se levantó riendo mientras el sonido de su voz comenzaba a remplazar lo que sea que estaba antes.

—Eso fue genial, Dios, es como una buena siesta ¿No crees? — comenzó a decir a la nada fijándose en el enorme hueco que había ahora en la pared del baño y como el agua salía de las tuberías a chorros.

Se fijo en el resto del lugar y las luces prendían y apagaban, el polvo aun invadía el aire.

Todo el panorama hacía que se sintiera realmente alegre.

Todo… hasta que vio cerca de donde estaba parada.

—Oh no…— comentó dejando de sostenerse el brazo que le dolía, para correr con fuerza el sofá que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de Caitlyn.

Una vez descubierto, pudo ver que la sheriff no se movía, su cabeza estaba de lado en el suelo sucio y el cuerpo tenía una posición que parecía incomoda.

Jinx trató de acomodarla un poco y le revisó la cabeza, al momento las cosas empeoraron cuando vio como un hilo considerado de sangre comenzó a salir de la nariz.

Revisó con cuidado el cuerpo y los segundos el parecieron minutos esperando a ver si el pecho se movía por la respiración.

Pero nada paso.

—Hey, sombrerotes… hey— trató hablándole cerca de la cara, aun esperando tener algún aliento o algo que la convenciera de lo contrario que estaba viendo— No te puedes morir, idiota. Yo te iba a matar con la bomba en tu cuello, no antes, por Dios, no me quites la dicha de quebrarte las vértebras.

Trató de levantarle un poco el cuello y la inspeccionó más detenidamente, acercó su oreja al pecho y pudo sentir el débil golpeteo de su corazón, rápidamente le llevó una mano al cuello, y en efecto, tenía pulso.

—Por ahora… pero no respiras… ¡Dios, hasta en eso eres raras! ¡Te mueres, pero solo la mitad!

Aun pensaba en lo que debía hacer a continuación cuando escuchó los sonidos provenientes de la puerta de entrada.

Golpeaban, parecían ser más de uno, llamaban a la dueña de casa por su nombre.

Jinx los ignoró por unos segundos y volvió a mirar el rostro relajado de Caitlyn, manchado de sangre.

—Agh… no puedo creer que hare esto voluntariamente.

* * *

Caitlyn se sentía morir.

Solo tratar de abrir los ojos y volver en sí, las náuseas y el malestar corporal la invadieron.

Estaba oscuro y húmedo. Sentía el cuerpo frio apoyado sobre algo duro.

El rostro de Jinx fue lo primero que divisó. La observaba con cierta concentración y un rostro sereno, como si no se diera cuenta que había despertado.

No parecía Jinx, pero lo era. Tenía algo curioso en la forma de contemplarla.

Trató de levantar su mano hacia ella y fue cuando la otra tiradora se alejó.

—Bien, vives— comentó ahora desde algún lugar de la sala.

Caitlyn notó nuevamente el dolor de cabeza, pero luchó por sentarse. Al hacerlo comprobó que había estado acostada en la mesa de cocina.

También notó nuevas vendas en su cuerpo de las cuales no quiso reparar mucho.

Su departamento estaba a oscuras, aparte de las luces de emergencias en las esquinas y el enorme ventanal principal que le indicaba que estaba pronto a amanecer.

El suelo brillaba y era por la existencia de agua en abundancia que, podía adivinar, salía por la puerta destruida del baño.

—Te diré que tenemos un par de problemas… bueno, de hecho, los tienes tu— siguió hablando la chica que ya se ubicaba apoyada en una de las paredes— No entiendo porque tus vecinos no trataron de romper la puerta si sabían que algo explotó aquí. Supongo que no llamaron a la policía porque tú eres la policía y… me hice pasar por ti y les dije que todo estaba bien… y lo creyeron, lo cual es una locura y yo soy la loca.

—No es la primera vez que algo explota aquí— comentó la oficial y sintió su voz rasposa— ¿Cómo te hiciste pasar por mí?

—Me puse un trapo en la boca y simulé toser— comentó sin más— les dije que ya había llamado a la policía y que nos estábamos encargando… que vuelvan a sus "aposentos" y que todo estará bien… ¿Y qué crees? Nos dejaron en paz.

—Tenemos un inquilino en el segundo piso, un científico retirado. Explota cosas de vez en cuando y el edificio tiembla… nadie se inmuta ya.

—Uy… uno de los míos— comentó con ánimo— debería visitarlo. ¿Y nadie teme que el lugar se caiga a pedazos?

—El edificio lo diseño alguien… alguien realmente bueno— comentó sin ánimo de decir más— Piltover podría caer y este lugar quedaría en pie con todas sus plantas.

—¿Eh?

—Está reforzado por donde se lo mire y cada ala tiene su propia gestión. Por lo que, si aquí no hay luz, seguramente en los demás departamentos si hay. Lo mismo con la bomba de agua. Cada sector está dividido de modo que no se moleste al otro. Por lo mismo tú puedes estar aquí y nadie lo nota. El sistema de seguridad es únicamente para el dueño. Los demás no tienen idea de lo que pasa en cada ala.

—Vaya… debo conseguirme uno de estos… aunque yo logre violar el sistema y al parecer tu amigo oportuno también.

—Supongo que no se puede luchar tan eficientemente con la peste ¿No es así? Y… Ni ahorrando toda tu vida podrás pagar el alquiler de un mes de estos.

—Perdone señorita millonaria, estoy muy convencida que la anterior noche gane más de lo que tú en 10 años con tu trabajo de policía.

—Robar no es ganar, no es como si te lo hubieras trabajado.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…

—Aparte… no es como si yo pagara por estar aquí tampoco.

—Oh por Dios ¿Te acuestas con el dueño?

—Agh, no.

—¿Le haces un trabajo policial con una mini falda formal y unas esposas de purpurina?

—Comienzo a pensar, que tanto que lo mencionas, quizás tú quieras uno— retrucó haciendo que la sonrisa de la otra de momento se congelara— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Mucho interés en mi vida sexual?

— ¿Sabes qué? Si. Tengo una apuesta interna conmigo misma, una millonaria apuesta conmigo misma de hecho, de que tener sexo contigo debe ser algo así como… el desierto de Shurima.

Caitlyn sonrió mientras se ponía de pie, se dirigió directamente a la caja de seguridad a un costado, abriéndola y verificando.

—Ya sabes, uno ahí emocionado por coger con la policía, pero llegas tú con todas tus normas y esa cara de tener un estreñimiento 24/7, y terminas secando lo que sea que alguien lleve en sus pantalones.

— ¿Ah sí? — preguntó con desdén, tratando de subir la llave y ver como esta volvía a saltar al instante.

—Sí, apuesto a que uno viene a ti y sale más arrugado que antes, como una pasa de uva. Por eso hay tantos ancianos en Piltover. Te acuestas con todos y le chupas su juventud por tu… vagina.

—Waho… y yo que pensaba que se debía a la tecnología y el excelente sistema de sanidad que tenemos, lo que ocasionaba que se prolongara tanto la vida de nuestros ciudadanos.

—Eso es porque te la pasas disparando y no tomas un buen libro.

Caitlyn volvió la vista a Jinx y la vio de brazos cruzados, divagando su mirada por la sala hasta caer en ella de nuevo, le sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Culturízate niña, estudia, ve a una universidad… de lo contrario terminaras en la calle con 8 cachorritos, todos de diferentes perros o peor… terminaras siendo la sheriff de un montón de idiotas que no pueden atrapar a una pirómana con problemas mentales.

— ¿Terminaste con el monologo al que nadie aquí le interesa?

—Eres la única aquí…

—Y no me interesa.

—Sí, creo que si… ya terminé…

—Bien… no tenemos electricidad, y no es algo que yo pueda solucionar… la bomba de agua tampoco funciona.

—Pensé que ibas a decir algo que no sea evidente— se quejó a sabiendas que en efecto estaban a oscuras y el enorme charco de agua en el suelo crecía a cada momento.

—Es tu culpa por explotar el baño, es obvio que la bomba de agua se iba a deteriorar y que rompiste parte del cableado del lugar.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?!— Preguntó con gracia— tú fuiste la imbécil que tiro la bomba en el baño ¡Tiraste una bomba!

— ¿De qué hablas? Era una bomba con detonador, no una granada.

— ¡Y es por esto que a ti y a manotas siempre le explota algo en la cara! Tanta falta de respeto a mis queridas bebes… te mereces lo que tienes.

—Pues tengo un departamento destruido y una irritante niña que no se deja de quejar.

—Podría ser peor, estabas muerta… dicen que la vida es un milagro… científicamente incorrecto, pero sí considero algo extraordinario el que te salvara la vida de nuevo ahora.

— ¿Eh?

—Eres tan débil que una simple bomba, que ni siquiera te dio, te mató… o algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—No respirabas.

Caitlyn se tocó la nariz por inercia, hacía rato que sentía el olor a sangre y la mugre, pero ahora revisando sus dedos podía ver la sangre ya seca en ellos.

—Debiste golpearte. El impacto de la detonación debió causarte alguna especie de contusión. Aunque te ves bien para haber tenido una.

—Pareces saber mucho de esto.

—Solo lo básico para no morir cuando las cosas se ponen mal…— comentó mientras se metía un dedo en la oreja y luego lo observaba— leí unos cuantos libros…

Caitlyn puso ahora atención a La nueva venda en su brazo y lo presionado que se sentía en algunas partes. Con cuidado se llevó una mano a la nuca y notó que lo que antes era un bulto infectado ahora era solo un parche grueso más aplanado.

—No toques— le advierto con mucho fastidio en su voz— porque te juro que no lo volveré a hacer.

—Awww… ¿Me curaste?

—Juro que solo lo hice porque me da más morbo saber que cuando te vuele la cabeza te verás bonita… y no como el asco de los últimos días.

—También dijiste que me morí, que no respiraba.

—Mmm ¿Y qué con eso?

— ¿Me reanimaste?

—No tientes a tu suerte…

— ¿Respiración boca a boca?

Por respuesta la tiradora solo al miró molesta y le apunto, haciendo con sus dedos como si tuviera un arma, para luego imitar que la disparaba haciendo hacia atrás su pulgar.

Caitlyn prefirió dejarlo ahí, ya había conseguido molestar a la otra chica y eso le hacía ganar la pequeña batalla de ofensas que había comenzado hacía unos minutos.

Se sentó en el destruido sofá del living y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

Jinx tenía razón al decir que estaban en problemas. Podría llamar a los encargados para que se ocuparan del departamento y ella cubrir los daños luego, pero debería crear una buena excusa para todo primero.

También estaba el asunto de su departamento. Tener a Jinx y ausentarse por tras de esta, levantaban las sospechas, no tardaría mucho en tener otros oficiales tratando de averiguar lo que pasaba.

Recodaba que Jinx le dijo que mintió a sus vecinos respecto a la policía, eso les dio algo de tiempo, era verdad, pero debería blanquear el asunto pronto y no se sentía en condiciones de pensar en todo.

—Te dije que estabas en problema— comentó con humor la otra, viendo como la sheriff parecía sufrir en su cabeza.

—Ah… es verdad… las cosas se están complicando bastante.

Por su parte, las preocupaciones de Jinx eran otras. Quería sus armas de vueltas, pero aprecia imposible de momento. Sabía que Caitlyn se las podía devolver, pero solo cooperaria si destruía el museo. También la sacaba de quicio haber perdido todas sus cosas y que la misma oficial que lo ocasionara no pudiera traer un gran número de sus aparatos.

También estaba el asunto del lugar.

El apartamento era amplio, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para poder trabajar bombas en él. Ahora tenía mucho dinero, y tenía la perfecta idea de qué hacer con él para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Pero de nada le servía si no tenía un lugar en donde trabajar.

—Oye, sombrerotes…

—Shhs

—No me shushees.

—Solo dame unos segundos, no hables— se quejó suspirando, miró el techo por unos momentos— sé lo que vas a decir.

—No creo…

—Bueno… si estás pensando en la situación en la que estamos… sé lo que necesitamos…— concluyó Caitlyn— las dos…

—Mmhm… ¿Vas a salir a comprar supositorios?

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Los vamos a necesitar desde que destruí los dos baños.

—Agh… no importa… tengo la solución para todo…

— ¿Para los supositorios también?

—Sí, para eso también.

* * *

Caitlyn realmente no manejaba nada que no sea una patrulla, y eso pasaba realmente poco desde que era Vi la que conducía siempre. Por lo que el volante de su negra camioneta personal le parecía extraño.

La había comprado hace varios años atrás y, pese a hacerle un mantenimiento, no la usaba realmente, menos aún hacerla correr una distancia tan grande.

Hacia un buen tramo que los edificios habían desaparecidos de la ruta, inclusive las casas o cualquier estructura.

Le había llevado todo el día organizarse y aún quedaban algunos asuntos pendientes, pero se propuso resolverlos a su tiempo, ahora quería disfrutar de la carretera tranquila y ya entrando en penumbras.

El que fuera una camioneta y que hace un buen rato Jinx haya optado por ir en la parte de atrás, lo hacía aún mejor.

Estaba sola en la cabina.

Y si algo había aprendido de la otra tiradora era lo mucho que detestaban el tiempo juntas. Por lo que estar separadas, pero avanzando, era algo que ambas agradecían, aunque no se lo dijeran.

* * *

Jinx estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando la camioneta se detuvo.

Le pareció que se encontraban en medio de la nada hasta que miró al lado izquierdo de la carretera y fue invadida por un sentimiento tan extraño que no fue capaz de apartar la vista.

En el medio de la oscuridad, la luz de la luna iluminaba una enorme, aunque espeluznante casa. Se la veía a lo lejos aún, ya que antes debían pasar unas rejas muy gruesas y un largo camino que hacía de frente.

Caitlyn puso de nuevo en marcha el vehículo cuando pasaron el primer obstáculo, que era la gran puerta de rejas.

Se bajó de un salto de la caja de carga cuando el vehículo volvió a detenerse, esta vez justo en la entrada principal del lugar.

Para ella era como estar en un sueño que había tenido hace mucho tiempo. Recordaba haber visto algo similar, aunque diferente.

Las plantas que adornaban debajo de los ventanales estaban arruinadas y muertas, justo como el resto de todo lo que rodeaba el lugar.

Las paredes con las pinturas desgastadas y algunos vidrios rotos.

—Yo…— comentó, llamando la atención de Caitlyn que ya había bajado y llevaba en su hombro un bolso con sus cosas— ya estuve aquí antes.

—Eso es imposible— fue la contundente respuesta.

— ¡¿Y tú como vas a saber todos los lugares donde yo he estado, genio?! ¡¿Ah?!

—Estamos realmente lejos de la capital de Piltover, más aún de Zaun. De hecho, estamos alejadas por muchos kilómetros de cualquier otra vivienda o algo que se le parezca.

— ¿Y qué? Pude pasar por aquí, es una ruta, pasan vehículos, es posible.

—No lo es. La carretera que vez es una que se aleja deliberadamente a la ruta común, la única función que tiene es dirigirse a esta casa y más adelante a un lago, el cual también es privado— explicó poniendo una enorme llave en la puerta, girándola haciendo un ruido oxidado y abriendo la puerta— nadie viene aquí.

— ¿Y qué?... ¿Eres… la dueña?

—Lo soy.

Entraron y fueron recibidas por un enorme vestíbulo.

Cada paso que Jinx daba en el lugar, su cabeza le demandaba más atención.

El lugar estaba envuelto en polvo de acumularse por años, los muebles, los poco que había, los cubrían unas frazadas.

EL olor a humedad y encierro de momentos le hacia querer salir nuevamente.

Pero la curiosidad era más poderosa.

—¿Oye… sombrerotes?

—Dime.

—¿Qué era eso que decías… sobre olvidar?

—Viajamos en el tiempo… por eso sabemos que Vi morirá— explicó con cuidado. Memorizando la parte importante la cual repetía junto con una alarma en su reloj de muñeca.

Ahora le puso atención a la de pelo celeste, quien había entrado en la sala de la derecha, miraba con curiosidad el techo ahora. Luego la contemplo suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó, pero la otra tiradora no le contesto—Jinx… dijiste que habías estado aquí… ¿Es posible que cuando fuiste al futuro… llegaste aquí?

—No— contestó con aburrimiento— tenías razón, jamás he estado en un mugrero como este antes.

Sin mirarla paso a su lado y se interno en la casa, subiendo unas escaleras.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A dormir, estoy cansada de tener que lidiar con tu cara y ya es de noche, es el horario donde las chicas angelicales como yo se reúnen con la almohada.

—Jinx, espera…

La aludida la ignoró mientras ya se encontraba en el primer piso.

Sus pies la condujeron sola hacia donde sabia estaba esa enorme habitación con la cama matrimonial y el balcón.

Se la podía imaginar cubierta de polvo y con esas frazadas que cubrían todos los muebles, pero no podía importarle menos.

Puso la mano en la perilla y trató de girarla. Fue cuando la tomaron de los hombros con brusquedad y la alejaron de ahí.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!— se quejó de mal humor cuando su espalda golpeo la pared, mientras Caitlyn la empujaba de los hombros.

—¡Nadie te dijo que podías entrar ahí!

Por respuesta Jinx puso sus manos en el cuello de la oficial y la presionó impulsándose con su cuerpo para que girara y sea ahora ella la acorralada contra la pared.

—¡Como si necesitara pedirte permiso, idiota!

—¡Si, si necesitas pedirme permiso! — retrucó mientras también apretaba con fuerza su garganta, tanto que Jinx necesito empujarla.

—¡La que debe lamerme las botas y suplicar eres tú, señorita cuello ortopédico!

—¡Pues mas te vale volarme la cabeza porque te meteré un tiró en la tuya si llegas a entrar a las habitaciones!

—¡Ay, por favor!

Con un nuevo movimiento Caitlyn logró dar vuelta las posiciones solo para que Jinx le tomara el hombro herido con fuerza y se lo torciera, haciendo que el dolor nublara la vista de la oficial.

Solo atinó a agregarle los cabellos con fuerza y jalarlos.

—No, basta ¡Basta dije! — se quejó la criminal soltándola y empujándola con fuerza para quedar enfrentada a pocos metros— ¿Quieres pelear como idiotas de nuevo? ¡Bien! Pondré una alarma por la mañana y luego de desayunar nos golpearemos hasta que una caiga inconsciente.

Concluyó, mientras pasaba una mano por atrás en su espalda buscando el picaporte, y girándolo sin que Caitlyn alcanzará esta vez en detenerla.

—Ahora déjame dormir y…

No entendía porque se había quedado sin palabras. Quizás simplemente había sido el hecho de esperar algo que antes había visto en el lugar y ahora no estaba, o por lo increíblemente diferente que era.

La habitación era enorme, como lo recordaba, con el balcón en el fondo. Pero solo se encontraban allí algunos cuadros rotos, todos rotos, y un escritorio a un costado con una silla destruida.

La cama y los muebles que bien adornaban aquella noche que paso allí, no estaban.

Inclusive daba la impresión que en algún momento, existió una cama grande en el lugar, pero ahora solo estaban las marcas de las patas en el suelo de parqué.

No entendía muy bien el sentimiento, pero se sintió deprimida solo con contemplarlo unos segundos.

El momento de empecinamiento terminó pronto, cuando Caitlyn la jalo hacia afuera de nuevo y le cerró la puerta, quedando ambas ahora en el pasillo de nuevo.

—¡Te dije que no! — le reclamó con enojo, y esta vez la otra no discutió— puedes hacer lo que quieras en la planta de abajo, encuentra un sofá y duerme ahí, inclusive hay una habitación que se le asignaba a la encargada de limpieza, hay una cama, úsala, no me importa. Pero no entres a las habitaciones de arriba.

—Agh… yo hare lo que quiera, imbécil. Tu no me lo impedirás.

—Ya veremos.

No le gusto el tonó desafiante de la oficial y la miró molesta, lista para empezar una nueva discusión, inclusive se sintió tentada de activar el dispositivo y acabar con su molesta presencia.

Intercambiaron una mirada intensa, de rencor, pero luego de unos segundos fue Jinx la que la desvió, bajando las escaleras.

Caitlyn la perdió de vista desde donde estaba, al poco tiempo ya ni siquiera escuchaba sus pasos.

Suspiró de forma pesada y volvió su vista a la puerta que acababa de cerrar

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las habitaciones… tuvo que venir a esta?"

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

¡Feliz año nuevo!... ¡Atrasado! ¡Como los 5 días de atraso que tiene tu novia! ¡Feliz día del padre/madre! Ah re.

Nota del autor:

Se imaginan estar tomando una soda y de repente presencian un robo y la ayudan a Caitlyn a que todo salga bien, y la invitas a tomar algo y acepta porque se siente en deuda, pero le terminas agradando y luego ella te busca para algo.

Como es que esa no es la persona más afortunada del mundo ¿Cómo?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y si, estoy viva aun, y si, tambien los extrañe, mira que son intensos ¿eh?

* * *

 _Capítulo 16_

* * *

 _ **La entrada**_

* * *

Caitlyn dio un brinco al escuchar el estruendo.

Su guardia se mantuvo en alto por varios segundos mientras analizaba el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, que definitivamente para ella no era su departamento.

Un nuevo estruendo se escuchó acompañado del sonido de unos cristales rotos.

Su cabeza se puso en alto mientras miraba por atrás del respaldo del sofá en donde había dormido.

Jinx estaba en la mitad de la sala, se agarraba una mano mientras daba pequeños brincos en el lugar con una expresión de dolor, luego vio cómo se chupaba el dedo y repetía.

Caitlyn miró hacia arriba y se tragó el bufido que le dio verla golpearse sola, se tiró de nuevo en el sofá y perdió su mirada en el techo alto que tenía en frente.

Lo recordaba ahora.

Llevaba solo 4 días así, pero le parecían más.

Lo más difícil fue convencer al departamento de policía que la dejara ausentarse una semana.

No por la autorización, sino que sencillamente decir que quería unas cortas vacaciones era demasiado sospechoso.

La palabra clave fue "confidencial". La repetía cada vez que alguien quería saber más sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

No era difícil. Caitlyn se encargaba a menudo de los casos más turbios y complicados de Piltover, y sus hombres lo sabían, más que eso, confían en ella.

"Ridículamente" llegó a pensar en más de una ocasión.

Lo difícil era lidiar con Jayce y Vi. Ellos eran excepciones que no temían desafiar su autoridad y discutir lo que ella decía.

Sabía que no podría seguir ocultándolo por mucho más tiempo o seguir evitando una confrontación.

"Pero todo terminara pronto ¿No es así?"

Volvió a escuchar ruidos molestos de la sala, pero esta vez no se levantó a revisar. Siguió viendo el techo del lugar.

La luz de una tarde soleada que entraba del ventanal más próximo, junto con lo familiar que era todo, le trajo recuerdo de tiempos pasados.

Pudo hasta sentirse más pequeña cuando recordaba lo mucho que le gustaba tirarse en la alfombra del lugar y mirar el techo "no mirándolo" sino pensando en todo lo que había aprendido a desarmar ese día, y como las partes podían volver a juntarse para armar algo aún mejor.

Las cosas eran tan diferentes ahora.

Lo único que recordaba armar y desarmar, solo para volver a lo primero, era su preciado rifle. A veces el arma ni siquiera lo necesitaba, pero su cabeza sí.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose cansada de nuevo. No era lo suyo las siestas, pero ya no recordaba la última noche que haya dormido más de 4 horas seguidas.

Ahora no era el ruido que hacia Jinx lo que la molestaba, era algo mucho más alarmante: El silencio.

Abrió los ojos con calma, y se mantuvo de ese modo pese a ver en frente suyo los iris de color violáceo y la enorme sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Hola.

El saludo debía de ser uno de los más perturbadores que haya escuchado en su vida, y aun así no hizo más que levantarle una ceja.

—Ay, perdón ¿Te interrumpí la siesta?

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó mientras se sentaba, acción que hizo que la de pelo celeste se alejara un par de pasos para darle lugar.

—Una noche desenfrenada llena de "amohor"— termino diciendo lo último alargando el sonido de la "o"— en Zaun con un paisaje de los bellísimos edificios putrefactos llenos de gas toxico… te diría de prender un par de velas en la cena al compás de la luna, que no se vería por las nubes de lluvia acida, pero correríamos peligro de que algo explote.

Caitlyn no le contestó, la otra tiradora no había hecho más que meterse con ella cada vez que tenía un minuto de distracción, estaba convencida de que se trataba de lo mismo ahora.

Pero había cosas que debía admitir, aunque sea solo para lo más profundos de sus adentros.

Jinx era realmente impresionante.

Ya lo era para ella cuando le sorprendía la capacidad que tenia de hacer volar parte de su ciudad y como siempre se escapaba de una u otra forma, pero verla trabajar había excedidos sus expectativas ampliamente.

La primera mañana en la mansión le presentó el antiguo depósito oculto en el sótano. El lugar estaba como lo recordaba la última vez que le puso el candado a la puerta, lleno de polvo, desordenado y con increíble olor a metal y pólvora.

Nada que le desagradara realmente.

Estaba lleno de todos los inventos y artefactos que haya podido crear su familia, y no era poco. También contaba con sustancias, no todas legales, que se guardaba con cuidado al fondo y herramientas, de todos los tipos.

Ni siquiera necesitó decir nada, solo le abrió la puerta a Jinx y la chica parecía una niña pequeña que había descubierto su regalo la mañana de navidad.

La tiradora trasladó lo que quiso a la sala principal de la planta baja.

La alfombra estaba vieja, pero ahora se encontraba totalmente arruinada por las maquinas, herramientas y aceite que Jinx tiraba sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Caitlyn sabía que también lo estaría el piso del lugar, pero ya no le importaba.

En los 4 días que habían pasado allí, tuvo que dejar el lugar en dos ocasiones. Sabía que Jinx no le hacía caso y se paseaba por las habitaciones que le había prohibido, pero también parecía que algo de respeto tenia, pues no las destruía.

"Quizás es simple curiosidad" pensó en una ocasión, y prefirió no volver a tocar el tema.

La mansión, ese lugar en donde estaba ahora de nuevo, era un tema que su mente no dominaba, se daba cuenta solo con estar metida ahí.

Aun cuando trataba de concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, era como si absorbiera su atención. Notaba en su acompañante algo parecido.

En más de una ocasión Jinx se quedaba viendo a la nada misma, pero sus ojos parecían seguir algo, como una línea… pero luego volvía a trabajar.

Y como trabajaba era lo sorprendente.

En tan solo unos cuantos días, la tiradora se las había ingeniado para llenar la sala con planos y construcciones, la mayoría explosivas y de detonación, que Caitlyn consideraba que un grupo de 10 personas expertas no podrían haber hecho lo mismo.

Estaba sorprendida.

Jinx se manejaba con mucha fluidez por los materiales que reciclaba del depósito, desarmaba todo y construía a una velocidad anormal.

Comía y bebía encima de los aparatos, los cuales saltaban chispas cuando se le vertía algo, pero no se detenía.

Y comía mucho.

En las dos ocasiones que había salido, Caitlyn se encargó de traer una nevera nueva, pues la que tenía la vivienda hacía años que no funcionaba, y llenarla, pero Jinx la había vaciado en ambas ocasiones.

Eso también debía admitir.

Jinx era entretenida, aunque no del modo que ella misma pensaría.

Era alguien muy curioso de observar.

Hablaba sola, más bien con objetos que ella parecía coger momentáneo cariño. También trabajaba como si en su cerebro los planos que dibujo no entraran, como si sencillamente la tiza hubiera dibujado la base, pero en su cabeza la idea se ramificara enormemente.

Caitlyn pudo comprobar esto cuando dio una ojeada a uno y luego analizó el artefacto. No se parecía en nada, pero si lo mirabas desde un ángulo en específico y en determinado momento, ahí estaba.

Era tan extraño y retorcido, como fascinante.

Cualquiera diría que Jinx, con lo recelosa que es de sus armas, como sabía que lo era, no dejaría que Caitlyn metiera sus narices en su trabajo, pero era lo contrario.

La chica parecía hasta ansiosa de terminar algo para demostrarle a la sheriff lo que podía hacer lo que acaba de crear.

Y nunca se desanimaba pese a recibir comentarios vagos y miradas de poco interés de la oficial.

Seguía hablándole de los detalles de su nueva creación y anticipándole lo que tenía pensando luego.

Como si creyera que a Caitlyn le interesaba más allá del simple hecho de querer destruir el museo.

Como si supiera que esa cara de poco interés era solo para disimular.

Como si tuviera la convicción de que los papeles que traía la oficial para trabajar en casa no valieran nada a comparación de entender lo que trataba de hacer.

Y no se equivocaba.

—No sé de qué hablas— terminó de decir.

—Necesito un par de cosas que no tienes aquí.

— ¿De qué se trata?

—Extracto de sitoxina, amenacolina y metal hexaleno de helio toxico.

—Todas esas cosas son ilegales y no se consiguen en ningún lugar al que podamos acceder.

—"Y no se consiguen en ningún lugar que TU puedas acceder" querrás decir.

Caitlyn la miró con curiosidad. Sabía que muchas cosas ilegales se podían conseguir en Piltover, pero las que pedía Jinx, y en la medida que suponía lo necesitaba, no era tan sencillo, más allá de la dificultad de contrabandearlas, eran realmente costosas, aun para ella.

—Ay, no me pongas esa cara, hiciste un buen trabajo ahuyentando a las personas divertidas de Piltover que podían darnos un poco de sus jueguitos especiales.

— ¿Entonces como pretendes conseguir esas cosas?

—Te lo diré si prometes no delatar a mis amigos— confesó haciendo un pequeño puchero con los labios.

— ¿Con quién, Jinx? ¿Con la policía? Pffff, no, no se lo diré a nadie, en especial tendré sumo cuidado con la sheriff.

—Graciosa…

—Tú eres la que estás diciendo estupideces. En primer lugar, como si necesitaras mi permiso para conseguir algo. ¿Crees que no sé qué muchas cosas aquí que no son mías? Saliste de aquí cuando yo también lo hice. Compraste cosas y las pusiste con las demás.

—También eres observadora.

—Robaste una moto y la pusiste en la entrada. Tiraste las etiquetas y la boleta de las herramientas nuevas en el único basurero de la cocina. I-dio-ta.

—¿Las capacidades deductivas vienen junto al combo de detective o… se adquieren por separado?

—Y el bolso que trajiste contigo esta ligeramente menos llenos, eso sumado a que cuando fui a mi departamento para poder dejarlo listo para los encargados y que lo arreglen, no encontré ni un solo billete de los que robaste. Estas comprando todo con ese dinero, pero estas guardando mucho aun así. Así que dime, si no necesitas de ni económicamente ni tácticamente ¿Para qué demonios me dices que necesitas algo?

—Y lista… eres algo lista. Entonces supongo que sabes para qué necesito ese tipo de cosas.

—Algunas son indetectables para ciertos sistemas de seguridad que usamos.

—Y otras explotan cuando tratan de apagarlas, si, son geniales.

—Sí, son demasiado problemáticas y muy difícil de manipular, menos aun de controlar.

—Pero no es lo que buscamos, así que son perfectas… y las quiero de mi parte así que…

—Sigo sin ver cómo te puedo ser de utilidad.

—Se que a veces, por las noches, te vas a dormir preguntándote "Dios, ¿Por qué soy una buena para nada? ¿Por qué elegí este camino? Hubiera estudiado mejor medicina o abogacía ¿Por qué eso?" Pero resulta… que sí, necesito que vengas conmigo esta vez.

— ¿A dónde?

—Ya te lo dije.

—La policía de Piltover no es… bienvenida a ciertos lugares de Zaun.

—Tu menos que menos, corazón. Hay gente que solo con verte de lejos sacaría un palo y trataría de sacarte el relleno como piñata en carnaval.

—¿Y si es tan problemático, por qué quieres que te acompañe?

—No lo quiero, lo necesito. De querer, te querría muerta.

—Cumplirán tu deseo si me meto, así como así en Zaun.

—¿Sabes, idiota? ya estuviste en Zaun, y se me ocurren pocos lugares más peligrosos que mi guarida requeté secreta como lugar turístico para ti.

—Yo sabía dónde ir.

—¡¿Cómo sabias eso?!— Preguntó recordando lo frustrante que había sido perderlo todo por eso— "Ni ti li diri"— se respondió ella misma, conociendo lo que diría la otra.

—Fue muy difícil llegar… y tuve mucha suerte también.

—Ahora será más sencillo, corazón, iras conmigo.

—… de repente creo que será peor que antes.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

No le contestó y Jinx simplemente le dio la espalda, volviendo a la maquina en la que estaba trabajando.

Se sentía curiosa por lo que podría esperar al ir, aun así sabía que Zaun era de los peores lugares donde podría meterse.

El recuerdo de una sala fría y un hombre con antiparras oscuras, clavando agujas en su brazo la hizo escarmentar.

—Salimos por la noche— comentó Jinx a modo de ultimátum— y no, no traigas visitas "inteligentes". Solo tú y yo— siguió hablando mientras tomaba sus herramientas— Sera divertido.

* * *

—Estás idiota si crees que vas a ir así.

—La última vez que fui, fue así.

—Esta vez no servirá.

Jinx desaprobaba enormemente la capa verde oscura, sucia que cubría la cabeza y cuerpo de la oficial. Podía aun así ver los ojos de azul brillante esperando a que le diera lugar para salir.

—No iras así.

—Entonces no iré.

—Agh… ¿Te malcriaban mucho de chica? — preguntó con frustración— quédate aquí.

Caitlyn siguió con la vista a la otra tiradora, quien desapareció por una de las puertas, tomándose su momento, y regresando a la par de ella.

—Sácate eso— le pidió poniendo algunas cosas en la mesa más cercana, pero Caitlyn solo le miró mal mientras se cruzaba de brazos— te doy mi palabra de asesina serial que no te hare nada… "malo"

Caitlyn suspiro de mala gana y, resignándose, procedió a sacarse el saco, pero nada más. Le dio una mirada dura y cruzo sus brazos para que la otra tiradora entendiera que era inútil insistir con otra cosa.

—Bien…bien.

Caitlyn llevaba un pantalón de jeans negro junto con una remera mangas largas con cuello del mismo color. El cabello recogido en una cola de caballo alta, y ese era su sencilla apariencia.

—Mírame— le pidió y Caitlyn alejo su rostro apenas las manos de Jinx se le acercaron— oh, vamos, Dios, quédate quieta. No te hare nada.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? — le pregunto sin dejarla acercar.

—Arruinarte la cara un poco… y cubrir esa mirada tan… "desafiante" que tienes, que nos delatara.

—"Arruinarme la cara"

—Solo es esmalte trasparente, te lo pondré en las mejillas.

—¿Para qué?

—Si me dejas hacerlo, tú misma lo veras y… también necesito unas tijeras.

* * *

Caitlyn estaba desilusionada. Y no podía creer que eso significara el que Jinx no la haya llevado a la parte mas oscura y profunda de Zaun.

Estaban a escasos metros de una franja divisional de Piltover, inclusive hasta conocía el sitio: Un bar oscuro, tipo pub, donde los niños mimados de su ciudad iban para vengarse de sus padres, tratando de dárselas de rebeldes.

Bastaba solo con mandar dos o tres de sus hombres un par de veces a la semana para que se mantenga en margen, pese a no pertenecer a su distrito.

—¿Qué?

Jinx se había adelantado hasta la puerta, donde le había presentado algo que llevaba en la mano al sujeto que la custodiaba, ahora miraba a Caitlyn, esperando a que se acercara.

Le molestaba haber visto como la tiradora se paseo por Piltover hasta llegar a ese punto, solo con un abrigo con capucha y ahora usaba el mismo, y absolutamente nadie la detecto.

"Supongo que tampoco es que esté haciendo algo sospechoso" trató de razonar, se acercó a donde estaba la otra tiradora y esperó en la entrada.

El guardia la miró con desconfianza, pero al cabo de unos segundos entró, ambas lo siguieron.

—Si esta es tu idea de perder el tiempo…

—Calma— la interrumpió la de pelo celeste— si te vas a poner en modo agua fiesta severa nos delataras, agh… se puede disfrazar un poco tu apariencia, pero tu actitud de policías pulidor de placas, apesta.

—Llevo casi dos semanas lidiando contigo, si crees que esta es una forma de que nos "llevemos mejor" y con eso me refiero a que no amanezca con un puntero laser en tu frente todas las mañanas…

—Oye, a mi me gusta, siento tu cálida especial atención.

—Es una amenaza, idiota.

—Si, pero me amenazas especialmente, únicamente, románticamente, a mí.

—Como sea, lo único que quiero es que terminemos con esto, y perder el tiempo en un lugar como este, por diversión…

—Estamos trabajando, señorita oficial, tra-ba…jando— trató de puntualizar— que tu no te diviertas en tu trabajo, no quiere decir que los demás tampoco.

Caitlyn iba a reclamar de nuevo, pero alguien le chocó el hombro.

Su mirada se dirigió al chico con una bebida que pasaba a su lado, frunciendo sus labios hacia ella cuando cruzaron miradas.

—Ruda y con marcas, como me gustan— escucho decir al chico antes de que se perdiera en la multitud, diciendo algo sobre Zaun.

Odiaba a ese tipo de personas, adolescentes tratando de aparentar ser especiales por meterse en sitios como este, los primeros que desaparecían y hacían mover a varias patrullas en su búsqueda… y uno nunca sabia si de verdad había algo que buscar.

La distracción hizo que perdiera de vista a Jinx, lo que inesperadamente le dio un pico de frustración. No ayudaba la música, horrible para su gusto, retumbando en todo el lugar, y el abrazante calor que convidado con su sobretodo y lo apretado de algunos lugares por las personas, empeoraba todo.

Se las ingenio para dirigirse a un costado, donde una enorme columna de vidrio parecía separar la sala.

Llegó y pudo contemplarse en el reflejo del oscuro cristal, casi no se reconoció, confundiéndose con alguien mas, por eso tuvo que acercarse para contemplarse de cerca por primera vez.

Llevaba el pelo suelto, pesado y cayendo lacio como siempre le pasaba al no recogerlo, pero este se veía interrumpido por la venda en los ojos, una venda oscura, desprolijamente recortada que le cubría desde lo superior de la mejilla hasta por debajo de las cejas.

"Es tela trasparente, podrás ver hacia afuera, pero no te podrás ver los ojos, creerán que eres ciega… asi que actúa como tal, es importante, no lo olvides"

Recordaba las palabras de Jinx, pero en todo ese momento ni siquiera había interactuado con alguien como para aclarar ese punto.

Era verdad que podía ver a través de la tela, pero con la poca luz del lugar se hacía considerablemente difícil a comparación de afuera, donde la luz la orientaba más.

Sus mejillas parecían lastimadas por cicatrices viejas, ya sanadas, marcas que Jinx había conseguido al usar el esmalte y arrugar los sectores que quería que parecieran hundidos. Hizo el mismo detalle en una de sus cejas, realmente parecía que algo había lastimado sus ojos, cortando la piel.

No llevaba maquillaje ni nada que se le asemeje, y le constaba que su ropa, abajo del saco, seguía siendo igual, una camiseta larga negra y el pantalón del mismo color.

El calor comenzó a hacer acto de presencia de nuevo y se veía envuelta en un olor asfixiante.

Vagamente su mente le trajo recuerdos de porque nunca salía a ese tipo de lugares y se tentó con sacarse la venda.

—No hagas eso.

Reconoció la voz de Jinx, tratando de encararla con fastidio, y ahí estaba.

—¿Y por que te alejas de mí? ¿Qué? ¿Viste algo interesante de hacer por aquí?

—No quiero estar aquí, vámonos.

—Acabamos de llegar y ya te lo dije, estamos trabajando.

—Pues mas te vale que termines tu trabajo rápido sino quieres volver caminando a la mansión.

—Tranquila, tranquila, sígueme… a mi tampoco me gusta lidiar con este lugar.

Jinx la tomó de la muñeca. El contacto el molestaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse agradecida por el hecho de ser guiada, cada vez le era más difícil ver a través de la venda.

Cuando Jinx se detuvo lo hizo en un pasillo más deshabitado, allí, el guardia de antes las esperaba.

Sin decir nada, como en un principio, el hombre, de rostro deforme, tocó la pared a la altura de su codo y esta comenzó a correrse al costado, desvelando una pequeña habitación secreta.

—¿Damas primero? — invitó Jinx haciendo un ademan con la mano e inclinándose un poco en direcciona a Caitlyn, la chica no dijo nada y paso seguida de ella.

Por un momento la oficial creyó que el hombre las acompañaría, pero con inquietud pudo ver como se quedaba en el lado de un principio y tocando la pared en el mismo sector las encerraba de nuevo en ese vestíbulo.

—¿Qué es esto? — le preguntó de inmediato a Jinx y vio que la de pelo celeste se sacaba la capucha y respiraba ampliamente.

—Esto… "mi cielo" es como nos burlamos de la policía de Piltover…. Y te recuerdo que me diste tu palabra, lo prometiste con el meñique, que no nos delatarías.

—Te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Te has dado cuenta que por arriba de mi no hay otra autoridad a quien delatarte?

—Por eso, por eso…

—No, idiota, me refiero a que… agh… olvídalo.

El calor no era diferente en esa habitación de lo que era afuera pero antes que pudiera siquiera preguntar en como seguir, Caitlyn sintió que el piso se movía.

—Ok, como nunca seré breve, debemos tener solo 3 minutos— comentó de inmediato Jinx mirando de frente a Caitlyn—yo se que te excita llevarme la contraria, a mi también me divierte, pero aquí yo digo lo que hay que hacer y por el bien de las dos: Haz-lo-que-te-digo.

—No te prometo nada y…

—No, no, no, no, no. Lo digo en serio. Si te digo que ladres como perra en celo, lo haces.

—Y es por estas cosas que nunca vas a conseguir que te tome en serio.

—¿Quieres algo en serio? Bien— la desafío— Estas viajando a un lugar donde podrás ver cara a cara a criminales que creías muertos, los cuales no les va a causar gracia ver como "la máxima autoridad" de sabuesos los descubre con vida. Van a hacer contigo cosas peores que matarte y a mi por traerte ¿De acuerdo?

—Y si era tan peligroso traerme, como ya te lo advertí antes, buena para nada ¿Por qué no viniste sola?

—¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso que escucho? Se oye como una gotera… ¿Te hiciste pipi del miedo?

Caitlyn simplemente apretó la mandíbula.

Ya sabia que era peligroso y estúpido meterse así por así en Zaun, pero mas impotencia y bronca le daba el haberle hecho caso a Jinx y meterse hasta el cuello con sus ocurrencias.

—Mira, cerebrito, no es que no disfrute viendo como esta a punto de darte una embolia o algo del estrés en este momento ¿Sí? Porque la verdad luces adorable cuando quieres matar a alguien, pero… lo tengo controlado.

—Habla— accedió de mala gana, sintiendo que de los tres minutos que Jinx había contemplado ya se le había escapado un par.

—Ok. Primero y muy importante: No hables— comenzó mirándola fijamente— yo hablare y si se dirigen a ti, diré que eres muda. Aparte de destruirte la cara te arrancaron la lengua, tu-no-hablas.

—Bien.

—Segundo: No te quites la venda, si por alguna extraña razón se te cae o te la quitan mantén los ojos cerrados. Tu no tienes idea lo famoso que son tus ojos y la cantidad de gente que quiere tenerlos en un frasco en su "mesita de cama".

—¿No será sospechoso? Es como si tuviera un antifaz o algo así.

—A nadie le importa. Créeme que veras cosas mucho mas sospechosas y nadie se para a reparar, la gente aquí es muy reservada y tiene sus santas y buenas razones. Hay pocas reglas, pero claro, se pueden poner curiosos y si, adivinaste.

—Dijiste que hay gente que me quiere muerta.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Si a nadie le importa, es más fácil que la policía se meta ahí abajo.

—Ay, amor ¿Crees que no hay policías?

—¿Qué?

—Bueno, no que tu sepas, de seguro. Pero ¿Quién crees que vende los códigos de seguridad de algunos edificios por una buena bolsa de monedas de oro?

—Mentirosa.

—Eres un encanto. Tan inocente… el concejal del distrito 3 de tu ciudad, como se llamaba ¿Edwien? Se pasa seguido por aquí, les gusta… "ver" y siempre trae unas gafas de sol como si fuera el gran disfraz. Todos sabemos quien es, pero nadie tiene problema desde que paga muy bien por sus miraditas.

Caitlyn guardo silencio, desviando la mirada hacia una de las paredes, tratando de recordar si sus hombres habían hablado algunas veces del bar o los lados cercanos a la zona.

—Ah-ah— la interrumpió Jinx, atajándose— prometiste que no nos delatarías, así que no hagas planes para venir de espía o algo así luego.

—¿Y a ti que te importa?

—Cierto… cierto, la verdad puedes hacer luego una casa de té con este lugar, me da lo mismo, pero eso nos trae de nuevo a este preciso momento donde "si" que me importa lo que harás.

—Ya escuché. No hablo, no me quito las vendas, simulo ser ciega.

—Bien, y que no se te olvide algo muy importante— aclaró lo ultimo cuando el piso se dejo de mover y la habitación pareció llegar a su destino— Tu vienes conmigo.

—Eso es evidente.

—No, no, no me estas entendiendo. Tu vienes conmigo, porque eres "mía"

—Ahora si no nos entendemos.

—Eres mi compañía esta noche.

—… compañía como "dama de compañía"

—Es más común el término "perra" pero si quieres sonar más sofisticada.

—No soy tu perra.

—¡Bien! ¡Excelente! Entonces yo me pondré este collar— anuncio sacando un collar negro con su correa de cadena plateada— y tu me llevaras, te dirigirás a donde tú ya sabes dónde, hablaras con tu ya sabes quién, y dirás las palabras que tu ya sabes cuales son, pese a ser muda y ciega, y me presentaras como tu "dama de compañía" porque a ti si que te conocen aquí y no es para nada raro que vengas y sepas todo.

Jinx no necesitaba decir más, sabía que el mutismo de la otra chica era suficiente, así que le extendió el collar y esta lo tomó de mala gana.

—¿Por qué me tengo que poner un collar y simular que tu me llevas de la correa?

—¡Porque estoy loca! Todo el mundo lo sabe— explicó con obviedad— ¿Crees que alguien se va a parar ahí a decirme algo por esto? No, es más, estarás camuflada nivel 100. Me han visto hablar y defender a mis armas hasta la muerte… de ellos. ¿Crees que se meterán con mi perrita, bonita, chiquita? — decía lo último mientras le pellizcaba una mejilla.

—¿Así que haces esto para protegerme? — preguntó poniéndose ella misma el collar, a continuación, Jinx engrapo la correa y su sonrisa se hizo amplia contemplándola así.

—Sí… no te voy a mentir, me hacía mucha ilusión verte así también.

—No lo dudo.

—No, no lo arruines ¡Dios! ¿Por qué sonríes? — se quejó viendo que Caitlyn no parecía humillada como ella hubiera querido.

—No es nada.

—No, dime.

—Solo creo que pensaste muy bien las cosas, es todo. Buen trabajo.

—¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

—Que tienes razón, creo que de esta forma nadie me descubrirá.

—Sí, es lo que yo dije… lo que no explica la satisfacción en tu rostro.

—¿Debería estar triste? Mi querida "secuas" se preocupa por mí.

Jinx levantó un dedo apunto de discutir, quedándose con la boca un poco abierta, justo cuando la puerta del compartimiento desvelo un pasillo con luces tenue a los costados.

—Las damas primero supongo— comentó por lo bajo Caitlyn, adelantándose un par de pasos— y te lo advierto, no me hagas tirar de la correa.

Para arruinar el repentino buen humor que traía, Jinx hizo justamente lo contrario, tirándola con fuerza hasta hacer que ella se metiera de nuevo en el compartimiento.

—Tu desearías que me preocupara por ti— le dijo muy cerca del rostro en una amenazante mueca que Caitlyn devolvió de la misma forma— y desearías que fuera tu "secuas" o algo así, pero la verdad es que no.

—Se que estas dementes y que quizás tengas trastornos peor que los de una persona bipolar, pero será mejor, si quieres vivir, que te pongas de una maldita vez de acuerdo contigo misma— la amenazo empujándola contra la pared sin dejarse intimidar por el agarre de su cuello.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si, porque hasta donde sé, la dos estamos hasta el cuello de mierda y nos necesitamos para salir de esta.

Dicho lo último, Caitlyn la empujó, tomando distancia la una de la otra para tratar de calmar los aires.

En el silencio de ambas comenzaron a escuchar pisadas en un suelo metálico, las cuales se acercaban.

—Bien— comentó Jinx aun en tono tosco— bien dicho… damita.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

So… me corrieron de mi casa, de nuevo, y… tuve algunos cuantos problemas y distracciones, por eso me ausente un poco.

Voy a estar bien, eventualmente siempre lo estoy.

Como le dije a mi profe de ingles en la university.

Ai do nou hau, bat ai ll gona bi fain, dont mada uat. Ai m clever inaf and stronga inaf.

Sabias palabras u.u de mi para mí.

De hecho si hay algo que quiero pedirles, nunca les pido nada mas que un review o algún comentario pero esta vez si me gustaría que hicieran algo por mí.

Yo ya trabajo, pero quiero aspirar a otro trabajo, uno que es solo por las mañanas y me daría el suficiente dinero para vivir por mi cuenta y muy cómoda. Resolvería para mi muchos problemas el conseguirlo, sooo, a lo goku, envianme su ki :v

En un mundo donde uno aprende a nunca decir nada de sus proyectos porque la gente que te rodea es infeliz y quiere que fracases para sentirse un poco menos miserable, estoy aquí contando esto porque me gustaría tener un poco de "fuerza" ajena a la mía.

Algo así como el "fighting" de lo coreanos cuando le desean a los demás fuerzas.

No hace falta que me lo digan.

Pero… creo que me haría algo de bien que se me desee lo mejor para variar alguna vez.

Lamento no haber actualizado, debería ser mas responsable, tratare de que no se repita.

Que tengan lindo fin de semana :)


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: League of legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen… y ya le eche un buen ojo a la nueva Carmen Sandiego y la shipeo pasionalmente con Julia.

* * *

 _Capítulo 17_

* * *

 _ **La noche en Zaun**_

* * *

Caitlyn sintió un escalofrío recogerle la espalda cuando finalmente tuvieron al hombre que era anunciado por sus pasos.

Un sujeto alto, aunque encorvado, le faltaba gran parte de la mandíbula y la mitad del rostro brillaba por una cicatriz blanca.

—Aw, pero si es mordiditas Jakson— lo saludó Jinx y Caitlyn pudo ver que al hombre no le causo gracia— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, grandote? ¿Mucha concurrencia hoy? ¿Algo interesante?

El hombre no contesto, aunque el razonamiento de Caitlyn la llevó a creer que no podría, aunque quisiera, simplemente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, de manera lenta, como si las esperara.

—Camina— le ordenó Jinx, y Caitlyn la siguió apenas pudo ver que la cadena se tensaba.

Desde la correa hasta la mano de la tiradora no había mucha distancia de libertad, pero tampoco quería tener un brusco tirón como el de hace unos momentos, decidió que caminar a la par de Jinx en la medida de lo posible era lo mejor.

El pasillo era largo, las paredes tenían revestimiento de tela metálica, atrás de eso rocas desiguales y poco cuidadas, cada tramo de dos metros los enormes portales de metal oxidado cuidaban que nada se cayera sobre ellas.

El camino se abrió de un momento a otro, mostrando otros túneles, había puertas de metal cada tramo y Caitlyn comenzó a escuchar las voces de otras personas allí.

Cada paso que daba era un adelanto a lo sofocante del lugar. La luz, que en un principio era clara, brillante gracias a las lámparas, ninguna igual a la anterior, comenzaba a ser remplazada por luces de neón rojas y lilas, que le daba al lugar una apariencia más privada.

Se sentía inquieta e insegura, como si algo pudiera matarla en cualquier momento. Las voces, a veces tranquilas y graves otras veces carcajadas, golpes, alaridos de lamento. Todo en un mismo sitio.

Odiaba ese lugar y solo había pasado 2 minutos en él.

Llegaron finalmente a entrada, un portal con una cortina oscura y pesada. Un hombre con traje, que parecía fuera de lugar por su apariencia tranquila y limpia, hizo una pequeña reverencia a ambas.

—Veo que la señorita trajo compañía— comentó con educación y por alguna razón a Caitlyn se le revolvió el estómago.

—Sí, mi perra, la compre hace poco, recién le estoy enseñando a que no debe hacer sus necesidades adentro, no te preocupes— comentó con animo Jinx mientras le despeinaba algunos mechones a Caitlyn.

—Sí la señorita lo desea, puedo conseguirle una caja de arena.

—Es una perra, idiota, no un gato.

—Por supuesto, lamento mi ignorancia— se disculpó el hombre— pondré a su disposición a uno de los brutos para que saque a su mascota a uno de los depósitos, ahí hay una zona verde, con árboles, si desea hacer sus necesidades.

—¿Oh? ¿Qué dices chica? ¿Quién es una buena chica? Tu eres ¿verdad? — le comentó con cariño mientras le apretaba ambas mejillas— ¿Tienes ganas de hacer pipí? ¿Popo acaso?

Caitlyn la miró enojada por sobre la tela, pero no dijo nada.

—Creo que no quiere, pero si necesito algo yo misma la llevare, me gusta verla defecar.

—Por supuesto— asintió el hombre— aun falta unos minutos para que empiece, pero siéntanse libres de esperar adentro ¿Desean algo para tomar?... ¿Comer esta noche?

El hombre de un principio, sin previo aviso le puso una mano en el hombro a Caitlyn, haciéndola arrodillarse por la presión que metían, le arrancó el abrigo que llevaba sin que pudiera hacer nada.

—Claro, un refresco de fresas estaría bien y…— Jinx seguía como si nada, sacándose ella misma el abrigo y entregándoselo al hombre que le hablaba— un jarrón con croquetas y otro con agua.

—Esta armada.

Jinx se detuvo en seco, sonriendo gélidamente mientras volteaba a ver a Caitlyn.

El hombre sin mandíbula llevaba ahora una pequeña arma negra en su mano, era obvio que se lo había sacado de las prendas de la oficial, la cual estaba aun de rodillas con la camiseta llena de tajos, lo que ellas había echo con las tijeras para este momento.

—Esta armada— repitió el hombre de buenos modales tomando el arma entre sus manos— no se permiten armas, lo sabe muy bien, señorita.

El hombre se armó con la pistola y apuntó directamente a la frente de Caitlyn, la cual escuchó como el seguro se retiraba.

Apretó fuerte los puños a punto de empujar al hombre deforme quien la tenia fuertemente agarrada de los cabellos, en su cabeza solo tenia una sola oportunidad de salvarse del tiró.

Fue cuando su mente se quedó en blanco al recibir un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

—¡Perra mala! ¡Perra mala! — gritaba Jinx mientras le pisoteaba el rostro con su bota, acción que tomó a ambos hombres por sorpresa.

Caitlyn soportó los golpes encogiéndose en el suelo y apretando la mandíbula, cesaron mas pronto de lo que ella hubiera imaginado.

—Lo lamento tanto— comenzó Jinx sin un atisbo de remordiendo en su voz— nos cruzamos con unos polis antes de llegar, la estoy entrenando para destripar miembros, seguro se guardo el arma de uno como recuerdo… ¿Es reglamentaria no es así?

El hombre volvió a contemplar el arma y pudo ver la marca de la policía de Piltover en el mango.

—Oh, es una lástima, es un buen recuerdo de casería— se lamentó el hombro dándosela con cuidado al otro— la pondré en la caja de botín para que su mascota no pierda su juguete.

—Grandioso, gracias. Que buen servicio.

Caitlyn sintió el tirón de la cadena y trató de ponerse en pie, pero ahora Jinx le presionaba el hombro para que no lo lograra, sin embargo, seguía avanzando.

Adivinó pronto las intenciones y terminó por aceptarlas, gateando lentamente a su lado hasta que pasaron las cortinas.

No tuvo tiempo de analizar su entorno, apenas quedaron solas de nuevo, la de pelo celeste la agarró de los hombros acorralándola a un lado.

—¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Te dije que no trajeras armas!

—Jinx— la llamó apretando los dientes— me vuelves a tocar… una vez más… y te mato.

—Eso no contesta mi pregunta, sarnosa ¡Te dije claramente que no trajeras armas!

—Estas loca si piensas que entrare a Zaun desarmada.

—¡No hay nada a que disparar aquí abajo, imbécil! Ellos tienen todo controlado. ¡Las únicas cosas destructivas aquí son las cosas que se venden y déjame decirte que recién uno las ve luego!

—¿En la caja de botín?

—Si, si, Sherlock, muy bien. Ahora dime ¿Debo patearte de nuevo el rostro y montar una nueva escena para que no nos maten cada vez que se te ocurre una brillante idea o puedes decirme ahora si tienes otro plan para esta noche?

Caitlyn trató de alejarla, harta de tenerla tan cerca amenazándola, pero Jinx volvió a empujarla.

—¡No! ¡En serio! ¡Dime!

—¡No! ¡Jinx! Dios, ya entendí…

—¡¿Entendiste que?!

—Hare lo que tú digas.

Apenas decirlo el agarre se aflojó y Caitlyn pudo ver a la otra tiradora con una expresión extraña, perpleja, alejándose unos pasos de ellas.

—¿Y ahora que tienes? — le preguntó con curiosidad por el brusco cambio de actitud.

—Creo que me excite.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, en serio, como que me dieron ganas de besarte… o violarte… eso me gusto.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—Vuelve a decir eso.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso… "Hare lo que tu digas" pero esta vez siéntate en el suelo como si fueras un perro.

—No hare eso.

—Ay, por favor, ya tienes la correa y estas golpeada, hasta te sangra el labio. Solo una vez mas ¿Sí?

Caitlyn decidió no reparar mas en su acompañante mientras se tocaba los labios con los dedos y corroboraba que lo que se le decía era verdad.

—Me pateaste muy fuerte— se quejó apenas, ahora tenía más interés en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

—No es cierto, pude haberte pateado mejor. Pero ¡Hey! "Una patada muy fuerte" "Una bala muy fuerte" tu dime que prefieres.

"Ciertamente salvo la situación… pero no se lo vamos a decir" pensó para sus adentros y ya su mente solo se dedicó a contemplar lo que la rodeaba.

Se encontraban en una habitación pequeña con un enorme vidrio en frente. Solo acercarse uno podía ver que del otro lado había una especie de escenario pequeño, bien iluminado en el centro y oscuro a los costados.

Uno debía concentrarse para ver los demás vidrios al fondo, a derecha e izquierda del lugar.

"Mas habitaciones como estas" concluyo Caitlyn rápidamente "Es una especie de mostrador, pero dado vuelta"

Era imposible ver dentro de las demás habitaciones, como suponía que era imposible ver a través del vidrio que tenía en frente.

Abajo existía un tablero con números y letras, todo metalizado.

La habitación, oscura con una lampara tenue roja, se terminaba con unos cuantos asientos, el cual uno ya era ocupado por Jinx, pero no parecía que alguien fuera a acompañarlas.

—Tu cara de perro policía es divertida— comentó Jinx— es como "activando el modo detective ahora, chuffff"

Caitlyn la ignoró mientras ahora veía como en el escenario aparecían unas personas, limpias, de traje y casco, traían una especie de explosivo y lo ponían sobre una mesa.

Demostraban como funcionaba lo que mostraban y al poco tiempo unos números aparecían arriba de los vidrios oscuros.

—Están pujando.

—Ahí estas ¿Lo ves? Todo un sabueso.

—Las unidades especiales tiene su propia área debido a las características de cada criatura, por ende, cada unidad se dedica a algo en específico. La fisionomía de los sabuesos está en su capacidad de olfatear, sus largas orejas le permiten traer el olor una segunda vez cuando pasan por el lugar de investigación. La raza es buena para seguir rastros o encontrar ciertas sustancias.

—Mmm…

—Estoy un poco cansada de escuchar tus chistes sin gracia sin una pizca de sentido. Mis capacidades deductivas aquí no tienen nada que ver con "olfatear una pista" … idiota.

—Eso esta muy bien, detective, pero podrías considerar que tienes una correa y yo la cadena y que gateaste para entrar aquí, lo que te asemeja a un "can". Decirte sabueso solo es porque en la cultura popular, junto con el ovejero alemán, son los mas comunes usados por la policía. Hacer una acotación como la que hice, cuando es evidente que ya "oliste" de que va todo esto… no lo sé, es bastante acertado si me lo preguntas a mí.

—Mmm…— ahora era el turno de hacer la misma exclamación para Caitlyn.

—¿Mmm?— insistió Jinx, por respuesta Caitlyn se perfilo a ella y sonrió de lado, a la de pelo celeste le pareció sentir la mirada llena de orgullo pese a no poderla ver por la venda.

—¿Así que tus bromas son mucha mas elaboradas de lo que parecen?

—Qué tu materia gris no sea suficiente no significa que algo sea elaborado o complejo ¿sabes? A muchos niños les cuesta llegar a la conclusión de que 2 mas 2 son 4… no por eso es complejo o elaborado.

—Oh, pero tu sabes que mi materia gris es mucho más eficiente que eso.

—¿Disculpa?

—Te la pasas dando por sentado que yo resolveré ciertas cosas— comentó con desdén, mirando de nuevo al escenario— o que te arruinare otras. Piensas mucho en mi cuando actúas o dices algo porque sabes que puedo con eso.

—¿Y de donde sacas eso? ¿De tus sueños?

—Lo saco de tu forma de actuar. Tu sabes que soy mas inteligente que eso… mas inteligente que tu… tu… me tienes miedo.

—Acabo de patearte la cara, le dije a un sujeto que cuando tengas ganas de defecar te habilitara un árbol y pedí croquetas para ti mientras te tengo encadenada con un collar para perros… ¡¿Y yo te tengo miedo?!

—No lo estas negando así que…

—¡Que estupidez! Lo niego ¿Me escuchas? Esta soy yo, negándolo: no te tengo miedo… agh… voy a concederte eso ¿Sí? Eres graciosa, cielos.

La charla se interrumpió cuando las cortinas se abrieron. Caitlyn se obligó a no moverse del vidrio hasta que sintió que los movimientos cesaron.

—Ya se fueron— anuncio Jinx y Caitlyn volteo.

La de pelo celeste tenia una enorme copa de vidrio con un liquido rosa, le señalaba el suelo y Caitlyn vio dos tazones, uno con alimento para perro y el otro a medio llenar con agua.

—¿Las mascotas humanas son muy comunes aquí?

—No es lo más alocado que vi.

—¿Qué más es común aquí? — preguntó con cuidado, sentándose a un lado de su acompañante, viendo la nueva arma que se exponía— ¿Solo exponen armas?

Jinx no le contestó, parecía mas concentrada en su bebida, pero Caitlyn vio como la nueva exposición, un pequeño dispositivo parecido a un bolígrafo, derretía un trozo de carne.

—¿Solo subastan artefactos? — volvió a preguntar sin tener respuestas— ¿O…?

Pudo ver que el escenario era ocupado por una camilla en diagonal, un hombre estaba atado a ella, forcejeaba.

Uno de los empleados mostraba una enorme jeringa vacía y la llenaba con la sustancia que antes había puesto en el artefacto que se asemejaba a un bolígrafo. No se desvió mucho y se la inyecto al sujeto de prueba, el cual se sacudía con violencia, solo se necesitó un par de segundos mas para ver como su cuerpo se derretía, como si la sustancia hubiera viajado por sus venas y se encargara de cada sector de su cuerpo.

—Debe ser un acido que reacciona con alguna sustancia propia de la sangre, no le hizo nada al bolígrafo estando contenido ahí, ni a la jeringa, pero cuando entro al cuerpo se activó, como en el trozo de carne— razonó Jinx sin mucho interés.

—¿De donde sacan a los sujetos de prueba?

—¿Quién sabe? A nadie le importa…

—¿Qué más subastan aquí?

—Cualquier cosa que no puedas conseguir por otros medios

—¿Cómo… personas?

—He visto cosas peores a mejor precio que "personas" pero si… Ya te lo dije ¿No es así? Tu podrías ser la adquisición mas preciada de la noche… y te tengo aquí, con una correa, a mi lado— confesó con una sonrisa— parece ser que es verdad eso que dicen "Hay cosas que el dinero no puede comprar"

—Jinx, las cosas que mencionaste que necesitabas ¿La piensas conseguir pujando? ¿Son parte de las subastas de hoy?

—Mmm no, creo que no.

—… voy a golpearte.

—Oye, el batido es gratis, piensa en esto como venir a ver una obra donde te regalan las palomitas. Casi nunca muestran algo que me interese, pero como gratis…

—¡Ya comías gratis en la mansión!

—Si, pero no podía ver a un hombre desintegrándose mientras.

—¡Solo consigue las malditas cosas y vámonos!

—Ya…ya…— accedió acercándose al tablero de metal— Le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

Caitlyn la vio marcar y luego esperar, unas letras aparecieron en el tablero, las cuales no pudo leer y luego la de pelo celeste volvió a su lugar en el asiento.

—¿Y bien?

—Bueno… te recuerdo que los perros no se sientan en los muebles así que… "al suelo"

—¿Qué?

—¡Al suelo! — repitió señalándole el piso— shu shu ¡Échate!

—Debes estar…

—¿Qué paso con el "hare lo que tu digas"? ¿Eh? — preguntó con inocencia, pero Caitlyn solo se le quedo viendo— vendrá alguien ahora y necesito que te comportes.

—¿Vendrá alguien?

—Tírate-al-suelo— volvió a puntualizar.

No terminaba de convencerse, pero aun así lo hizo, dejo su lugar en el sillón y se arrodillo a un costado de este.

—Buena chica— la felicitó Jinx.

No pudieron seguir hablando pues las cortinas se abrieron dejando paso a un hombre de baja estatura.

—¡Jinx! — saludó este y la aludida le devolvió el gesto.

—Ahí esta mi estéril enano favorito—devolvió el saludo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no te pasas por aquí. Escuche que van a exponer una sustancia muy toxica esta noche, noxiana ¿Viniste por eso?

—No, la verdad es que vine a buscarte, necesito unas cosas…

—Directo al grano, bien ¿Qué es?

Jinx le pasó una lista que sacó de sus bolsillos y el hombre las leyó con cuidado.

—¿Tanto?

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, no, ninguno.

—Excelente, cárgalo a la cuenta de esta caja.

—Por supuesto… oh…

El hombre se detuvo para admirar a Caitlyn.

—¿Es tuya?

—Ammm si…— contestó está sonriendo.

—Pero miren nomas, ese color de piel, ese cabello.

El hombre se había agachado a la par de Caitlyn y le pellizcaba la mejilla, tomando sin cuidado el cabello a un costado.

—Nunca he visto una mascota es tan buen estado ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Ah… mmm… fue un… regalo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si, parece que tiene buena salud, pero mírala, es una perra idiota y ciego.

—Ah, es verdad, pero tiene buen color.

—¿Tú crees?

—Si, seguramente la estaban alimentado bien.

—A esta perrita le encantan las croquetas.

—¿De verdad?

—Si, mira, ahí tiene su tazón.

El hombre ubico el objeto y automáticamente lleno su mano con el contenido, se lo acercó a Caitlyn a la boca y el olor le llego de lleno, haciendo que su nariz se frunza en rechazo.

—Vamos, come, come…

—Sí, Cait, come…

—¿Cait?

—Así se llama.

—¿Cómo… Caitlyn?

—Mmh, ¿Te digo a la verdad? No me gustan las mascotas, pero esta… se parecía tanto a la sherrif de Piltover que no me pude negar.

—Ah, es verdad… lastima por las marcas… come, come, Cait.

Caitlyn negó un poco con la cabeza, tratando de alejar, pero el mismo sujeto que antes le acariciaba la piel y el cabello ahora tiraba de ellos con fuerza, sosteniéndole la nuca.

—Come, perra mal agradecida.

"Este tipo está loco" pensó resistiéndose de gritar por los tirones. En vano esperó una respuesta de Jinx, no la podía ver, pero presentía que disfrutaba del momento.

El sujeto levantó una mano amenazante, listo a abofetear el mal comportamiento, pero su enojo se fue de inmediato al ver como la chica apoyaba sus labios en el alimento, el sonido de las croquetas siento trituradas lo relajó de inmediato y ahora le acariciaba a la par de la oreja.

—Es adorable…— le comentó a Jinx a modo de felicitarla por el ejemplar.

—Sí, ajam… adorable…— concordó viéndola toser y escupir el alimento con cierto disimulo.

—Te enviare las cosas de inmediato.

—Genial.

Y así como vino, el sujeto cruzo las cortinas. Estas no se cerraron de inmediato y Caitlyn pudo ver como unos hombres lo atajaban para hablarle.

—Te dije que ibas a comer gratis…— comentó Jinx una vez que la oscuridad del lugar se recuperó, tratando de no reírse mientras llevaba el sorbete de su batido a la boca— es un excelente servicio con espectáculo aparte ¿Qué más puedes…?

Dejó de hablar al tiempo que buscaba a la sheriff, la cual no solo no se encontraba a la par de los tazones o en el suelo, sino que ya no la acompañaba.

Le dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación antes de empezar a tirar de la cadena, cuando la correa llego a su mano, desabrochada.

—¡No lo puedo creer! — se quejó exasperada— quizás la maldita si tenga razón, quizás si le tengo miedo… ¡Miedo a las estupideces que puede llegar a hacer!

* * *

El caso tenía mal a Caitlyn.

Había trabajado en el alrededor de un mes en algo que al principio parecía simple, un homicidio pasional, y luego se había convertido en la entrada de un posible asesino en serie que llevaba años sin poder ser capturado.

Toda la información que sabia de él, es que era un hombre de Zaun, secuestraba ciudadanos para hacer experimentos y luego solo encontraban los cadáveres, llenos de sustancias y en condiciones putrefactas en los límites de Piltover.

Y ahora, por haber matado a una chica y tenerlo en sus manos, finalmente podrían hacer las pruebas necesarias para arrestarlo.

Todo gracias a la nueva chica que se sumo a su equipo, Susan Banthony.

Caitlyn no se llevaba bien con los nuevos miembros, prefería dejárselo a las posiciones por debajo de ella, pero esta chica había escalado rápido, y fue ella la que resolvió el asesinato en un primer momento, poniendo al sospechoso en custodia.

No había nada que recriminarle.

El juicio se llevaría rápido, pero un día antes de que eso sucediera, el sospechoso se suicidó en su celda.

Dejó una carta con instrucciones en la cual confesaba sus crimines. Gracias a la carta encontraron pequeños "trofeos" de varias de las victimas torturadas hasta la muerte, lo que indudablemente, junto con la confesión, lo hacían el sujeto que por años había atormentado a la ciudad.

"Es demasiado fácil"

Ese pensamiento no la dejo en paz, aun cuando todos hablaban de que así se comportaba una rata cobarde, se ve acorralada y prefiere la muerte.

No, ese no era el perfil del asesino que buscaba Caitlyn.

El caso, aun así, por orden del juez, se dio por cerrado y quedo archivado.

Susan subió dos puestos esa misma semana y manejaba un departamento mucho mas cercano al rango de Caitlyn ahora.

Entonces…

"¿Qué hace una de las novatas estrella de la policía de Piltover aquí abajo?"

Caitlyn se las ingenio para seguirla junto con el hombre bajito que habló con Jinx.

No era difícil, estaba en un pasillo que no había recorrido antes, con mas personas y la luz roja de nuevo, era mas amplio y con salas en donde dispersarse.

El pequeño sujeto desapareció por una puerta y fue cuando Susan fue interceptada por otros dos hombres, los tres cambiaron drásticamente el camino y se dirigieron hacia la izquierda.

Nuevamente los siguió.

Llegaron hasta un lugar con el techo de piedra muy alto. Sus pies comenzaron a pisar tierra en vez de las típicas rejas.

"El lugar donde se supone que vendré a hacer mis necesidades" razonó viendo que en efecto ahora parecían estar en una cueva con vegetación, muy extraña, para su percepción.

Seguían viendo cosas que recordaba a los demás pasillos, como mesas de metal dispersa y enormes cajas.

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua al correr y algunas maquinas que trabajaban.

—Saquen a todos de aquí

Caitlyn no reconoció la voz, pero era evidente que tenía autoridad. Uno por uno, de las pocas personas que estaban allí, se alejaron, tomando el pasillo por donde ella había entrado u otra salida.

Se las ingenió para esconderse en un montón de cajas, de donde podía ver a Susan, ahora parada de brazos cruzados, a la par de ella a cada lado, los hombres que la habían acompañado.

Ahora se sumaba un tercero. Un hombre gordo, alto, con puños irrealmente inmensos, calvo, lleno de cicatrices.

—Dijiste que traerías 5… y aquí solo veo 2.

—Es difícil conseguir sujetos así por así… Piltover esta muy bien custodiada, no es sencillo.

—No, mocosa inmunda, se te dio todo para que subieras los pasos necesarios para que "tu" mandes a dejar de custodiar ciertas zonas para que nosotros podamos capturar con tranquilidad… ¿Y solo nos traes dos? ¡¿En un mes?!

—Eres muy pretencioso Jafar. Dime ¿Qué pasaría si la sherrif descubre que 5 nuevas desapariciones sucedieron en mi turno por no cubrir zonas que debería? ¿En un mes? Por dios, ella misma me metería al interrogatorio. No es idiota.

—No, aquí me parece que la idiota… es otra chica.

Caitlyn vio como el hombre le hacia señas a sus subordinados, y estos agarraban de los brazos a Susan, poniéndola arriba de una mesa de metal.

—Dicen por ahí que las cicatrices de guerras son muy bien vistas en el departamento de policía… bueno, te hare una que dará de que hablar a todos tus compañeros.

—Espera, por favor… espera Jafar.

—No, no esperare más, niña inútil.

—Esto no es por los sujetos ¿Verdad?

—Claro que es por tu incompetencia.

—No, no lo es, me tratas diferente… todo desde que se murió ese inútil.

—¡Mi hermano no era ningún inútil!

—El no se debía suicidar, debía resistir, dejar que lo encarcelen.

—Mi hermano siguió tus inmundas órdenes. Montaste toda esa escena de asesinato, y el se quedo para que lo descubran, como tu dijiste. Te ascendieron, bien por ti… y por nosotros, pero le aseguraste que lo sacarías de ahí.

—Y lo haría…

—Mentirosa.

—¡No fue mi culpa! ¡La sheriff ordenó que en el juicio lo interrogaran con un detector! Tu hermano era débil, hablaría, lo haría.

—Mi hermano era mas fiel que lo que tú, basura, nunca serás. El nos conseguía muchos sujetos mensuales y lo cambiamos por ti, una ridícula policía que mete la cola entre las patas apenas menciona a la sheriff.

—Y si era tan leal…. ¿Por qué se suicidio? Porque sabía… sabía que hablaría… yo solo se lo dije… no lo obligue a matarse.

—…pero se lo recomendaste.

—¿Y ahora debo pagar que tengas hombres mediocres, como tu hermano, de tu lado?

Ahí estaba, justo la actitud que detestaba de la chica nueva. Caitlyn daba una orden y ella lo discutía o cuestionaba. Cuando prefería la seguridad de sus hombres ella atacaba a su hombría o capacidad.

Era inteligente y detallista, muy profesional, pero a Caitlyn nunca le había dejado de parecer una malcriada egoísta quien amaba tener la razón por sobre todas las cosas.

El grito del hombre hizo vibrar las cajas próximas, mientras sus puños se levantaron y se hundieron en el cuerpo de la policía, una y otra vez, como si se tratara de una bestia cuya ira era incapaz de contener.

La mesa de metal se hizo trozos mientras el hombre pulverizaba el cuerpo.

Caitlyn se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que su sobresalto y respiración no la delataran, mientras veía como la sangre salpicaba el suelo y empapaban los puños del más grande.

—Agh… ah…— exclamó el tipo cuando su ira bajo. Tendió la mano y uno de sus hombres le paso un enorme pañuelo con el cual comenzó a secarse las manos— como detesto la arrogancia ¿No te lo dije, George? La arrogancia no te llevara a nada.

Contempló lo que quedaba de la chica con cierto desencanto y luego devolvió el pañuelo.

—Córtala en pedazos, aun se le ve bien el rostro. Mándaselo en una caja al departamento de policía. Sera un llamativo mensaje para la Sheriff.

Los tres levantaron sus miradas a la misma dirección cuando vieron como un tumulto de cajas se caían.

No podían ver nada, pero el sonido siguió por uno de los pasillos, con prisa.

—Vayan— ordenó el sujeto y sus subordinados emprendieron una rápida marcha detrás de su objetivo.

* * *

Caitlyn solo tuvo tiempo de salir del lugar por uno de los pasillos, se atropellaba con la gente que se cruzaba, los que exclamaban molestos y seguro hacia que los subordinados de aquel sujeto tuvieran su pista con más asertividad.

Tomo un camino que no conocía, no sabia por donde ir, pero sus manos chocaron con la peor solución, una pared.

Tenia que volver por sus pasos, las puertas más cercanas no se abrían.

Corrió deprisa y dobló a la izquierda, tomó otro pasillo y fue cuando chocó con alguien que la agarró con fuerza del brazo, obligándola a detener su carrera.

* * *

Sus subordinados tardaban, así que Jafar decidió seguirles el paso.

No tardo mucho en dar con ellos, la gente allí le temía y le daban lugar a sus ojos para que encontrara lo que quería.

Se topó con la espalda de uno de ellos y lo alcanzó, viendo lo que el también presenciaba.

—Jinx…— murmuró con cierto desprecio.

La chica de pelo celeste estaba arrodillada, tenia una enorme sonrisa mientras abrazaba y acariciaba a otra chica, una de ropas oscuras y rasgadas con una venda en los ojos, actuaba como si se tratara de un animal doméstico que sentía cariño por su dueño.

Vio como la mujer con venda lamio la mejilla de Jinx de abajo hacia arriba y está en recompensación la tomaba de las mejillas para besarla.

—¿Quién es una buena chica? ¿Quién es una buena chica? — le repetía con cariño mientras la despeinaba, para volverla a besar con fuerza— ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿Le va la zoofilia?

Jafar le dio una mirada de asco, conocía a Jinx y toda su reputación, la detestaba con fuerza, a ella y su impredecible forma destructiva de ser.

Un ruido metálico torpe llamó su atención, a uno de los costados un montón de cajas junto con un cilindro metálico hacían un desastre.

El otro subordinado apareció, acercándose al lio. Extendió su mano hacia abajo y atrapo algo por el cuello.

—Las ratas aquí son enormes— se quejó el hombre mientras le mostraba a su jefe una rata del tamaño de un perro para luego ejecutarla torciéndole el cuello.

—Ratas…— repitió Jafar con cierto desinterés mientras volvía su mirada a Jinx.

—Puaghh… sabes a alimento para perro, no más besos para ti.

—Asquerosas ratas… si…

—¿Qué? ¿Es lo que te repites cuando ves a tu esposa e hija en la cama por las mañanas? — comentó Jinx, sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Quieres ir al baño? ¿Quién quiere ir al baño? Si, tú quieres, tú quieres.

Se puso de pie, ya con el collar y la correa amarrada a la otra, pero solo dar dos pasos uno de los subordinados la detuvo del hombro.

—Voy a buscarte y volarte esa mano en mil pedazos. Tendrás que hacer un curso para aprender a masturbarte con una mano ortopédica.

El hombre la retiró de inmediato de ella y miró con cuidado a su jefe.

—Déjenlas… tenemos otras cosas que hacer— comentó y le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar, con desdén vio la rata muerta en el suelo a un costado— ratas…

Jinx los vio desaparecer por el pasillo, pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que la gente comenzó a murmurar y el ambiente comenzó a ser el mismo de antes.

—¿Quién es una perra con suerte? ¿Quién es una perra con suerte? — comenzó a preguntar mientras Caitlyn se ponía de pie a su lado— tu eres, tu eres una perrita con suerte.

Iba a seguir molestándola, incluso ya estrujaba la correa para zarandearla un poco cuando notó la falta de interés de la otra chica.

Estaba seria, aun con las vendas se notaba que no estaba viéndola o a cualquier otra cosa aquí. No hizo nada hasta que Jinx comenzó a caminar, y para su sorpresa la siguió obedientemente, en silencio.

* * *

La sheriff ya llevaba mas de media hora en uno de los asientos delanteros de una camioneta que no conocía.

Jinx no le dijo nada al dejarla allí, pero suponía que debía limitarse a esperarla y así lo hizo.

Pronto escuchó como cargaban la caja trasera, unos diez minutos mas y Jinx se le unió en el asiento del volante. Arrancando y alejándose del lugar a un rumbo desconocido.

Caitlyn suponía que se adentrarían a Zaun por la dirección, pero de repente la otra tiradora doblo y se estacionó en un pequeño callejón.

Sin decirle nada tiró del nudo de las vendas y se las sacó, arrojándole luego el sacó que había traído en un principio y del que no volvió a saber nada hasta ahora.

Sus ojos le dolían y tardaron en acostumbrarse a la cabina, trataba de enfocar a Jinx, quien la veía con cierto encanto.

—Y ahora, corazón, es tu momento de brillar.

* * *

El oficial detuvo al enorme camión haciéndole señas con las manos para que se detuviera.

Odiaba a los camiones con carga a esa hora, más si salían de las calles que conducían a Zaun. Era obligatorio investigarlos a fondo, cada rincón, aun si eran tan tarde por la noche y debía despertar a sus compañeros de guardia para que los ayude.

—¿De dónde vienes, amigo? — le preguntó de un terrible humor mientras le daba dos golpes a la ventanilla para que la bajara.

—Bueno, es evidente que de Zaun.

El hombre no necesito ni revisar, la voz inmediatamente le hizo poner en firme y cambiar su postura.

—She-sheriff, señora, sí.

—Logramos dar con un sospechoso y traigo unas cuantas cosas que seguro el departamento de investigación muere por ponerle las manos encima.

—Claro, por supuesto, lo lamento… desconocía que estuviera en acción, pensé que se había tomado unos días… o eso dijeron.

—Bueno, uno nunca realmente deja el uniforme ¿O sí?

—Sí, es verdad. Gracias por su esfuerzo.

—Gracias por el tuyo, oficial.

El hombre se sintió orgulloso por unos momentos y el mismo fue a levantar la barrera que controlaba el transito de esa calle para darle lugar.

Caitlyn lo agradeció con una sonrisa y pasó, dejando atrás el control para adentrarse a la ciudad.

Escuchó la pequeña risa de Jinx en la oscuridad de la cabina, y agradeció por sus adentros que de ella no se escuchara nada más.

* * *

Llevaba horas conduciendo en esa ruta donde no había visto un auto en toda la noche, ya tomaba el desvió a la mansión cuando un bache hizo saltar la camioneta.

Vio de costado y notó que eso había logrado despertar a su copiloto.

Jinx bostezó y se estiró, mirando por la ventana el enorme descampado. La noche arriba de ellas era clara, las estrellas brillaban iluminándolo todo, anunciando el día caluroso y soleado que tendrían por la mañana.

—Jinx…

—¿Mmm?—murmuró acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento para tratar de retomar el sueño.

—¿Tu confías en alguien?

—Mmm si…

—¿Ah sí?

—En mi misma… y en nadie más… por eso trabajo sola… con mis armas, confió en mis armas.

—Ya veo… supuse que dirías eso.

—¿Y si ya lo sabes para que lo preguntas?

—Tenía curiosidad… ¿Por qué no confías en nadie?

—¿Te pones charlatana a cierta hora de la noche? Que molesto…

—Estoy cansada y estoy empezando a cabecear… es peligro si uno conduce en ese estado, podría dormirme y tener un accidente.

—¿Así que necesitas que te hables? Agh…

—Si muero en un accidente supongo que no querrás morir conmigo en el mismo, imagínate, las dos haciendo filas delante de la puerta del infierno.

—Ya, ya, me convenciste, eso seria peor que el infierno… vale…

Jinx se acomodó esta vez perfilándose al lado de Caitlyn, viéndola con desdén mientras conducía.

—¿Cuál era la pregunta? — quiso saber mientras se le escapaba un bostezo.

—¿Por qué no confías en nadie?

—Eso es sencillo, por la misma razón que no le dices nada a manotas de que trabajas conmigo para destruir el museo.

—…

—Porque las personas son imbéciles y no vale la pena arriesgarse por imbéciles que pueden hacer algo por ellos mismos "imbécilmente".

—¿No confías en nadie porque crees que los demás son incompetentes?

—Sí, y tú haces lo mismo… no somos muy diferentes en ese sentido.

—Yo si tengo personas en las cuales confió.

—¿Ah sí? Porque no he visto a nadie mas aparte de mi en la mansión... sigues teniendo el explosivo en tu nuca y… apagaste tu móvil. No me parece que estés recibiendo mucha ayuda "confiable" últimamente.

—Eso es porque decidí hacer esto sola, no significa que nunca confié en nadie.

—Si, bueno… suerte con eso.

Caitlyn sabia que esa era una forma de dar por terminada una conversación no deseada y quizás sea lo mejor.

No sabia muy bien porque se lo estaba preguntando.

Era verdad que estaba cansada, pero no lo consideraba riesgoso.

Su mente le trajo recuerdos de una misión hace poco, donde sus hombres entraban en un tiroteo en un edificio para atrapar unos ladrones.

Susan los ordenaba, daba las instrucciones para armar dos grupos, uno que entrara por detrás y otro por uno de los ventanales.

Ella estaba ahí, consideró acertada las indicaciones y entró con el grupo que se encargaría de la parte trasera.

Fue un éxito, nadie salió lastimado y los criminales fueron neutralizados.

Susan sonreía y le estrechaba la mano. Supo que sus hombres se reunirían en un bar para festejar el arresto.

Caitlyn declinó la invitación porque prefería quedarse en su oficina.

Aun así, los felicitó a todos y les invitó la ronda.

"Dile que lo cargue a mi cuenta. Buen trabajo hoy, Susan"

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

* * *

Ustedes son un encanto conmigo, les dije que tenía unos problemas y me escribieron un montón, mensajes privados, comentarios, en wattpad y FF… me siento muy querida por ustedes ahora, muchas gracias.

Se viene San Valentin y siempre escribo algo para la fecha, asi que díganme ¿Hay algo que les gustaría leer?

Leere las sugerencias y al final hare lo que yo quiera (Era re troll la mina) pero a veces tiran ideas que activan mi imaginación, asi que díganme.

Buen fin de semana a todos.

Love u All


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: League of Legends y sus personajes no me pertenecen... y aquí estoy.

* * *

 _Capítulo 18_

* * *

 _ **Antes de la explosión**_

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono, con su timbre anticuado y agudo, resonando en toda la sala, le molestaba casi tanto como para levantarse.

Pero aún no lo lograba.

Su ceño se aflojó cuando, al parecer, dejaron de intentar… pero pronto el sonido comenzó a interrumpir su sueño de nuevo.

Gruño por lo bajo, agarrando con fuerza la frazada que la cubría para llevarla hasta su frente, se giró en el sofá, dándole la espalda a la sala, tratando de ignorarlo nuevamente.

Sus oídos distinguieron un sonido distintos esta vez, unos pasos que se acercaban con calma.

Saltó en su lugar al escuchar la explosión.

Miró hacia donde estaba el teléfono de sala y encontró la pequeña mesa que lo sostenía destruida y quemada.

Buscó a la responsable y encontró pronto a Jinx en el marco de la puerta, sostenía un arma más pequeña que su habitual bazuca, pero aun así un arma de fuego grande.

— ¡Me estaba matando!— se quejó tirando el arma a un lado— ¡¿Para qué demonios tienes un teléfono como ese?! ¡Qué asco! ¡¿Tan mal es la paga de la policía de Piltover que no les alcanza para un celular?!

—Agh… tus gritos son aun peor.

—Aww, rompes mi corazón, pensé que le tenías cariño ya a mis grititos encantadores.

—Y si tengo un móvil, pero lo apague cuando entramos a Zaun y no volví a encenderlo— explicó mientras se acomodaba vagamente los cabellos— solo una persona sabe que estoy aquí y le di el número para casos de extrema emergencia.

—Uy ¿Y por qué la esquemática y correcta sheriff de Piltover no quiere atender una llamada tan importante?

—Porque se bien para que es… y no es algo con la que quiera tratar ahora—contestó sin intención de dar más explicaciones.

Se puso de pie, acomodando un poco sus ropas, mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de alguna infusión que se le antojara a la vista.

—Y no soy esquemática… eso me haría predecible.

Jinx rió por lo bajo, pero terminó asintiendo para ella misma mientras la seguía.

—Tomare lo que tu tomes— comentó cuando se acercaron a la isla de la cocina y Jinx la vio apunto de hervir agua.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerte el desayuno?

—Son las 4 de la tarde.

Caitlyn pensó donde podría comprobar que lo que decía Jinx era cierto, recordaba haber dejado su reloj de muñeca en cerca del sofá donde durmió y su móvil cerca en alguna parte de esa sala.

Terminó girando su rostro a uno de los ventanales. Era verdad, la luz que entraba era brillante, trasmitía calor en lo que tocaba.

Era difícil decir con exactitud la hora con eso, pero le constaba que no era de mañana como pensaba.

—Haré café.

—Yo odio el café.

—Entonces es una lástima, porque es lo que haré.

—Te toleraba un té… con leche, pensándolo bien, hazme una chocolatada.

—La única forma en que te prepare un chocolatada es que pretenda que te la tomes… envenenada.

—Sí aun así me la vas a hacer…— trató dejando caer su quijada en la isla, haciendo un puchero con su boca que no cambio la actitud de la oficial— tengo demasiada hambre.

—Nada te evita que te cocines algo.

—Me da pereza, prefiero que me lo hagas tú.

—Agh…

—Te gusta negociar, así que… hazme un chocolate con un par de bollitos y… te contare todo lo que planeé para la destrucción del museo.

— ¿Qué tipo de negociación mediocre es esa? De por si debemos planearlos juntas…

—No… aunque quizás me conviene que creas eso… así que… "Tal vez"

Era algo que Caitlyn ya tenía contemplado. Jinx no era de fiar. Estaba segura que haga lo que haga, investigara como sea, con la máxima de su atención, aun así lo que sucediera el día de ejecutar el plan, sería una sorpresa para ella.

Terminó por calentar un poco de leche al lado de su garro de café. Para cuando le acercó una taza a Jinx, la tiradora estaba con la cabeza apoyada en la isla, totalmente dispersa, tanto que cuando la taza se colocó frente a sus ojos no supo lo que era en un primer momento.

—Te amo— le confesó a la oficial, mientras sus dedos se cerraban alrededor del objeto, sintiendo como su piel se calentaba con el contenido— no más de lo que amaría matarte, pero es algo ¿Sabes?

Jinx dejó de hablar cuando sintió como la sheriff, con sus pasos, salía de la habitación. Pensaba que ya que había cedido a hacer lo que ella quería, esperaría que le contara sus planes, pero no fue así.

Inclusive pudo ver una bolsa de papel madera cerca de la taza, un poco abierta, dejando ver los bollitos de pan adentro de esta.

Se terminó de convencer a l cabo de unos minutos que la oficial no iría a volver, y llevándose dos trozos a su boca, agarró la taza y salió a buscarla.

La encontró en la sala principal, lugar que Jinx había adoptado como taller y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, inclusive dormía allí.

— ¿Así que…?— comenzó a decir la de pelo celeste, apoyándose en una pila de explosivos que había hecho a un lado la noche anterior— ¿Te gusta que te persigan?

— ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, que te cacen, que te supliquen ¿Te crees única inalcanzable?

—Voy a suponer que este es tu intento del día de tratar de hacer una broma elaborada.

—No, pregunta honesta ¿Eres ese tipo de chica que le gusta tener a todos oliéndole su trasero?

—No tengo idea de lo que hablas… como siempre.

—No me pareces de las que buscan, así que debes de ser de la que "es buscada"

Caitlyn dejo la taza de café arriba de una mesa con una pila de planos azules, y tomó el que parecía más reciente. Podía entender un poco el mecanismo de bomba que se trataba de explicar en él.

—Por eso no tienes pareja— terminó de decir Jinx, incorporándose para acercarse a la mesa también.

— ¿Te parece que quiera una?

—Es lo que digo, te gustan que te busquen.

—No me "gusta", imbécil. Déjales eso a las personas que no tienen nada más que hacer en su vida. A mi sencillamente no me importa… si de lo que estas tratando de hablar conmigo es sobre "parejas" de verdad, no me interesa.

—Ah… entonces quizás seas asexual.

—Definitivamente no… y ya estás de nuevo de curiosa en mi vida sexual. Podrías disimular un poco ¿Sabes?

Jinx rio ante la ocurrencia y dejo su taza, tomando otro de los planos antes de que la mano de Caitlyn pudiera siquiera pasar por encima de este, ocasionando que la oficial la mirara con curiosidad.

— ¿Y yo como porque haría eso?

—… ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué?— repitió tratando de recordar lo último de lo que estuvieron hablando— ah sí, a veces tengo sueños húmedos que te involucran.

—Interesante— comentó sin mucho ánimo, tratando de tomar el plano que ahora Jinx parecía cuidar.

—Sí, de verdad, usas una correa negra de perra y tienes tus manos apresadas con unas esposas a un caño que sale de un callejón oscuro y sucio.

—Una oficial apresada con sus esposas, una fantasía muy original si me permites decirlo.

Caitlyn ya no insistió en quitarle el plano, ahora se cruzaba de brazos esperando a que la misma Jinx lo explique.

—Sí, bueno, luego aparezco yo con un strap-on hextech mágico cuyo interior está cargado con litros y litros de semen de diferentes viejos y sucios vagabundos con dentadura destruida por las caries.

—Waho…

—Sí, eso fue lo que yo pensé cuando te lo metí entero y tú comenzaba a gemir y moverte para ver si no te llegaba aún más adentro.— siguió relatando obviando la cara de aburrimiento de la otra chica— Luego suplicabas que me moviera más rápido y el mecanismo se activo liberándolo todo ese semen dentro tuyo.

—Impresiónate…— volvió a exclamar sin ánimos la sheriff, mirando de reojo el plano— ¿Ya acabaste?

—Si… dentro de ti ¿No escuchaste?

—Me interesa más escuchar sobre lo que tienes en las manos… ahora.

—¿Esto?— preguntó, mostrándole el plano ahora enrollado— pfff, no es nada, es solo una maquina en la que estoy trabajando… te despierta por las mañanas y te prepara la ducha… luego te sirve un té… pero estoy teniendo algunas dificultades para que sepa bien cuantas cucharadas de azúcar ponerle… ya sabes… no todas las tazas son iguales.

—Te serví tu chocolatada, hice mi parte, te toca.

—Agh… eres demasiado pretenciosa.

—Lo soy. Ahora, si no te molesta… ¿Por qué no me enseñas a hacer "té"?

* * *

Vi estaba recostada sobre el sofá de oficina del pasillo del departamento de policía, el más cercano al despacho de Caitlyn.

Tenía sus brazos apoyando su cabeza, mirando el techo y como el aire acondicionado del lugar hacía temblar las telarañas más alejadas.

Los días así la ponían de mal humor.

Todos corrían de un lado a otro, gritando, los informes volando, la prensa empujando en la planta baja con el sonido de las cámaras.

La tensión era tanta que era casi palpable.

Caitlyn había puesto a uno de sus mejores hombres para que se hiciera cargo en su ausencia, un hombre que hasta Vi respetaba un poco, pero aun así no era suficiente para calmar los nervios y medio de los últimos dos días.

Gruñó sintiendo una nueva oleada de alboroto pero, como lo había decidido ayer, no iba a hacer absolutamente nada hasta que la sheriff regresara.

Le molestaba no saber nada de ella. Le constaba que no estaba en su apartamento por estos días pero solía contestar los mensajes o llamadas, no era así desde las últimas 48 horas y más.

Sabía que Jayce conocía donde estaba, pero el héroe no había soltado palabra al respecto.

Ya empezaba a creer que sería otra jornada espantosa cuando un nuevo alboroto se escuchó, este a diferencia de los anteriores, trajo un repentino silencio y las cosas dejaron de moverse segundo a segundo.

Vi inclino su cabeza un poco, y ahora tenía una visión medio torcida de las oficinas. Aunque muchos de los oficiales ahí parecían querer decir algo, ninguno se puso en el camino de Caitlyn mientras esta se dirigía a su despacho.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya era hora!

El grito de la pelo rosa quebró el delicado momento de calma, ahora volvía a sentirse los murmullos y el acomodar de hojas, pero notoriamente más controlado y había una que otra exclamación de alivio que se dejaba escuchar por las oficinas.

— ¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?! ¡¿Crees que te puedes tomar vacaciones así por así?! ¡Te tratamos de ubicar como condenados!

Ante los reclamos, Caitlyn solo suspiró y se detuvo frente a la otra chica.

— ¡Y ni se te ocurra pedirme que me calme! ¡Esto es una locura! Juro que si-

—Necesitamos hablar.

—Llegas a siquiera pedir algo de… ¿Qué?

—Necesitamos hablar… a solas— sostuvo mirándola con paciencia— Realmente necesito hablar contigo.

* * *

Luego de dar las indicaciones del día, y de tener que escuchar y aceptar los informes que sus subordinados le acercaban, Caitlyn se la ingenio para hacerse camino al último piso, allí comenzó a subir las escaleras de metal que daban al tejado.

Esperó sola uno cuantos minutos y pronto Vi apareció frente suyo, subiendo por el edificio de una manera muy poco discreta a la de la sheriff.

La de pelo rosa se cruzo de brazos y esperó a que la otra hablara, pero esta simplemente permaneció en silencio, observándola.

—Mataron a Susan ¿Lo sabes?— comenzó Vi, ya sin paciencia— no solo la mataron, la dejaron en una caja, cortada en trozos, con un letrero que decía tu nombre.

—Oh… si, me entere…

— ¡¿Y por qué no llegaste antes?! ¡¿Vamos a dejar que esos desgraciados nos intimiden así sin más?! ¡¿Descuartizando aun oficial para burlarse de nosotros en nuestras caras?!

—Vi— la llamó con una calma que solo molestó mas a la otra chica.

Caitlyn sabía que había más cosas que le molestaban a su compañera, y que solo estaba usando lo del caso de Susan para hacer catarsis desde allí.

—Entiendo la situación… aun más de lo que todos aquí entiende.

— ¡¿Y qué demonios significa eso?! ¡¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Qué estuviste haciendo?!

—Es complicado.

— ¡No me salgas con eso ahora, Caitlyn!

Ambas permanecieron en silencio, mientras Vi esperaba que su compañera dijera algo, lo que sea, pero al ver que no sería el caso, bufó molesta.

— ¡Bien! Púdrete, no me lo digas…— se resigno, dándole la espalda y comenzando a alejarse— estoy cansada de esta mierda…

Caitlyn no pudo evitar sonreír ante la actitud. Esperaba ese tipo de comportamiento de la más alta. Cuando no conseguía lo que quería, lo sacaba a golpes, pero… ¿Que pasa cuando no puedes golpear algo tan valioso para ti?

—Te lo diré todo.

Las palabras hicieron un efecto inmediato, Vi se detuvo y la encaró con curiosidad.

—Más que eso… necesito de tu ayuda.

La más alta caminó hacia la sheriff, aun trataba de portar una actitud molesta, pero se notaba que estaba interesada, gustaba inclusive, de escuchar justamente esas palabras.

—Estoy en problemas…

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

Sé que es un capitulo corto, pero el que viene es por demás largo y es todo desde el punto de vista de Vi. Suceden muchas cosas y terminan otras.


End file.
